Réquiem de Esperança
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Será que é possível mostrar a alguém que decide não mais viver que o futuro pode ser algo maravilhoso ? Heero jamais imaginou que uma pessoa tão jovem como Duo poderia querer acabar com a própria vida. CAPÍTULO 18 ONLINE !
1. Capítulo I : O Inesperado

**_Réquiem de Esperança  
_**_Capítulo I – O Inesperado_

**Disclaimer : **_Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino. Caso fosse meu, apertaria tanto as bochechas do Shinigami que era capaz de morrer nas mãos do Deathscythe... Ou seria nas mãos do Heero ?_

- # - # -

Era mais uma manhã amaldiçoada de segunda-feira.

Estava de frente ao espelho de minha suíte, checando se a minha aparência estava em ordem. Um homem de negócios como eu, Heero Yuy, não poderia surgir com alguma falha de nenhuma espécie. Etiqueta era, então, um bom começo.

Chequei em meu laptop os compromissos pendentes. Um pequeno tremor percorreu o meu corpo quando li o que estava escrito na lacuna de meio dia : _Almoço com Relena Peacecraft_. A voz irritantemente aguda daquela mulher ainda atormentava a minha cabeça !

Era mais uma manhã em que me amaldiçoava por ter acordado.

Segui para a cozinha e tomei um copo de suco de laranja que havia preparado na noite anterior. Não gostava de empregadas; ter alguém estranho dentro de minha residência era algo completamente fora de cogitação. Era só por opção.

Desci até o elevador e me dirigi até meu Porsche 911. Mirei o volante sem emoção. A perspectiva de rever aquela mulher histérica me desanimava por completo. Tive uma idéia que me pareceu a mais ideal. Ligar para Trowa, meu amigo e sócio. Busquei o celular e segui até a saída de meu prédio. O dia estava realmente lindo lá fora e o parque que se situava em frente a meu prédio tinha inúmeras cerejeiras floridas. Resolvi ir até lá.

Não que eu me importasse com a visão.

- Trowa ?

- _Heero ? Algum problema ?_

- Sinto em lhe dizer, mas não poderei comparecer ao almoço com Relena hoje.

- _Mas por quê ?_

- Simplesmente não tenho paciência com ela e nem com suas cantadas ! Se eu for hoje, mandarei aquela maluca ir para determinados lugares não muito agradáveis.

- _Heero, nós vamos acertar um grande negócio com as empresas Peacecraft e..._

- Por que não podemos resolver isso com o irmão dela ?

- _Milliardo se retirou dos negócios da família, sabe muito bem disso. Vamos, Heero, o contrato precisa de você._

- Trowa, não insista. – um vento bagunçou meus cabelos já desalinhados. Quis me sentar um pouco e aproveitei para fazê-lo numa cadeira de praça, de frente a uma pequena mesinha onde um rapaz estava sentado, de cabeça baixa. – É melhor que você vá.

- _Mas o Quatre hoje vai terminar o plantão dele no hospital geral e combinamos de almoçar juntos. Não posso._

- Eu não vou e ponto final ! Estou pouco me lixando para as empresas dela !

- _Como eu consigo agüentar alguém como você ? Faça o que quiser, tire este maldito dia de folga. Vou ligar para Quat e ver o que consigo fazer._

- Sabia que não me decepcionaria.

O telefone foi desligado na minha cara. Dei uma gostosa risada interna; adorava provocar acessos de fúria em Trowa. Relaxei confortavelmente na cadeira e passei incontáveis minutos na mesma posição, apenas olhando o vai e vem de pessoas. Nunca soube bem o motivo, mas apreciava a observação dos mais diferentes tipos humanos.

Mas ainda tinha uma coisa que me incomodava; o rapaz que estava apoiado na mesa, sentado numa cadeira de frente para a minha. Ele não poderia estar dormindo, ou teria acordado com a minha voz ao telefone. Não conseguia ver seu rosto; além de estar com a face escondida nos braços, usava um boné azul. Passei a observá-lo mais atentamente e descobri o porquê da minha inquietação.

O rapaz _não estava_ respirando.

Merda ! Aquilo era só o que me faltava acontecer ! Normalmente teria ido embora, o deixado ali ou chamado uma ambulância. Mas desta vez era diferente. A figura me parecia extremamente jovem e delicada, não deveria ter mais que a minha idade.

É nessas horas que realizamos os atos mais estúpidos. E são esses atos estúpidos que são considerados mais heróicos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, segurei-o pelo queixo e vi seu rosto pálido. Coloquei-o nos braços e saí correndo em direção a meu prédio, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passeavam tranqüilamente no parque. Acomodei-o no banco do carona e segui cantando pneus para o primeiro lugar lógico que surgiu em minha mente.

O hospital geral onde Quatre estava dando plantão.

Sorte dele – e minha também – de que o hospital era muito próximo. Contradizendo todas as leis de trânsito, liguei para o celular de Quatre dentro do carro.

- _Heero ?_

- Quatre, estou chegando aí com um rapaz que não está respirando.

- _Como ?_ – ouvi sua voz perplexa.

- Sem mais perguntas, prepare o atendimento.

Desliguei sem deixá-lo retrucar. A pressa foi tão grande que mal notei que quase atropelara alguns pacientes na porta do hospital. Vi a feição intrigada de meu amigo loiro e a maneira alucinada em que correu com o rapaz completamente roxo na maca, lançando-me um olhar de censura misturado a choque. Foi aí que finalmente compreendi um erro grave que havia cometido : eu deveria ter feito uma respiração boca a boca no garoto !

Mas aquilo era algo fora da minha esfera de atuação. Eu não colaria meus lábios na boca de um estranho, mesmo que este fosse peculiarmente bonito.

De onde saíra tal pensamento ?

- # - # -

Abrir os olhos nunca me pareceu tão... Angustiante.

Olhei ao meu redor e reconheci o lugar onde estava. Num quarto de hospital, deitado numa cama, como soro injetado em minha veia. Nada poderia ser mais desagradável do que a sensação de falha que apertava o meu peito.

Eu não havia conseguido ao menos _me matar_.

Alguns flashes dos últimos acontecimentos rodopiavam na minha cabeça. Lembrava-me de ter ido ao parque e me envenenado ali mesmo. Adorava ver as cerejeiras em flor e quis morrer perto delas. Aquelas pétalas róseas me faziam recordar a minha mãe.

Não que tivesse saudades dela.

Mas é que, em todas as fracas memórias felizes que tinha dela, mamãe estava sempre sorrindo ao vê-las florescer. E também foi debaixo de uma delas que veio a falecer. Aquele era um dia que, sinceramente, não tinha a mínima vontade de recordar.

Tive vontade de sair correndo dali, mas estava muito fraco. Sabia que teria dificuldades de me mover por algum tempo. Além de não ter conseguido o que desejava, piorei mais ainda as coisas para o meu lado ! Que ótimo, nada poderia ficar pior agora.

Só não conseguia entender como diabos eu viera parar naquele hospital ! Tinha certeza de que ninguém repararia num rapaz _dormindo_ na cadeira da praça ! Essa era uma explicação que adoraria ouvir, mas não queria esperar por ela. Precisava sair urgentemente dali. Com alguma sorte, nenhum conhecido me identificara naquele local. Estudava meticulosamente as minhas possibilidades quando a porta do quarto se abriu e vi uma pessoa entrar... Meu Deus, era Quatre !

Eu disse que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores ? Ah, eu estava enganado.

- Você acordou, Duo. – Quatre olhava para mim ainda perplexo – Precisamos conversar algo muito sério por aqui.

- Professor Quatre... Eu... Eu não tenho o que explicar.

- Ah, tem sim, Duo Maxwell ! Você é um rapaz recém-formado em medicina e creio que escolheu esta profissão dos infernos para ajudar as pessoas ! Por que simplesmente usou seus conhecimentos para tentar se matar ?

Não tive palavras para responder o que me era dito. Não tinha coragem para encarar Quatre, meu antigo professor que sempre me apoiou nas dificuldades que tive durante o curso.

- Responda, Duo ! Por que usou de sua acessibilidade para conseguir morfina e injetar uma dose letal em si próprio ? Ah, eu deveria comunicar o Conselho sobre sua conduta ! Mas você sabe muito bem que não vou fazer isso.

Olhei para ele perplexo. Havia cometido um erro fatal e Quatre, aquela pessoa tão correta, simplesmente iria passar a mão na minha cabeça ?

- Por quê ?

- Duo, meu querido Duo... – ele se sentou na beira da minha cama; era muito estranho, ele nem deveria estar fazendo isso só para começar ! – Só Deus sabe o quanto me preocupei com você enquanto cursava e trabalhava ao mesmo tempo. Pensei que não fosse agüentar. Mas você me surpreendeu ! Agora, se ia atirar tudo pela janela, por que tanta garra ?

- Professor Quatre...

- Chame-me apenas de Quatre, Duo.

- Quatre... – as lágrimas saíram profusamente de meus olhos – Desculpe-me...

- Não quero desculpas. Se você tivesse chegado neste maldito hospital um minuto mais tarde, você teria morrido ! Nunca me perdoaria se me fosse entregue o seu corpo sem vida naquela porta !

- Não é culpa sua.

- Sei que não é, mas me sinto responsável por você de certa forma. Não seja tão ríspido comigo, Duo. Você sabe que sempre te ajudei. Mas acho que finalmente encontramos o meu limite. Não há mais nada que possa fazer.

Quatre _também_ havia desistido de mim. Então por que eu ainda continuava respirando ?

- Mas não pense que por isso estou te abandonando. – ele podia ler pensamentos ? – Muito pelo contrário. Só queria saber os motivos que levaram a essa sua cabecinha a agir de tal forma. O Duo que conheci era muito sorridente e cheio de energia, não o corpo roxo que me foi entregue.

- Desculpe, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso...

- Respeito a sua vontade. Porém agora me resta a certeza de que você precisa de alguém mais do que nunca. E quem sabe você não tenha encontrado quem poderá te ajudar ? – olhei-o intrigado – Há uma pessoa querendo falar com você agora.

Vi-o sair de meu quarto e fiquei extremamente confuso. Quem diabos queria me ver ? _Não existia uma única pessoa no mundo que tivesse vontade de me ver, nem naquele momento e nem nunca_. A resposta apareceu diante de meus olhos, andando calmamente. Um homem moreno de olhos azuis, e muito bonito por sinal. Ele se aproximou de minha cama e me olhava sério. Passamos incontáveis minutos desta maneira.

- Quem é você ? – perguntei, afinal.

- Heero Yuy, a pessoa que te salvou. – ele mantinha um semblante impassível, assim como o meu.

- Eu não pedi para ser salvo.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Acho que esta é a primeira vez na minha vida que escrevo algo pensando apenas no começo e desprezando completamente o final. A idéia me assaltou de tal maneira que não pude deixar de escrever. Estou cruzando os dedos para que dê tudo certo e que vocês gostem da minha primeira fic de Gundam Wing ! Completamente fora de planos, diga-se de passagem. Como não tenho costume de escrever em primeira pessoa, peço desculpas se houver alguns erros. Mas descobri que pode ser maravilhoso escrever assim depois de ler tantas fics da **Arsinoe** (fazendo propaganda explicitamente). Beijos e lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	2. Capítulo II : Reflexões

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo II – Reflexões_

**Disclaimer : **_Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino. Caso contrário, faria a Relena morrer de uma maneira bem dolorosa para que isso servisse de lição a todas as garotas iguais a ela._

- # - # -

Estava esperando de maneira ansiosa Quatre sair de dentro daquele quarto. Por que diabos eu estava me importando tanto com aquele rapaz ? Quando vi meu amigo sair, fiquei imediatamente em sua frente.

- Como ele está ?

- Bem, Heero. Mas agora é melhor você ir falar com ele, se apresentar. Preciso verificar outros pacientes e volto daqui a pouco para saber como foi a conversa. Por favor, não seja rude com ele !

- Tudo bem.

Vi Quatre se afastar e mirei a maçaneta. O que estava a se seguir não deveria ser tão difícil, afinal. Especialmente para mim, acostumado a manejar as conversas na direção em que queria.

Abri e o encontrei encostado num travesseiro. Aproximei-me de sua cama e finalmente pude perceber a cor de seus olhos. _Violetas, levemente azulados_. Aquele cabelo castanho completamente solto, caindo pelos seus ombros. Era realmente um rapaz muito belo. Passei incontáveis minutos apenas o observando, tentando entender como alguém tão jovem e bonito poderia ter tentado uma estupidez daquelas.

- Quem é você ? – perguntou, afinal.

- Heero Yuy, a pessoa que te salvou. – ele mantinha um semblante impassível, assim como o meu.

- Eu não pedi para ser salvo.

- Como ? – minha incredulidade se vocalizou.

- Eu não pedi para ser salvo. – repetiu, indiferente.

- Que espécie de idiota é você para dizer tamanha besteira ? Só não lhe bato porque você está dentro de um hospital ! – seus olhos se arregalaram – Mesmo sem te conhecer eu te salvei e é assim que você me agradece !

- Sinto, mas você não deveria se meter na vida alheia.

Simplesmente não acreditava no que saía da boca daquele rapaz. Como alguém poderia ser tão desapegado a própria vida ?

- Quem sente sou eu em não poder obedecê-lo... Você vai receber alta hoje e vai para minha casa, não consegue se cuidar sozinho.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum ! – falou mais alto e suas faces se tornaram rubras – E não quero que ninguém cuide de mim ! Não vou agradecê-lo pelo que fez, senhor Yuy, e pode se retirar imediatamente !

Como poderia existir um ser tão _ingrato_ na face da Terra ?

- Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum, projeto de médico ! Existem algumas coisas que precisam entrar na sua cabeça ! Só queria entender o que se passa aí dentro e te ajudar, Quatre me contou muita coisa sobre você ! Mas se você não quer minha ajuda, pois bem. Morra sozinho !

Aquelas duas violetas brilharam morbidamente e me arrependi de minhas últimas palavras. Mas já estava feito e não adiantaria voltar atrás. Foi nessa hora que a porta se abriu atrás de mim e ouvi a conhecida voz de Quatre falar.

- Hey, vocês estão dentro de um hospital ! Será que podem brigar mais baixo ? – senti sua mão em meu ombro – Heero, vá lá para fora. Acho que ainda preciso trocar uma palavrinha com Duo.

Não saí sem antes dar mais uma olhada naqueles orbes violetas que me fitavam num misto de raiva e agradecimento. Era realmente um rapaz interessante.

- # - # -

Olhei para Quatre completamente sem emoção após a saída daquela ilustre figura. Ele me olhava de maneira extremamente cansada.

- Duo... Hoje você vai receber alta.

- Imaginei. Quanto tempo passei aqui ?

- Uma semana.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Quanto trabalho deveria ter dado a Quatre !

- Desculpe-me pelo incômodo, Quatre.

- Não peça desculpas. Para mim, estará perdoado se jamais voltar a cometer um ato de desamor a si mesmo. – fitei a parede; ela se tornou extremamente interessante de repente – Como eu disse, hoje você vai receber alta, mas ainda está muito fraco para ficar sozinho. E ando muito ocupado para te deixar lá em casa.

- Consigo me virar.

- De jeito nenhum ! Você vai para a casa de Heero.

- O que ! – o que diabos Quatre estava dizendo ?

- Já pedi para falar mais baixo, Duo ! Eu não vou deixar você sozinho de maneira alguma ! Trowa não pode cuidar de você e Heero precisa de algum descanso. Além do mais, aquele emburrado aceitou te ajudar, disse que simpatizou com você.

- Acho que não gostou mais... Além do mais, não quero incomodar ninguém. E o Trowa... É aquele seu namorado, né ?

- S-sim. – Quatre ficou vermelho e eu sorri – Mas a minha vida pessoal não tem nada a ver com o que estou te dizendo. Você vai com Heero e acabou ! – abri a boca para protestar – E sem mais discussões !

Era surpreendente como em alguns momentos Quatre poderia ser extremamente autoritário. Vi-o sair e me encostei novamente na cabeceira da cama. Soava-me estranho passar dias na casa de alguém que sequer conhecia.

Mas era mais estranho o fato de alguém que não me conhecia ter reparado em mim. Ter notado que eu_ não estava_ respirando naquele maldito banco do parque. Isso acabava me dando uma outra perspectiva a respeito desta estadia. Algo me dizia que desta vez tudo poderia ser diferente.

_Será que ele seria...?_

Não, muito cedo para se afirmar algo deste tipo. Talvez estivesse me ajudando por pena – isto jamais toleraria. Não quero que sintam pena de mim. Quero simplesmente que me amem. Quero _me sentir_ amado.

Consegui ouvir com nitidez a pequena discussão que Quatre travava com Heero do lado de fora; parecia que aquele cara não estava disposto mais a me levar para a casa dele. Mas Quatre daria um jeito de convencê-lo... Ele sempre dava !

"_Mas se você não quer minha ajuda, pois bem. Morra sozinho !_"

Morrer sozinho era a minha vontade ? Não sei... Na verdade, eu nunca soube exatamente o que queria.

- # - # -

Ainda não havia conseguido entender como Quatre me convencera a levar Duo para minha casa. Talvez as ameaças de mais jantares de negócios com Relena surtissem um grande efeito em mim.

A grande verdade era que me interessara pela história daquele rapaz.

Quatre me levou até sua sala para falar mais reservadamente sobre Duo. Sentou-se com um ar cansado em sua cadeira e me indicou para fazer o mesmo em outra vazia.

- Meu amigo, você me parece cansado.

- E estou exausto... Cuidar de Duo por estes dias exauriu as minhas forças. Foi difícil impedir que a história da morfina não vazasse, Heero. Só eu poderia cuidar dele, mas tenho outros pacientes também.

- O que você quer tanto me dizer a respeito dele ?

- Quero lhe dar alguns conselhos. Tente não ser rude com Duo. Ele pode lhe parecer sarcástico demais, mas tente controlar o seu gênio.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender como ele quis acabar com a própria vida.

- Ele _não quis_ se matar, Heero.

- Como não ? – exclamei surpreso – Uma pessoa que injeta uma dose letal de morfina em si próprio quer morrer !

- Se você quisesse mesmo se matar, teria escolhido um parque extremamente movimentado para fazê-lo ? Mesmo se quisesse estar em contato com a natureza, existem milhares de lugares desertos com as mesmas características do parque. As pessoas que tentam se matar, em sua maioria, não querem alcançar este intento.

- O que você está falando é absolutamente lógico, Quatre. Mas então para que diabos...?

- Pense, Heero. Ver Duo encostado na mesa, extremamente quieto... O que isso despertou em você ?

- Atenção.

- Exato. Quem tenta suicídio, quer desesperadamente chamar atenção. – fiz uma careta - Mas não encare isso de uma maneira negativa. A tentativa é um grito de socorro. Por alguma razão, Duo simplesmente não consegue pedir ajuda com as palavras. Então, ele comete estas loucuras na esperança de que alguém note e queira ajudá-lo.

Simplesmente emudeci diante das palavras do meu amigo. A grande verdade é que nunca tinha parado para sequer pensar neste tema. Afinal, _nunca passou pela minha cabeça destruir a minha própria vida_. A ferida era muito maior do que eu pudera imaginar. Só então notei que, para quem não vive nesta realidade, todas aquelas palavras parecem surreais demais. Acho que _não queria_ acreditar nas palavras de Quatre.

- Então, Heero ? Você ainda quer levar Duo para sua casa enquanto ele se recupera ?

- Você está me desafiando, Quat... E eu não gosto de fugir e nem perder desafios.

O real motivo é que aquilo não me soava como um desafio apenas, mas como um verdadeiro aprendizado.

Quando entrei no quarto, ele estava sentado na cama vestindo roupas negras e trançando seus cabelos. Tinha um aspecto conformado, eu diria. Fechei a porta delicadamente e me encostei nela, observando-o. Assim que terminou de cuidar de seus cabelos, olhou-me curioso.

- Vamos, Maxwell ?

Ele fez uma careta adorável.

- Pode me chamar de Duo. Para onde vamos, senhor Yuy ?

- Chame-me de Heero, então. Vamos passar em sua casa para pegarmos suas coisas, depois iremos até meu apartamento.

- Tudo bem. – levantou-se e me aproximei rapidamente, passando a mão pelos seus ombros.

- Você não deve sair andando. – falei baixinho – Quat me disse que você deve ficar de repouso por...

- Sei disso, Heero. – me interrompeu – Sou médico, esqueceu ?

Não tive outra reação a não ser esboçar um sorriso quando ele me fitou com aquelas duas violetas. Não sou de dar sorrisos... Simplesmente aconteceu.

- Consegue andar sozinho ?

- Mais ou menos.

- Deixe que eu te apóie. Aquelas são suas coisas ? – apontei para uma sacola em cima de um pequeno sofá.

- Sim.

Soltei-o por instantes e segurei a sacola numa mão. Com a outra, pressionei seu corpo pela cintura contra o meu. Senti seu braço rodear meu pescoço e começamos a andar numa marcha lenta, porém gostosa.

O que me incomodava era o silêncio que reinava entre nós.

Quatre havia me contado algumas coisas sobre Duo, mas não era o suficiente. Gostaria de saber mais, porém não tencionava ser invasivo. Coloquei-o sentado no banco do carona de meu Porsche 911. Ele abraçou sua sacola no colo como se fosse uma criança.

- Bem, Duo, onde você mora ?

- É um pouquinho longe daqui. Vamos indo que eu te dou as coordenadas.

- Tudo bem então. Quer ouvir alguma música, algo de sua preferência ? – dei partida no carro.

- Quais são as músicas que você tem ?

- Apenas sugira uma.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira adorável.

- Prefiro ouvir um pouco de rádio.

- Escolha a estação, então.

Quando o semáforo indicou vermelho, olhei para o lado e o vi esboçar um sorriso ao ouvir uma melodia extremamente calma sair do rádio.

- _Precious Illusions_(1) ! – a voz grave de Duo acompanhou a letra, baixinho.

_Você realmente irá me salvar ?  
__Do exato modo que eles nunca me salvaram...?  
__Eu irei ser feliz ?  
__Quando sua capacidade de cura se acabar ?  
__Você irá realmente me completar ?  
__Então minha vida pode finalmente começar  
__Eu irei ser merecedor ?  
__Apenas quando você perceber a jóia que eu sou ?_

Sinceramente, não sei o que me deu quando o ouvi proferir tais palavras, mesmo que fosse apenas a letra de uma música. Então fiz algo que sempre julguei idiota em toda a minha vida. Juntei a minha voz à canção.

_Mas isso não irá funcionar agora do mesmo jeito que já funcionou.  
__E eu não vou continuar com isso mesmo que eu te ame  
__Uma vez que eu saiba quem eu não sou, então eu saberei quem sou  
__Mas eu sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima._

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Foi então que percebi que aquela expressão combinava mais com ele. Deixei-o cantar sozinho; a voz dele era muito melhor que a minha.

_Essas preciosas ilusões em minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era indefesa  
__E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos invisíveis.  
__Esse anel irá me ajudar ainda que você apareça como um cavalheiro numa armadura brilhante  
__Essa pílula irá me ajudar com esses garotos que se vão como água  
__Mas isso não irá funcionar tão bem do mesmo jeito que já funcionou  
__Porque eu quero decidir entre sobreviver e ser feliz  
__E, mesmo que eu saiba quem eu não sou, eu ainda não sei quem sou  
__Mas sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima  
__Essas preciosas ilusões na minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era uma criança  
__E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos de infância  
__Eu gastei muito tempo olhando firmemente para fora de mim  
__Eu gastei muito tempo vivendo apenas para sobreviver._

Nas poucas vezes que pude tirar os olhos do trânsito para observá-lo, notei que ele tinha a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro e os olhos ligeiramente cerrados. Existia tanta emoção em sua voz que parecia cantar com a alma. Tive de me segurar para não estacionar o carro e fixar-me apenas naquela cantoria.

Não era exatamente ele que estava mexendo comigo naquele instante; era o misto entre as emoções de sua voz e a letra daquela música. E foi nesta hora que me perdi em divagações a respeito daquilo. Era uma necessidade urgente de auto-afirmação, de descoberta. Porém, nos vários minutos de silêncio que se seguiram após o término daquela canção, exceto pelos barulhos do rádio, uma única frase ecoava na minha cabeça, tornando-se cada vez mais absurda.

_Porque eu quero decidir entre sobreviver e ser feliz._

- Você canta muito bem. – que raios de comentário idiota era aquele que tinha acabado de fazer ?

- Obrigado. – vi-o corar – Você também não é nada mal. Mas não sabia que alguém como você poderia conhecer esta música.

Dei um sorriso enviesado.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, finalmente chegamos ao apartamento dele. Era um prédio muito simples, de três andares e sem elevadores. Estacionei na porta e desci, ajudando-o com cuidado.

- Duo, em que andar você mora ?

- Apartamento 301.

Ao menos ele sabia ser direto.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Olá, meninas ! Sei que este capítulo ficou recheado dos pensamentos do Heero e creio que ainda haverá um pouco de predominância no próximo. Mas lentamente nós iremos mostrar o Duo, revelá-lo até pelo avesso – se eu conseguir, lógico._

_Estou realmente encantada em ver que tantas pessoas me deixaram reviews ! A alegria foi tão grande que Shinigami fez questão de vir aqui e me ajudar a respondê-las ! Como eu sinceramente gosto de responder uma a uma – e o Shinigami fez questão – os comentários das reviews estarão lá no meu blog, o chibi ponto weblogger ponto com ponto br. Muito obrigada e mil beijos !_

(1) _Precious Illusions _é uma música de Alanis Morisette.


	3. Capítulo III : Impressões

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo III – Impressões_

**Disclaimer : **_Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino. Caso me pertencesse, Heero teria matado Relena, e não se apaixonado(argh !) por ela._

- # - # -

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, finalmente chegamos ao apartamento dele. Era um prédio muito simples, de três andares e sem elevadores. Estacionei na porta e desci, ajudando-o com cuidado.

- Duo, em que andar você mora ?

- Apartamento 301.

Ao menos ele sabia ser direto.

Subimos vagarosamente. Vi-o chegar até a porta e procurar por suas chaves no bolso da calça negra que usava, abrindo-a em seguida. Apesar de ser um dia ensolarado, não consegui distinguir muita coisa, até que ele entrou e acendeu a luz. Cortinas bloqueavam a entrada do sol.

Aquele ambiente mais parecia pertencer a um moribundo. E tal pensamento arrepiou levemente os pêlos de minha nuca.

O ambiente era todo em tons pastéis e tinha poucos móveis. Percebi que Duo se dirigia a um pequeno corredor e fui seguindo-o com cautela. As paredes eram completamente nuas; nada decorava lugar algum daquela casa, para falar a verdade.

Havia apenas duas portas; a que estava de frente para o corredor revelava o banheiro. A outra estava fechada. Ele pareceu hesitante em abri-la, mas acabou fazendo o que deveria. Era outro ambiente escuro e esperei que ele tornasse a acender as luzes. Mas ele não o fez. Apenas ficou parado, observando o local.

Entrei e acendi a lâmpada. A primeira sensação que tive foi de choque. O quarto era muito maior do que tinha imaginado. Na verdade, acho que Duo juntou dois quartos num único. Na parede à minha esquerda havia uma imensa estante com muitos livros; à direita, sua cama. À minha frente, havia uma mesa com um computador e um porta-retrato e, a meu lado, seu guarda-roupa. As paredes também estavam despidas, à exceção de uma janela coberta por grossas cortinas e um quadro de cortiça pendurado próximo ao computador.

Encostei a mão em seu ombro e ele estremeceu levemente.

- Duo, vamos arrumar as coisas que você vai precisar ?

- Espere aqui. – ele se virou – Vou buscar algumas coisas de uso pessoal no banheiro e outras que estão espalhadas. Volto em breve.

- Tudo bem.

Ele saiu e o meu primeiro impulso foi apagar as luzes e abrir as cortinas. O quarto ganhou uma nova vida com meu ato e pude dar um leve sorriso, satisfeito. As paredes amarelas pareciam contentes em imitar a cor do sol. Mas aquele quarto era muito bonito, afinal. Nunca tive dons para a decoração, mas reconheci que aquele ambiente necessitava de flores e alguns quadros.

Ele aparentava tão moribundo e queria dar-lhe um sopro de vida.

Segui até a estante e analisei com cuidado os títulos que ele apreciava. _Bram Stoker, Edgar Alan Poe, Mark Twain, Charles Dickens, Dostoievski, Goethe_... Uma verdadeira mistura. Mas uma parte da estante me chamou atenção. Havia vários livros de _Lord Byron_, _Madame de Villedieu, Alfred de Musset, Paul Verlaine_ e outros autores ultra-românticos.

Confesso que fiquei extremamente assustado; talvez tenha sido pelo que Duo fez naquele dia do parque. Tanta influência daqueles autores para alguém que tinha tendências suicidas certamente era algo nocivo. Por que não ler algo mais filosófico como _Kant,_ _Schopenhauer _ou _Nietzsche_ ? Pensando bem, péssima idéia a minha. Talvez ele até tivesse algum livro destes dois últimos filósofos em algum lugar desta estante. Sim, isso certamente não me surpreenderia.

Eis que, ao observar mais uma fileira de livros, desta vez de anatomia, fisiologia e outros temas, outra pergunta rondou minha cabeça : para que diabos alguém que não conseguia cuidar de si próprio escolheu ser médico ? Para cuidar dos outros, primeiro deveria cuidar de si. Ou será que eu estava errado ?

Afastei-me da estante, indo até o quadro de cortiça, onde alguns papéis estavam fixados. Aterrorizei-me quando li as citações que estavam escritas em vários deles, com uma letra caprichada que supus ser de Duo.

"_Já que viver é em vão, deixem-me morrer cedo."  
__**Lord Byron**_

"_Faleço nos braços de meu fiel amante/É nessa morte que encontro a vida."  
__**Madame Villedieu**_

"_Nada nos torna tão grandes quanto uma grande dor."  
__**Alfred de Musset**_

Tinha outras inúmeras citações, mas não quis ler. Não quis mais olhar para aquelas palavras. Subitamente fui invadido por uma vontade imensa de proteger aquele homem daquelas palavras cruéis que ele parecia tanto gostar. Nunca havia me sentido assim em toda a minha vida.

Escutei um longo suspiro vindo da porta e me virei, encontrando-o encostado no guarda-roupa. Há quanto tempo ele esteve me observando ?

- Achou o que estava procurando ?

- Sim. Agora só falta separar algumas roupas. – seguiu até o guarda-roupa.

- Não vai levar algum livro ou cd para se distrair ?

- Já li todos os livros desta estante, mas um cd não é uma má idéia.

- Quer que eu te ajude ?

- Não precisa, serei rápido. Não precisarei levar muitas coisas, são apenas poucos dias. – colocava algumas roupas numa sacola que trouxe para o quarto.

- Você gosta muito destes autores ? – apontei para a prateleira dos ultra-românticos.

- O que ? – ele ergueu a cabeça com uma curiosidade infantil – Ah, sim.

- Por quê ?

- Como assim ? – ele me fitou e franziu o cenho.

- Você gosta da maneira que eles escrevem, da temática, do quê ?

- Gosto de tudo. Principalmente da temática. – voltou a guardar mais alguns objetos.

Pensei em retrucar, até em discutir, porém meus olhos se detiveram num outro papel, também fixo no mural. O que me chamou atenção foi simples; a letra era diferente de todos os outros papéis. Não resisti e li o bilhete.

_Shinigami,_

_Desculpe-me, eu me atrasei hoje e você já saiu para a faculdade. Vou preparar um delicioso jantar para quando você chegar, afinal hoje é seu aniversário ! Vá lá para casa mais tarde, viu ? Vou comprar suas flores favoritas com Solo e quero que tudo seja perfeito !_

_Beijinhos,_

_Hilde_

Shinigami ? Era realmente estranho apelidar alguém de Deus da Morte... Olhei o porta-retrato em cima da mesa e vi Duo abraçando uma garota e outro garoto do lado dela. Se Duo tinha aquelas pessoas, por que Quatre insistira tanto para que eu o levasse para casa ? Passei os dedos pelo bilhete e ouvi Duo falar assustado.

- Pare de ler isto, Heero.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu já li o bilhete. – ele abaixou o olhar e sentou-se na beirada da cama – Quem é Hilde ? É esta garota da foto ?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ele me encarou sem emoção.

- Acho que seria o mínimo que poderia saber, afinal estou levando você até minha casa.

- Chantagem não funciona comigo. E, além do mais, eu não quero ir para a sua casa, você sabe muito bem disso.

- Faça o que quiser. A vida é sua.

Virei-me e segui até a porta. Minha personalidade jamais aceitaria receber uma resposta daquelas dele e não revidar. Porém ainda estava interessado em ajudá-lo. Eu não daria o braço a torcer e esperei sinceramente que ele desse.

- Sim, ela é Hilde. E o outro é Solo. Satisfeito ? – falou irritado.

- Por que você não vai para a casa de algum deles, então ? – fitei-o interrogativo.

- Não posso. – abaixou seu olhar – Eles... Estão mortos.

Senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Eu o fizera se lembrar de algo doloroso e isto era a última coisa que ele precisava. Se Quat estivesse aqui, teria me repreendido severamente. Mas ele não estava e precisava consertar o que tinha feito. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Desculpe-me, Duo. Não foi minha...

- Tudo bem. – ele me interrompeu – Já faz anos que eles se foram.

- Não quer me contar ? – por que diabos eu falara isso ! Não deveria estar mexendo em sua ferida !

- Não. – falou rispidamente e se levantou – Vamos ?

- Vamos.

Ele fechou novamente as cortinas, devolvendo o quarto às sombras, e saiu comigo. Entramos no carro em um silêncio pesado e eu dirigi até minha casa.

- # - # -

Olhava distraidamente para a janela do carro enquanto Heero dirigia.

Não havia gostado nem um pouco das lembranças que me assaltaram em meu apartamento. Para que diabos aquele homem tinha de ser tão curioso ? E para que eu fixara o bilhete de Hilde naquele quadro de cortiça ? Há coisas que você faz sem explicação e que te causam embaraços tempos depois; esta era uma delas.

A voz de Heero me fez despertar para a realidade.

- Chegamos.

Quando finalmente notei onde estávamos, não pude segurar a minha surpresa.

- _Puta que pariu_, você mora _aqui_ ? – apontei para o prédio no qual estávamos parados na porta.

- Boca suja a sua, hein ? – falou divertido.

Mas divertido era a última coisa que eu estava naquele momento.

Aquele cara simplesmente morava num dos prédios mais luxuosos da cidade, de frente para o parque em que eu tinha escolhido partir. Isso só serviu para aumentar a minha confusão; imaginei que fosse rico, afinal era amigo de Quatre. Mas não pensei que fosse _tão_ rico !

- Duo ? Não vai sair do carro ?

Notei que ele estava parado a meu lado, de pé, com a porta do carro aberta. Ruborizei.

- Desculpe-me, não pensei que morasse num lugar como esses.

- Por quê ?

- Somente não pensei. – levantei-me e ele me deu apoio para andar.

- Tudo bem então. – seguimos até o elevador – Está com fome ?

- Creio que não.

- Mas você vai comer. – a porta do elevador se fechou – Vamos pedir alguma coisa pelo telefone, não tenho empregados.

- Por que, já que é tão rico ? – soltei-me e me encostei no metal frio, cruzando os braços.

- Ter um estranho em minha casa e mexendo em minhas coisas não é nada agradável.

Fiquei mudo e olhei para o chão. Se não queria um desconhecido em casa, para que então estava me levando até lá ? Senti meu peito dar um pequeno aperto; por que ainda tentava guardar malditas esperanças de que ele poderia se importar com a minha pessoa ? Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo aquele silêncio pesado durou, mas me pareceu uma eternidade; na verdade, creio que foram apenas alguns segundos.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, Duo, acho que me expressei mal. – sua voz pareceu-me preocupada e o observei por trás de minha franja. Ele corara.

- Não tem problemas, Heero, pode dizer o que quiser. Gosto quando as pessoas dizem a verdade. – sorri.

Mas não estava nem um pouco contente por dentro. Para falar a verdade, cada vez mais queria sair dali.

Heero morava no 9º andar daquele prédio. Seguiu na minha frente um pouco mais rápido, enquanto me movia lentamente devido a fraqueza. Notei, antes de ele abrir a porta, que havia apenas dois apartamentos por andar. Ele realmente era _podre_ de rico.

Meus olhos se arregalaram diante da visão que tive da sala do apartamento. A sala era enorme, acho que equivalia ao tamanho do meu quarto e da minha sala. Havia vários móveis, um sofá verde musgo, tapetes, quadros, aparelhos eletrônicos caríssimos... As paredes eram tão brancas que dava vontade de sujá-las ! A luz entrava e refletia nelas, deixando o ambiente aconchegante.

- Feche a boca e entre, Duo. – ouvi seu sussurro em meu ouvido e obedeci cegamente.

- Isso aqui é enorme para uma única pessoa. – foi a primeira coisa que consegui balbuciar.

- Tem razão. Mas sempre fui acostumado a viver sozinho.

Seria outra indireta de que ele não me queria ali ?

- A solidão é uma opção de vida; entendo você.

- Está errado. Não é uma opção de vida, é uma rota de fuga.

Então ele me deu um sorriso tão sincero que fez as minhas pernas tremerem.

- E por que alguém tão bem sucedido como você iria querer fugir ? – perguntei de supetão.

- Por que alguém tão inteligente e querido como você iria querer fugir ? – ele sorriu, mas desta vez tinha um ar diferente. Desafio.

- De quem foge, dos seus milhões ? – falei, irônico.

- E você, foge da própria sombra ? – devolveu, sarcástico.

Podia até não parecer, mas aquelas alfinetadas mexeram muito comigo. Com tão poucas palavras, aquele homem estava revirando-me pelo avesso sem me dar chance de virar a mesa. E tal joguinho de perguntas estava me dando nos nervos.

- Você tem um gênio complicado. – falei, derrotado.

- Trowa costuma dizer que adoro irritar as pessoas. Talvez ele esteja certo.

- Já ouvi falar muito de Trowa, mas nunca o conheci. Engraçado como posso julgar alguém que nunca viu como um amigo.

- Se você nunca o viu, por que o considera assim ?

- O fato de ele fazer o Quatre, uma pessoa que admiro muito, feliz já é o suficiente para mim. Além disso, ele já me ajudou bastante, mesmo sem nunca termos nos encontrado pessoalmente.

Seus olhos buscaram os meus e senti como se ele quisesse tirar uma radiografia do meu interior. Detestava me sentir tão exposto e tentei distraí-lo.

- Onde posso deixar minhas coisas ?

- Siga-me. – ele andou pela sala, seguindo até um corredor – Lá na frente está o banheiro social, mas você ficará em uma suíte. O meu quarto é o último do corredor e vai ser vizinho do seu. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar.

- Tudo bem. Acho que vou tomar um banho.

- Ótima idéia. Vou providenciar algo para comermos que esteja de acordo com as recomendações de Quat.

Vi-o dar as costas e me fixei na bem trabalhada porta de mogno a minha frente. Girei a maçaneta e meus olhos foram banhados por um quarto que poderia ser definido por uma única palavra : alegre. As paredes eram tão brancas quanto à da sala. Uma cama de casal ocupava o centro do quarto, encostada a parede. Havia um guarda-roupa de mogno, uma estante com livros e outras coisas que indicavam que o quarto era utilizado para alguma finalidade ainda desconhecida.

Meus olhos se detiveram num pequeno jarro em cima do criado mudo. Despontava dele duas lindas flores : um amor-perfeito amarelo e uma camélia rosada. Intriguei-me com uma escolha tão peculiar e notei que havia um pequeno papel no criado-mudo, embaixo do jarro.

"_Quatre me disse que você gostava muito de ir a parques em dias de primavera. Sabe o significado das flores ?"_

Franzi o cenho diante da mensagem que Heero havia me deixado. Pelo visto andara investigando um pouco sobre a pessoa que colocara dentro de sua casa. Era uma grande verdade que tinha uma paixão por flores, sendo capaz de conhecer-lhes o significado. Amor-perfeito significava meditação, reflexão, recordações. Camélias rosadas denotavam a grandeza da alma. Como imaginei, aquele homem não dava um passo sem pensar.

A última coisa que poderia sonhar era que alguém como Heero fosse capaz de utilizar uma simbologia como flores para expressar alguma coisa que não conseguiria dizer. Sempre achei fantástica a capacidade de me surpreender com as pessoas.

Voltei a minha atenção desta vez para a porta da suíte. Sentia-me cansado e gostaria de um banho quente para relaxar, além do que eu deveria estar um pouco sujo. Quando entrei no aposento, meu queixo caiu, literalmente. Era um banheiro enorme com azulejos brancos e um listelo central numa tonalidade mais escura de verde. Tinha um chuveiro, com um box de vidro transparente, e uma banheira menor que tinha espaço para pouco mais de uma pessoa. A bancada da pia era do mesmo tom de verde do listelo, com um grande espelho e armários. Porém o que mais me chamou a atenção foi um vaso de palmeira enfeitando um dos cantos do cômodo.

Decidi por ir até o chuveiro, afinal não deveria abusar da hospitalidade alheia. Desfiz minha trança e me enfiei debaixo da água morna, massageando meu couro cabeludo. As lembranças voltaram a me assaltar e tal fato continuaria ocorrendo enquanto estivesse dentro daquele apartamento.

Como poderia me esquecer das lindas tardes de domingo em que eu, Hilde e Solo passeávamos naquele parque próximo ? Sentávamos nos bancos e admirávamos este prédio; Hilde o achava o mais lindo da cidade. Nós dois brincávamos com ela de que ainda moraríamos ali quando ficássemos ricos. Era extremamente irônico só ter conseguido pôr os pés aqui dentro depois que ela estava morta.

Mas o que era a vida senão uma grande ironia ?

A pergunta que bailava na minha cabeça como uma dançarina clássica parecia não me abandonar nunca; pelo contrário, sua dança se tornava cada vez mais viva. Por que alguém perceberia um desconhecido sentado no parque ? E mais : por que uma pessoa _tão rica_ repararia num qualquer ? Aquilo estava indo de encontro a tudo que julgava normal, deixando-me cada vez mais intrigado.

Havia muitas respostas que gostaria de descobrir e não tinha a mínima pressa.

Saí do chuveiro e me enxuguei, vestindo uma calça e uma blusa folgadas. Mirei-me no espelho e vi o quão pálido estava. Penteei meus cabelos e os deixei soltos; trançá-los iria deixá-los quebradiços. Sim, eu tinha muito zelo e ciúmes do meu cabelo.

Abri a porta do quarto no mesmo instante que Heero girava a maçaneta para tentar entrar. Não pude suprimir um sorriso ao ver um brilho de surpresa serpentear pelos seus olhos azuis.

- O almoço chegou. – falou.

- Tudo bem, vamos comer. – comecei a andar, sendo seguido por ele – Qual o problema ? Estou com algum letreiro em néon no meio da testa ? – sorri, divertido.

- Não, nenhum... Apenas não sabia que tinha cabelos tão bem cuidados. Com eles soltos, você parece...

- Uma garota. – completei, dando uma gargalhada.

- Qual a graça ? – falou intrigado enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- Estou acostumado a isso. Sempre foi assim, desde quando era pequeno.

- Mas por que você os deixa compridos ?

Mais lembranças me assaltaram enquanto me sentei.

- Nada importante. – falei rispidamente – O que temos para comer ?

Ele percebeu que não queria falar sobre aquele assunto e não tornou a insistir.

- Quat me disse que você gostava muito de massas, então temos uma macarronada. – destampou uma travessa e meus olhos brilharam em satisfação.

- Pelo visto andou fazendo uma coleta de dados com Quatre.

- E as informações estão sendo satisfatórias, pelo que constato em seu olhar.

Servi-me com uma generosa quantidade da comida e me alimentava de tal forma que parecia não comer há dias. Ele me olhava de maneira risonha. Minha curiosidade dançava em meus lábios e não resisti.

- Heero, você trabalha em que ?

- Sou empresário, sócio de Trowa.

- Ah, por isso que você conhece o Quatre... Que tipo de negócios você faz ?

- Nós temos uma grande companhia de desenvolvimento de softwares. Produzimos e vendemos pelo mundo afora.

- Você deve ser muito ocupado... Acho que estou te incomodando.

- Não está, Duo. Além do mais, precisava de algumas férias. – sorriu – Quer mais ?

- Não, já estou satisfeito. Mas estou cansado.

- Então vá dormir. Mais tarde Quatre disse que viria te ver, junto com Trowa.

- Finalmente vou conhecê-lo !

Minha alegria fora genuína. Ele se levantou, levando os pratos para a cozinha. Senti que ainda precisava lhe dizer mais uma coisa.

- Heero... – ele virou o rosto para trás e me encarou – Muito obrigado.

Abaixei meus olhos, um pouco corado.

- Não me agradeça, Duo. E eu gostei de você.

Ele tornou a ir em direção a cozinha, mas suas palavras me soaram tão confortantes como um abraço. Levantei-me e voltei ao quarto, trancando a porta e deitando na cama. Adormeci rapidamente, sem tempo para reflexões.

Havia sido um bom começo, afinal.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Olá, meninas ! Os pensamentos de Duo estão se revelando aos poucos... Mas não me sinto nem um pouco satisfeita com este capítulo ! Reescrevi cada cena umas três vezes e o resultado não foi satisfatório. Tenho verdadeiros acessos de ódio quando isso acontece ! Sei lá, achei que o capítulo ficou tão pobre em conteúdo... Um capítulo que poderia ter sido bem legal e não foi.  
__Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews que recebi, mandando beijos especiais a **Celly**, **Litha**, **Shanty**, **Anne** e **Perséfone**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, chibi ponto weblogger ponto com ponto br, além de alguns comentários sobre o capítulo.Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	4. Capítulo IV : Baka

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo IV – Baka_

**Disclaimer : **_Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino.Caso me pertencesse, eu não teria o mau gosto de deixar Heero e Relena juntos no final do mangá (tem um acesso de mal estar só de pensar)._

- # - # -

Aqui estava eu, mirando a pia cheia de pratos sujos. Odiava fazer trabalhos domésticos, mas era a única opção que restara.

A espuma que bailava infantilmente nos copos de vidro me induzia a divagar um pouco. Fiquei um tanto perplexo ao me deparar com aqueles cabelos castanhos soltos, apesar de ser a segunda vez que os visse daquela maneira. Contudo, ainda não consegui entender o motivo de minha surpresa. Não sei se me lembrava alguém... Realmente não tinha certeza.

Decerto que parecera uma garota a primeira vista, porém, com uma melhor análise, não lhe daria mais que dez anos de idade. Aquela curiosidade genuína era infantilmente encantadora, mas extremamente irritante. Se existe algo que prezo ao extremo é a minha privacidade; tentar invadi-la é assinar o próprio testamento.

Tinha a tarde inteira livre para fazer o que quisesse. Então, constatei que, quando não temos tempo disponível, sempre pensamos em milhares de coisas para realizar quando o obtivermos. Todavia, quando horas intermináveis de puro ócio se desenrolam em nossa frente, simplesmente não sabemos o que fazer com isso.

Recordei-me que já fazia um bom tempo que não praticava exercícios. Vesti minha regata verde e meu short preto e fui dar uma caminhada pelo parque, mas não sem antes deixar um bilhete para Duo, no caso dele acordar.

Por um acaso já mencionei que minha cor favorita era verde ?

Agora que corria por entre as flores, pensei por que diabos estava no parque ao invés da sala de ginástica do prédio. Será que estava a procura de outro maníaco suicida para abrigar em minha casa ? Dei uma sonora risada, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas a meu redor.

Sabia que meu senso de humor não era dos melhores, mas não podia evitar.

Notei uma criança que brincava alegremente com um cachorro. Fez-me pensar em quando era pequeno e na minha vontade de ter um bichinho de estimação, alguém que eu precisasse cuidar. Minha mãe negou veementemente, pois o filho _perfeito_ dela tinha de se concentrar somente nos estudos.

Admito que, caso esta atitude dela não existisse, talvez tivesse tomado um rumo completamente diferente em minha vida. Mas isso era irrelevante agora. Precisava focar no jantar de hoje à noite.

Sinceramente, não iria cozinhar para aqueles três nem que minha vida dependesse disso ! Seria muito mais prático pedir algo pelo telefone e ainda explorá-los, fazendo-os lavar e enxugar os pratos. Sim, definitivamente era a melhor opção.

Já estava anoitecendo, seria mais adequado que retornasse para casa. Voltei, contornando a quadra do parque, e esperei pacientemente o sinal fechar para realizar a travessia. Quando ia dar meu primeiro passo, fui alertado por uma voz que chamava meu nome. Uma voz _irritante_, por sinal.

- Heero ! Aqui ! – o vidro do carro parado a minha frente estava aberto e eu pude ver claramente Relena sentada ao volante.

Meu corpo retesou; por um acaso ela estava me seguindo ?

- Sim, Relena ? – minha voz soou sem emoção.

- Que tal sairmos hoje à noite ? Precisamos resolver nossos negócios e...

- Não posso. – interrompi – E confio plenamente na competência de Trowa para resolver qualquer assunto ligado à empresa.

- Mas algumas coisas devem ser resolvidas apenas por você.

- Não insista. – fui ríspido – Boa tarde.

Saí andando antes que o sinal tornasse a abrir. Será que aquela idiota não percebia que não estava interessado nela ? Bem, pelo menos sabia que Trowa me passaria mais um de seus sermões silenciosos quando soubesse do ocorrido. Pouco me importava. Preferia perder aquele contrato a ter de aturar uma patricinha mimada dando em cima de mim descaradamente.

Cheguei ao apartamento e constatei que Duo ainda dormia. Era incrível como podia ter tanto sono ! Rasguei o bilhete que havia deixado para ele e tomei um banho quente, sentindo os músculos relaxarem gradativamente, e, depois, vesti uma roupa casual. Segui até a sala e conectei meu laptop em cima da mesa, retomando alguns projetos de softwares que ainda precisavam de alguns ajustes.

Pois, mesmo de férias, tempo ainda era dinheiro.

- # - # -

Abrir meus olhos desta vez não me pareceu tão angustiante... Talvez algo meramente normal.

Fitei o teto impecavelmente branco e tomei consciência de onde estava; meu teto _não era_ branco. Estava na casa de Heero. Os últimos acontecimentos revisitavam meu cérebro apenas para me recordar onde eu estava e porque.

Olhei para a janela aberta e notei que já estava escuro. Por quanto tempo eu havia dormido ?

Ainda me sentia meio vazio com minha última tentativa frustrada. Eu estive _tão_ perto...! Mas era bom retirar cada pensamento deste da minha mente, afinal Quatre viria me visitar e possuía o dom de me ler por completo quando me sentia tão vulnerável como hoje. Segui até o banheiro – de longe a minha parte favorita da casa – e gastei alguns minutos me olhando no espelho. Esta era uma das atitudes que em nada combinava comigo; o único espelho que tinha em meu apartamento era no banheiro e tão pequeno que mal dava para contemplar todo meu rosto.

Minhas bochechas já estavam mais rosadas e meu aspecto era mais saudável; Quatre iria parabenizar Heero por ter conseguido algum progresso tão rapidamente.

Trancei cuidadosamente meus cabelos do mesmo jeito que mamãe fazia quando eu era bem menor. Mamãe... Não, não queria lembrar dela numa hora tão agradavelmente neutra. Sua imagem era o suficiente para me deixar deprimido.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta do quarto e ouvi vozes. Minha curiosidade exigiu que ouvisse a conversa, por mais deselegante que aquilo pudesse ser. Pois, se queriam que ninguém os escutasse, falariam mais baixo, não ?

- Heero, o que você deu para ele comer hoje no almoço ? – ouvi a voz preocupada de Quatre.

- Macarronada. Você me disse que ele gostava.

- Então vamos providenciar algo mais nutritivo para o jantar. O que você preparou ?

- Nada. – Heero deu um grunhido que me pareceu engraçado.

- Sempre fugindo de atividades domésticas... – uma outra voz grave e desconhecida para mim soou.

Se Heero fugia das atividades domésticas, como ele poderia não ter uma empregada ? Como esta casa ainda não estava de pernas para o ar ?

- Poupe-me, Trowa. – meu coração deu um salto; aquela era a voz de Trowa ! – Mas tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer : o que tanto você fazia a Duo que, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ele gosta tanto de você ?

Senti minhas bochechas corarem como se eu mesmo estivesse na sala.

- Ele gosta de mim ? Bom saber. – um tom neutro estava marcado naquelas palavras e me senti meio bobo de repente – Quatre me contava muito sobre ele, que era um aluno muito aplicado e que tinha afeição por ele. Então, me senti no direito de agraciá-lo de vez em quando com coisas que ele gostava.

- Que tipo de presentes ? – Heero perguntou e me sentei na cama, um pouco cansado de permanecer em pé.

Vi que meu anfitrião era do tipo questionador. Apesar de não viver constantemente falando, gostava de obter todas as informações possíveis. Mas havia um tom de desagrado na voz dele, algo como mau humor.

- Livros de autores que ele gostava, como Byron e Musset.

- Trowa, eu não acredito ! – a voz de Heero soou tão brava que minhas pernas tremeram – Você não teve coragem de patrocinar um gosto tão _doentio_ !

Doentio ? Quer dizer que era uma pessoa doentia aos olhos dele ? Tive um acesso de raiva, uma vontade súbita de ir até ele e estapeá-lo ! Por que não dizia isso na minha cara ? Não pedi para ninguém acolher uma pessoa _doentia_ !

Sabia, sempre soube que não iria olhar para mim como alguém que devesse ser ajudado... Devia estar fazendo isso só por Quatre ! A vontade súbita de desaparecer daquele apartamento era uma crescente dentro de mim. Como eu pude cogitar a idéia de que _ele seria..._ Absurdo !

- Engraçado, pensei ter ouvido algum dia você dizer que havia gostado muito de _Werther_... – a voz de Trowa me arrancou de meus pensamentos e me deixou com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Se eu era doentio na opinião dele, ele não ficava tão atrás disso.

- Hn. – o grunhido raivoso de Heero me fez rir um pouco.

Mas já estava na hora de eu dar as caras pela sala.

Abri cuidadosamente a porta e sai do quarto, vendo a sala iluminada. Dei passos mais barulhentos e observei que Heero, sentado no sofá, se virou para me ver. Ao lado dele estava um belo homem moreno de olhos verdes, com uma franja engraçada. E, em outro sofá, estava Quatre.

Aquele moreno me soava tão... Surreal. A sua expressão era de uma neutralidade e indiferença, mas completamente diversa da que Heero ostentava naquele mesmo instante. Era confortante. Aquele olhar me dizia calmamente "_Confio em você, Duo._".

Quatre se levantou de um salto quando me viu e correu até mim. Abraçou-me gentilmente.

- Duo, que bom que você acordou ! – olhou em meu rosto – Parece-me bem melhor ! Acho que andam seguindo as instruções médicas !

- Acho que, como um bom médico, deveria dar exemplo. – sorri.

- Deveria mesmo. – fez um tom bravo, mas logo voltou a sorrir – Venha, sente-se, não é bom ficar de pé.

Conduziu-me delicadamente ao sofá, mas fomos interrompidos pelo belo moreno.

- Então você é o famoso Duo. – sorriu discretamente – Sou Trowa Barton, muito prazer.

Trowa estendeu gentilmente a mão para mim e a apertei, encantado.

- Muito prazer, sr. Barton, fico muito feliz em conhecê-lo.

- Por favor, chame-me de Trowa apenas. Quatre me fala tanto de você que parece até que já te conheço há tempos.

- Oh, sim, Quatre também me fala muito de você, sempre coisas boas. – sorri, divertido, ao ver meu amigo loiro corar.

Sentei-me ao lado de Quatre e só então percebi que Heero não havia dado uma única palavra. Olhei para seu rosto sério e soltei um breve sorriso que murchou ao não ser correspondido.

- Finalmente, Quatre, o que vamos pedir ? – Heero falou sem emoção.

- Não sei, precisamos escolher em função do Duo.

- Ah não ! Eu quero comer coisas gostosas ! – fiz um pouco de manha e Quatre sorriu.

- Você sabe muito bem que não deve comer certas coisas.

- Que tal pedirmos comida chinesa ? – Trowa sugeriu.

- Você realmente não acha que eu vá comer aquela porcaria, não é ? – Heero falou.

- Comida chinesa é gostosa ! – repliquei, recebendo um olhar ameaçador.

- São três votos contra um, Heero. – Quatre sentenciou – Vou fazer os pedidos.

Passou um longo minuto silencioso. Estava agoniado, precisava falar alguma coisa !

- Trowa, como você e Heero se conheceram ?

- Foi na faculdade. Estudamos juntos e resolvemos abrir um negócio.

- Vocês dois são tão calados... Nem sei como conseguiram se tornar amigos.

- Você que é tagarela demais. – Heero cortou.

O que havia acontecido para ele estar de tão mau humor ?

- Pronto, o pedido chegará daqui a pouco. – Quatre tornou a se sentar – O que faremos até lá ?

- Não sei, vocês que quiseram vir até aqui, vocês decidam. – Heero falou visivelmente irritado.

Será que ele não gostava de Quatre e Trowa ? Por mais que esta fosse a resposta lógica, não conseguia acreditar nela. Podia sentir que os três se gostavam, apesar de tudo.

- Que tal jogarmos alguma coisa ? – Trowa falou e pude notar um brilho em seus olhos.

- O que, por exemplo ? – falei, finalmente.

- Xadrez ? – Quatre interveio e Trowa soltou um suspiro – Não, Trowa, não vamos jogar cartas.

- Por que não jogamos cartas ? Assim todos poderemos jogar juntos ! – falei e vi Trowa me olhar um tanto agradecido.

- Duo, não dê corda para Trowa ! Ele tem um verdadeiro vício por baralho ! Só não supera a mania irritante que ele tem de fazer malabarismos com laranjas na cozinha !

- Quat... – o tom de Trowa foi genuinamente de censura e sorri.

- Será que você poderia me mostrar seus malabarismos, Trowa ?

Heero lançou-me um olhar confuso e revirou os olhos. O que posso fazer se a criança que vive em mim insiste em vir à tona ?

- Claro, Duo. – Trowa se levantou – Com licença, Heero, vou pegar algumas laranjas na cozinha.

- Hn. – deu um grunhido afirmativo.

- Duo, não sabia que você gostava deste tipo de coisa.

- Ah, circo é uma coisa encantadora. Se ele for bom, acho que vou me divertir bastante.

- Para falar a verdade, eu gosto quando ele faz isso. Mas não quero que ele saiba, ouviu ? – Quatre sorriu e me deu uma piscadela.

Aquela piscadela serviu para desencadear a minha regressão à infância.

Trowa voltou com quatro laranjas e estendeu uma a mim. Colocou-se em nossa frente e começou a jogá-las no ar, fazendo algumas acrobacias com as frutas. Ele era mesmo muito bom ! Soltava risadas quando o moreno fazia algumas gracinhas e arremessei a quarta laranja quando ele pediu.

Quem diria que uma pessoa tão reservada poderia ter tanto carisma ? Se ele não fosse um empresário, recomendaria seriamente o circo a ele. Teria feito muito sucesso.

Continuou com as acrobacias, recebendo muitos aplausos animados meus e de Quatre. Heero assistia a tudo com uma cara de tédio mortal. Seria engraçado se não fosse chato perceber que não se divertia conosco.

Oras, mas que diabos aquele homem tinha afinal ?

Trowa parou apenas quando a campainha tocou, indicando que nossa comida finalmente chegara. Fez uma pequena reverência para nós e foi guardar as frutas. Quatre se levantou e foi atender a porta e me senti responsável por arrumar a mesa. Mas, antes de seguir até a cozinha, permaneci alguns segundos em frente a Heero, que me olhou sem emoção. Franzi as sobrancelhas, tentando pensar em algo inteligente a se fazer, mas acabei desistindo. Dei um sorriso a ele – que, logicamente, não foi retribuído – e fui fazer o que achava que devia.

"_Morra sozinho !_"

Por que este pensamento insistia em voltar a minha mente ? Será que Heero estava de tão mau humor simplesmente por causa da minha presença ? Talvez estivesse sendo um incômodo maior do que previra. Tinha uma coisa estranha no peito, uma vontade imensa de querer agradá-lo... Algo que só havia sentido uma única vez, pela mamãe. Nem mesmo Hilde e Solo me fizeram sentir isso.

Todavia esperava que este meu sentimento tivesse um destino mais afortunado do que o que tive pela mamãe. Era incrível como minha vida estava mudada em tão pouco tempo. O que não mudara, contudo, era o sentimento ruim que ainda tinha dentro de mim. Ainda tinha um leque de opções para me machucar e quem sabe assim...

- Duo. – senti uma mão apertar meu ombro, arrancando-me de meus devaneios.

Foi então que notei estar parado em frente a mesa já arrumada por mim mesmo, mirando-a como se houvesse um elefante em cima dela. Trowa estava atrás de mim, com a mão em meu ombro, e Quatre vinha se sentar, chamando por Heero. Cheguei a pensar que Trowa pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos pelo tom que me chamou.

Bobagem.

Dei-lhe um sorriso gentil e me sentei ao lado de Quatre. Heero sentou-se a minha frente, ao lado de Trowa, e fez um careta ao ver a comida. Dei um sorrisinho divertido, recebendo um de seus olhares assassinos em troca. Servi-me de uma quantidade generosa e passei a observá-los enquanto conversávamos.

- Relena ligou para mim hoje, Heero. – Trowa falou.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com aquela mulher ? –replicou de mau humor.

Quem era Relena ?

- Ela disse que te encontrou hoje no parque e te convidou para jantar, o que você recusou.

- E recusarei quantas vezes forem necessárias.

- Você quer pôr a perder todo o nosso negócio com os Peacecraft ?

Quase engasguei. Então essa tal de Relena pertencia a família Peacecraft, uma das mais influentes deste país, Sank ? Heero era mesmo uma pessoa _muito_ rica, mais até do que imaginara. Pensando bem, eu já havia visto muitas fotos desta Relena em revistas. Até que não era feia, mas chata... Isso, infelizmente, as páginas não podem retratar com fidelidade.

- Já disse que não me importo, prefiro perder o negócio a ter que sair com aquela mulher maluca.

- Você poderia deixar de ser egoísta e se colocar no meu lugar por breves segundos ? Você pode até querer perder o negócio, mas eu não quero e preciso de você nisso. – a voz de Trowa soou irritada.

Os tons estavam me deixando assustado. A última coisa que queria era uma briga entre os dois. Não gostava de ver pessoas brigando, apesar de às vezes provocar confusões só por diversão. Acabei intervindo.

- Por que você não quer ir ter com esta tal de Relena ? – olhei para Heero, que me lançou um olhar confuso.

- Hn. – soltou um grunhido irritado – Eu a odeio.

- Então é que deveria ir mesmo !

Todos me olharam incrédulos. Acho que a minha linha de raciocínio não estava clara o bastante.

- Deixe-me explicar : se você a odeia, é porque a ama com todo o seu ser.

A cena que se sucedeu foi completamente surreal. Heero quase cuspiu o suco que estava engolindo, lançando-me um olhar assassino como nunca tinha visto antes. Trowa e Quatre caíram na gargalhada e me vi completamente confuso.

- Que idiotice é essa, _baka_ ? – Heero falou completamente irritado.

- _Baka_ ? O que é isso ? – estava confuso.

Mais gargalhadas explodiram de Trowa e Quatre e tive a absoluta certeza de que deveria ter ficado calado. Se olhar matasse, já estaria devidamente esquartejado pelas safiras de Heero.

Não que me importasse. Seria até mais fácil.

- Deixe-me explicar duas coisas, Duo. – Trowa falou – Heero não é daqui, é do Japão. _Baka_ é uma palavra japonesa que significa idiota. Já estou bem acostumado a ela.

- Ah...

O carinho de Heero por mim me impressionava... Mas a palavra era até muito legal – se fosse utilizada só para mim. Uma espécie de apelido carinhoso.

Louco por querer ser chamado de idiota ? Não. Louco por querer receber um apelido carinhoso de alguém que mal conheço.

- E outra : você realmente não iria querer ter Heero e Relena num mesmo ambiente. Haveria manchetes de assassinato no dia seguinte em todos os jornais. – Quatre completou.

- Mas não entendo... O ódio e o amor são a mesma coisa, então ele deveria ir jantar com ela.

Heero desistiu de replicar, apenas me olhando como se eu tivesse uma melancia na cabeça. Acho que ele realmente pensava que eu falava muita besteira. Mas já tinha começado, agora iria até o final.

– Se uma pessoa odeia a outra, é porque tem uma verdadeira obsessão por ela. Se ela não fosse tão importante em sua vida, não a odiaria. O ódio também é uma forma de amor, pelo menos é isso que eu acho. – continuei com meu pequeno raciocínio.

- É um ponto interessante... – Trowa falou – Acho que vou ligar para Relena e contá-lo, ela irá adorar.

- Duo, _omae o korosu_ ! – Heero praticamente cuspiu cada palavra, levantando-se e indo até o sofá.

Essa Relena era tão abominável ? Mas ainda achava que minha teoria não estava correta, afinal toda regra tem uma exceção, certo ? Vendo minha confusão, Quatre sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Ele disse "_Eu vou te matar_". E vá lavar a louça enquanto o distraímos, certo ? Será seu exercício por hoje.

Assenti e fui fazer o que fora pedido. Quatre ainda me tratava feito uma criança. Confesso que até gostava, mas a falta de confiança às vezes me irritava. Afinal, eu sabia ser responsável quando queria.

Estava feliz de ter finalmente conhecido Trowa. Ele era mais legal do que pensava e ficava orgulhoso de Quatre ter encontrado alguém que o merecesse. Também tinha um pouco de inveja. Quem iria se interessar por alguém como eu, esquisito e melancólico ? Ainda estava para nascer o louco ou a louca que iria se apaixonar por mim.

Não, o sexo da pessoa não me importava. Apenas o sentimento.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado de novo. Droga ! Por que esta maldita vontade de agradar estava nascendo justo agora ? E por alguém que sequer conhecia direito ! Será que o fato dele ter me salvado, de ter me ajudado quando achei que ninguém o faria, tinha mexido tanto comigo ?

Contudo, tudo o que fazia apenas o irritava. Mais uma vez. Merda, uma lágrima estava escorrendo dos meus olhos. Não poderia voltar para lá de olhos vermelhos. Vamos, Duo, vamos focar em um assunto mais feliz. Que assunto feliz ? Péssima idéia... Seria melhor cantarolar uma música qualquer. Sim, esta definitivamente era uma idéia melhor.

- _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars... Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_...(1)

Cheguei até a sala e vi Heero sentado desconfortavelmente no sofá enquanto Quatre e Trowa trocavam um beijo apaixonado, em pé.

Inveja. Sempre inveja.

Quando pararam, notaram-me em pé na porta da cozinha. Quatre sorriu.

- Duo, querido, Trowa e eu precisamos ir. Descanse direitinho e evite sair da cama amanhã. Você sabe o que deve fazer, você também é um médico.

Pelo menos ele reconhecia.

- Sim, Quat, pode deixar. – ele veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo na testa – E foi um prazer conhece-lo, Trowa.

- O prazer foi meu. – bagunçou minha franja e passou o braço pelos ombros de Quatre – Cuide-se, criança.

Mostrei minha língua a ele, que sorriu. Fechei a porta para eles e segui até Heero, ainda sentado no sofá. Fiquei em pé a sua frente e tentei adivinhar seus pensamentos. Inútil. Mais parecia uma muralha de gelo.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você, Heero ?

- Nunca mais mencione o nome de Relena. Isso será o suficiente, _baka_. – falou sem emoção.

- Gostei do apelido. – sorri.

Ele tornou a me olhar como se tivesse uma melancia na cabeça. Mas eu havia _realmente_ gostado daquela palavrinha. Soava-me como se Heero estivesse sendo honesto comigo. Sem cuidados especiais, apenas o que realmente achava de mim. Idiota.

- Se não quer nada, boa noite então.

Comecei meu caminho até o quarto que me fora dado quando sua voz me parou. Voltei-me para ele.

- Se não sabia o que é _baka_, você sabe o que é _Shinigami_ ?

A imagem de Hilde sorrindo e me chamando de _Shinigami_ pela primeira vez passou pela minha mente. Estávamos naquele maldito parque, eu e ela... Foi no dia em que ela me apresentou ao Solo como um amigo. E no dia em que me apaixonei por ela.

Mas ela era boa demais para mim. Foi impossível ter raiva quando ela e Solo começaram a namorar meses depois. Fiquei muito feliz por ela, sempre radiante, provando-me que ele realmente a fazia muito feliz. Era o que me bastava.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado, mas notei que Heero me fazia uma discreta careta.

- Sim, eu sei. Deram-me este apelido e disseram o que significava. Mas não conheço o seu idioma natal. – falei um tanto distante, o que acho que ele percebeu.

- Amanhã de manhã eu terei de sair para resolver umas coisas com Trowa. Não faça nada que eu não vá gostar.

- Pode deixar. – bati continência e seus olhos me sorriram.

- Pode ligar o ar-condicionado se quiser. E boa noite para você também, _baka_. – falou a última palavra de maneira pausada.

Sorri e voltei ao meu quarto. Senti que, no fundo, ele ainda queria me agradar um pouco. Não havia mandado tudo às favas, afinal. Mexi nas minhas coisas, tentando achar meus pijamas, e acabei esbarrando meus dedos em algo friamente metálico. Puxei-o e pude admirar o crucifixo que minha mãe usava quando era viva.

Tive uma estranha vontade de colocá-lo em meu pescoço. Era como se eu pudesse senti-la me protegendo, mesmo apesar de ela me odiar. Mas, afinal, ódio não era o próprio amor ? Mamãe devia ter me amado a sua própria maneira... Um jeito bizarro, mas gostava de acreditar que, no fundo, ela me amava.

Então deixei que aquela cruz me envolvesse e me desse um pouco de paz. Soltei meus cabelos e me dirigi até o espelho para penteá-los. Engraçado, estava parecendo uma cópia de mamãe. Mas por que insistia tanto em pensar nela hoje ?

Vesti minha calça e minha blusa de moletom e liguei o ar-condicionado. Fechei as cortinas – um maldito hábito que adquiri com o tempo – e me deitei na cama macia. Coloquei um par de meias brancas confortáveis e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas. Precisava saber o que faria quando saísse da casa de Heero, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Apenas pequenos planos sobre o que fazer no dia seguinte corriam pela minha cabeça.

Dei uma última olhada nas duas flores que jaziam no vaso. Meditação e grandeza da alma, certo ?

- _Baka_... – murmurei baixinho e adormeci, sorrindo.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Bem, acho que estou começando a pegar o jeito da coisa... Entendendo como escrever em primeira pessoa funciona. Finalmente ! Eu realmente espero que a fic esteja agradando, de verdade mesmo. Este foi um capítulo sem muitas referências, diferente do anterior. Bem, quanto ao brilho nos olhos de Trowa quando falou em jogo... Sei lá, ele tem cara que gosta de jogar cartas – e fazendo apostas._

_Gostaria de mandar beijos especiais a **Celly**, **Litha**, **Lira Belacqua**, **Anne** e **Perséfone**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, chibi ponto weblogger ponto com ponto br. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Nota :

(1) "Leve-me até a lua e me deixe brincar por entre as estrelas... Deixe-me ver como a primavera é em Júpiter ou em Marte." Trecho da música "_Fly me to the moon_", cantada por Frank Sinatra. Curiosidade : é o encerramento de Evangelion.


	5. Capítulo V : Pefeição Congelada

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo V – Perfeição congelada_

**Disclaimer : **_Eu estava andando alegremente pela rua quando vi, de costas, um distinto rapaz caminhando na praia com uma regata verde e uma spandex. Não pensei duas vezes e corri atrás do coitado. Duas horas depois, finalmente consegui alcançá-lo. Depois de muita discussão, ele me convenceu de que não era o Heero e de que Gundam Wing não me pertencia, mas sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino._

- # - # -

Remexi na superfície macia da cama e notei que meu corpo estava dolorido.

Se não fosse a maldita dor muscular, teria continuado em meu florido mundo dos sonhos. Afinal, existe coisa melhor que dormir ? Os sonhos são uma das coisas mais interessantes e complexas da mente humana. Dizem que eles podem até nos mostrar o futuro. Não acredito em tais coisas, apesar de saber que, às vezes, acontecem. Coincidências ? Não creio. Como já vi em algum lugar na minha vida e que agora não me recordo...

_Não existem coincidências neste mundo. Apenas o inevitável._(1)

Abri os olhos e notei que segurava o crucifixo em minhas mãos, mesmo estando com ele em meu pescoço. Como eu não me machucara era um grande mistério. Talvez fosse pela minha posição fetal; e isto estava rendendo uma bela dor nas costas. Lembrei que estava completamente só naquele apartamento. O que iria fazer por toda uma manhã enquanto Heero não vinha ?

Gostaria de agradecê-lo de alguma maneira e fazer uma surpresa era uma boa idéia. Talvez preparar uma refeição gostosa o deixasse animado. Porém, tinha dois problemas : eu não sabia do que ele gostava de comer e, ainda por cima, era um desastre na cozinha. Bem, mesmo ele tendo pedido para eu não fazer nada que ele pudesse não gostar, resolvi arriscar.

Mas, primeiro, cuidaria da minha higiene pessoal.

Peguei um de meus cd's e o coloquei num som dentro do quarto, aumentando o volume. Segui até o banheiro e prendi meus cabelos para tomar um bom banho. Sentia que estava me deixando envolver demais por aquele japonês. Um desejo maluco de tentar agradá-lo, de querer fazê-lo sentir orgulho de mim... Era estranho. Muito estranho.

Era quase uma _necessidade_ de sentir-se estimado por ele. Agia como um cachorrinho, que tenta desesperadamente atrai a atenção do dono para si e receber mimos em troca de obediência. Ora, mas que diabos, eu só queria que ele gostasse de mim tanto quanto eu estava... Gostando dele ?

Podia conhecê-lo há apenas alguns dias, mas fora o suficiente para confiar minha vida a ele. De todo o jeito, fora ele que me salvou mesmo. Mas ainda queria entender a razão, o motivo para ele ter me ajudado. Pelo que pude perceber dele, não era o tipo de fazer boas ações por aí. Muito menos de notar em completos desconhecidos. E não abrigaria um completo estranho em sua casa apenas para fazer um favor a um amigo.

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para recomeçar e esta razão é você _(2)

Quando percebi que trecho da música acabara de entoar, uma risada inundou todo o banheiro. Encostei minhas costas no azulejo frio, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tudo bem que eu estivesse encantado com Heero, mas isso não fazia dele um motivo para viver. Isso tudo que estava acontecendo servia somente para prolongar minha agonia neste mundo.

Apenas um milagre me demoveria da idéia de suicídio. E milagres não existem.

Enxuguei meu corpo com a toalha verde que estava ali pendurada e a prendi em minha cintura. Voltei para o quarto e desliguei o som, perdendo alguns segundos em admiração na pequena estante com livros que tinha dentro daquele quarto. Notei que, abaixo, havia duas portas e inquietei-me para abri-las.

Não havia muita coisa; apenas alguns jornais velhos guardados.

Peguei o primeiro exemplar e li com nitidez a manchete "_White Fang é o mais novo orgulho de Sank_". Tinha uma foto e pude reconhecer Heero e Trowa mais jovens ao lado do presidente de Sank na época, Treize Kusherenada. Aqueles dois eram realmente muito importantes... Percorri meus olhos pela notícia e vi que ela se dava alguns meses depois deles terem fundado a empresa de softwares, _White Fang_. Mas onde eu estava que não lembrava de uma manchete destas ? Ao constatar a data, o sorriso que tinha nos lábios desapareceu.

Fazia dez anos. Dia 20 de julho. Meu aniversário de dez anos.

Virei o jornal e li outras notícias de capa. Não foi difícil encontrar o que temia. Passei todo esse tempo tentando esquecer e agora estava ali, estampado para todo o mundo. A foto não negava, não deixava me enganar. A cruz metálica parecia queimar em meu peito, mas não quis tirá-la. Apesar de isso ter acontecido há tanto tempo, ainda doía muito. Sempre doeria.

Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava de uma distração.

Tornei a guardar o exemplar e vesti uma blusa amarela de mangas compridas e uma bermuda azul. Verifiquei a hora e notei que estava perto do meio-dia. Droga, precisava me apressar para surpreender Heero com uma refeição.

Caminhei até a cozinha e tomei a liberdade de abrir a geladeira e os armários, encontrando-os repletos de comida. Estranho... Se ele não tinha empregados e nem gostava de atividades domésticas, por que havia tanta comida estocada ? Abri um dos armários mais afastados e me surpreendi com o que vi : muitos livros de receitas, das mais variadas cozinhas do mundo.

Foi com um estalo e um grande sorriso e constatei o óbvio : ele gostava de cozinhar. Muito.

Decidi por fazer um prato japonês, mas entrei em desespero ao notar que os livros de culinária japonesa estavam neste idioma. Aqueles caracteres me pareciam verdadeiros hieróglifos. Remexi todo o armário até que, por sorte, encontrei um livro de culinária japonesa legível.

Depois de folhear por vários momentos, decidi me aventurar em alguns pratos. Bem, iria precisar de sorte para não colocar toda aquela cozinha abaixo. Arregacei as mangas da blusa, coloquei um avental e prendi de maneira mais firme os meus cabelos num coque.

Mãos à obra.

Separei os ingredientes que precisava. Os pratos não pareciam tão complicados. Tratei a carne de frango com um pouco mais de habilidade, apesar de empunhar uma faca ao invés de uma tesoura : acredite, aulas de anatomia podem se tornar verdadeiramente úteis em momentos como este. E que Quatre nunca ouça estes meus pensamentos.

Cortei as verduras um pouco desajeitadamente e deixei o prato cozinhar enquanto preparava uma salada. Deixei o broto de feijão cozinhando enquanto fui dar uma olhadinha no prato anterior, constatando que estava pronto. Enquanto desligava o fogo, fui tirar mais ingredientes da geladeira.

Com uma sirene na minha cabeça, notei que havia esquecido os brotos de feijão. Droga, ele estava amolecidos demais ! Peguei a panela e comecei a esvaziar a água quente quando tomei um belo susto e quase deixei tudo cair dentro da pia.

- Duo ? O que você está fazendo na _minha_ cozinha ?

Heero estava parado na porta do cômodo, segurando o paletó pendurado nas costas e com a gravata verde folgada. Parei alguns segundos em admiração. Ele realmente estava _lindo_.

Pela entonação com que falou a palavra _minha_, ele realmente deveria ter ciúmes daquela cozinha.

Porém Heero estava me deixando perturbado. Seu olhar azul estava diferente, parecia me analisar. Passou dos meus cabelos para os meus braços. E dos meus braços, para minhas coxas. Parecia até ter esquecido de que eu tinha mexido em sua cozinha.

O olhar dele estava intenso demais... Quase felino, poderia dizer.

Corei ligeiramente e ele percebeu, dando-me um sorriso enviesado. Por que diabos meu coração insistiu em disparar com o olhar dele ? E por que raios ele estava me olhando daquela forma tão... _Sensual_ ?

- Espero que você não tenha feito nada que eu não vá gostar. E não me refiro à comida. – falou enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa, mas você chegou mais cedo. – voltei a escorrer a água cuidadosamente.

Com o canto dos olhos, percebi que ele analisava as panelas e via um de seus livros de receitas aberto.

- _Oyako Domburi_ e _Moyashi no aemono_(3) ? Você já cozinhou isso antes ? – falou atrás de mim.

- Não... Na verdade, sou um desastre na cozinha.

A verdade tinha de ser dita.

- Então devo agradecer por ela ainda estar inteira ? – lançou-me um olhar divertido e olhou para os brotos de feijão que estava escorrendo – Você os deixou cozinhar demais ! Não é assim que se faz, deixe-me mostrá-lo.

Ele arregaçou as próprias mangas, deixando o paletó em cima de um banco na cozinha. Afastou-me gentilmente, pegando um leque(4) em uma das gavetas. Abanava os brotos que repousavam num prato.

Devo ter parecido absurdamente idiota, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Aquela camisa social branca arregaçada, mostrando-me uma parte de seus braços morenos, com a calça preta justa em determinadas partes. Seu cabelo bagunçado e a gravata folgada, dando-lhe um ar displicentemente sexy... Meu baixo ventre respondeu às constatações e corei furiosamente.

Colei minha cintura à bancada da cozinha. A última coisa que precisava era que Heero percebesse meu estado. Estava nervoso, as palmas de minhas mãos estavam ligeiramente suadas. Por que isso tudo estava acontecendo justamente agora e com Heero ? Mal nos conhecíamos... Não, eu não estava desesperado por uma noite de... Meu Deus, eu deveria estar parecendo um verdadeiro pimentão !

- Pique a cebolinha, Duo. – sua voz rouca me despertou.

Ou poderia dizer que aguçou ainda mais meus pensamentos ?

- Tudo bem. – fiz o que me foi pedido e notei que ele me observava.

Precisava me concentrar naquela cebolinha, me abstrair de todos os pensamentos malucos que a visão de Heero estava provocando. Eu não deveria estar pensando em Heero daquele jeito. Primeiro, não era certo, ele estava apenas me ajudando como um irmão. Segundo, ele nunca me olharia assim em retorno, apesar de ter parecido isso alguns minutos antes... Ele era dez anos mais velho que eu, de acordo com o jornal.

O jornal... O maldito jornal. Ele foi o suficiente para me dispersar de Heero. As cenas... As malditas cenas iam e vinham em minha mente como uma espécie de filme doentio feito para terminar de partir a minha sanidade. Acabei me cortando com a faca.

O sangue escorreu da ponta do meu dedo e, automaticamente, o coloquei dentro de minha boca. Sangue... Aquele gosto metálico de sangue... O vermelho escorrendo da ponta do meu dedo...

Eu ainda estava de posse da faca. Tinha a chance de usá-la... Cortar meu antebraço do punho até o cotovelo... Dilacerar as duas artérias que eu sabia exatamente onde estavam e ver o sangue escorrer até perder os sentidos... Até perder a vida.

A vida que eu não merecia estar vivendo. A vida que não havia sentido em estar vivendo. A vida que sequer deveria haver existido.

Sim... Eu precisava da dor... Precisava ver o sangue fluindo de meus antebraços... Sentir os olhos nublarem e se escurecerem até que estivesse finalmente mort...

- Duo, pare. Solte a faca e deixe que termino de cozinhar.

A voz rouca de Heero me trouxe de volta a realidade. Notei que empunhava a faca próximo de meu punho – mais especificamente, perto de um lugar que iria sangrar um bocado caso eu me cortasse. Heero estava atrás de mim e havia falado em meu ouvido. Sua respiração estava em minha orelha e ele segurava gentilmente o pulso da mão que segurava a faca, fazendo carinhos circulares com a ponta de seu polegar.

Tive vontade de chorar.

Soltei a faca um tanto trêmulo e virei minha cabeça em sua direção. Nossos lábios estavam quase colados e notei um pequeno brilho de preocupação naqueles orbes azuis. Girei em sua direção e o abracei, depositando minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Desculpe-me, Heero...

- Não peça desculpas, _baka_.

Suas mãos envolveram gentilmente minhas costas, fazendo um carinho discreto nelas. Minhas mãos procuraram seus cabelos curtos, afagando-os gentilmente. Ele emanava uma segurança que me firmava de volta a realidade.

Esse carinho era exatamente o que estava precisando, não só naquele momento, mas em toda minha vida.

- Duo... Vamos, sente-se naquele banquinho e fique aqui quietinho enquanto termino a refeição.

Olhei para ele e vi um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele não deveria saber o quão lindo ficava daquele jeito. Obedeci ao seu pedido e deixei-me observá-lo. Acho que ele queria absurdamente me distrair, porque nunca o imaginaria me dando uma aula de culinária.

- E assim está pronto. Entendeu, Duo ?

- Sim, Hee-chan.

- Hee-chan ? – a cara de confusão que ele fez foi adorável.

- Sim... Não é uma forma carinhosa de se chamar as pessoas lá no Japão ? Eu me lembro que Hilde me contou isto uma vez...

- Eu não quero que me chame de Hee-chan, _baka_ !

A cara de irritação dele foi extremamente engraçada e soltei uma sonora gargalhada, o que o deixou ainda mais bravo. Ele começou a pegar tigelas para arrumar os pratos enquanto eu punha a mesa.

Heero definitivamente era um anjo que surgira em minha vida. Isso se eu fosse católico, claro.

Senti meus cabelos serem soltos, caindo pelos meus ombros e olhei para trás, encontrando-o com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Mostrei minha língua enquanto sentava-me à mesa. Os pratos realmente estavam bonitos. Mas beleza não significa sabor agradável. Ele se sentou e pegou um par de _hashis _de madeira, desprendendo-os e provando dos dois pratos.

Estava realmente ansioso por saber sua opinião. E ele pareceu notar, fazendo um suspense que quase me fazia subir pelas paredes.

- Hum... Não está nada mal.

Parecia haver dois ganchos prendendo os ângulos de minha boca num grande sorriso. E percebi que ele também sorriu. Não do mesmo jeito que eu, claro.

- Calminha, _baka_. Eu disse que não estava nada mal, mas não disse que estava bom. – ironizou e mostrei minha língua a ele novamente – Os brotos cozinharam demais e está faltando um pouco de sal. Nada que um pouco de prática não resolva. Mas o que você está esperando para comer ?

Servi-me dos dois pratos, colocando um pouco de sulco de laranja que havia encontrado na geladeira. Foi aí que notei que ele imaginava que eu também iria comer com _hashis_.

- Hee-chan... – chamei-o infantilmente.

- Hn. – soltou um grunhido estranho – Vai ficar me chamando por este apelido ? Já disse que não gosto. O que é ?

- Não sei comer com estes pauzinhos... – ele me lançou um olhar de censura – _Hashis_, perdão.

- Não é difícil. Prenda um em seu polegar e utilize o outro para mover, mais ou menos como se estivesse segurando um lápis. – ele demonstrou.

Foi inútil. Os pauzinhos quase voaram das minhas mãos.

Já mencionei que sou péssimo em trabalhos manuais ?

- Não dá... Acho melhor comer com talheres.

- Você vai comer com _hashis_. Tudo que precisa é prática, mas como não quero ter um olho acertado, vamos fazer assim. – ele tomou os _hashis_ de minhas mãos e dobrou um guardanapo, colocando-o no meio dos dois e prendendo ambos com o meu elástico de cabelos.

- Isso não é nada higiênico, Hee-chan !

- Você não vai usar o elástico de cabelos na boca, _baka_. Agora coma.

Entregou-me e tentei comer, agora com êxito. De fato, a comida estava bem gostosa, mas um pouco insossa. Ele exigiu que eu lavasse os pratos, então resolvi não contrariá-lo. Ao terminar, percebi que seu paletó ainda estava na cozinha. Hora de guardá-lo.

Segui até seu escritório e encontrei a porta fechada. Bati duas vezes até ouvir um grunhido do outro lado. Girei a maçaneta e olhei para uma enorme estante cheia de livros, encontrando-o sentado numa poltrona confortável e usando seu laptop. Aproximei-me e notei que ele não tinha me olhado.

- Hee-chan, aqui está o paletó, você tinha esquecido na cozinha.

- Deixe em cima da poltrona.

Heero nem sequer tinha olhado para mim ! Será que eu o tinha deixado com raiva ?

Deixei o paletó em cima de uma poltrona e sentei na do lado, observando ainda mais o local. Tentaria arrancar alguma coisa produtiva dele.

- Você tem muitos livros...

Nenhuma resposta.

- Você gosta muito de ler ?

- Hn. – grunhiu afirmativamente.

Mas nem sequer me olhou.

Assim passaram-se incontáveis minutos de um silêncio tal que feria meus ouvidos. Heero era definitivamente um cara estranho. Há poucos minutos havia me abraçado na cozinha, sendo completamente amigável. Agora, me ignorava completamente !

O laptop era, definitivamente, mais importante do que eu.

Minha cabeça bolava mil e uma idéias de atrair a atenção dele. Mas, repentinamente, passou a pensar em como destruir aquele laptop. Poderia arremessá-lo pela janela, atirá-lo contra a parede, dar um belo soco na tela... Acordei com um toque insistente de celular.

Heero atendeu imediatamente.

- Diga, Trowa. – ouviu atentamente – Não, não fiz isso. O que ela quer mais precisamente ? – franziu as sobrancelhas – Ela discutiu o projeto com você ! Não vou sair com ela de novo, eu estou de férias ! Trowa, eu não quero saber. Ligue para ela e descubra, depois me repasse as informações. Senão este maldito software nunca será entregue aos Peacecraft ! – desligou.

Notei que ele bufou e voltou a visualizar o monitor, sem ao menos olhar para mim. Decididamente, esta era a hora que eu deveria sair dali. Levantei-me e andei calmamente, sem fazer barulho.

Até que percebi ter caminhado até ele e não a porta.

Não entendi exatamente o que me motivou, mas dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, surpreendendo-o. Aproveite e olhei para o visor do laptop, cheio de configurações das quais não entendia uma sequer. Heero deveria ser muito inteligente. _Brilhante_, diria.

- Muito obrigado por hoje, Hee-chan. Trabalhe bem.

- Hum... Obrigado, Duo.

Olhou-me rapidamente e voltou a olhar o monitor. Andei lentamente e fechei a porta atrás de mim, indo até meu quarto provisório. Ele poderia ter sido mais caloroso comigo ! Poderia ter me dado outro beijo de volta ! Poderia ao menos ter bagunçado o meu cabelo ! Era pedir demais ? Só queria uma migalha de atenção !

Hee-chan era muito ocupado, não teria tempo a perder com alguém como eu. Deveria estar envolvido com vários projetos... O que alguém como eu, um maníaco qualquer, representaria em sua vida ?

Nada.

Ele era _perfeito_ demais. Também deveria ser _perfeccionista_ demais, pelo que sugeriu a sua atuação na cozinha. Costumava ser _frio_ demais, _fechado_ demais, _Heero_ demais. E eram pequenas coisas como estas que me machucavam. Na verdade, nem sei bem o porquê. Afinal de contas, não passava de um mero hóspede dele. Alguém que desapareceria de sua vida sem lhe fazer falta.

As lágrimas finalmente caíam.

Por que ele me impedia de me machucar para depois me ignorar totalmente ? A dor física não era nada comparada aos efeitos devastadores daquela frieza. Droga, droga, droga ! Por que eu me importava tanto com o que ele pensava de mim ? Por que eu queria desesperadamente agradá-lo ? Merda, já não estava entendendo mais nada dentro de mim.

Eu _odiava_ aquele lado _perfeito_ que Heero acabara de me mostrar.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Ok, esse final não está me agradando muito. Mas agora já está devidamente publicado. Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas é que neste fim de semana eu fui a um encontro de anime e fiz até cosplay do Duo-chan ! Só não me apresentei... Acho que faço isso no próximo. Muitas notas neste capítulo – e minhas referências musicais crescem exponencialmente !_

_Gostaria de mandar beijos especiais a **Celly**, **Litha**, **Lira Belacqua**, **Shanty**, **Anne** e **Perséfone**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, chibi ponto weblogger ponto com ponto br. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Notas :

(1) Essa frase pertence a _Card Captors Sakura_, do CLAMP. É dita pelas personagens Kaho Mizuki e Touya Kinomoto.

(2) Trecho da música _The Reason_, do Hoobastank

(3) _Oyako Domburi_ é um arroz coberto com frango e ovos. _Moyashi no aemono_ é uma salada de brotos de feijão.

(4) Eu sei que é estranho, mas era o que estava escrito no site de culinária japonesa.


	6. Capítulo VI : Strike

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo VI – Strike_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki-san veio aqui em casa para disputarmos de uma vez por todas os direitos de Gundam. Trowa sugeriu que nós disputássemos no baralho e, depois de partidas intermináveis de pôquer, acabei por perder... __Mas, já que tive azar no jogo, será que terei sorte no amor ?_

- # - # -

Relena estava me deixando maluco.

Há dias que aquela idiota e Trowa me faziam trabalhar no software das empresas Peacecraft. Tudo estaria bem se aquela mulher maluca não mudasse de idéia a todo instante.

Um dia estrangularia seu pescocinho com um sorriso sádico no rosto. E pobre daquele que tentasse me impedir.

Há alguns dias eu vinha perdendo gradualmente o apetite. Talvez seja ódio reprimido. Pobre do Duo, que tentava cozinhar e eu mal tocava em sua comida. Mas quando se tem uma dor difusa se irradiando no umbigo não é muito fácil comer. Relena devia estar me causando uma gastrite.

Ainda não entendia como deixei tão passivamente que Duo tomasse conta da _minha_ cozinha. Mas pelo menos ele se distraía com alguma coisa, eu mal falava com ele. Já que ele morava sozinho, não deveria ser tão difícil.

Mesmo assim, gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele. Naquele dia que ele invadiu a cozinha, pude perceber momentaneamente um lado dele que ainda não tinha visto. Fragilidade. A fragilidade que Quatre queria proteger. Foi uma sensação esquisita. Era como se seu corpo emanasse uma incerteza, uma vontade assassina.

_Shinigami_... De onde tiraram tal apelido ?

Arrisco-me até a dizer que Duo daria um bom amigo, se eu não fosse tão anti-social. Mas se Trowa e Quat ainda estavam do meu lado, acho que isso significava que eu não era tão rabugento assim.

Ou talvez eles fossem pacientes demais.

Fazia alguns meses que não tinha nenhum relacionamento mais íntimo. Será que toda esta tensão acumulada estava sendo extravasada para o meu mau humor extremado de alguns dias ? E como a minha linha de raciocínio chegara até aqui ?

"_Heero, meu filho, relacionamentos só atrasarão a sua vida. Trate de ser um bom profissional, de ser bem sucedido. Ser perfeito._"

- Bom dia, meninos. – a voz de Relena entrando na sala onde eu estava com Trowa me despertou.

O que minha mãe diria se soubesse que quem estava me cantando era Relena _Peacecraft_ ? Ainda bem que ela estava morta numa hora destas.

- Bom dia, Relena. – Trowa respondeu cordialmente e puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse.

- Hn. Dia.

Trowa me lançou um breve olhar de censura. Mas o que diabos ele queria ? Que eu me levantasse, entregasse minha cadeira a ela e ainda fizesse uma breve reverência ? Cavalheirismos são antiquados, desnecessários e não fazem o meu gênero. O apocalipse deveria estar acontecendo no dia em que eu tivesse uma atitude de cavalheirismo.

Podem me achar idiota, mas este é apenas o meu jeito de ver as coisas.

- Heero, você terminou o programa ?

- Se você não inventar nenhuma alteração, sim.

- As alterações foram necessárias. Minha empresa necessita do máximo de segurança possível e sei que você é competente o suficiente para tal.

- Sim, o programa está muito bom, quase perfeito, diria. – Trowa se manifestou.

_Quase perfeito_ ? Então não está bom, está péssimo ! Fui capacitado para originar perfeição, não poderia me contentar com tão pouco. Mas eu me contentaria desta vez apenas para me livrar de Relena.

A verdade era que aquela mulher era inteligente. Todas as modificações que me foram pedidas tinham fundamento e visavam à segurança do software. Se bem que seria necessário um hacker muito competente para driblar as defesas que eu tinha imposto. Teria de ser um hacker _perfeito_. E essa pessoa era eu, modéstia a parte.

Lembrei-me da visão de Duo remexendo na minha cozinha. Meus olhos percorreram seu rosto, seus braços pálidos, suas coxas mais ou menos grossas... Desde quando eu andara reparando tanto nas coxas de Duo ?

- Muito obrigada, meninos. Qualquer coisa, telefonarei para cá. – a voz feminina me tirou dos pensamentos.

- O prazer foi nosso, Relena. – que Trowa falasse apenas por si só – Qualquer problema, não hesite em nos ligar.

- Adeus. – falei friamente, relaxando na cadeira assim que ela foi embora.

- Em que planeta você esteve durante toda esta conversa ? Não prestou atenção numa palavra sequer !

- Nada importante. Qualquer coisa é mais interessante que aquela mulher.

- Que tal irmos até o boliche hoje de tarde para relaxar ? Nós dois, Quatre e Duo ?

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Que convite mais _social_ era aquele ?

- Não é uma boa idéia. Não gosto de sair.

- Mas deveria aprender. Você tem quase trinta e um anos ! – soltei um grunhido irritado – Assim vai ficar solteiro para sempre.

Eu ouvira direito ? Trowa estava preocupado com a minha vida afetiva ?

- Não sabia que era alcoviteiro... Quatre não lhe é uma boa influência. – dei um sorriso enviesado.

- Está enganado. Ele é uma ótima influência... – notei o tom duplo da afirmação e ergui uma sobrancelha.

Trowa havia bebido alguma coisa antes de sair de casa ?

- De toda forma, Duo deve ficar de repouso.

- Ele já está praticamente bom. Acho que Quatre não verá problemas.

Minhas saídas estavam se esgotando. Mas eu poderia simplesmente recusar.

- Não temos nenhum compromisso esta tarde ?

- Nada importante. Posso pedir para Sally desmarcar.

Por que simplesmente não negava de uma vez ? Acho que, na verdade, não conseguia por causa de Duo. Ele passara todos esses dias na minha casa sem receber minha atenção já que, em minha escala de prioridades, o trabalho sempre veio em primeiro lugar.

- Hn. Que seja.

Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu no rosto de Trowa e ele se levantou. Fiz o mesmo.

- Três horas, no boliche perto da sua casa. Depois saímos os quatro para jantar.

Apenas o olhei e saí, dando um leve aceno com a cabeça para Sally, sentada em sua cadeira. Segui até o meu carro e entrei. Sim, eu tinha quase trinta e um anos e o último relacionamento sério que me lembrava fora há cinco anos, com a própria Sally Po que trabalhava como nossa secretária.

Acho que homens devem ter alguma espécie de fetiche por secretárias, mas Sally era uma garota legal. Mas não era _a_ pessoa. Hoje estava casada com um velho conhecido de faculdade, Wufei. Nunca fui muito com a cara dele e a recíproca era completamente verdadeira e válida. Talvez fosse porque eu e Trowa abrimos a _White Fang_, quando ele preferiu trabalhar para a _Preventers_. E a nossa empresa era a melhor, lógico.

Depois dela, seguiram-se muitos casos, mas nenhum relacionamento. Acho que a idéia de estar com alguém, de dividir todas as minhas coisas e pensamentos, de me aprisionar, simplesmente tudo isso me atormentava. As únicas correntes que aceitava eram as da _White Fang_. Acho que já mencionei que o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar para mim.

Mas por que eu estava me lembrando de tudo isso agora ? Não sabia que as palavras de Trowa me afetariam tanto.

Girei a ignição para partir. Deveria estar parecendo um idiota dentro do próprio carro, mirando o nada. Dirigi no mais absoluto silêncio, estacionando o carro em minha garagem. Quando cheguei ao nono andar, um cheiro peculiar invadiu minhas narinas.

Cheiro de algo _queimado._

Abri a porta do meu apartamento e constatei que o odor provinha de lá. Nada estava fumaçando, o que indicava que não havia incêndio. Segui o cheiro ruim e entrei na minha adorada cozinha, encontrando um Duo no chão, de costas para mim, limpando algo. Olhei para a pia e vi uma panela com algo indecifrável, completamente preto. Constatei, com um pequeno horror, que algumas paredes estavam meladas de preto também.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui dentro ? – falei irritado.

Duo virou-se para me olhar, completamente espantado. Vi-o abrir e fechar a boca repetidas vezes e depois baixar o olhar para o chão.

- Eu tentei fazer uma receita nova, mas não deu muito certo.

- Isso já deu para perceber. O que você fez errado, _baka_ ?

- Eu... Tentei flambar uma carne para o almoço... Mas acho que coloquei conhaque demais...

Ok. Vamos com calma. Aquele _baka_ tentou, com seus parcos conhecimentos culinários, flambar uma carne para o almoço. Os azulejos estavam melados de preto. Ele colocara conhaque demais. Um estalo.

- Você quase incendiou a minha cozinha ! – falei completamente enfurecido.

- Eu consegui controlar as chamas... Agora é só limpar e...

- Não quero saber ! Fiquei longe deste cômodo ! Minha cozinha não é parque de diversões !

Ele me lançou um olhar magoado e voltou a limpar o chão. Se não me bastasse uma _maravilhosa_ manhã com a Relena, agora aquele maluco quase pusera fogo na minha casa ! Será que Deus tinha algum problema comigo só pelo fato de eu não acreditar na existência dele ?

Acho que meus pensamentos também já estavam bastante confusos. Banho era uma boa opção. Entrei em minha suíte e verifiquei que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Tirei minha roupa e entrei debaixo da ducha quente.

Estressado. Extremamente estressado. Paciência. Calma. Controle. Perfeição. Calor. Calor humano. Gemidos. Um corpo embaixo do meu. Fogo líquido. Suor. Sexo.

Não sei como segui esta linha de raciocínio, mas estava excitado. E nada melhor que um orgasmo para relaxar a minha mente. Encostei-me a parede e deixei que minhas mãos me levassem a esta explosão de alívio e retorno ao meu tão amado autocontrole.

Hoje eu estava pensando demais em relacionamentos e coisas deste tipo. Isso não era do meu feitio.

Quando percebi que meus músculos já me deixaram me mover naturalmente, saí do chuveiro e vesti uma roupa casual folgada. Duas e meia da tarde. Eu passara tempo _demais_ naquele banheiro, me aliviando. Estava na hora de convidar Duo para o maldito boliche.

Era bom perceber que o meu raciocínio estava fluindo melhor.

Procurei por Duo no apartamento inteiro e não o achei. Bem, ele só poderia estar em seu quarto. Dei duas batidas leves na porta e não obtive resposta. Entrei vi o quarto iluminado. Duo estava parado em frente a janela aberta, sem camisa e com uma calça folgada preta, com a trança caindo-lhe pelas costas. Ele tinha um _belo_ corpo, tinha de admitir.

Mas duas coisas me chamaram atenção : ele estava com uma espécie de corrente no pescoço. E estava chorando.

Ótimo, o _baka_ estava chorando. Era a pior pessoa do mundo quando se trata de emoções e todas estas baboseiras sentimentais. Aliás, poderia dizer que não estava apto a nada que não se aprendesse na escola ou na universidade, exceto sexo, é claro. Ok, já estava eu falando de sexo de novo.

Aproximei-me com cuidado e passei um braço pelos seus ombros, notando que ele inclinara a cabeça em minha direção, apoiando-a em meu peito. A correntinha que ele ostentava tinha um crucifixo o qual ele esfregava repetidamente. Ele soltou a cruz e começou a esfregar os olhos, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não sabia que era religioso, Duo. – falei suavemente.

- Eu sou ateu.

- Não sabia que ateus andavam com crucifixos no pescoço. – falei divertido, alisando seus ombros.

- É apenas uma lembrança da minha mãe. – ele olhava para um ponto fixo na janela – Pensei que estivesse bravo comigo.

- E estou. – ele se encolheu um pouco – Por que estava chorando ?

- Nada importante.

- Você não choraria por bobagens, _baka_.

Ele sorriu. Senti que tinha chegado no ponto certo.

- Posso te dar um abraço, Hee-chan ?

- Pode.

Ele se virou e me abraçou, enterrando a cabeça no meu pescoço. Fiquei um tanto travado com o pedido, mas à medida que ele continuou a chorar no meu pescoço, tive vontade de protegê-lo, passando meus braços por suas costas quentes e bem talhadas. Cada vez mais eu tinha certeza de que Duo não passava de uma criança pequena precisando de apoio. Mas eu não sabia como fazê-lo; não me fora ensinado tal coisa.

"_Por alguma razão, Duo simplesmente não consegue pedir ajuda com as palavras._"

Mas eu poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma ? Quatre também me dissera que ele poderia ser sarcástico, mas o Duo que estava na minha casa era extremamente frágil. Eu preferiria que ele fosse sarcástico. Sarcasmo é mais fácil de se lidar.

Esse abraço poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma ?

- Hee-chan, desculpe-me pelo que fiz em sua cozinha. – sua voz saiu abafada no meu pescoço, com seu hálito quente se chocando contra as lágrimas que molharam minha pele.

- Tudo bem, _baka_. Não se preocupe com isso, você não destruiu nada. – levantei o rosto dele e enxuguei as lágrimas – Trowa nos convidou para jogarmos boliche, você quer ir ?

Os olhos dele brilharam, mas desta vez foi de alegria.

- Se não for incomodá-lo... – falou um tanto manhoso.

- Troque-se, vamos chegar atrasados.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. Senti o rosto esquentar.

- Você sabe ser muito doce quando quer, Hee-chan.

Ele se afastou até o guarda-roupa, deixando um suave cheiro de lavanda no ar. Aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito curioso em mim. Eu sabia ser _doce_ ? Então Duo deveria ter descoberto alguma habilidade desconhecida até então, porque nem mesmo Sally havia me dito isso algum dia em nosso antigo relacionamento. O mais próximo que cheguei disso foi um _legal_.

Eu era _legal_ ?

Estava visivelmente confuso quando ele retornou com um sorriso e com uma blusa no corpo.

- Vamos, Hee-chan ?

- Vamos. É aqui perto. E não me chame de Hee-chan na frente de ninguém.

O sorriso dele aumentou e algo me disse que aquilo não era uma coisa boa. Descemos num tranqüilo silêncio e atravessamos a rua. Estávamos exatamente no fatídico parque em frente ao meu apartamento e as cerejeiras continuavam floridas. Notei que ele as olhava com um certo tom de melancolia nos orbes violetas.

- As cerejeiras te incomodam ? – perguntei baixinho.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma. – ele continuava a fitá-las – Elas lembram a minha mãe. Mamãe adorava flores.

- Por que você não me fala mais sobre a sua mãe ?

O brilho que vi em seus olhos não me deixou nem um pouco contente.

- Outro dia, talvez... Não quero falar sobre ela, não vamos estragar a nossa tarde. Você sabe jogar boliche, Heero ? – perguntou interessado.

Definitivamente, aquela não era a hora mais adequada para tocar no passado de Duo. Um dia, quando tivéssemos mais intimidade e ele se sentisse mais confiante sobre isso, talvez.

- Sei. Você sabe ?

- Joguei algumas vezes com Hilde e Solo, mas eles me diziam que eu era muito ruim. Você me ensina ?

- Hn. – grunhi de maneira estranha, nem afirmando e nem negando.

- Por que você fica tão ranzinza quando estamos com alguma companhia ? Deixe de ser tão anti-social, Heero !

Aquele menino estava me dando uma bronca ? Mas com quem ele pensava que estava falando ? Abri a boca para revidar, mas ele correu feito uma criança quando vê o seu brinquedo favorito numa vitrina. Fora cumprimentar Quatre na frente do boliche.

- Olá, Heero ! – Quatre me cumprimentou jovialmente e acenei com a cabeça – Você realmente fez um bom trabalho com a criança aqui.

- Hey, quem é criança aqui ? Eu vou te derrotar no boliche ! – Duo replicou.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que era muito ruim nisso.

Ele me deu língua e tive vontade de sorrir. Mas não faria isso – não em público.

- Sabia que vocês viriam. – Trowa falou e começou a entrar – Vamos jogar individualmente ou em duplas ?

- Vamos jogar em duplas primeiro, depois individualmente. Creio que nenhum de nós tenha algum compromisso para hoje.

- De acordo, Quatre. – segui até o balcão para reservar uma pista.

Escolhida a pista e as bolas, formamos as duplas : o casal apaixonado contra o _baka_ e eu. Por que sempre eu tinha de ficar com aquele tagarela ?

- Ok, Duo. Você primeiro.

- Eba ! – ele pegou a bola parecendo uma criança contente e a jogou.

A bola rolou e não acertou nenhum pino. Ele fez uma cara tristonha e jogou a segunda bola, sem acertar nenhum pino novamente. Sentou-se do meu lado com um grunhido frustrado.

- Você não é ruim. É péssimo.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – falou irritado – Vamos ver o quanto você é bom depois do Quatre.

Quatre derrubou 7 dos 10 pinos e foi recebido com um sorriso de Trowa. Levantei-me, peguei minha bola devidamente escolhida e lancei-a na pista, fazendo um _strike_. Dei-lhe um sorriso provocativo e ele fez um gesto nada educado com a mão direita.

A partida de duplas foi se seguindo de uma maneira bastante animada. Era nítida uma rivalidade entre Quatre e Duo e Trowa e eu. Quatre era um bom jogador, mas Duo era terrível. Em sua melhor atuação, derrubara apenas 5 pinos, além de levar um tombo feio quando resolveu comemorar na pista. Sentou-se a meu lado com uma mão na cabeça, onde provavelmente formaria um galo.

- Viu só, já derrubei cinco pinos !

- Da próxima vez não lance a bola, mas se jogue na pista. Vai acertar mais pinos.

Ele deu um pequeno soco no meu braço e fez novamente o gesto nada educado com a mão direita. Ouvi-o murmurar baixinho um "_você vai ver só_", mas ignorei solenemente. Afinal, era a última rodada da partida e eu precisava fazer três _strikes_ para vencermos. Eu _precisava_ fazer um _strike_ no primeiro arremesso e isso não seria um problema para mim.

Caminhei lentamente com a bola na mão, fixando meu olhar nos dez pinos em formação triangular. Comecei a dar uma corridinha e, quando ia arremessar a bola, ouvi a voz de Duo ao fundo.

- Vamos lá, faz um _strike_, Hee-chan !

A bola saiu dos meus dedos numa angulação errada, derrubando apenas três pinos. Isso seria o de menos, se não fosse o belo escorregão que levei, caindo de bunda no chão. Sem contar, ainda, nas risadas dos três atrás de mim.

Eu ainda _mataria_ aquele idiota de tranças.

Levantei-me enfurecido e segui até ele, dando-lhe um cascudo. As risadas de Trowa e Quatre ficaram mais fortes e ele me deu língua de maneira infantil. Sentei pesadamente na cadeira a seu lado.

- É duro perder, Hee-chan ? – Trowa debochou.

Foi a minha vez de levantar o dedo para ele.

- _Omae o korosu, baka !_ – Duo deu uma pequena risada – Eu falei para não me chamar assim. – falei entre os dentes.

- Você que provocou... Se não tivesse xingado tanto a minha performance... Se bem que você não ficou muito atrás desta vez, Hee-chan.

Eu falei que Duo não era sarcástico comigo ? Acho que me enganei profundamente. Se eu mudava na frente de outras pessoas, com certeza não era o único. Ele passava de adorável a insuportável em apenas poucos segundos.

- Agora que vamos começar uma partida individual – Trowa começou – por que não apostamos um pouquinho ?

- Trowa ! – Quatre censurou.

- Calma, meu anjo. É só uma apostinha boba. Quem perder, paga o jantar.

- Fechado. – falei imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, se você me prometer que vai passar um mês sem tocar naquele baralho.

- Quat... Você está me tratando feito um viciado.

- Sem brigas, pombinhos apaixonados. – Duo interveio – Eu aceito.

Nós três o olhamos de maneira estranha. Duo não trabalhava há um bom tempo e só estava naquele apartamento por boa vontade da dona – embora nós três tenhamos nos juntado e pago seus aluguéis e contas atrasadas. Com que dinheiro ele pensava em pagar o jantar, com aquele desempenho aterrador no boliche ?

- Duo, não acho uma boa idéia... – Quatre começou, mas Duo o interrompeu.

- Se eu perder, não pago o jantar, mas passo uma semana de faxineiro na casa do ganhador.

- Aceito. – Trowa falou e Quatre concordou com a cabeça.

A mim só restou soltar um grunhido.

Mas algo me dizia que aquele _baka_ sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Quatre derrubou oito pinos; Trowa, nove e eu fiz um _spare_. Esperamos pacientemente pelo _baka_ trançudo começar sua nova sucessão de desastres quando ele fez um _strike_.

Virou-se para nós três com um sorriso no rosto ao fitar três olhares espantados – ou melhor, dois.

- Calma, pessoal, foi apenas sorte de principiante.

Não, aquilo não fora sorte de principiante. Duo blefara naquele jogo de duplas. Ele era tão bom quanto eu e Trowa, se não fosse melhor. Com o caminhar do jogo, uma sucessão de X foi aparecendo na tabela de pontos de Duo, além de três idiotas embasbacados. A cada _strike_, Duo inventava um novo gesto provocativo. Rebolava – muito bem, por sinal – pulava, falava.

No final, ele terminou o jogo com 300 pontos, nada menos que 12 _strikes _consecutivos.

- Você blefou. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Você me subestimou, Hee-chan. – ele sorriu provocativamente – Acho que dei uma bela lição nos três. As aparências enganam.

- E como enganam. Mas foi um infeliz incidente para mim... Vou ter de pagar o jantar. – Quatre sorriu.

- Duo, você é sensacional. Nem mesmo Heero havia feito os doze _strikes_ !

Ele sorriu, se gabando. Tive vontade de esganá-lo. Ele havia me feito de bobo !

- Já que você venceu, escolha aonde vamos jantar. – Quatre falou e um sorriso maior apareceu no rosto de Duo.

- Já que vocês insistem...

Por que será que eu não fiquei surpreso ao entrar na pizzaria da esquina ?

A conversa na pizzaria seguiu noite adentro e tudo passou como um borrão para mim. A maldita dor difusa na minha barriga continuava desde a manhã, agora um pouco mais forte, e aquelas pizzas não deveriam estar ajudando muito. A minha concentração já estava se esvaindo quando notei que estávamos na porta do meu prédio se despedindo de Quatre e Trowa que entravam no carro em que vieram. A única coisa que meus ouvidos apuraram foi a voz de Quat dizendo :

- Adeus meninos. E Duo, como seu médico, lhe digo que você está em perfeitas condições. Pode voltar para casa amanhã mesmo.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Bem, a idéia do boliche surgiu numa conversa com uma amiga minha... Faz tanto tempo que não jogo ! Não que eu seja uma boa jogadora ou que entenda muito – pelo contrário. O boliche que tinha por aqui fechou e a gente ficou chupando dedo... (isso é o que dá morar no fim do mundo). E a idéia da cozinha foi uma contribuição da minha linda **Perséfone**.  
__Nossa, quantas reviews eu recebi ! Mas teve uma que foi tão hilária que tenho de comentar aqui mesmo. Foi a da **Megara-20** – um beijão pra você ! – que disse "_Mas uma coisa eu percebi...o Duo passou a mão q tava pegando em cebola no cabelo do Heero... AH_". Sabia que eu nem tinha reparado ? Rolei de rir quando li a review ! Gostaria de mandar beijos especiais também para a **Celly**, **Litha**, **Ana Paula**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Anne**, **Anna Malfoy** e **Tina Chan**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, chibi ponto weblogger ponto com ponto br. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	7. Capítulo VII : Inopinado

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo VII – Inopinado_

**Disclaimer : **_Gundam Wing não me pertence, sou apenas mais uma maluca a judiar dos G-boys. Desculpem-me, mas estou sem criatividade para disclaimers agora... _

- # - # -

"_Adeus meninos. E Duo, como seu médico, lhe digo que você está em perfeitas condições. Pode voltar para casa amanhã mesmo."_

As palavras de Quatre ainda estavam em minha cabeça, colocando-me novamente na realidade. Sim, estava na hora de sair daquele apartamento. Não poderia viver ali para sempre. Sabia que o meu repouso estava chegando ao fim, mas fui alimentado de um otimismo parco que me dizia que _ainda_ tinha mais alguns dias ali.

Levantei-me muito cedo e fui tomar um banho. Lavar os cabelos era uma boa opção – a falta de dinheiro restringia a quantidade de shampoo e condicionador que eu usava. Agora estava voltando tudo a estaca zero. Eu estava voltando para casa.

Contando que ainda não passara das sete horas, achei que pudesse sair de casa sem ser visto por Heero. Odiava despedidas. Saí até a sala esperando encontra-la vazia, mas vi o outro em pé, mirando uma parede com uma cara um tanto estranha. Poderia até dizer que ele estava um tanto pálido. Meus passos atraíram sua atenção e ele me viu com minha pequena bolsa em mãos.

- Já vai ?

- Sim. Acho melhor não incomodá-lo mais, já recebi a liberação do Quat ontem.

- Pensei que ficaria até o almoço.

- Não, tenho umas coisas pendentes a resolver. É melhor eu ir.

Não era uma mentira; minhas contas andavam vencendo e precisava juntar meus poucos tostões para pagá-las.

- Tem o número daqui, qualquer coisa é só ligar.

- Obrigado, Heero. Desculpe o incômodo.

Segui até a porta quando o ouvi falar.

- Venha jantar aqui. Como uma despedida pelo menos.

- Odeio despedidas. Mas aceito o convite.

- Eu te dou uma carona até a sua casa, já estou saindo para o trabalho.

- Não precisa, os dois lugares ficam em direções opostas. – dei um leve aceno e saí, fechando a porta.

Sem preâmbulos, sem rodeios, sem constrangimentos. Eu estava sendo um estorvo para Heero e era preferível que fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Ele deveria estar se sentindo muito mais aliviado agora. Não teria um idiota qualquer dentro da própria casa para invadir-lhe sua privacidade ou destruir a sua cozinha.

Caminhei até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo e aguardei um pouco. Eram nessas horas que via a inutilidade da minha carteira de motorista. Sendo aquela uma área nobre da cidade, era curioso perceber que desciam mais pessoas do que as que subiam nos ônibus. Os moradores daquele bairro certamente não necessitavam do transporte coletivo. Meu ônibus chegou e eu subi.

Sank era um país relativamente bom. Havia desigualdades, mas as pessoas mais pobres não eram miseráveis. Dava para se viver bem e as taxas de desemprego não eram tão ruins. Mas eu ainda fazia parte deste índice e precisava mexer o meu traseiro para pagar as malditas contas que se acumulavam em minha mesa. Só não havia sido despejado porque a Sra. Noventa fora com a minha cara. De toda forma, ter um médico morando no apartamento acima poderia se revelar bastante útil numa emergência.

Meu apartamento continuava entregue as sombras, do jeito que eu o deixara dias atrás. A claridade do apartamento de Heero havia me contagiado de uma forma que me vi abrindo as cortinas e deixando que o sol desse um pouco de vida ao ambiente. Notei que aquilo precisava de uma faxina urgente. Caminhei até o meu quarto e notei que as paredes amarelas sorriam ao me verem e a sentir a luz do dia. Abri minha gaveta onde guardava as contas e tive uma bela surpresa : havia um bilhete em cima delas e todas estavam pagas.

A letra floreada de Quatre estava me dizendo que ele, Trowa e Heero haviam pago minhas contas, inclusive a dívida com a Sra. Noventa, que lhes dera acesso ao apartamento. Deixaram ainda algum dinheiro na gaveta para que fizesse algumas compras. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Apostava a minha vida que aquilo fora idéia do próprio Quat. Aquele loiro realmente fora uma benção quando entrei na universidade.

Passei um tempo analisando a letra de Quatre e percebi que era muito bonita, como a minha também era. Engraçado, médicos costumavam ter caligrafias horrorosas. Particularmente, não deixaria que minhas letras se tornassem ininteligíveis; Hilde as achava muito bonitas, fruto de anos de caligrafia mandados por mamãe.

Segui até a cozinha e fui ao armário onde guardava produtos de limpeza. Estava na hora daquele apartamento receber os devidos cuidados de seu dono. Munido de uma vassoura, calculei mentalmente as despesas que havia dado aos três. Decerto que costumava economizar ao máximo, porém os valores das contas continuavam bastante elevados, tanto que pensava em vender o computador. Realmente precisava agradecer a Quatre pela idéia.

Quando o relógio acusou duas horas, a faxina fora concluída. Estava cansado e sujo, mas rumei até o telefone e disquei o número do celular de Quatre.

- _Alô ? Duo ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?_

- Calma, Quat, está tudo bem comigo. Liguei para agradecer a loucura que você, Trowa e Heero fizeram.

- _Ah, que bom que você gostou !_ – sua voz me pareceu bastante animada – _Vou repassar o agradecimento a Trowa. Ligou para Heero ?_

- Não, liguei para você, pois uma idéia destas só poderia ter saído da sua cabecinha.

- _Não, Duo, a idéia não foi minha. Foi de Heero._

- Como ? – a idéia tinha sido dele ? Isso soava surreal demais !

- _Heero convenceu a senhora que estava cuidando do seu apartamento para deixá-lo entrar sozinho. Ele mexeu nas gavetas e encontrou as contas, levando-as até a gente. Ligue para ele e agradeça-o você mesmo, certo ?_

- Tudo bem... Mas muito obrigado mesmo, Quatre.

- _Não precisa agradecer. Tenha uma boa tarde, Duo._

Heero... Ele realmente havia feito aquilo por mim ? Sem nem ao menos me conhecer profundamente ? Mas, por quê ? Havia ido tanto assim com a minha cara a ponto de pagar minhas dívidas ? Anjos da guarda de fato existiam, como mamãe tanto afirmara ?

Precisava pensar. Ar fresco ajudaria.

Deixei que minhas pernas me guiassem até uma praça que, surpreendentemente, estava vazia. Dirigi-me até um dos balanços e me sentei, com os cabelos soltos e levemente úmidos balançando ao sabor do vento. Deixei que minha mente vagasse até os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

_- # - Flashback - # -_

_Estávamos sentados na mesa da pizzaria. Heero estava estranho naquele dia inteiro e parecia nem ao menos dar um mínimo de atenção ao falatório. Trowa apenas adicionava poucos comentários, então tudo se resumia a um diálogo entre Quatre e eu._

_- E então, como tem sido esta semana de convivência com o Heero ?_

_- Tranqüila, Quat. Em algumas poucas vezes conversamos, mas ele tem estado imerso no trabalho e no laptop. – lembrei-me do aparelho com um tanto de ciúmes._

_- Ele não tem jeito mesmo... – Quat sorriu._

_- Heero conversa com você ? – Trowa frisou a palavra "conversa"._

_- De vez em quando._

_- Isso é um verdadeiro milagre. Toda e qualquer conversa que se tenta engatar com ele sempre acaba em vácuo. Ele parece ter o dom de matar qualquer assunto com seus grunhidos. – Quatre emendou._

_Sorri. Sim, ele tentava matar os assuntos com grunhidos, mas eu era teimoso o suficiente para continuar perguntando até lhe arrancar respostas completas. Insistência era a alma do negócio._

_- Acho que é o meu carisma natural. – sorri e fui acompanhado pelos outros dois – Eu até utilizava a cozinha._

_- Ele deixava você cozinhar ? – Quatre falou um tanto chocado._

_- Sim, pelo menos até hoje._

_Eu não precisava dizer qual a razão de não poder mais entrar lá, certo ?_

_- Isso sim é um milagre. Só faltou ele te pedir favores e ajuda. – Quatre comentou._

_- E qual seria o problema disso ?_

_- Heero nunca pede favores ou ajuda. Ele se acha auto-suficiente, além de julgar as outras pessoas como incapacitadas para a realização de coisas tão perfeitas quanto ele faz. Pedir favores ou ajuda seria um ato de extrema confiança da parte dele. – Trowa explicou._

_- Ele nunca te pediu ajuda ?_

_- Ajuda, não. Mas já me pediu um ou dois favores. – Trowa concluiu_.

_- Mas eu gostaria de agradecê-lo de alguma forma._

_- O aniversário dele é daqui a duas semanas. – Quatre falou baixinho – Você poderia fazer uma surpresa para ele, mas sem festas._

_- O perfect soldier te mataria se você fizesse uma festa surpresa._

_- Perfect soldier ? – murmurei intrigado._

_- Era o apelido dele na faculdade. Ele o odiava._

"_Soldado Perfeito", hein ? Típico dele._

_- # - Fim do flashback - # -_

Se Heero era tão rígido assim, por que me deixava fazer coisas que nem seus amigos de longa data faziam ? Tudo era muito estranho, desde o princípio. Ele não aparentava ser carinhoso com as outras pessoas. Imaginei a cara de choque de Trowa e Quatre se eu tivesse lhes dito que ele me abraçara duas vezes, para me confortar.

Uma pequena risada saiu de minha garganta com a imagem.

Aqueles abraços eram tão confortantes... Como se ele pudesse ler a minha mente e saber que era exatamente aquilo que eu estava precisando no momento. Mas Heero era _estranho_. Uma hora ele me dava atenção, carinho, conforto. Segundos depois, ignorava-me completamente. Era difícil tentar adivinhar o que se passava naquela cabeça.

Porém eu era o mais estranho de nós dois. Médico, desempregado, suicida, com uma bela caligrafia. Quantas figuras iguais a essa você encontraria por aí ? Espécime raro, praticamente extinto. Se ele tinha duas caras, eu também tinha. Poderia ser manhoso ou extremamente irritante e sarcástico. E ser sarcástico era uma máscara que já estava mais habituado a usar.

As minhas reações no boliche foram mais divertidas, confesso. É mais fácil ser assim num ambiente completamente descontraído. Sabe por quê ? Com um sorriso de cabide Duo Maxwell, as pessoas não reparariam nas máscaras. E você ainda saía no lucro de ter algumas horas de distração.

Enganar Heero foi uma das poucas coisas que me deram tanto prazer na vida ! Ele sempre ficava com aquela cara imparcial e com aqueles orbes azuis que pareciam me revirar pelo avesso... Não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito quando ele disse com o seu tom de voz habitualmente morto e grave "_você blefou_". A minha vontade foi de olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dele e dizer "_está mal acostumado a jogar no time dos vencedores... Aprenda que Duo Maxwell é uma caixinha de surpresas, sr. Perfeição._"

Bem, na verdade não era isso que eu iria dizer. Eu não sei o que iria dizer. Era melhor nem olhar muito no fundo daqueles olhos. Estou ficando confuso, vamos mudar de tópico.

Havia ainda um pequeno grande problema não solucionado. Eu estivera empenhado demais em receber atenção de Heero, em ser aprovado, em ser aceito. Importava-me imensamente com a opinião dele a meu respeito, gostava de agradá-lo.

Eu estava me _apegando_ a ele. E sentia que seria impossível não o fazer.

Afinal, quer eu queira ou não, ele havia me estendido a mão num momento de urgência. Ele salvou a minha vida. Ele quis que eu vivesse. Aquilo tocava demais o meu coração, solitário e perdido. Eu funcionava como uma criancinha que rapidamente se afeiçoa ao adulto que lhe dá atenção e que a trata com respeito. E era isso exatamente o que tinha acontecido. E isso _assustava_.

Será que eu queria viver com a mesma intensidade que ele quis que eu vivesse ? Eu nem sabia com que força ele desejara aquilo. Estava pensando demais nele, precisava focar em outros assuntos também pendentes.

Uma gargalhada genuína saiu de minha garganta. _Desespero_.

O que diabos eu iria fazer com a maldita vida que ele me dera sem perguntar se era o que realmente eu queria ? Estava recomeçando da estaca zero. O sonho finalmente tinha acabado, antes mesmo de eu perceber que estava jogando de volta a frieza da realidade. Não poderia viver ao lado de Heero para sempre. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas e outras coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que com um maluco que abrigara dentro de sua casa.

Droga, precisava arranjar um emprego, pagar minhas contas, me alimentar decentemente. Mas, para que ? Para continuar vagando sem objetivo neste mundo ? Eu não tinha uma razão para continuar respirando. Ninguém dependia de mim. O mundo continuaria sua dinâmica se eu simplesmente desaparecesse dele, sem nem ao menos sentir minha ausência.

Era covarde o suficiente para preferir meter uma bala no meio de minha própria testa a ter de viver num lugar sem finalidade alguma.

Hilde teria me socado se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Era inevitável que um sorriso se formasse em meus lábios ao me lembrar dela. Pena que o _Shinigami_ que ela tanto elogiava nas nossas aulas na universidade não fosse mais voltar à tona. Ele estava enterrado em algum lugar e não tinha a mínima necessidade de emergir.

Senti meu estômago roncar num claro indicativo de que eu estava faminto. Foi nesta hora que despertei de meu transe e percebi que as cores do ocaso já pintavam o céu. Eu passara tempo demais sentado naquele balanço. Heero – sempre ele – havia me convidado para jantar, mas ainda teria umas duas horas até me deslocar para sua casa.

Voltei ao meu apartamento para tomar um banho e beliscar alguma coisa, pois meu estômago realmente não agüentaria esperar tanto tempo.

Com uma escova em mão, penteava meus cabelos cuidadosamente para então trançá-los. Apesar de odiar despedidas, aquele jantar serviria como uma luva. Era a última vez que pretendia ver Heero na vida. Ou melhor, aquele seria o último dia de minha vida.

A vida não tinha nenhum sentido para mim. Precisava de um guia, mas este nunca deu as caras. A única pena que sentia era de que, se mamãe estivesse certa sobre Deus e estas coisas, eu não iria para o paraíso me encontrar com a pequena Hilde e o Solo. Afinal, suicídio era um pecado.

Pecado tolo, eu diria. Pois, se a Igreja tanto afirma que Deus é quem deve escolher a nossa hora de morrer, como ter certeza de que Deus queria que eu morresse através de minhas próprias mãos ? Outro ponto a menos para a Igreja na minha opinião.

Não que eu me importasse com religião.

Fechei todas as janelas do apartamento e, com um sorriso amigável para a Sra. Noventa, saí para as ruas, mergulhando no total anonimato da noite. Migrei até o ponto de ônibus e não precisei esperar muito. Da janela, observava os letreiros luminosos da cidade e o vai e vem de pessoas em direção aos bares, a procura de diversão. O lado de fora exalava vida; eu, vazio.

Será que Heero cozinhara para nós dois ? Seria extremamente agradável que minha última refeição tivesse sido preparada por ele. Com tanto alarde por aquela maldita cozinha e depois de tanta propaganda, nada mais justo que provasse de seu tempero. Ter um selo de aprovação Duo Maxwell era uma grande honra.

Sorri fracamente. Eu era mesmo um grande idiota.

Ouvi-lo me chamar de _baka_ mais uma vez com aquela voz grave seria bastante agradável também. Merda, eu estava muito _encantado_ por ele. Mas era bom deixa-lo irritado de vez em quando. Ele ficava muito engraçado quando isso acontecia. Quando ganhei de lavada no boliche, a cara dele foi extremamente adorável.

Minha mente estava um pouco fora do normal. Se é que já fora normal algum dia.

Desci do ônibus com a idéia de agradecê-lo por ter pago minhas contas. Poderia dar-lhe um tapinha no ombro e dizer "_obrigado, cara, valeu pelas contas, mas não precisava pagar, não vou mais precisar de água nem de eletricidade_". Não, definitivamente. Abraçá-lo e murmurar um "_Hee-chan, muito obrigado por tudo, você é um anjinho, mais tarde vou me encontrar com você lá no céu_" também estava fora de cogitação, até porque ele odiava o _Hee-chan_.

Acho que sou melhor com impulsividade e espontaneidade.

E foi justamente num gesto espontâneo que me detive alguns minutos numa floricultura. Seria um pequeno presente de gratidão a ele. Saí carregando uma hortência e uma camélia vermelha. O que significavam ? Frieza e reconhecimento, respectivamente. Frieza daqueles olhos azuis; reconhecimento do que ele fez por mim e que eu iria atirar pela janela mais tarde.

Mas para que diabos eu comprara aquelas duas flores ? Heero não fazia o tipo que amasse recebê-las, muito menos que as tratasse com carinho. Só colocou aquele amor-perfeito e a camélia rosada puramente por indicação de Quatre. A idéia – pelo menos esta sim – deveria ter partido do Quat. Com que cara eu iria chegar para ele e dizer "_Heero, trouxe estas lindas flores para você. Sei que deve desprezar um pouco a natureza, mas azar o seu, perfect soldier_." ? Isso não estava nos meus planos, definitivamente.

Chegando a porta do edifício, o porteiro de imediato abriu a porta, já prevenido de minha aparição por ali. Andei lentamente até o elevador e subi até o nono andar. Caminhei até a porta do apartamento, mas não bati. Havia algo errado, eu podia sentir. Algo _muito_ errado.

Tentei diversas vezes dar meia volta e retornar ao meu apartamento, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam. Pareciam estar grudadas no carpete do _hall_. Reuni todas as minhas forças e alcancei a campainha, tocando-a uma única vez.

Não houve resposta.

Toquei a segunda vez e aguardei. Fazia mais de cinco minutos que pressionara aquele botão e já estava impaciente. Não havia cheiro de comida exalando pelo lugar. Provavelmente Heero esquecera do combinado e saíra com Trowa e Quat para se divertirem. E eu estava fazendo papel de bobo mais uma vez na vida.

Já estava prestes a ir embora quando ouvi o barulho de chave sendo virada. A porta se abriu lentamente e meus olhos se arregalaram com a visão. Heero encontrava-se em trajes arrumados e estava de pé, apoiado na porta. Estaria tudo normal se ele não estivesse tão branco quanto as paredes e com um aspecto horrendo.

- Heero ? O que houve ? – aproximei-me.

Ele se jogou em meus braços, deixando o corpo mole totalmente apoiado em mim. Senti meu corpo se aquecer brevemente com o abraço. Encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e respirava com dificuldade, tremendo. Passei uma mão pelo seu rosto e notei que estava quente.

Nossa, estava realmente encantado com aquela recepção amorosa que estava recebendo ! Porém não era suficientemente idiota para achar que aquele abraço e o calor em seu corpo era comoção por me ver novamente. O rosto – assim como as mãos – dele estava quente _demais_. Estava completamente alarmado e pronto para perguntar novamente o que estava havendo quando ouvi sua voz sair sufocada e extremamente baixa.

- Duo... Por favor... Ajude-me.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Muitas pessoas se revoltaram com o fato de Duo sair do apartamento do Heero. Uma ficou dividida. Mas, depois deste final, o que vocês realmente acham ? Façam suas apostas para o mal que acomete Heero ! Ta, eu sei que essa tirada não foi muito feliz... Deixa para lá.  
__Gostaria de mandar beijos especiais também para a **Koorime Shinigami**, **Litha**, **Ana Paula**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Aryam**, **Shanty**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Tina Chan **e **Perséfone**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, **chibi** ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto **br**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	8. Capítulo VIII : Shinigami

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo VIII – Shinigami_

**Disclaimer : **_Trowa e Catherine estava treinando arremesso de facas e, por acidente, uma delas acertou em cheio os meus direitos autorais de Gundam... Então, infelizmente eles não me pertencem, mas a Yoshiyuki-san. _

- # - # -

"_Le livre de la vie est le livre suprême/Qu'on ne peut ni fermer, ni rouvrir à son choix;/ Le passage attachant ne s'y lit pas deux fois/Mais le feuillet fatal se tourne de lui-même;/On voudrait revenir à la page où l'on aime/Et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous vos doigts."  
__**Alphonse de Lamartine **_

"_O livro da vida é o livro supremo que não se pode fechar e nem reabrir à sua escolha. A passagem que une não se lê duas vezes, mas a folha fatal gira ela mesma. Gostar-se-ia de retornar à página que se gosta e a página onde se morre já está abaixo de seus dedos."_

- # - # -

A mente humana é algo realmente fantástico.

Sempre, desde que era uma criança, tive costume de fantasiar com acontecimentos agradáveis – ou não. Possuíam tal força extraordinária que pareciam de fato serem reais. E, para mim, sempre foram. Uma espécie de realidade alternativa.

Aquilo era muito mais que uma realidade alternativa. Era um bálsamo para minhas dores. Se prestar atenção, perceberei que minhas memórias infantis mais felizes não aconteceram de fato. E sinto saudade de tudo aquilo que nunca vivi.

Patético ? Insano ? Não, é apenas a minha vida.

Conheci Hilde no meu primeiro dia de universidade. Sabe, às vezes paro para pensar nos motivos que me levaram a escolher a medicina. Apreciação dos assuntos abordados ? Talvez. Uma melhoria de situação financeira ? Quem sabe. Vontade de ajudar os outros sem se importar em fazer auto-sacrifício ? Decididamente.

Hilde possuía uma empatia enorme para comigo e acho que este foi o principal ponto de nossa aproximação. Sempre fui problemático e ela parecia possuir o dom de adivinhar o que se passava dentro da minha pobre cabeça. Ela foi o alicerce principal que me segurou durante o curso – e acabou por morrer antes de concluí-lo. Homenageie-a com louvor em nossa formatura; na verdade, só me graduei porque sabia do grande sorriso que ela ostentaria em sua face.

E foi graças a todo o apoio dela que Shinigami nasceu. E, com sua morte, Shinigami foi encarcerado dentro de mim novamente.

Mas algo me diz que este não era o ponto inicial de tudo... Aonde eu estava ?

"_- Duo... Por favor... Ajude-me."_

Ah, a voz de Heero. Sim, era aí que eu estava.

Ok, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa para reorganizar meus pensamentos. Heero estava caído em meus braços, quente, e havia acabado de me pedir ajuda. Trowa disse que ele nunca faz esse tipo de coisa. Isso significaria que ele confiava em mim.

Que espécie de ilusão doentia era essa que eu havia me metido ?

Tudo bem que eu me importasse com ele e quisesse reciprocidade, mas minha mente não precisava chegar ao ponto de me pregar uma peça daquelas. Heero _jamais_ me pediria ajuda, oras ! Mas que outra palavra ele teria dito para e confundi-la com "_ajude_" ?

- Duo, eu... Vou vomitar. – sua voz mais uma vez me arrancou dos pensamentos.

Vômito ? Sendo ilusão ou realidade, minha visão coberta de vômito não era uma das mais agradáveis. Apoiei Heero no meu corpo e segui o mais rápido que pude até o banheiro. Foi exatamente o tempo que ele conseguiu segurar, quase colocando o estômago para fora.

Aquilo definitivamente não era uma ilusão. E o cheiro era bastante desagradável também.

Quando ele terminou, coloquei-o de pé e umedeci uma toalha, passando-a pelo seu rosto. Voltei com ele nos braços e o depositei em sua cama, acendendo a lâmpada para olhá-lo melhor. Ele estava bem mal. Mas como ninguém havia percebido isso ?

Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e encostei minha mão em sua testa. Ele estava com muita febre. Senti algo dentro de mim estalar, como correntes sendo quebradas. Velhas engrenagens, praticamente esquecidas, voltaram a girar no meu cérebro.

Sim, aquele era o sinal de que _ele_ queria se libertar. _Ele_ poderia estar voltando.

- Heero, diga-me o que você sente. – falei com calma.

- Dor... Uma dor insuportável. – ele fechou os olhos.

Até agora nada era conclusivo.

- Aponte o local onde dói.

Ele levou sua mão até o quadrante inferior direito do abdome. Estava apontando a fossa ilíaca direita. Febre, vômitos e dor naquele local. As minhas engrenagens estavam girando em torno de uma perspectiva de diagnóstico, mas precisava de mais informações dele.

- Como a dor começou ?

- Difusa... Do umbigo... Começou a doer aí faz umas duas horas... – falava com dificuldade.

- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje ?

- Muito pouco... Estava sem apetite...

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Uma possibilidade se delineava cada vez mais forte. As vozes de todos os meus professores da universidade vinham a minha cabeça, numa tentativa de relembrar alguns detalhes. A adrenalina percorria o meu sangue como há muito não sentia.

Aquilo era muito bom, mas a situação era o completo oposto.

- Heero, vou precisar te examinar um pouco, mas terei de desabotoar sua camisa. Com licença.

Ele não replicou. Minhas mãos desabotoavam vagarosamente sua camisa e as pontas de meus dedos roçavam contra sua pele quente e bem trabalhada. O tronco dele era absolutamente perfeito. Heero era _lindo_. Deixei minha pele entrar em contato com a dele de maneira quase imperceptível.

Alguém me mataria se eu dissesse que estava me excitando com tudo aquilo ? Não me olhe como se eu fosse um monstro, a adrenalina tem sua parcela de culpa nessa história ! Mas uma voz conhecida dentro de minha cabeça me repreendeu e me fez franzir o cenho.

"_Foco, Maxwell ! Você está perdendo o foco !_"

Pelo menos aquele chinês serviu de alguma coisa num momento como este.

- Heero, eu vou pressionar aqui, se a dor aumentar, diga.

- Tudo bem...

Empurrei um pouco o abdome para baixo, notando uma certa resistência. Aquilo era mau sinal. Ele fez uma careta de dor, mas, quando aliviei a pressão que fazia, ele quase pulou da cama.

- Duo... Dói muito mais... Piorou...

Sinal de descompressão positivo. Febre. Vômitos. Perda de apetite. Dor iniciada no umbigo e se concentrando na parte inferior direita do abdome. _Clang_. Todas as engrenagens apontaram na direção mais provável.

Heero estava com apendicite.

Heero estava com os sintomas fazia muito tempo.

Heero estava correndo risco de morte.

_Clang_ duplo. Ele precisava ser levado ao hospital imediatamente ! Necessitava de um centro cirúrgico de urgência.

- Heero, você precisa ser levado até o hospital. – ele soltou um grunhido de desaprovação – Não é hora para discussões. Onde está a chave do carro ?

Tentei soar o mais natural possível, mas falhei miseravelmente. Ele esticou o braço e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Reconheci várias coisas impróprias, como camisinhas, mas rapidamente divisei a chave do carro.

As camisinhas me deixaram um tanto desconfortável, mas o momento não poderia ser mais inapropriado para isso. Coloquei-o em meu colo e saí carregando-o nos braços. Ele continuava de olhos fechados e eu nervosamente apertava o botão do elevador. A porta se abriu e nós entramos.

- Consegue ficar de pé sozinho ?

- Acho que sim.

- Preciso ligar para Quatre... – falei baixinho e ele me estendeu um celular de dentro do bolso.

Sorri agradecido e tentei entrar em comunicação com ele. Inútil. O maldito celular estava fora de área. Devolvi o aparelho fazendo um leve aceno negativo com a cabeça. Ele suspirou.

Passado pouco tempo, apoiei-o e o conduzi até seu carro. Foi então que minha ficha caiu novamente. Heero _não estava_ em condições de dirigir. Por acaso em algum momento eu citei que minha carteira de motorista era inútil ? Porque agora eu iria provar exatamente o contrário.

Um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha. Eu iria dirigir o _porsche_ de Heero ! Não seria nada adequado eu dirigisse um carrão daqueles, ainda mais depois de passar um bom tempo sem encostar num volante. Se eu arranhasse aquele carro, as promessas dele se fariam reais.

Abri a porta e o depositei com cuidado no banco dianteiro, reclinando-o um pouco. Com mais cuidado, prendi o cinto de segurança, recebendo uma careta como resposta.

- Sinto muito, mas você tem um carro que em nada ajuda. Ou queria ir deitado no capô ?

Entrei no banco do motorista e tamborilei com meus dedos no volante. Suspirei. O hospital em que Quatre trabalhava – e era o diretor, por sinal – ficava a poucas quadras daqui. Chegaria suficientemente rápido. Se tudo desse certo, o maldito apêndice de Heero não teria aberto e lhe dado uma bela peritonite, ou ele estaria frito.

Girei a chave na ignição e toquei o carro até o hospital no mais absoluto silêncio. Heero havia fechado os olhos e tinha as sobrancelhas unidas. Aquilo deveria estar doendo pra cacete, não sei porque ele não reclamava. Mania de auto-suficiência, talvez.

Entrei voando no hospital e libertei Heero do assento, colocando-o nos braços e correndo o mais rápido que pude até a emergência. Deixei-o sentado numa cadeira e fui até o balcão.

- Com licença, mas preciso urgentemente levar um paciente até a sala de exames. Provavelmente ele fará uma cirurgia também.

- Sinto, mas todos os plantonistas estão ocupados agora. Aguarde um momento que já os repassarei para um dos médicos.

- Desculpe-me, mas você não me entendeu. – estava completamente nervoso, aquela mulher estava me fazendo perder tempo – Eu sou médico, apenas quero entrar com o paciente.

- Qual o seu nome ?

E isso importava agora ?

- Duo Maxwell.

Ela perdeu mais alguns angustiantes momentos olhando o cadastro do hospital. Depois me olhou com um ar de indiferença.

- Desculpe-me, sr. Maxwell, mas aqui não consta que o senhor é médico do hospital.

- Claro que não sou ! Mas me formei naquela maldita universidade credenciada com este hospital e preciso entrar com o paciente ! – minha voz começou a se alterar e ouvi um grunhido de Heero num ponto atrás de mim.

- Apenas a equipe do hospital pode realizar qualquer procedimento neste ambiente, sr. Maxwell.

- Deixe-me ser mais claro, então. – falava muito alto, completamente alterado – Eu estou com um paciente que tem sintomas de apendicite aguda há quase um dia, o que significa que o quadro pode ter evoluído para uma peritonite. Assim sendo, ele corre sério risco de morte. – gritei – Ouviu bem ? Risco de morte ! Eu não tenho tempo a perder numa maldita sala de espera se eu mesmo posso realizar todos os procedimentos !

- Se continuar a gritar, terei de mandar os seguranças o tirarem daqui.

- A vida de um paciente é tão insignificante para este hospital ? Não se importam que ele morra na sala de espera ? – gritava, completamente exasperado.

Burburinhos irromperam na sala de espera com minhas palavras. A mulher me fitava com um cara de desprezo profundo e a vi acenar para os seguranças. Eu iniciara uma luta contra o tempo com Heero e tudo parecia nos impedir de obter êxito. Ele não poderia perder mais tempo. Estávamos completamente encurralados. Senti a aproximação dos seguranças e me preparei para desferi-lhes golpes que o chinês maluco me ensinara.

A saúde de Heero era mais importante do que aconteceria com meu futuro profissional.

- Duo ! – uma voz feminina peculiarmente familiar me entrou pelos ouvidos e virei a cabeça até o corredor que dava acesso a ala de salas e centros cirúrgicos.

Lá estava ela, de pé, cabelos loiros soltos pelas costas e aquelas inconfundíveis sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Velha conhecida de universidade, minha antiga monitora e que agora viria a calhar.

- Dorothy, eu preciso de um centro cirúrgico e um hemograma imediatamente. – minha voz era mecânica. Os seguranças se afastaram com a intervenção dela.

- Mas do que está falando ? E se acalme, isso ainda é um hospital ! – ela se aproximou de mim e me puxou, levando-me até um canto – O que está acontecendo, Duo ?

- Está vendo aquele rapaz sentado ali ? – apontei para Heero – Ele é um amigo meu e, neste exato momento, pode estar sofrendo de uma peritonite por conta de uma apendicite aguda. Agora me responda : ele pode ter atendimento nesta _merda_ de hospital ?

- Duo, não se exaspere. Você o examinou ?

- Febre, vômitos, falta de apetite, dor na região inguinal direita, sinal de descompressão positivo. O que mais você quer que eu diga, meu registro no conselho de medicina ? – falei sarcástico.

- Ok, eu estou de plantão agora, vou levá-lo para fazer um hemograma e providenciarei um centro cirúrgico. Ele é meu agora, relaxe.

Ela se virou, mas segurei bruscamente seu braço. Se ela pensava que simplesmente ia desaparecer com Heero de minhas fuças e iria operá-lo por mim, estava muito enganada.

Ele havia confiado _em mim_ e não nela. Ele queria que _eu_ o salvasse, fizesse aquela dor desaparecer. Era completamente antiético operar alguém que eu tivesse algum envolvimento afetivo de qualquer espécie, mas eu não ligava para isso. Shinigami não ligava para isso. Heero se orgulharia de mim quando eu o salvasse.

- Você não me entendeu. Eu vou operá-lo, não você.

- Como ? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Aquele idiota confiou em mim e não em você. Sou eu quem vai realizar esta maldita apendicectomia !

- Você não pode, Duo ! Você não faz parte deste hospital !

- E quem disse que estou me importando com isso ? Quem vai fazer esta _porcaria_ sou eu e pronto !

- Você não vai conseguir o acesso.

- Só se você não quiser me ajudar. – falei baixo.

Era a minha cartada final.

- Perdão ?

- Dorothy, me faça entrar como acompanhante. Lá eu assumo e ninguém precisa saber. Seu nome não vai ficar sujo, eu me responsabilizarei se algo der errado.

- Duo, eu não posso...

- _Porra_, Dorothy ! – ela me olhou alarmada – Não é hora para discutir o meu vocabulário, apenas me deixe fazer a _merda_ da cirurgia !

Ela refletiu durante alguns minutos da mais pura impaciência de minha parte.

- Dorothy... Quebre este galho para mim, ou ele vai morrer ali sentado... E você ainda poderá assistir ao Shinigami.

- Mas você não disse que Shinigami estava preso desde o enterro de Hilde ?

- Assim que eu passar por aquela porta – apontei para o acesso a ala do hospital – tudo será diferente.

- Duo... Se você fraquejar, eu assumo imediatamente a cirurgia.

- Ok.

Aproximei-me de Heero sentado na cadeira e passei a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Hee-chan, não se preocupe. Shinigami irá tomar conta de você, tudo vai dar certo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e notei que ele relaxou um pouco.

Ele realmente confiava em mim ?

Rapidamente vi que Heero fora conduzido até uma maca e ouvi a voz de Dorothy dizer a recepcionista que ela estava assumindo o caso, enquanto entrava triunfante naquela ala tão conhecida para mim. Naquele lugar onde realizei meus estágios.

Se Hilde estivesse aqui neste momento, estaria radiante. Afinal, Shinigami havia renascido das cinzas, como a própria fênix.

- # - # -

A cirurgia tinha se processado inteiramente ao meu comando.

Neste exato momento, encontrava-me sentado num banco do jardim do hospital, mirando o infinito. Por que eu não estava ao lado de Heero ? Ele ainda demoraria muito para acordar, estava sobre o efeito do anestésico.

A cirurgia fora um sucesso, embora não tenha transcorrido tão tranquilamente. Shinigami ainda era bom no que fazia.

Quase suspirei aliviado quando abri aquele abdome e vi apenas o maldito apêndice lá, inflamado e preso pelo próprio corpo a fim de que não houvesse maiores estragos. Decerto que mais alguns instantes de demora e eu teria encontrado uma bela peritonite na minha frente.

Nem ao menos falei com Dorothy depois de encerrada a operação. Ela apenas me disse o número do quarto onde Heero ficaria e saí, alegando que precisava pensar. Na verdade, estava tentando acorrentar Shinigami novamente no lugar. Não haveria mais operações, por mais que cada sucesso que eu obtivesse em uma delas alegrasse Hilde. Aliás, depois que Quatre ficasse sabendo desta que aprontei em seu hospital, nem registro médico eu teria mais.

Hilde... Faz tempo desde que Shinigami nasceu...

_- # - Flashback - # -_

_Esta praça é definitivamente agradável. Gosto quando venho até ela com Hilde para conversarmos, depois de nossas aulas de cirurgia com Quatre. Hoje foi o dia em que, pela primeira vez, eu simulei uma operação e notei o sorriso orgulhoso do professor. Aquele era um ramo muito gostoso de atuar._

_A adrenalina do momento, os pensamentos rápidos, as melhores táticas de infiltração para se atingir o determinado objetivo. Não, isso não era a vida de um soldado, mas a de um médico plantonista de uma unidade de emergência. São pouquíssimos segundos que se tem até decidir a melhor maneira de intervir no paciente. E a competência é elemento chave, além da capacidade de se manter frio._

_Meu coração não era frio, contudo. Fazia alguns meses que notei algo diferente em mim com relação a Hilde. Seu sorriso fazia meu coração disparar e ficava muito feliz quando recebia elogios da parte dela. Acho que estou apaixonado._

_Falando nela, está bem atrasadinha. Mulheres..._

_- Boo ! – ouvi a voz doce de Hilde atrás de mim e sorri._

_- Você não me assusta, bobinha._

_- Ah, Duo, assim não tem graça ! – ela se sentou ao meu lado – Mas o que foi aquilo na aula de hoje, hein ? Você ficou completamente estranho quando simulou a cirurgia !_

_- Fiquei ?_

_- Sim, parecia outra pessoa. Completamente frio e imparcial, fazia as coisas como se estivesse procedendo algo que dependesse sua vida !_

_- Isso é ruim ?_

_- Não, não é ruim porque isso foi somente quando você estava numa situação de risco. É uma vantagem para você. Mas o que me impressionou foram suas lindas violetas._

_- Por quê ? – senti que estava corando._

_- Elas tinham um brilho diferente. Parecia que você era um deus julgando um mortal. Um deus com o dom de decidir entre a vida e a morte, como se a sua vontade fosse definir se o paciente fosse viver ou morrer. Acho que você tem esta personalidade adormecida dentro de você. Vou chamá-la de Shinigami._

_- Shinigami ? O que é isso ?_

_- É uma palavra japonesa. Significa "deus da morte". É assim que vejo esse seu outro lado. E saiba que gosto muito dele dentro de um centro cirúrgico._

_Sorri genuinamente. Senti a adrenalina correr em meu sangue; era a hora de me declarar a ela. Precisava dizer o que sentia. Notei que a expressão do rosto dela mudou completamente e a vi acenar para um rapaz, que se aproximou de onde estávamos. Ela estava bastante diferente; parecia extremamente feliz de encontrá-lo ali. Algo que nunca vi em seu rosto em relação a mim. Senti uma pontada de inveja._

_- Duo, deixe-me apresenta-lo. Este é Solo, um amigo meu._

_- Prazer, Solo. – sorri e apertamos as mãos._

_Olhei mais uma vez para os dois e não senti raiva. Era nítido como água o sentimento que fluía entre os dois. Amor._

_- # - Fim do flashback - # -_

A minha grande vontade neste momento era a de fumar um cigarro. Dizem que o fumo prolonga o prazer; talvez quisesse prolongar meu alívio. Mas não infectaria meus pulmões jovens e virgens por uma pequena dose de nicotina. Além disso, o local onde estava não poderia ser mais impróprio para isso.

Poderia beber alguma coisa forte, contendo muito álcool. Porém o funcionamento perfeito de minhas faculdades mentais seria bastante importante para quando Quat chegasse. Oh, eu teria de enfrentar uma briga daquelas e, desta vez, sem a mínima chance de salvação.

Eu estava ferrado.

Talvez alguém deve estar se perguntado como Quat descobriria que fora eu quem operara Heero. Muito simples : eu fiz um escândalo na recepção do hospital. Quat sabe que sou obstinado o suficiente para realizar a cirurgia com Heero de qualquer forma. Mas, como disse antes, livraria Dorothy de qualquer culpa.

Todas as minhas atitudes em relação a Heero desde o dia em que o conheci tem sido muito estranhas. A sensação de querer agradá-lo, de fazê-lo sentir orgulho de mim já estava se tornando quase obsessiva. Era dolorosamente decepcionante passar horas a fio lutando com a comida na cozinha para vê-lo chegar em casa e mal comê-la.

Ainda me amaldiçôo por não ter percebido seus sintomas antes. Isso seria o mínimo que alguém pudesse esperar de um médico. A falta de apetite, uma constante mão pousada no abdome, um pequeno mau humor acentuado. Se me importo tanto com ele, deveria ter percebido, oras !

Ele deve ter sofrido durante todo esse tempo. Ele era teimoso, jamais diria que tinha uma dor na barriga. No mínimo pensaria que era somente uma besteira e que logo desapareceria. Isto não está certo. Ele tem que pedir ajuda quando houver algo errado.

Oras, mas quem sou eu para dizer que ele deve pedir ajuda ? Sou o primeiro a não conseguir fazer isso. Porém ele me ajudou mesmo assim. Mesmo sem que eu vocalizasse meu pedido. Parecia ler a minha mente com maestria e perceber exatamente o que eu precisava.

Mais um _clang_ : _eu estava apaixonado por ele_.

Amor ? Não, amor é uma palavra muito forte. Amor à primeira vista é pura ficção de filmes piegas. Existe uma _paixão_ ou uma _atração_ à primeira vista, jamais amor. Amor é construído ao longo de um tempo. Tudo evolui, possui estágios; esse amor piegas de comédias românticas seria um salto de estágios e isso é contra toda a evolução.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria comigo. Sou frágil e me apego facilmente as pessoas. Se alguém demonstra uma preocupação tão grande quanto a que Heero mostrou por mim, irremediavelmente me encantaria por esta pessoa. Eu não queria sair daquele apartamento, mas seria apenas um estorvo para ele.

Preciso reorganizar meus pensamentos. Acho que a idéia do suicídio foi adiada por alguns dias, até a recuperação total dele.

Sim, a idéia suicida ainda existia dentro de mim e a gora com mais força. Afinal, quem poderia me afirmar com exatidão que essa paixão era correspondida ? Muito pelo contrário; ele deveria estar envolvido com alguma mulher, talvez a tal de Relena. Fora que eu não passaria de um coitadinho qualquer, uma criança dez anos mais nova que ele, que precisava de alguma orientação e que depois ele jamais veria novamente.

Uma criança idiota, problemática, medíocre.

Minha auto-estima ? Digamos que ela seja negativa ou inexistente.

Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo. Pararia exatamente naquele dia em que Hilde me apresentou Solo; digamos que esta teria sido a minha melhor época. Notável, para mim, é a diferença entre estar bem e estar feliz. São duas coisas completamente diferentes. Ali estava bem e um tanto feliz por vê-la contente. Os dois eram genuínas almas gêmeas.

Contudo os meses passaram rápido demais. Logo chegou o meu aniversário e, mais uma vez, uma desgraça aconteceu. Daria tudo para vê-la clamar pelo Shinigami novamente. Para sentir seus dedos gentis arrumando a minha trança. Para sentir o calor de seu sorriso, dando-me segurança e afeto.

Talvez eu tivesse sido feliz e só agora estivesse me dando conta do fato. Afinal, dizem que só percebemos que éramos felizes quando tal felicidade não mais existe. São os pequenos detalhes que fazem toda a diferença, são deles que sentimos mais falta. É um olhar de censura, o som de uma risada, um tique nervoso. Estas coisas nos afetam mais do que queiramos ou notamos.

E eram exatamente estas coisas que me faziam continuar vivendo.

No fundo, sabia que estava farto de viver num mundo de sonhos. Tem uma hora que a gente cansa e tenta fazê-los virar realidade. O problema é que as coisas são difíceis, o mundo não é perfeito. E as decepções são bem amargas.

Acha que sou um covarde por preferir a morte ao invés de enfrentar a vida ? concordo plenamente com você.

No entanto, apesar de tudo, não queria morrer sozinho. Adoraria ter alguém que se importasse, que chorasse no meu enterro, que percebesse a minha ausência, assim como sinto a de Hilde e Solo. Porém as pessoas pareciam simplesmente não notar minha presença, elas me ignoravam completamente. As únicas exceções foram Heero – no parque – e Hilde, durante todo o tempo que nos conhecemos.

Ela foi um alicerce para mim, uma base para reconstruir minha vida. Desde o primeiro dia em que nos encontramos, na universidade, ela simpatizou comigo e veio até mim, enquanto muitos torceram o nariz para o _esquisito tagarela_. Ela era simplesmente fantástica. Pergunta-me se ainda a amava, mesmo ela estando morta ? Não, não.

_Estava apaixonado por Heero_.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Hum, talvez daqui em diante eu comece os capítulos com uma citação ou trechos de poesias que se relacionem com o tema do capítulo e/ou da fic. É uma boa cartada. A propósito, eu não entendo muito de francês e a tradução foi de próprio punho, com auxílio de dicionários e tradutores, além do bom senso. Se alguém aí entende de francês, poderia verificar se não cometi nenhum equívoco ?  
__Primeiramente, queria dizer que detestei do fundo da minha alma a cena do hospital. Eu tinha tudo na cabeça, mas não consegui estruturar os diálogos da maneira que queria. E, quanto a Dorothy, ela tem uma bela cara de enfermeira, hein ? Mas acabou virando médica mesmo...  
__Gostaria de enviar um parabéns muito especial para a **Tina Chan**, que acertou em cheio o que o Heero tinha ! Nossa, precisava ver a minha cara quando li a sua review ! Mas comento melhor lá no meu blog, viu ? Mando beijos especiais também para a **Litha**, **Ana Paula**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Megara-20**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Shanty**, **Dorayaki** e **Perséfone**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, **chibi** ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto **br**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	9. Capítulo IX : Animus rem sibi habendi

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**Capítulo IX – Animus rem sibi habendi_(1)

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... Infelizmente eu ainda não posso ter os G-boys só pra mim... _

- # - # -

_"Quand ils parlent ainsi d'espérances trompées,  
_(Quando falam assim de esperanças enganadas)  
_De tristesse et d'oubli, d'amour et de malheur,  
_(De tristeza e esquecimento, amor e desgraça,)_  
Ce n'est pas un concert à dilater le coeur.  
_(Não é um concerto para dilatar-se o coração.)_  
Leurs déclamations sont comme des épées:  
_(Suas declamações são como espadas :)_  
Elles tracent dans l'air un cercle éblouissant,  
_(Traçam no ar um círculo que deslumbra,)_  
Mais il y pend toujours quelque goutte de sang.  
_(Mas sempre carregam alguma gota de sangue.)_"  
_**_Trecho de Le Pélican, de Alfred de Musset_**

- # - # -

Minha mente estava um tanto confusa.

Os acontecimentos mais recentes rodopiavam em minha cabeça como um filme de quinta categoria e não demorou muito até que eu percebesse que estava drogado. Seja lá o que me deram, era forte. E a sensação era desagradável.

Lembro-me vagamente de Duo se despedindo de mim em casa. Ele fora completamente diferente, trocando seu habitual sorriso por uma expressão dura. Às vezes me pergunto se mau humor é contagioso ou se o meu gênio é insuportável. Talvez ambos.

O fato era que ele estava muito esquisito. Sem o falatório tão costumeiro, tomei meu café e segui até a empresa. Acho que estava esperando por alguma coisa, mas não me recordo exatamente o que. Malditos remédios.

Quando conheci o apartamento de Duo, tive vontade de me aprofundar numa inspeção. Logicamente jamais faria aquilo com sua presença; certas coisas só devem ser feitas por você mesmo e sozinho. Foi relativamente fácil convencer a Sra. Noventa a me deixar entrar lá. Nada que algum dinheiro não pudesse resolver.

Fiz uma pequena ronda pelo apartamento, mas achei que fosse melhor não gastar muito tempo por lá ou aquela mulher iria me causar problemas. Rapidamente avancei até o quarto e abri as gavetas de seus móveis, espantando-me com o que vi. Várias contas acumuladas, com o prazo de pagamento esgotado, adornavam o pequeno cubículo móvel. Só então me dei conta de que Duo não trabalhava.

Saí com os papéis na mão e perguntei a Sra. Noventa se o aluguel dele estava atrasado. "_Faz três meses que o pequeno não me paga, mas ele é uma pessoa tão boa que eu vou levando do jeito que posso._". Nunca vi um sorriso tão satisfeito quando lhe estendi a quantia que ele devia e ainda um mês adiantado.

Há algum problema em eu resolver praticar boas ações do dia para noite ?

Liguei para Quatre e pedi para ele se encontrar comigo e Trowa no escritório. Explanei a situação de Duo a eles e os dois concordaram em me ajudar a pagar as contas. Uma boa ação coletiva que, no fim das contas, me resultaria prazerosamente caro. Porém não me vem nenhuma lembrança de um retorno prazeroso.

Ah, lembrei-me do que estava aguardando : uma ligação de Duo, ouvindo sua voz agradecida. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Hn... Ingrato.

Mas essas memórias não são de hoje... Se parar para pensar, tudo que me lembro se resume a uma palavra : dor. Primeiro uma dor irritante perto do umbigo. Depois, uma dor lancinante na pelve. E pensar que uma apendicite me causaria tantos transtornos...

Como eu sabia que estava com apendicite ?

Estava no escritório quando senti náuseas, uma coisa que não me acontecia há anos. Coloquei para fora quase que o meu estômago. Suava frio. Eu realmente estava mal. Saí antes que pudesse cruzar com Trowa e pedi a Sally que lhe dissesse que fora embora. Não tenho idéia como consegui chegar em casa dirigindo, aquela dor estava me matando. Até tentei pensar em algo para cozinhar, mas não tinha idéias.

Para que eu queria cozinhar mesmo ?

Senti minhas pálpebras um pouco mais leves e abri os olhos. A iluminação estava branda e rapidamente me acostumei. Inspecionei vagamente o ambiente, ainda meio zonzo. Quarto de hospital, noite, estava na cama e havia mais uma presença ali. No sofá, Duo estava deitado, com os cabelos soltos cascateando pelos seus ombros e uma mão no peito, segurando algo que deduzi ser sua cruz. Adormecera numa posição bem inconveniente, diga-se de passagem.

O que dizer além de que ele mais parecia um anjinho ? Minhas pálpebras pesaram novamente e eu o acompanhei numa jornada ao mundo dos sonhos.

- # - # -

Por quanto tempo eu adormecera ?

Acho que meu cérebro estava em melhor estado de funcionamento. Consigo me lembrar perfeitamente de ter tomado analgésicos para a dor e de ter passado a tarde inteira com a mesma me incomodando. Também tenho a imagem de Duo tocando em minha campainha à noite, eu iria cozinhar para ele.

Um estalo. Eu havia pedido _ajuda_ a Duo ?

Desde quando eu era maluco o suficiente para confiar naquele cara ? Eu deveria estar realmente cego de dor, não sei nem se confiaria em Quatre para isso... Mas até que ele fizera um bom trabalho, afinal a dor desaparecera.

Hum... Ele dirigira o _meu_ carro ? Acho que realmente deveria agradecer por ainda estar vivo. Não me lembro com exatidão do que aconteceu, apenas uma frase estava na minha cabeça e, não sei porque, confiei nela quando a ouvi.

"_Hee-chan, não se preocupe. Shinigami irá tomar conta de você, tudo vai dar certo._"

Shinigami... O que aquilo significava ?

E que barulheira era essa que conseguia ouvir nitidamente dentro dos meus pensamentos ? Vozes... Uma desconheço, mas a outra é de Duo.

- Você foi incrível ! – uma voz feminina falou – Arrependo-me de nunca ter ido olhar uma aula de cirurgia de vocês !

- Dorothy, não faça tanto alarde... Só foi uma apendicectomia.

Hum... Duo conhecia a garota, pelo que pude perceber. Estava completamente curioso para colocar meus olhos nela, mas eles ainda pareciam bastante pesados para abrirem...

- _Só_ ? Teria sido só se você não tivesse se transformado completamente na sala !

- Deixe de exageros.

- Agora entendo a Hilde ! Você parecia um deus decidindo o futuro de um mero mortal.

- _Shinigami_... Esqueça-o. Ele não vai ressurgir de novo.

Então Shinigami era um alter ego de Duo ? Bem, a lógica aplicada pela garota era coerente com o significado do nome. Se ao menos eu pudesse ter assistido a minha cirurgia... Quem sabe eu não tivesse uma outra impressão dele agora ?

- Você já almoçou ?

- Não.

- Duo, vamos, vá comer alguma coisa !

- Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho, Dorothy. Ele pode acordar a qualquer instante.

- Vá antes que o professor Quatre chegue. Porque nós sabemos muito bem que, independentemente de você ter virado o Shinigami na sala de cirurgia, você vai ser, no mínimo, xingado quando ele chegar.

- Olhe, eu vou comer, mas tome conta dele. Só assim você para de me encher.

- Eu tenho de dar o meu plantão, mas ninguém vai entrar por aqui agora. Relaxe.

Barulhos de passos e da porta se abrindo e fechando. Estava sozinho de novo.

Minhas memórias estavam completamente claras agora. Eu cheguei em casa com muita dor e lembro-me de ter revirado todos os meus livros de receitas numa vã tentativa de achar algo decente para cozinhar. Mas a dor estava perturbando o meu raciocínio.

Tentei discar o número de Quatre, porém seu celular estava desligado, assim como o de Trowa. Deveriam estar juntos e posso presumir o que estavam fazendo, para ser mais exato. O que não me dizia respeito. E então me deitei no sofá durante um tempo interminável, até que ouvi a campainha tocar e mirei Duo em pé.

Recordo-me dele ter me levado até minha cama e me examinado. E também do _baka_ ter aumentado consideravelmente a minha dor. Foi a voz dele, gritando com alguém, que me revelou a apendicite e o risco de morte que corria. Ele salvara minha vida, afinal de contas.

Sim, fechei meu ciclo de memórias. E minhas pálpebras finalmente resolveram me obedecer.

O quarto estava abundantemente iluminado, evidenciando o horário por volta de uma da tarde. Era muito parecido com o que Duo ficara da outra vez. Na mesinha, havia um pequeno vaso com algumas flores. A janela estava aberta e soprava um vento gostoso.

Notei que estava ligado a um tubo de soro e suspirei. Eu realmente odiava ficar internado em hospitais, a sensação de vulnerabilidade era extrema. Então a porta do quarto se abriu e quase me engasguei sozinho com quem vi.

- Yuy. – falou, se aproximando de minha cama.

- Chang. – respondi.

- Sally me contou que você estava doente, disse-me que um amigo seu havia ligado desesperado atrás de Trowa. Não sabia que tinha outros amigos.

- Veio até aqui apenas para tentar me atingir ?

- Não. Vim para saber se você estava melhor.

Aquilo realmente me deixou surpreso. Então o chinês irritante que sempre fora meu eterno rival – pelo menos na concepção dele – estava preocupado com a minha saúde ? Será que todos estes anos finalmente estavam surtindo um efeito diferente nele ?

- Isso é uma novidade para mim.

- Vamos parar com as infantilidades. Não somos mais adolescentes para nos importarmos em competições idiotas.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Então, como você está, amigo ?

Amigo... A palavra ganhou uma dimensão completamente diferente ao ser pronunciada por Chang daquela maneira. Representava o início de um entendimento, do fim de rivalidades imbecis. Era um novo grande passo que deveria ser tomado por mim também.

- Estou bem, afinal ainda estou vivo... Amigo.

Pude constatar o minúsculo sorriso na boca dele, algo que raramente vi na minha vida. Talvez fora apenas no dia de seu casamento com Sally. Mas não havia motivos para tais recordações. Notei a porta se abrir e vi Duo entrar com uma bandeja que supus ser o meu almoço. Aparentemente, ele não notara Chang.

- Ah, finalmente acordou !

- Maxwell ? – Chang falou um tanto surpreso.

- Fei ! O que está fazendo por aqui, cara ?

Ok, este era um dos raros momentos que minha cabeça rodopiava por excesso de informações estranhas. Duo e Chang se conheciam. Mas como ? De onde ? Duo era o tipo de pessoa que Chang abominava completamente, que se distanciava como uma grande fobia. Os dois me deviam algumas explicações.

- Eu que pergunto o que está fazendo aqui, Maxwell.

- Eu operei o Heero, oras ! – colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa.

- Você ? – deu um olhar incrédulo – Não foi você quem disse que nunca mais faria isso ?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Fei. Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui ? – pude perceber um estalo através dos olhos violetas – Não me diga que o tal Yuy que você tanto falava era...?

- Você falava muito de mim, Chang ? Bom saber.

- Esta conversa está tomando um rumo muito diferente. De onde vocês se conhecem, Yuy ?

- Será que vocês poderiam se chamar pelo primeiro nome ? – Duo colocou as mãos nos quadris de forma... Adorável – E é melhor não falar sobre isso, Wu-man. – Chang fez uma careta diante do apelido – E nem sobre como nos conhecemos também.

- E por que não ?

- Salvei a vida dele. Ele tentou se... – a mão de Duo tapou a minha boca, mas o brilho de entendimento se fez presente nos orbes negros.

- De novo, Maxwell ? E por que parou de treinar ?

Treinar ? Do que diabos Chang estava falando ?

Duo olhou para baixo, envergonhado.

- Perdi o estímulo.

- Vocês querem me explicar de onde se conhecem ?

- Calma, Yuy. – Duo fez uma careta quando ouviu meu sobrenome – Nós apenas treinávamos kung-fu na praia.

- Vocês querem respeitar minha vontade uma vez na vida ? – falou irritado.

- Kung-fu ? Ele ? – apontei descrente para Duo.

- Ele sabe lutar muito bem, por mais que não pareça. Treina há uns dois anos, mas faz alguns meses que não tem aparecido.

- Querem parar de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui ?

- Eu já vou, Yuy e Maxwell. Só não sei a quem peço para cuidar de quem.

- Mande um olá para Sally, Chang.

- Mande um beijo para a pequena Po por mim, Fei !

Chang acenou rapidamente e saiu.

- Hee-chan, vou inclinar a cama, você precisa comer.

- O que tem aí ? – ele colocou uma bandeja com uma sopa sem graça no meu colo e grunhi irritado.

- Você está num hospital, não espere um banquete. As comidas são tão insossas que já são um bom motivo para as pessoas correrem de hospitais.

A sopa realmente estava sem sal. Mas ele me olhava com olhinhos tão brilhantes que me forcei a tomar uma grande quantia do líquido morno. Desde quando eu andava tão sensível a olhares pidões ?

O fato de ele conhecer Chang ainda não estava muito claro em minha cabeça. É inconcebível que, sem mais nem menos, os dois se encontrem numa praia e comecem a treinar juntos. E ele não queria contar esta história, o que aguçava ainda mais minha curiosidade.

Ele me olhava comer com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como vocês realmente se conheceram ?

Foi o suficiente para murchar seu sorriso. Poderia dizer que um brilho de melancolia também passou pelos seus olhos.

- Heero... Não remexa nesta história...

- Será que você poderia me dizer ao menos uma coisa sobre como isso aconteceu ?

- Foi... No dia do enterro de Hilde e Solo... Mas não quero tocar neste assunto, por favor. – olhou para mim – Não vai mais comer o seu manjar dos deuses ? – sorriu.

- Hn. – empurrei o prato para longe de mim e ele entendeu a negativa, tirando a bandeja da cama.

Por que será que tudo que acontece na vida dele tem a morte destas duas pessoas como marco ? Tudo sempre ocorre antes e depois deste evento para ele. Isso deve ser torturante, mas nunca poderia se pedir para esquecê-los. Afinal, ele deve sentir como se estivessem vivos quando se lembra deles – o que pode ser um calmante ou uma tortura.

Ele puxou uma cadeira de dentro do quarto e se sentou próximo a minha cama, me olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia feliz.

- Hn. O que foi, _baka_ ? – falei num tom pitoresco de irritação, arrancando uma pequena risada.

- Nada. Só estou contente porque consegui salvar sua vida.

- Não pense que é o melhor cirurgião do mundo só porque conseguiu fazer isso.

- Certo, pode deixar, _perfect soldier_.

_Perfect Soldier_ ? De onde diabos ele conhecia meu antigo e odiado apelido ? Eu simplesmente tinha espasmos de raiva quando alguém me chamava assim na faculdade. Qual o problema de querer elaborar um programa de computador com tanta maestria quanto um soldado de guerra que executa uma missão na qual sua vida depende daquilo ? Essa era a minha receita de sucesso, foi por isso que a _White Fang_ chegou onde está hoje.

O único lugar que ele poderia ter ouvido isso sem que eu me recordasse era a pizzaria, onde Trowa e Quatre também estavam. Maldito Trowa. Devia estar fazendo uma cara muito feia para conseguir arrancar as risadas que ele estava dando.

- Calma, bobinho. – ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – Não chamo mais, foi só para provocar. – fiz uma careta – E também não adianta me ameaçar de morte mais uma vez.

- Hn. Se você não tornar a repeti-lo, tudo bem. – dei um meio sorriso e ele beliscou a minha bochecha.

Por que eu não me incomodava com estas demonstrações de carinho da parte dele ? Geralmente o infeliz que fizesse isso já estaria morto antes de sequer piscar. Talvez fosse para ver aquele sorriso infantil de cabide que lhe ficava tão bem. Soltei um pequeno grunhido e ele riu, passando suas mãos pelos meus cabelos e a repousando na cama, perto do meu braço.

- Prometa-me que, da próxima vez que estiver com uma dor, que vai procurar por alguém.

- Eu liguei para Quatre e Trowa, mas não consegui falar com eles.

- E por que não ligou para mim ?

Boa pergunta. Por que eu não havia ligado para ele ? Por julgá-lo inapto a me ajudar ? Talvez. Senti sua mão tocar na minha de uma maneira um tanto hesitante.

- Acho que já lhe provei que sou competente o suficiente para salvar a sua vida. Por favor, procure por alguém se estiver se sentindo mal. Se tivesse demorado um pouco mais de tempo, eu o teria perdido.

Cobri a mão dele com a minha, fazendo um carinho com polegar em seu dorso. Então eu era importante para ele ? De alguma forma aquilo me tocava, era muito bom saber daquilo. Eu queria ajudá-lo e esse carinho dele por mim era um grande passo.

Senti-o se aproximar lentamente de mim. Sua respiração estava em minha orelha e pude aspirar o leve cheiro adocicado que emanava dele. Sua mão se soltou da minha e fazia um leve carinho na minha bochecha.

- Acho que ainda não tinha dito isso, mas... Muito obrigado por tudo.

- Obrigado também, _baka_.

Senti seu riso na minha orelha e ele virou seu rosto. Seus lábios macios se encontraram com a minha bochecha e ele me deu um beijo demorado e delicado. Depois, ele se separou, ainda mantendo seu rosto próximo ao meu e alisando minha face. Sorria.

Aquele sorriso era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Olhei para seus orbes violetas que tanto queriam me dizer, mas que nada de coerente formulavam. Ele realmente parecia feliz naquele momento. Notei que eu também sorria da mesma forma que ele. Duo se afastou lentamente, tornando a sentar na cadeira. Segurou carinhosamente a minha mão, ainda me olhando como se estivesse encantado. Esse gesto, de uma forma ou de outra, lhe dava apoio.

- Quanto tempo eu vou passar por aqui ?

- Talvez amanhã você tenha alta.

- Eu vou ficar com uma cicatriz ? – falei num tom divertido.

- Bem, Hee-chan, você vai ficar com uma marquinha. Mas eu me arrisquei a fazer uma incisão pequena no local, então não vai ficar muito grande.

- Você se "arriscou" ?

- Err... É que é melhor cortar aqui, sabe ? – ele passou o indicador numa linha vertical pelo meu abdome, em cima do umbigo, parando um pouco abaixo deste e recolhendo a mão – Mas aí eu fiz este corte menor para não te deixar com uma cicatriz feia. Assim você vai poder desfilar para as meninas, nem se preocupe ! – falou num tom divertido e deu uma piscadela.

- E quem disse que eu fico me mostrando para os outros, _baka_ ?

Rimos um pouco, até que fomos interrompidos pelo barulho da porta abrindo de maneira nada delicada. Olhamos para a garota de trancinhas que correu ao meu encontro, me abraçando – e sufocando – pelo pescoço.

- Heero ! Quando fiquei sabendo, quase perdi a cabeça ! O que você tem, você está bem ?

- Relena... – falei sem emoção – Como diabos você soube que eu estava aqui ?

- Eu liguei para a empresa para falar com você e me disseram que estava internado. Vim correndo até aqui. O que foi que você teve ?

- Apendicite. – Duo respondeu – Mas já está tudo bem agora.

Era palpável a tensão que se estabelecera quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram. Ela estava séria, mas ele sorria. Qual o problema agora que Relena iria criar com Duo ? E quem diabos falou para ela que eu estava internado ? Sally deve ter dito acidentalmente...

- Quem é você ? – falou séria.

- Duo Maxwell. – ele estendeu a mão e Relena hesitou antes de aceitá-la.

- Relena _Peacecraft_. De onde você conhece o Heero ?

- Não é da sua conta, Relena. – intervim.

- Eu realizei a cirurgia dele.

A face dela se descontraiu.

- Muito obrigada por ajudá-lo, doutor. Depois posso recompensá-lo adequadamente, não é meu amor ? – ela afagou os meus cabelos e lhe dirigi o mais intenso olhar assassino.

- Agora vou deixar vocês a sós, _pombinhos_.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar para não ficar sozinho com aquela maluca, Duo saiu. Apesar de sorrir, seus olhos sustentavam um brilho... Magoado ? Sim, magoado. Mas por quê ? Tive de sair rapidamente de meus pensamentos porque Relena dava beijos na minha bochecha.

- Pare já com isso, Relena ! – falei rude.

- Mas por que, meu amor ?

- E não me chame de meu amor, eu não sou nada seu ! Saia já daqui ! Você já viu que estou vivo, não precisa mais permanecer aqui. Vá cuidar de suas empresas !

- Você está muito exaltado, acho que são os remédios. Aquele médico não é muito jovem para cuidar de você ? Por que Quatre não fez sua cirurgia ?

- Não me bombardeie com perguntas como se tivesse o direito de saber as respostas.

- Acho melhor lhe visitar em casa, com mais calma.

- Se você aparecer por lá, vou bater a porta na sua cara.

- Não precisa disfarçar, amor, estamos sozinhos. – ela deu uma piscadela que me enojou – Vou indo por hoje, mas tome cuidado com aquele médico. Não gostei da cara dele e nem da intimidade com que falava com você.

Se isso não fosse abrir os meus pontos e eu não fosse ser preso, teria me levantado e batido na cara dela. Dei um suspiro pesado quando ela saiu. Por que diabos ela ficava me perseguindo ? Será que não dava para arranjar outro coitado para fazer isso ?

E por que Duo saíra magoado do quarto ? Também não entendo o motivo que o levou a chamar-nos de _pombinhos_, ele sabe muito bem que a odeio. Ele e suas teorias malucas. A porta abriu mais uma vez e já ia preparar uma enxurrada de xingamentos quando vi que não era Relena.

- Então quer dizer que logo você ficou doente ? – Trowa entrou e se sentou na cadeira onde Duo esteve.

- Hn. Vocês dois deviam estar bem ocupadinhos para desligarem o celular durante o dia todo.

Poderia jurar que vi Trowa corar. Isso era inédito.

- Está melhor ?

- Sim, Duo deu um jeito nisso. E Quatre ?

- Foi ter uma conversa com Duo a respeito do que ele fez aqui ontem.

Não havia pensado nisso. Duo estava em sérios problemas por minha causa. Mas por que diabos ele não deixou que outra pessoa me operasse ? Não deveria se meter em mais problemas por causa de algo que outra pessoa poderia substituí-lo.

- Eu ainda vou te bater por ter contado a ele sobre o _perfect soldier_.

Trowa deu uma risada.

- Acho que ele vai preferir te chamar de _Hee-chan_... – falou num tom um tanto debochado.

- Relena esteve aqui há pouco.

- Sério ? Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante que eu tenha perdido ?

- Ela cismou com Duo. Quem contou a ela sobre mim ?

- Acho que Sally disse acidentalmente.

- Chang também esteve aqui.

O olho visível de Trowa estava arregalado.

- Wufei ? E o que ele disse ?

- Disse que Sally tinha dito a ele e que veio ver como eu estava. Ela já conhecia o Duo.

Os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais e sufoquei um riso. Ele estava realmente engraçado.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais enrolado...

- Sim, Duo luta kung-fu.

Trowa riu.

- Sério ? Nossa, nunca imaginaria... Mas descanse, cara. Vamos esperar que Quat e Duo cheguem da conversa.

Grunhi afirmativamente. Que rumo esta conversa dos dois iria tomar ?

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Bem, eu gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a uma pequenina pessoa que vem acompanhando minhas fics desde o começo do ano : a **Anne**. É a minha pequena forma de expressar gratidão por tanto carinho em continuar lendo o que escrevo. Beijinhos, minha querida ! __O Heero me fez empacar com o capítulo, estava quase arrancando os cabelos até que ele resolveu colaborar. E, por favor, não me matem a respeito da Relena no final do capítulo ! (foge das pedras).  
__Gostaria de mandar beijos especiais também para a **Koorime Shinigami**, **Litha**, **Ana Paula**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **usagui no ashi**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Tina Chan **e **Perséfone**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, **chibi** ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto **br**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Nota :

(1) _Animus rem sibi habendi_, do latim, "com a intenção de ter a coisa para si".


	10. Capítulo X : Ouragan

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**Capítulo X – _Ouragan(1)

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... Infelizmente eu ainda não posso ter os G-boys só pra mim... Depois de uma briga terrível entre um certo grego energético e um baka de tranças igualmente infantil e de uma interminável partida de jogo do sério entre dois estóicos, um japonês e outro francês, o capítulo finalmente saiu !_

- # - # -

"(...)

_Oui, deux mots, le silence même,  
_(Sim, duas palavras, o silêncio mesmo,)  
_Un regard distrait ou moqueur,  
_(Um olhar distraído ou de escárnio,)  
_Peuvent donner à qui vous aime  
_(Pode dar àqueles que te amam)  
_Un coup de poignard dans le coeur.  
_(Um golpe de punhal no coração.)

_Mais toute puissance sur terre  
_(Mas qualquer força sobre terra)  
_Meurt quand l'abus en est trop grand,  
_(Morre quando o abuso é demasiado,)  
_Et qui sait souffrir et se taire  
_(E quem pode sofrer e calar-se)  
_S'éloigne de vous en pleurant.  
_(Afasta-se de você chorando.)

(...)"  
**_Fragmentos de À Mademoiselle, de Alfred de Musset_**

- # - # -

O sonho é inerente à natureza humana. A estúpida esperança também.

O pior de tudo é que dizem que a esperança é a última que morre. Se isso acontecer comigo, estou realmente ferrado. Por que, você me pergunta ? Talvez porque, no fundo, eu alimente alguma ridícula expectativa de que um certo japonês de olhos azuis possa me encarar de uma forma diferente.

Ora, mas o que você queria que eu fizesse ? O estóico simplesmente me deixou tocá-lo, permitiu que eu desse um beijo em sua bochecha e ainda acariciou minha mão ! Seria impossível acalmar meu pobre coração depois disso. Lógico que nada indicava que ele também estivesse apaixonado por mim, mas aquilo era um bom sinal, certo ?

Parecia tudo tão perfeito, tão certo. Imutável. Eu disse _parecia_ pois, quando aquela mulher adentrou no quarto, vi todas minhas ilusões irem pelo ralo. Alguém deve estar se perguntado o motivo disso, mesmo com os olhares assassinos que percebi que ele lhe lançava.

Lembram da minha teoria sobre ódio e amor ? Neste caso, nós tínhamos mais uma coisa além disso, que ainda não tenho certeza para explicar.

A única coisa que tive certeza era de não possuir um lugar no meio dos dois. E Relena ainda era bonita, acima de tudo ! Certo que sua voz era irritante e que a maneira como frisou seu sobrenome, como se eu nada valesse, foram atitudes horríveis. Mas isto não mudava o fato de que ela ainda estava lá, com ele.

E aqui estou eu, sentado numa cadeira pouco confortável da lanchonete do hospital, pensando na minha merda de vida enquanto olhava para os ponteiros do relógio que, neste momento, me pareceram extremamente interessantes. Poderia estar filosofando sobre qualquer outra coisa, como o porquê das pétalas de uma cerejeira serem róseas ou a razão da pobre galinha ter atravessado a rua, mas preferi meditar sobre mim mesmo. Oh, saco.

Duas horas, quinze minutos e vinte segundos. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25.

Isso não parece ser tão interessante e nem vai fazer o tempo andar mais rápido.

Quanto tempo mais aquela mulher ainda vai ficar no quarto dele ?

Era tão estranho reencontrar Wufei nestas condições, depois de tantos meses. Eu havia abandonado os treinos na praia sem dar satisfações ao chinês simplesmente porque faltavam motivações para mim. Fiquei um tanto estupefato de ver que ele e Heero se conheciam, mas não deveria. Afinal, o grande amigo-rival de Fei atendia pelo nome de Yuy.

Será que existiam muitas pessoas chamadas Yuy por Sank ? E Maxwell ? Nunca pararam para se perguntar se todos que têm o sobrenome igual ao seu são necessariamente seus parentes ?

Havia outro ponto esquisito : Heero também conhecia a pequena Po ! Ele mandou cumprimentos a Sally... Mas o que haveria de se estranhar nisso se ele conhecia Fei ? E agora, será que Heero haveria de me mandar de volta aos treinos ? Porém não ia durar muito, eu não acho que vou durar muito.

Senti uma mão apertar o meu ombro e me virei com mais um daqueles sorrisos Duo Maxwell de "estou-bem-e-você ?". Provavelmente era apenas uma das funcionárias do local para me perguntar se eu desejava consumir alguma coisa. Talvez tomasse uma água.

Porém o que vi fez o meu sorriso ganhar tons amarelados. Quatre. Oh, eu ainda não estava preparado para essa conversa ! Havia fugido deste assunto e evitado pensar no mesmo de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas lá estava ele, na frente dos meus olhos, inadiável. Ele não sorriu desta vez e minha garganta deu um nó; eu realmente estava muito encrencado.

Ah, dessa eu não ia escapar.

- Duo. – sentou-se na cadeira de frente a minha.

- Quatre, tudo bom ? Há quanto tempo, professor ! – falei num tom jovial, fazendo-me de desentendido.

- Duo. – repetiu num tom monocórdio.

- Ora, onde está o seu sorriso, loiro ? Trowa te beijou tanto que seu rosto dói se der um sorriso ? – aparentei uma falsa diversão.

- Não estou aqui para brincadeiras, você sabe bem disso. – um leve tom escarlate cobriu as bochechas dele diante de meu comentário anterior – Eu gostaria de primeiro ouvir a sua versão da história. Conte-me o que aconteceu aqui dentro quando você trouxe Heero para a emergência.

- Sabe aquela mulher baixinha da recepção ? Ela é muito ignorante, você deveria trocá-la. Nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de procurar ao menos um residente para dar uma olhada em Heero, ele poderia ter tido um problema mais sério se eu não tivesse intervindo.

- Bem, o que eu soube é que você armou um escândalo, dizendo que somente você iria operá-lo. – tamborilou levemente os dedos na mesa; ele estava um tanto nervoso.

- Ei, só porque tive um contratempo com ela já chamaram de escândalo ? Só uns gritinhos não são tão alarmantes assim ! – recebi uma cara feia dele pela primeira vez na vida e resolvi parar com minhas gracinhas – Dorothy apareceu e o levou, mas a forcei a me deixar comandar a cirurgia. Ela não tem culpa de nada.

- Você não tinha o direito de colocá-la numa situação daquelas ! – falou um tanto exaltado – Você sabe que ela jamais lhe negaria um favor.

- Apenas quis me aproveitar de uma carta na mão, qual o problema ?

Ele me olhou de uma maneira que certamente nunca desejei. Imagine um anjo, daqueles muito puros e iluminados. Agora o imagine olhando para você com ódio. Deu para ter uma noção ?

- Não sabia que você costumava se aproveitar dos sentimentos dos outros como se fossem apenas cartas na mão, Duo. – olhou-me ligeiramente trêmulo – O que Hilde diria se ouvisse isso ?

- Eu me importo com os sentimentos dos outros, Quat. Mas Shinigami não. Você bem sabe que mudo completamente ao entrar num centro cirúrgico, não venha me censurar a essa altura do campeonato.

- E por que diabos você não a deixou realizar os procedimentos ? – passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Quatre, gostaria de dizer que sinto muito, mas estaria mentindo. Simplesmente não deixaria que ninguém realizasse isso por mim e sabe por que ? Porque Heero pediu ajuda _a mim_, ele confiou _em mim_ e não nas outras pessoas. Não importa o que você faça, não me arrependo.

O choque era palpável. Heero pedir ajuda a mim era um fato tão inconcebível assim ? Ele abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, provavelmente avaliando o que era melhor a se dizer naquele momento.

- Por onde você fez o acesso ? Pela linha alba ?

- Fiz uma incisão de McBurney.

Se não estivéssemos sentados na lanchonete do hospital, com certeza ele teria me dado um belo safanão. Eu sabia, Shinigami sabia, que o melhor acesso era pela maldita linha alba, ali naquela maldita linha que cortava o umbigo. Mas algo dentro de mim afirmou que eu poderia, que conseguiria fazer uma McBurney. Afinal de contas, um pequeno corte próximo da área deixaria uma cicatriz menor.

- Céus, Duo... Eu queria te bater agora... – ele massageou as têmporas – Você sabe muito bem o que poderia ter acontecido através deste acesso ! Faz muito tempo que você não realizava uma cirurgia, como diabos você me apronta uma destas ? Você poderia tê-lo deixado com seqüelas !

- Ainda bem que aprendi realmente anatomia, não é ? – falei divertido – Eu achei facilmente o nervo.

- E se ele não tivesse com apendicite ? Você sabe muito bem que os diagnósticos às vezes falham ! Você o teria cortado duas vezes !

- Ah, Quat, chega de "se" ! Tudo correu bem ! Pare de se preocupar com besteiras !

- Duo, Duo, Duo... Eu não sei o que fazer com você... – passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente – O que você fez aqui foi muito sério, mesmo exercendo a medicina corretamente. Você invadiu o hospital e realizou um procedimento ao qual não estava autorizado, havendo outras pessoas igualmente competentes e autorizadas no mesmo local. Tudo foi um sucesso, mas não pense que vou dizer que fiquei orgulhoso do meu melhor aluno na cadeira de cirurgia. – oh, Quat realmente sabia massagear o meu ego – Eu vou entrar em contato com você dentro de alguns dias. Preciso analisar suas declarações e as demais que recebi e tomar uma posição. Só peço que cuide dele no pós-operatório, você sabe que ele tem de ficar alguns dias de repouso.

- E ele é teimoso feito uma mula... Tudo bem. Aguardarei sua decisão.

Ele respirou fundo e passou alguns momentos mirando o vazio. Acho que estava recuperando a habitual calma que acabei de fazê-lo perder. Isso fora um feito e tanto, acreditem.

- Vamos lá para o quarto dele. Trowa está lá.

- Aquela Relena se foi ?

- Relena esteve aqui ?

- Sim... Aquela mulher é simplesmente insuportável. – fiz uma careta.

- De fato ela não é uma das pessoas mais agradáveis do mundo. – sorriu – Vamos, Duo, melhore esta cara !

- Melhorar a minha cara ? Você vai me dar uma punhalada e ainda quer que a receba sorrindo ? – ele fez uma cara magoada – Tudo bem, desculpa Quat, não foi minha intenção.

Era impossível ter raiva de Quat. Acho que mesmo que ele me amarrasse e me chicoteasse até quase a inconsciência eu não teria raiva dele, bastava ele dar um daqueles sorrisos ofuscantes.

Na verdade não me interessava muito a resolução final dele. Eu não viveria para sentir as conseqüências de meus atos.

Entramos no quarto e vi Trowa sentado na cadeira onde eu estivera. Heero parecia mais animado. Será que tinha sido por conta da garota ? Provavelmente os dois tinham se beijado alucinadamente em cima daquela cama e só não fizeram algo a mais por conta dos pontos dele.

Desde quando eu tinha um ciúme tão doentio ?

- Heero, então quer dizer que o senhor teve uma linda crise de apendicite ?

- E você chama aquilo de lindo ? Médicos são loucos...

Nós quatro rimos diante da pequena gracinha de Heero. Ela realmente deveria tê-lo deixado nas nuvens. Merda, merda, merda. Por que esta maldita esperança não morria de uma vez ?

Quatre verificou o corte da cirurgia e a sutura que eu realizei, mediu a pressão e auscultou o coração dele. Depois sorriu, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro, e seguiu para trás de Trowa.

- Está tudo bem com você. Amanhã eu lhe darei alta.

Ele deu um suspiro aliviado e quase não contive um sorriso.

- Quem vai ficar aqui comigo hoje ? – Heero falou e todos apontaram para mim.

- Por livre e espontânea pressão, eu fico. – dei um sorriso.

- Duo, estarei de plantão hoje. Como você vai ficar aqui com ele, vou arranjar um esfigmomanômetro(2) e um estetoscópio para você examiná-lo periodicamente. Qualquer alteração, me chame.

Quatre estava confiando Heero a mim ? Aquilo _tinha_ de ser um bom sinal, certo ? Acho que estava com um sorriso de cabide bem idiota no rosto pela forma que os três me olharam.

- Obrigado, Quat.

- Relaxe, pequeno. – ele bagunçou minha franja – Agora eu vou para o meu plantão. – deu um selinho em Trowa e saiu.

- Duo, o que vocês conversaram ? – Heero me olhava, querendo ler toda a conversa através de meus olhos.

- Ele ainda não sabe o que vai fazer comigo, disse que depois entrava em contato. Mas eu vou cuidar de você até que esteja tudo bem.

- Minha cozinha...

Oras, mas ele ainda estava pensando na destruição que eu provavelmente faria em sua cozinha ! Que tipo de agradecimento era aquele ? Eu aqui, todo preocupado com a saúde dele ! Aquele _baka_... Fiz uma expressão cômica de ofendido e arranquei algumas risadas dos dois. Era divertido vê-los rir.

- Que tal nos distrairmos um pouco ? – Trowa falou e jurei perceber um tom de proibido em seus olhos.

- O que quer fazer ? – Heero perguntou.

Quando o vi tirar de uma sacola que estava próxima a cadeira um baralho, entendi perfeitamente o tom de seu olhar. Quat o mataria se soubesse o que ele estava a nos propor.

- Que tal algumas rodadas de pôker ?

- Hn... Pode ser... Prepare-se para perder.

- Sabe jogar, Duo ? – Trowa me perguntou, embaralhando habilmente as cartas.

- Hum... Vamos ver se estou muito enferrujado... Há séculos não jogo isso... – dei meu melhor sorriso enviesado, sacando uma outra cadeira.

Sentamos próximos a cama e esta serviu de mesa, para o conforto de Heero.

- E então, vamos apostar ? – os olhos verdes faiscaram.

- Não, não quero apostar de verdade. Use o resto das cartas como fichas. – Heero falou, pegando suas cartas – Aproveite e me conte o que andou acontecendo na empresa.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... – ele me entregou as cartas; ok, eu tinha um par de noves, já era alguma coisa – Ouvi boatos que a _Preventers_ vai declarar falência.

- Tem certeza ?

- Três para mim, Trowa. – entreguei as cartas.

- Foi o que me disseram. Pretende fazer alguma coisa a respeito ?

- Seria interessante surpreender aquele cara, não seria ? Duas para mim. – Heero estendeu as cartas.

- Ah, ele ficaria com a cara no chão... – ele fez uma pausa – Então, senhores, eu faço a aposta inicial e a aumento mais três fichas.

Bem, eu tinha conseguido uma trinca de noves. Valia a pena arriscar.

- Eu cubro a sua aposta, Trowa. – coloquei mais três fichas.

Heero soltou um grunhido e largou suas cartas na mesa, desistindo.

- Duo, Duo... – ele abaixou suas cartas, mostrando dois pares.

Dei uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Pelo visto não ando tão mal assim... – mostrei minha trinca.

Trowa pegou o baralho para uma nova rodada. Ganhar era muito bom, sabiam ?

- Relena pagou o desenvolvimento de software à vista ?

Trowa me deu mais cartas; eu tinha três ases, um rei e um oito. Era a chance de tentar.

- Sim, o dinheiro já está na conta da _White Fang_.

- Pelo menos isso.

- Uma carta. – estendi o oito para ele, sem deixar que ele visse, obviamente.

- Temos um novo cliente, ainda não olhei direito. – distribuiu as cartas que faltavam – É para desenvolver algo relacionado com planilhas eletrônicas, para a empresa _Oz_.

Trowa atirou as cartas na cama; estava fora. Foi com muita satisfação que notei ter trocado meu oito por um rei. Essa rodada era minha de novo.

- Eu dobro a aposta inicial. – sorri enviesado.

- Cubro a sua e ainda a triplico.

Oops, Heero não deveria estar blefando até aquele ponto, ou estava ? Eu tinha de arriscar, não era sempre que se tinha cartas tão boas em mãos.

- Cubro sua aposta, Hee-chan.

Trowa iniciou uma risada que foi silenciada com um olhar de Heero, se assemelhando a um soluço estrangulado.

- Abaixe primeiro, Duo.

- _Full House_, baby. – abaixei as cartas; ele me soltou um olhar confuso.

Aquilo estava ganho, eu não disse ?

- Sinto desapontá-lo, _baka_, mas tenho uma seqüência real. – mostrou seu jogo e recolheu as apostas.

Eu por um acaso disse que tinha ganho o jogo ?

- Muito bem, Heero. Vamos para a próxima.

- Trowa, acho que está se aproximando o dia de nossas habituais doações.

- Bem, é todo dia quinze de agosto, então é na próxima semana.

Doações no dia quinze de agosto ? Bem, aquilo me fazia lembrar de fatos da minha adolescência que pensei não mais recordar. Quinze de agosto era um dia de festa no orfanato; o dia em que almoçávamos como ricos e ganhávamos presentes, além de passear pela cidade. Saudades ? Talvez.

As cartas que Trowa me entregou não poderiam ser piores.

- Quero três. – estendi.

- Quero uma, Trowa. Quem vai esse ano lá na _Fundação Romefeller_ ? Faz cinco anos que não piso lá.

Congelei.

Não por causa de minhas cartas – elas eram incrivelmente ruins – mas pelo que ouvi. O baralho caiu da minha mão e acho que eles me olharam estranho, mas não notei direito.

_Fundação Romefeller_ ? Doações todo dia quinze de agosto ? Qual era mesmo o nome da empresa de Heero ?

_White Fang_.

_Clang_.

Heero estava na minha vida por mais tempo de que eu ou ele podíamos imaginar, mais tempo do que eu queria que estivesse. Eu dependia dele mais do que aparentava, devia a ele mais que a minha vida que fora salva no parque. Merda. Eu podia ouvir a voz de irmã Helen em minha cabeça, no último quinze de agosto que ela passara comigo. Foi há cinco anos.

"_Ah, Duo, meu pequeno Duo... Eu adoraria que aquele rapaz da White Fang viesse aqui para vê-los ao invés de só deixar as doações. Ele é muito bonito, tem os olhos azuis e traços asiáticos. Se você fosse uma menina, com certeza já os teria apresentado, ele seria perfeito como um marido. É uma pena, não é mesmo ?_"

Adoraria saber o que irmã Helen diria se soubesse que eu conheci Heero e que havia me apaixonado por ele. Talvez ela tivesse um infarto fulminante de desgosto. É, era preferível mesmo que nunca soubesse... Foi até melhor que morresse antes de ouvir a notícia ou então finalmente teriam conseguido me matar enforcado.

Ouvia vagamente as apostas que Heero e Trowa faziam dentro do quarto. Acho que estava perdendo várias rodadas. Talvez até tivessem me tirado do jogo.

Irmã Helen Maxwell era minha tia, irmã mais nova de minha mãe. Mas, como uma boa freira, nunca me tratou de maneira diferente dos outros, até o fim de sua vida. Ela me lembrava muito mamãe, só que de uma maneira mais positiva. Mas, no fundo, ela ainda carregava aquele mesmo desejo idiota dela. Pelo menos ela morreu antes que isso causasse mais dor para mim.

Oh, eu me lembro muito bem do dia em que irmã Helen morreu. Chovia muito, saí correndo da faculdade no meio de uma aula de histologia. Ela queria me ver antes de partir. Pediu-me para ser forte e soltou seu último desejo como um último suspiro, mesmo sabendo que ele _nunca_ se realizaria. Por que mamãe e ela tinham de sempre bater na mesma tecla ? No fundo me sentia culpado por não poder atender o desejo delas.

- Duo ! – a voz de Trowa me arrancou dos pensamentos.

- Sim ?

- Você está quieto há quase meia hora ! Eu vou embora agora.

- Oh, me desculpe, Trowa. Mas não vá incomodar Quat agora ou ele vai atender os pacientes suspirando.

- Ok, ok. – ele sorriu – Cuidem-se. – saiu.

- Está com fome, Heero ?

- Não. Você me parece um pouco cansado.

- Nada demais, depois eu descanso enquanto você estiver dormindo. – sorri e ouvimos a porta bater – Mas você não tem descanso mesmo, hein ?

Ele sorriu e achei que poderia morrer diante daquele sorriso.

Abri a porta e uma coisa loira pulou para dentro do quarto, me olhando alegremente.

- Olá, Dorothy-baby, o que veio fazer aqui ? – puxei uma bochecha dela; ela mais parecia uma criança hoje.

- Vim ver como você estava, Duo. E soube também que seu paciente havia acordado. – ela olhou para Heero sorridente.

Ela estava tentando dar em cima dele ?

- Não vai nos apresentar ? – Heero falou.

Ele estava aceitando, por um acaso ?

Alerta de ciúmes.

- Heero, essa é Dorothy, uma antiga monitora de anatomia. – ele estendeu a mão e ela a apertou.

- Fico feliz em conhecê-lo, Heero. Duo ficou louco para salvá-lo, queria saber quem tinha ganhado tanto respeito assim dele.

Ela me fez corar. Corar furiosamente.

- Informação interessante. Eu soube que ele arrumou uma bela confusão por aqui.

- Oh, sim, ele é muito teimoso. Quem deveria tê-lo operado era eu.

- Hum... Ele fez uma boa cirurgia ?

- Definitivamente sim.

Por que as pessoas tinham a irritante mania de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente ?

- Dorothy, acho que já chega por hoje. E adoraria que todos vocês falasse diretamente _comigo_, ao invés de fingirem que não estou no local !

- Calminha, Duo, não foi por mal. Mas você comeu direitinho ?

Realmente quis fazer uma brincadeirinha idiota com o duplo sentido da frase, mas talvez não fosse um bom momento.

- Oh, então eu também vou ser paparicado, mamãe ?

- E por que não, pequeno ? – ela me deu um abraço carinhoso, pegando-me desprevenido.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado maternal. – falei em seu ouvido.

- Eu não chamaria isso de lado maternal... – ela falou baixinho, de modo que só eu poderia escutar – Duo. – ela me deu um beijo logo atrás da minha mandíbula, acenou para Heero e saiu.

Ok, acho que preciso de alguns minutos aqui.

Ela realmente havia me dado um beijo perto da orelha ? Aquelas insinuações significavam o que eu achava que significavam ? Devo ter feito uma cara bem engraçada pelo modo que Heero riu.

- Por que você não dá uma chance a ela, _baka_ ?

Olhei para ele como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse brotado de seu pescoço e me sentei na cadeira antes ocupada por Trowa.

- Você acha mesmo que ela estava dando em cima de mim ?

- Só faltou ela te agarrar aqui na minha frente. – havia um tom de divertimento em sua voz.

Corei novamente. Pelos céus, eu deveria estar parecendo uma colegial enrubescendo deste jeito !

- Hum... Digamos que ela não faz o meu tipo, cara.

- Ela é muito bonita, você deveria tentar.

- Não creio que seria uma boa opção.

- Por quê ? Está gostando de alguém ?

Definitivamente a conversa tomara um rumo bastante desagradável para mim. O que eu responderia ? "_Estou tão afim de você que seria capaz de subir nesta cama e te beijar de uma maneira tão louca que você até esqueceria o seu nome_" ? "_Eu te desejo tanto que quase te ataquei ao invés de te operar_" ? Não, não era uma boa idéia. O máximo que obteria seria um belo soco na cara e eu não estava com humor para ser saco de pancadas hoje.

- Hum... – corei ainda mais pateticamente – Sim, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Não tem futuro.

- E você tentou para dizer isso ?

- Não.

- Então não diga que não tem futuro.

Eu quase engasguei. O que deu nele para dizer tais coisas a mim num momento como esse ?

- Você está muito poético.

- É a falta do meu apêndice.

Bingo ! Mais uma gracinha de Heero num único dia !

- A força de Sansão estava nos cabelos. Mas nunca ouvi falar de uma seriedade que estivesse no apêndice.

- Veja só como o mundo é dinâmico ! Cada dia uma nova informação !

Não pude me conter e coloquei uma mão em sua testa. A temperatura estava normal.

- Qual o problema, não posso nem tentar ser engraçado ?

Tornei a me sentar, encarando o olhar falsamente indignado que ele me lançava.

- É apenas estranho. Só isso.

- Duo ? – ele falou após instantes de silêncio.

- Sim ?

- Estou com sono, poderia baixar minha cama ?

- Claro, mas me deixe verificar você primeiro.

Após verificar que tudo estava correto, ele dormiu. Mirei o sofá com olhos gulosos e acho que rapidamente embarquei para o mundo dos sonhos.

- # - # -

Era bom estar de volta em casa.

Ok, tem um erro na minha afirmação anterior : era bom estar de volta _na casa de Heero_. Seriam apenas alguns dias até que ele tirasse os pontos e estivesse 100, mas ainda sim eram dias em sua casa.

Meus últimos dias, para ser mais exato.

Entrei com cuidado, apoiando Heero por conta dos pontos, e seguimos silenciosamente para o quarto dele. Era muito bom ter esses pequenos momentos em contato com o corpo dele; uma espécie de conformação, sabe ?

- Fique aqui quieto, eu vou apenas ocupar aquele mesmo quarto de sempre e já te trago algo para comer. – ele se deitou na cama.

- Tudo bem.

Era esquisito vê-lo tão obediente, mas isso era muito bom para a saúde dele. Estava me sentindo sujo, precisava de um banho e não tinha cabeça para cozinhar. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma latinha de refrigerante, além de fatias de pão. Montei um sanduíche simples e retornei ao quarto, rindo quando ele torceu o nariz diante da comida.

- Desculpe, Heero, mas estou me sentindo cansado. Coma isso mesmo, depois a gente providencia algo mais consistente. Eu vou tomar um banho, seu remédio para dor deve estar nas suas coisas. Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Tudo bem, _baka_.

Dei-lhe língua alegremente e saí do cômodo. Aquele "meu quarto" apareceu novamente diante de meus olhos. Ele era confortável, gostava muito daqui. Tinha uma boa vista do parque, além de uma própria suíte ! Não que fizesse questão de luxos, mas nada custava se agradar um pouquinho de vez em quando.

Despi-me lentamente, espalhando as roupas pelo chão do quarto e sentindo o vento frio soprando em meu corpo, causando leves arrepios. Desfiz minha trança e senti como meu cabelo estava sujo. Nojento era mais adequado. Hum, eu teria o delicioso shampoo de aloe vera de Heero para cuidar deles. Muito bom.

A cruz ainda continuava em meu peito desde aquele dia. Era engraçada a maneira como este pequeno objeto me acalmava e me punia ao mesmo tempo. Lembranças dolorosas vinham a minha mente, mas de certa forma não queria me livrar delas e sim saboreá-las sempre.

Masoquista ? Eu me intitulo masoquista emocional, serve ?

Afinal, do que adianta estar na fossa e não ter a graça de curti-la ? Nada que é fácil demais tem graça, sempre pareço buscar algum tipo de sofrimento satisfatório. Até porque não existiria o prazer da alegria se não houvesse dor a ser sentida.

Louco ? É, talvez eu seja.

Deixei a porta do banheiro entreaberta e corri para o espelho. Minha aparência estava boa, à exceção de meu cabelo. Bem, qual a graça que Dorothy tinha achado em mim ? Só porque eu tinha cabelos compridos ? Ela devia ser um tantinho louca também. Reconheço que ela era muito bonita, mas acho que não conseguiria ter um interesse sexual por ela. Ela realmente não fazia o meu tipo.

Ah, a água morna percorrendo o meu couro cabeludo dava uma sensação maravilhosa de relaxamento. O meu tipo tinha olhos azuis, cabelos curtos e desalinhados, pele morena, traços asiáticos... Atualmente eu só conhecia uma pessoa que preenchesse todos esses requisitos.

Heero era simplesmente lindo _demais_. Passar as mãos por aqueles fios revoltos e macios foi simplesmente fantástico. Adoraria que fossem as mãos deles e não as minhas a passar pelos meus cabelos agora. Eu poderia ter morrido no instante em que lhe expliquei os cortes da cirurgia, quando minhas mãos passearam pelo seu abdome, parando próximo ao seu baixo ventre.

Oh, eu não queria ter parado. Não mesmo.

Encostei uma de minhas mãos na parede no banheiro. Ah, o toque dele em minhas mãos enviou tantas ondas elétricas pelo meu corpo que não sei como consegui _não ficar_ excitado naquele momento dentro do hospital. Oh, como eu desejava que as mãos dele estivessem tocando o meu corpo agora, mas talvez não tão gentis como fizeram com a minha mão.

Hum... Estava com uma bela ereção. Há quanto tempo eu andava sem alívio ? Assobiei baixinho. Sim, fazia _um bom tempo_. Se não podia ter suas mãos me aliviando agora, que fosse a minha mesmo. Fazer o que ?

Quando meus lábios tocaram a pele quente de sua bochecha, tive vontade de beijar cada centímetro quadrado de pele do corpo dele. Queria sentir seu gosto com a minha língua. Oh, havia tantas coisas devassas que eu queria fazer com ele... Acho que gemi ante o pensamento dele me possuindo.

Barulho de metal contra azulejo.

Havia alguma coisa errada aqui e tinha medo de descobrir o que era. Virei lentamente a cabeça para trás, mirando o chão, e percebi que havia esquecido a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Encontrei uma latinha de refrigerante amassada no chão, agora já sabia o que havia ocasionado o barulho. Porém não era só a latinha que estava no chão.

Havia _pés_. Pernas. Coxas fartas. Hum... Aquilo era uma ereção ? Havia abdome, tórax, braços e pescoço. Havia _Heero_.

Eu estava em pé, de costas para a porta, nu e completamente excitado, além de estar _com a mão na massa_, por assim dizer. Heero estava na porta, atrás de mim, me olhando abismado. Mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando diretamente para o que eu estava fazendo – graças a Deus – os movimentos de meu braço direito eram bastante... Insinuantes. Estava excitado também ? Talvez, eu não iria ficar olhando fixamente para descobrir.

Acho que nunca corei tanto em minha vida. _Merda_. Minha cabeça gritava que a situação toda não era nada legal. Ou seria ?

- M-me desculpe, Duo. – ele virou de costas para mim imediatamente – Eu apenas queria saber onde estavam os remédios para dor. Eu não os achei...

- E-eu não coloquei em suas coisas ?

- Não.

- De-deve estar na minha mochila.

- Ok. Desculpe, cara, eu deveria ter batido antes. Vou lhe dar privacidade, pode continuar o que estava fazendo. – ele falou com um tom ligeiramente divertido e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Eu me sentei sobre meus joelhos no chão, duvidaria conseguir ficar em pé depois do que ocorrera. Oh, eu daria tudo para saber se ele também estava excitado ou se tinha me enganado com o volume de suas calças. Há quanto tempo ele estivera ali, me olhando ? Por um acaso ele tinha alguma predileção por _voyeurismo_ ?

Minha vontade mais louca era de gritar por ele, mandá-lo voltar, me jogar na parede e me possuir ali mesmo. Mas obviamente eu não faria aquilo, mesmo não tendo nenhum amor à minha vida. Bem, eu não conseguiria mais continuar o que estava fazendo antes, então o jeito era me acalmar.

Será que nem mais um orgasmo eu poderia ter sossegado ?

Depois de uns quinze minutos de desperdício de água, quando achei que minhas pernas estavam firmes o suficiente para suportar meu peso. Enxuguei-me e me enrolei na toalha, certificando-me que ele não estava mais no quarto. Tranquei a porta desta vez e me troquei. Como diabos eu iria olhar para ele de novo ?

Respirei fundo e me dirigi até seu quarto. Ele estava deitado na cama de casal, assistindo TV. Assim que me viu, sorriu enviesado. Oh, eu não seria poupado, mas dois também podem jogar este jogo, meu caro.

- Já de volta, Duo ? – falou sarcástico.

- Já, Heero. – me aproximei da cama e sentei na beirada – Não sabia que gostava de ser _voyeur_.

Ele havia ruborizado levemente ? Ponto para mim.

- Não seja tão pretensioso. Você ainda é muito novo, nem deve ter muita experiência. Foi muito rápido, não ?

- Se este for o caso, da próxima vez te chamo para que você me ensine. – dei uma piscadela.

Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, aprendam isso crianças.

Trocamos olhares estranhos e demos uma gargalhada gostosa. Essas trocadas de farpas, de um jeito ou de outro, haviam nos feito mais próximos. Era divertido, no fim das contas. Deitei na cama a seu lado e olhei para a televisão. Era apenas mais uma série sem graça.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa ? – ele me perguntou.

Acho que responder que queria uma bela sessão de _sexo selvagem_ não era uma boa resposta, certo ? Eis o problema de não ter obtido meu alívio; eu iria pensar um pouquinho _demais_ nisso pelo resto do dia.

- Hum... Filme ?

- Pode ser. Tem alguns DVD's no móvel embaixo da TV, escolha um.

Alguns DVD's ? O cara tinha uma verdadeira coleção ! Demoraria séculos até escolher um título, então peguei o primeiro que vi pela frente. Dei uma gargalhada ao constatar que era uma versão antiga de _A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate._

- Ora, ora, não sabia que o respeitável empresário Heero Yuy tinha um DVD de _A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate_ em sua casa !

Ele fez uma careta.

- Algum problema com Winly Wonka ?

Gargalhei novamente.

- Por essa eu realmente não esperava. – coloquei o cd no aparelho e voltei a me deitar – Quem diria, hein Hee-chan ?

- Cala a boca, _baka_ ! – ele se aconchegou na cama, encostando levemente o topo da cabeça na minha – Você vai molhar meus travesseiros.

- Quer que eu pegue uma toalha ?

- Deixa para lá.

Sinceramente, não tinha a mínima vontade de ver aquele filme, a menos que fosse pelos chocolates. Hum, Heero lambuzado de chocolate era uma visão e tanto. Bem, voltando ao foco inicial, achava que ele também não queria ver o Winly Wonka desta vez.

- Heero ?

- Sim ?

- Você odeia quando eu te chamo de Hee-chan ? Se você quiser, eu paro.

- Pode chamar se quiser, não me importo.

- Sério ? – olhei para ele incrédulo.

- Se você gosta, não tem problema. Só não faça isso _em público_, ou aí sim eu vou te matar.

- Hee-chan ? – disse meia hora depois.

- Sim, _baka_ ?

- Por que você não chamou a minha atenção logo no chuveiro ?

- ...

- Hein ?

- Você não demorou a perceber minha presença, não deu tempo.

- Não parecia... Por que derrubou a latinha ?

- Cale a boca e preste atenção no filme.

Eu realmente adoraria saber por quanto tempo ele ficou me olhando até a maldita latinha cair no chão... Mas duvidaria muito que ele me respondesse, afinal ele ainda é o Heero estóico de sempre. Mesmo com suas gracinhas.

Quando parei para olhá-lo no meio do filme, percebi sem surpresa que ele tinha adormecido. Seu rosto estava sereno, descontraído. Ele ganhava uma jovialidade impressionante desta maneira, parecia quase infantil. Seria um verdadeiro pecado deixar de observá-lo e acabei adormecendo assim, ainda a seu lado.

- # - # -

Heero estava fazendo aquilo de novo.

Ele passava horas e horas deitado na cama, com o laptop nas pernas, elaborando o software de planilhas que a tal da _Oz_ tinha encomendado a _White Fang_. E eu, ali, esperando que ele me deixasse cuidar dele e lhe dar um pouco de atenção, era completamente ignorado.

Eu definitivamente não gostava nada daquele laptop.

E eu estava de pé, de braços cruzados e encostado na parede, me sentindo completamente inútil, para variar um pouquinho. Por que eu passei estes três dias com ele ? Para nada, ele não precisava de mim ! Ele era o _perfect soldier_, para que diabos precisaria de alguém ?

E lá vai minha auto-estima para o ralo novamente.

O telefone tocou e ele atendeu de imediato.

- Trowa ? Ah, sim Quatre, estou bem. Já posso tirar os pontos ? Ótimo, estou precisando voltar mesmo para a empresa. Sim, tudo bem.

Ele me olhou e estendeu o telefone. Acho que era a primeira vez no dia que ele realmente olhava para mim.

- Quatre quer falar com você.

Peguei o aparelho meio incerto.

- Quat ? Diga, cara.

- _Duo, traga o Heero no hospital para retirar os pontos, ou você tem alguma objeção a fazer ?_

- Nenhuma.

- _Também tenho uma resolução a respeito da nossa conversa anterior._

Senti minhas pernas tremerem, não sei a razão exata. Afinal, eu não ligava para o que ele ia dizer, certo ?

- E qual foi a decisão ? – Heero desviou os olhos do laptop para mim, olhando-me por cima daqueles óculos que o deixavam extremamente sexy.

"_Foco, Maxwell ! Você está perdendo o foco !_"

- _Duo, sei que jamais deveria estar fazendo isso, mas você quer vir trabalhar no hospital como plantonista ? Os outros profissionais que acompanharam a cirurgia de Heero ficaram tão impressionados com a sua habilidade que me pediram isso. Como punição, você daria sete plantões de graça._

- Quat, eu...

- _Não responda agora. Diga-me amanhã, quando trouxer Heero_.

Acho que Quat desligou, mas isso não importava. O telefone sem fio já estava no chão depois do que ele me falou. Eu esperava tudo, menos _um convite_. Uma proposta de emprego. Heero me olhou alarmado e fez menção de se levantar, mas fiz um sinal para que ficasse quieto e estranhamente ele me obedeceu.

- O que foi que ele disse ?

- Ele me chamou para trabalhar no hospital. – falei e as palavras soavam bizarras; ele sorriu.

- Você vai aceitar, _não vai_ ?

- Heero, eu... Eu não sei !

- Mas é lógico que vai, nem que eu te obrigue !

Como poderia dizer a ele que pretendia estourar os meus miolos, portanto não poderia trabalhar no hospital, sem deixá-lo irritado ? Tudo me parecia tão certo, o fim dos meus dias chegando, e agora Quat me apareceu com essa !

Será que trabalhar por pouco tempo, uma semana ou duas, agradaria Heero ? De toda forma, eu só iria me matar depois do aniversário dele. Não custava tentar, ou custava ?

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Eu sei que estou terrivelmente atrasada e de maneira injustificável, além do que Quat não queria colaborar na conversa do Duo. Como bônus, eis um capítulo que tem o dobro de páginas dos outros !  
__Esse capítulo é dedicado a **Litha-chan**. A cena do Duo no banheiro, com o Heero o observando, foi uma idéia que ela mesma sugeriu, fruto de uma conversa no MSN. Espero não tê-la decepcionado ! E a latinha caindo no chão foi uma discreta e singela homenagem a minha querida **Perséfone**, não é fofa ?  
__Mando beijos especiais também para a **Celly**, **Tina Chan**, **Anne**, **Ana Paula**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Kitsune Lina** e **Koorime Shinigami**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, **chibi** ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto **br**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Notas :

(1) _Ouragan_ significa furacão, em francês.

(2) Esfigmomanômetro (ou tensiômetro) é o aparelho utilizado para se medir a pressão arterial. E creio que não preciso dizer o que um estetoscópio é.


	11. Capítulo XI : Meninos não choram

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XI – Meninos não choram_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... Infelizmente eu ainda não posso ter os G-boys só pra mim... _

- # - # -

"_Si je vous le disais pourtant, que je vous aime,  
_(Se eu te dissesse, no entanto, que eu te amo,)  
_Qui sait, brune aux yeux bleus, ce que vous en diriez ?  
_(Quem sabe, morena dos olhos azuis, o que tu dirias ?)  
_L'amour, vous le savez, cause une peine extrême;  
_(O amor, tu sabes, causa uma pena extrema;)  
_C'est un mal sans pitié que vous plaignez vous-même;  
_(É um mal sem piedade que tem pena de si mesmo;)  
_Peut-être cependant que vous m'en puniriez.  
_(Talvez, contudo, tu me punisses.)"

_Ah, era tão agradável brincar por entre as cerejeiras ! Hoje as flores desabrocharam e mamãe sempre sorri quando as vê ! É tão bom sentir o vento no rosto e correr entre as árvores !_

_- Duo ? – olhei para trás e vi mamãe subir a colina com uma escova em mãos – Venha, anjinho, deixe-me pentear seus cabelos._

_Corri em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto. Mamãe adorava o meu cabelo e queria que eu o conservasse comprido. Ela me dizia que eu parecia uma menininha linda, mas era um tanto incômodo quando ela me chamava de "ela", ao invés de "ele"._

_Sentei-me entre suas pernas cobertas pelo longo vestido. Ela penteava meus cabelos com calma, desembaraçando-os e tirando as pétalas de cerejeira que haviam caído nele. Cantarolava uma musiquinha religiosa; mamãe tinha uma fé inabalável. Eu gostava destes momentos com ela. Gostava de olhar para o seu rosto em forma de coração sorridente, seus olhos ametistas alegres e seus cabelos castanhos compridos ondulando com o vento. Ela era simplesmente linda; as pessoas costumavam dizer que eu era muito parecido com ela._

Abri meus olhos com o barulho irritante do despertador. Acho que o inventor dos despertadores deveria ser algum sádico, porque o barulho que aquelas malditas coisas faziam era terrível. Acordava de mau humor sempre que o ouvia e acabava por esquecer tudo o que estava sonhando. Merda.

Para que eu acordara às sete da manhã ? Tirar os pontos de Heero, é mesmo. Ele ainda queria ir para a empresa e passar o resto do dia trabalhando e acertando algo a respeito de uma empresa concorrente, a _Preventers_. Minha cabeça não estava indo muito por aí; eu tinha uma decisão a tomar.

O _maluco_ do Quatre havia me convidado para trabalhar no hospital e Heero _não aceitaria_ um não como resposta.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho e me achei apresentável. Penteei meus cabelos e os prendi num rabo de cavalo alto. Demorei um tempo escovando meus dentes e me vesti casualmente, arrumando minhas coisas em seguida. Era hora de deixar esta casa, mais uma vez.

Porém seria um tanto diferente. Sem pressa.

Saí do quarto com minha pequena sacola e encontrei Heero de pé, com os óculos na ponte do nariz, lendo o jornal. Com certeza aquele homem não deveria saber que ficava absurdamente sexy deste jeito.

- Boa dia, Heero. Ansioso para retornar à ativa ?

- Bom dia.- ele me olhou de uma maneira que achei que fosse derreter – Você não imagina o quanto. – sorriu enviesado e me sentei, bebendo automaticamente um grande gole de suco de laranja; minha garganta ficara seca repentinamente – E você precisa fazer a barba, cara.

Passei os dedos pelo queixo; havia alguns pêlos, mas nada urgente. Ele havia reparado demais em mim, não ? O telefone tocou.

- Duo, poderia atender para mim ?

- Claro. – levantei-me e dei-lhe as costas, tirando o aparelho do gancho – Alô ?

- _Heero está ?_ – uma voz feminina falou.

- Quem é ?

- _Relena Peacecraft. Ele está ?_

- Só um minuto, senhorita.

Era detestável chamá-la polidamente, mas não queria iniciar uma pequena discussão. Heero me olhou interrogativamente e movi minha boca num mudo "_Relena_". Sorri quando ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, indicando que não queria atender. Então voltei a balbuciar "_Sinto, mas você vai_".

- Heero... – falei mais alto – É Relena no telefone.

Ele se levantou visivelmente irritado e tomou rudemente o aparelho de minhas mãos. Dei um sorriso divertido e voltei a me sentar, observando sua conversa.

- Relena ? Eu tenho uns assuntos pendentes por hoje. – ele fez uma pausa – Sim, eu estou melhor, não se preocupe. – ele franziu o cenho – Festa ? Aniversário do seu irmão ? Não sei se seria uma boa... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior de uma maneira encantadora – Tá, tá bom... Eu vou. Hoje à noite, certo ? Até mais.

Hum... Ele ia sair _com ela_. Ah, claro, o que mais eu poderia querer ? Ela é bonita, está sempre com ele – por mais irritante que seja. Acho que só mais um empurrão e os dois estão se agarrando por aí.

- Duo, você não quer ir ao aniversário do irmão da Relena ?

- Como ? – olhei-o visivelmente intrigado.

- Ela me disse que eu poderia levar alguém, pensei que você quisesse se distrair.

- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia, até porque ela não vai muito com a minha cara. E você não precisa de companhia, já está na hora de se acertar com ela ! – falei animado; ele deu uma risada e eu o acompanhei.

Eu odiava esse meu lado altruísta. E como !

Ele fez uma cara esquisita e não revidou, tornando ao jornal. Ele não negou ! Ele não negou ! ELE NÃO NEGOU ! Eu sabia, sempre soube ! Era óbvio que tinha um interesse nela, era palpável ! Oh, merda... Oh, merda...

E ainda me perguntam se eu tenho certeza de que quero meter uma bala no meio da testa !

- Duo ? – pelo tom de voz, ele deveria estar me chamando há um tempinho.

- Diga, Heero.

- Vamos, ainda preciso fazer uma porção de coisas na empresa.

Levantei-me e fui junto com ele até o seu porsche enquanto ele dirigia até o hospital. Ele ouvia um cd francês onde uma mulher irritante cantava, implorando para não ser abandonada(1). Se alguém estiver estranhando que eu saiba francês, eu não sei; mas a música em questão era uma das favoritas de mamãe, então eu sabia muito bem o que ela significava.

Ele estacionou e nós descemos, seguindo imediatamente para a ala apropriada. Cruzei os braços e assisti aos pontos serem retirados; Quatre apareceu.

- Bom dia, meninos. – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos luminosos – Vejo que está tudo bem com você, Heero.

- Sim, Quatre. E finalmente vou retornar a empresa, Trowa deve ter deixado tudo pelo avesso.

- Ele não é desorganizado ! – Quat saiu em defesa e não pude deixar de rir – Vejo que está muito risonho, Duo... E a minha proposta ?

Por que ele tinha de tocar neste assunto ?

- Ele _vai aceitar_, não se preocupe. – Heero falou de uma maneira tão decidida que, mesmo se eu quisesse, não poderia negá-lo.

Afinal, eu ainda precisava acertar as contas com o loirinho, certo ?

- Ótimo ! – ele deu uma palmadinha em aprovação – Você começa amanhã mesmo, Duo ! Esteja aqui as oito da manhã.

- Que mania que vocês têm de decidir a minha vida !

Os dois riram, mas eu não contestei. Eu iria aceitar o emprego de todo o jeito.

"_Si je vous le disais, que six mois de silence  
_(Se eu te dissesse que seis meses de silêncio)  
_Cachent de longs tourments et des voeux insensés:  
_(Escondem longos tormentos e desejos insensatos;)  
_Ninon, vous êtes fine, et votre insouciance  
_(Ninon, tu estás bem, e sua indiferença)  
_Se plaît, comme une fée, à deviner d'avance;  
_(Agrada-se, como uma fada, em adivinhar antecipadamente;)  
_Vous me répondriez peut-être : Je le sais  
_(Tu me responderias : Eu sei)"

Ficar em casa estava me deixando agoniado. Precisava de ar fresco, arejar a cabeça.

Vesti minha velha calça e blusa folgadas, prendi firmemente meu cabelo numa trança. Coloquei pilhas no meu velho _walkman_ e escolhi uma fita de minha preferência. Ataquei-o em minha calça e passei os fones por dentro da camiseta, apertando o _play_.

Deixei que meus pés me guiassem para qualquer lugar.

Amanhã eu daria o primeiro plantão no hospital. Voltaria a me deparar com a miséria humana da maneira mais cruel. Se algum dia alguém pensou que ser médico era fácil, bastava ficar sentado numa cadeira receitando remédios, essa pessoa se enganou terrivelmente. Dia após dia você se depara com milhares de rostos desconhecidos que apenas imploram por sua atenção – coisa que muitas vezes você não dá. Ser médico significa lidar com o sofrimento humano.

Por que vocês acham que as maiores taxas de alcoólatras e suicidas figuram entre esta classe trabalhadora ? Isso se chama _fuga._ Trabalhar com dor diariamente destrói a sua cabeça – por isso médicos têm fama de serem _frios_ e _insensíveis_. Alguns realmente o são, mas pensem um pouquinho antes de atirar uma pedra num deles.

Estava na praia; podia sentir o vento frio no meu rosto e balançando minha trança.

"_Então eu tento rir disso tudo  
__Cobrindo-o com mentiras  
__Eu tento rir disso tudo  
__Escondendo as lágrimas nos meus olhos  
__Porque garotos não choram_

_Eu te diria que eu te amava  
Se eu achasse que você ficaria  
Mas eu sei que é inútil  
Você já foi embora."_(2)

Cantarolava a canção que meu _walkman_ executava, mas animado não era a palavra que descrevia o meu estado de espírito. De certa forma, esta música me lembrava mamãe; talvez porque ela nunca me disse para não chorar.

Neste exato momento ele deveria estar cheio de risinhos e atenções para com Relena. Até imagino as palavras que aquela vagabunda deve estar dizendo a ele... "_Oh, Heero querido, eu sabia que um dia você finalmente iria perceber que fomos feitos um para o outro !_". O pior é que realmente parecia isso.

Mas o que diabos eu queria ? Eu o havia jogado para cima dela o tempo todo, certo ? Era melhor que os dois se agarrassem logo de vez e, desta forma, matassem esta maldita esperança idiota que de vez em quando me perturba o sono.

Finalmente percebi onde meus pés haviam me levado ao divisar um corpo executando kata(3).

Wufei.

Fiquei-o observando por algum tempo enquanto ele não notava minha presença. Ele parecia irritado e treinava com esforço redobrado, como quem lutava com um inimigo invisível. Não demorou muito tempo até que ele se dirigisse a mim.

- Maxwell. Finalmente resolveu dar as caras por aqui novamente.

- Eu não sei a razão pela qual estou aqui, Fei. Apenas saí para pensar.

- Aproveite que está aqui e treine comigo. Estou precisando de um adversário.

- Hum... Tudo bem. Apenas guarde meu _walkman_ para mim, cara.

Ele pegou meu pequeno aparelho e o colocou em sua mochila, assumindo sua postura de luta no pequeno pátio. O pátio era de um tamanho médio e ficava na praia, daqueles destinados aos esportistas que gostavam de praticar por lá, como Fei. Acompanhei-o na posição e esperamos, até que ele me atacou.

Ele estava mais agressivo que o natural.

- Fei, o que foi ?

- Foco, Maxwell ! – ele desferiu um soco.

- Você está irritado ! O que houve ?

- Maldito Yuy. – chutou meu abdome e não consegui me defender ao ouvir o nome de Heero; caí sentado alguns metros atrás.

- Você está perdendo o foco, Maxwell !

- E você está focado demais, merda ! Eu não sou o Heero !

Ele me olhou de forma estranha e murmurou um "_Desculpe-me_" que me deixou boquiaberto. Levantei-me e fui em sua direção.

- O que foi que Heero fez ? – ele caminhou até o banco onde estavam suas coisas e pegou uma toalha, enxugando o suor.

- A empresa onde eu trabalhava, _Preventers_, faliu.

- Que merda, cara. Mas a pequena Po está trabalhando ?

- Ela é secretária de Yuy.

- Hã ? A pequena Po trabalha com Heero ?

- Então recebi uma pequena surpresa hoje. – ele se sentou no banco com um suspiro e me juntei a ele – A _White Fang_ comprou a _Preventers_.

- Espera, você está me dizendo que agora trabalha pra o Trowa e o Heero ?

Ele fez uma careta e caí na gargalhada.

- Maldito Yuy... Ele está me humilhando...

- Não seja tão idiota, Fei. Ele está te ajudando, pagando seu salário. Você deveria agradecer.

Ele fez uma cara que me dizia claramente "_cala a maldita boca, Maxwell_", mas vocalizou outra coisa.

- E o que você queria tanto pensar ?

- Acho que este é o ponto de encontro de todos que sofrem por causa daquele japonês, Wu-man.

- Você está apaixonado. – ele foi categórico.

_Puta que pariu_, isso estava escrito em néon na minha testa ?

- Você vai bem direto na ferida dos outros, hein ?

- O que você viu naquele cara ?

- Sei lá... Acho que sou meio masoquista, deve ser a única explicação.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos contidos; dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Por que você não faz nada a respeito ?

- Falando sério, Fei, você acha que eu tenho alguma chance ? – era uma das raras vezes que olhei para aquele chinês de maneira séria.

- Maxwell... Pelo que conheço dele, ele nunca se relacionou com homens.

- E se o cara parece uma mulher ? – arrisquei.

- Ainda pensando nisso ?

- E teria como esquecer, Fei ? Como ele era na universidade ?

- Eu não sei o que aquelas mulheres idiotas viam nele, mas todas se derretiam a seus pés... Havia vários boatos de casos dele com várias delas.

- Isso significa que eu vou levar um soco se contar a ele ?

- Você deveria tentar. Se levar um fora, é bom para que o esqueça de uma vez.

- Este é o meu Fei, sempre prático e mostrando o lado positivo nas piores coisas. O problema, cara, é que se ele é estritamente hetero e eu digo que sou apaixonado por ele, ele pode começar a me evitar.

- E você não quer isso, já que foi ele que te ajudou.

- Dá pra parar de me ler como se eu fosse um jornal ? – coloquei as mãos nos quadris.

Oras, por que Fei-Fei me conhecia tão bem assim ? Ou será que estava tudo óbvio demais mesmo ?

- O que você anda fazendo, Maxwell ? Você deve estar atrás de um emprego, não ?

- Quatre me ofereceu um emprego no hospital.

- Bom pra você, já tem uma renda fixa.

- Por que você tem que ser tão seco ? Pare de olhar o mundo através de um olhar clínico, Fei. É um conselho.

- E você pare de se depreciar. É outro conselho. – ele se levantou com a mochila nas costas, me estendendo meu _walkman_ – Eu vou para casa. Quer ir também ?

- Não... Eu preciso dormir, amanhã é o meu primeiro plantão.

- Boa sorte, Maxwell.

- Valeu, cara. – dei um aperto em seu ombro e voltei a caminhar.

O chute que Fei me dera estava bastante dolorido. Seria muito bom se eu não chegasse amanhã com problemas para me movimentar devido a dor. Minha cama com certeza estaria muito tentadora esta noite.

Eu continuava ouvindo músicas, mas desta vez numa rádio. Não pude deixar de reconhecer imediatamente a baladinha romântica, daquelas que sempre acompanham os casais dos filmes nas cenas mais clichês do mundo.

"_Eu sento no meio da multidão  
E fecho os meus olhos  
Sonhando que você é meu  
Mas você não sabe  
Você nem mesmo sabe que eu estou lá."_(4)

Essas músicas pareciam ser feitas especialmente para aqueles filmes tão românticos e cheios de açúcar que faziam os dentes doerem só de imaginar. Mas elas também pareciam ser as companheiras inseparáveis dos imbecis que se encontravam numa fossa profunda e fedorenta, curtindo a dor de cotovelo.

Eu já me encontrava em tão deplorável situação ?

Mesmo tendo passado todo o dia dentro de casa sem fazer nada, estava cansado. Por incrível que pareça, ficar de pernas para o ar pode ser extremamente cansativo. Palavras de um preguiçoso ? Talvez.

Entrei em casa e acendi as luzes. Hum, eu estava dolorido, cansado e faminto, além de sujo. Acho que tomar um banho seria minha primeira providência, depois conseguir comida e um pouco de gelo para o abdome. Quando finalmente pousei minha cabeça no travesseiro, apenas um pensamento solitário pairava em minha cabeça.

Será que era realmente uma boa idéia me declarar para Heero ?

"_Si je vous le disais, qu'une douce folie  
_(Se eu te dissesse que uma suave loucura)  
_A fait de moi votre ombre, et m'attache à vos pas :  
_(Faz de mim a tua sombra e me une a teus passos :)  
_Un petit air de doute et de mélancolie,  
_(Um pequeno ar de dúvida e melancolia)  
_Vous le savez, Ninon, vous rend bien plus jolie;  
_(Tu sabes, Ninon, tornam-te muito mais bela)  
_Peut-être diriez-vous que vous n'y croyez pas.  
_(Talvez tu me digas que não acreditas)"

_- Duo, querido, sua amiguinha chegou ! – mamãe entrou no meu quarto com um sorriso._

_Saí para a sala e a encontrei sentada na cadeira. Ah, ela era tão linda ! Seus cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, além da pele tão branca quanto a neve ! Parecia uma bonequinha._

_- Marimeia ! Vem, eu quero te mostrar as cerejeiras, elas estão floridas !_

_- Mas eu já as vi, Duo !_

_- Vamos brincar entre elas ! É divertido !_

_- Tomem cuidado, meninas. E voltem antes do jantar, senão a mãe de Marimeia ficará preocupada._

_- Tudo bem, sra. Maxwell. – ela respondeu com um sorriso e me puxou pela mão até o lado de fora._

_Por que mamãe me confundia tanto com uma garota ? Não seria melhor cortar os meus cabelos ? Assim ela sempre veria que eu era um menino, oras !_

_- Duo, por que esta carinha triste ? – ela tocou nas minhas bochechas quando chegamos até as cerejeiras._

_- Nada... Vamos brincar ! Eu quero fazer uma coroa de flores para você, Marimeia. Assim ficará parecendo ainda mais uma princesa._

_- Então deixa eu te ajudar, vou colher algumas flores._

_Minha amiguinha trouxe várias flores e comecei habilmente a fazer uma coroa para ela. Eu gostava de ficar assim com Marimeia, gostava quando ela ficava me observando e aprovava as coisas que eu fazia. Assim que terminei a coroa, coloquei em sua cabeça e ela sorriu._

_- Muito obrigada, Duo ! Estou parecendo uma princesa ? – ela se levantou e estendeu os braços._

_- Sim, está linda. – sorri, mas vi que ela ficou séria de repente._

_- Ora se não é o Duo maricas ! – me virei e observei Rashid subir a colina com uma expressão de desdém._

_- Eu não sou maricas ! – falei bravamente e ele riu._

_- Mas sua mãe te chama de minha pequenina..._

_- Não fale da minha mãe ! – fiquei irritado e senti as mãos de Marimeia em meus ombros._

_- Duo, não ligue para ele. – ela falou baixinho, assustada._

_- Ele falou mal da minha mãe, Meia. Não posso deixar._

_- Vem cá, vem maricas ! – ele fez um gesto com a mão e avancei em cima dele com um soco._

_Errei feio. Ele me deu um chute na barriga e caí sentado, sendo alvo de mais socos. Lembro de ter ouvido Meia intervir, mas não entendi direito. Logo Rashid foi embora rindo._

_- Duo, você está bem ? – ela correu e colocou minha cabeça em suas pernas._

_Por que diabos as pessoas fazem esta pergunta mesmo sabendo que é impossível receber algo afirmativo ?_

_- Meia... Eu quero ir para casa..._

_- Vamos, eu te ajudo._

_Ela apoiou o meu peso nela e descemos lentamente a colina. Quando chegamos em casa, mamãe deu um grito horrorizado. Meia me deixou sentado numa cadeira e foi embora para casa._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo ? Arrumando briga na rua ! Isso são modos ? Eu te crio para ser um anjinho, não um moleque de rua ! – mamãe me deu um tapa na cara e pude ver o rosto chocado de Marimeia, que ainda se afastava, pela janela – Você vai arranjar um bom casamento e ter filhos !_

_- Mamãe, não me trate como uma garota._

_Outro tapa, desta vez mais forte._

_- Cale a boca ! – ela falava brutamente – Por que você não chora ? Eu te ensinei a chorar quando estivesse machucada ! Quer apanhar mais para chorar ?_

_Eu tinha vontade de chorar, sim. Ela continuava fazendo aquilo, ainda que eu pedisse o contrário. Mas eu não ia derramar nenhuma lágrima, mesmo que ela me espancasse._

_Porque meninos não choram._

Merda de despertador !

Desliguei o aparelho e tentei me lembrar do que estava sonhando. Nada veio.

Eu _odiava_ quando isso acontecia.

O relógio marcava seis e meia da manhã e me forcei para saber o que me fizera acordar àquela hora. Ah, meu primeiro plantão. Bem, acho que deveria começar tomando um bom banho.

Olhei-me no espelho e percebi que tinha olheiras, mas nada muito grave. Demorei alguns minutos escovando os dentes e prendi os cabelos num coque, indo para debaixo do chuveiro. Desta vez não teria nenhum Heero para ficar me espiando; esse pensamento incomodava.

Deixei que a água fria varresse os pensamentos sobre o japonês de dentro de mim, afinal precisaria de concentração durante todo o dia. Mas eu bem que tinha saudades daquela água morninha do apartamento dele... Essa água fria parecia que ia congelar os meus ossos !

Enrolei-me na toalha e tornei a entrar no meu quarto. Abri o guarda-roupa e olhei para minhas roupas brancas. Eu jurava que nunca mais voltaria a usá-las, mas as coisas mudaram um pouquinho. Separei uma muda limpa e fui atrás de minha velha maletinha, encontrando o estetoscópio e o esfigmomanômetro ainda perfeitos.

Quando estava perfeitamente vestido e com os cabelos trançados, dei uma última olhada no espelho. Era _impressionante_. Eu quase podia ver Hilde a meu lado, tocando meu ombro e me parabenizando por tudo. Parecia que o tempo não havia passado.

Caminhei até a cozinha e preparei um sanduíche rápido. Fui comendo no caminho até o ponto de ônibus, pois a viagem daqui até lá era um tanto comprida. As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas que iam e vinham alheias ao que se passava a sua volta. Provavelmente preocupadas com coisas do tipo "_O que vai ter para o almoço ?_" ou "_Será que minha filha passou no teste de direção ?_", nada a ver com as grandes questões mundiais.

Assim que entrei no hospital, senti um bolo na minha garganta. Passei pela recepção e recebi um olhar admirado daquela recepcionista baixinha. Dei um grande sorriso e me aproximei dela. Reparei duas coisas : ela não era baixinha como eu tinha imaginado e, em seu crachá, havia seu nome, _Catherine Bloom_.

- Bom dia. Sou Duo Maxwell. Creio que Quatre deve estar me esperando.

- Bom dia, Dr. Maxwell. Dr. Winner se encontra na sala dele a sua espera. Seja bem vindo.

- Muito obrigado, baixinha.

Dei um sorriso triunfante ao notar que as veias de sua face saltaram de raiva. Ela deu uma profunda inspirada para não perder a compostura.

Bingo ! Dois a um para mim.

Caminhei com passos decididos até a sala de Quatre, pisando um pouco mais duro que o normal, com receio de que meus joelhos falhassem. Abri a porta e fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo com Dorothy e os médicos que acompanharam a cirurgia de Heero. Todos sorriram para mim e me vi obrigado a retribuir com um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

- Duo ! Seja bem vindo ! – Quatre falou animadamente, apertando minha mão.

Senti a mão de Dorothy em meu ombro e a toquei discretamente, sentindo-a ligeiramente trêmula.

- Pronto para pagar a sua penitência ? – o anestesista se dirigiu a mim.

- Quando começo ?

- Imediatamente. – Quatre falou – Seus primeiros plantões serão em conjunto com Dorothy, vocês fazem uma bela dupla. Além do mais, você precisará de uma mãozinha em algumas vezes.

Ela me sorria abertamente, ainda com sua mão em meu ombro e a minha cobrindo a dela. Puxou-me pela mão e nos despedimos, saindo da sala. Ela prontamente me deu um abraço carinhoso.

- Parabéns, Duo. Eu sabia que conseguiria. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Obrigado, Dorothy. – sussurrei em resposta, fazendo um discreto carinho em suas costas.

- Vamos. – ela se afastou, sorrindo – O nosso plantão já começou, temos que salvar vidas.

O plantão se desenrolou relativamente bem. Alguns atropelamentos, tiros e outras coisas igualmente comuns na rotina de uma unidade de emergência. Saí no outro dia de manhã exausto e ansiando por encontrar minha cama. Mas uma mão segurando a minha me impediu de correr com meus pensamentos.

- Duo... Err... – Dorothy aparentava um certo nervosismo – Você quer sair comigo amanhã de noite, ir ao cinema, quem sabe ?

Hum... Dorothy estava querendo ter um encontro comigo ?

"_Si je vous le disais, que j'emporte dans l'âme  
_(Se eu te dissesse que carrego na alma)  
_Jusques aux moindres mots de nos propos du soir :  
_(Até as mínimas palavras dos nossos propósitos da noite :)  
_Un regard offensé, vous le savez, madame,  
_(Um olhar ofendido, tu sabes, madame,)  
_Change deux yeux d'azur en deux éclairs de flamme;  
_(Muda dois olhos azuis em dois lampejos de paixão)  
_Vous me défendriez peut-être de vous voir.  
_(Talvez tu defender-me-ia de ver-te)"

Sete horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos da noite.

Terminava de vestir a camiseta azul e a calça preta, com os cabelos pendendo nas minhas costas numa trança pesada. Havia me perfumado e me arrumado completamente. Dorothy chegaria daqui a cinco minutos.

Sim, eu aceitei a sua proposta de sair, precisava arejar um pouco. O engraçado era que os papéis estavam invertidos; ela viria me buscar de carro. Dorothy era uma garota divertida e muito bonita; que mal havia sair com ela ?

Ela gostava de mim, mas isso era outro assunto. Ou eu esperava que fosse.

Sem me decepcionar por nenhum instante, ela estava religiosamente na porta do meu prédio, na hora combinada. Entrei em seu carro – com certeza infinitamente mais humilde que o porsche de Heero – e beijei sua bochecha. Ela estava linda, com os cabelos levemente trançados e trajando um vestido azul leve.

- Boa noite, Dorothy. Você está muito bonita.

- Muito obrigada, Duo querido. – ela deu partida no carro, sorrindo – Você também não fica atrás.

- Vamos ver que filme ?

- Temos várias opções... Mas acho que "Infidelidade" é o melhor de todos que estão em cartaz.

- Pelo menos não é uma comédia romântica.

- O que você tem contra comédias românticas, Duo ? – ela me olhou de esguelha enquanto freava no sinal vermelho.

- Ah, Dorothy, elas são melosas demais, irreais demais, felizes demais ! Dão a impressão que o amor vence a tudo, que, se você amar realmente, tudo pode ser contornado... Isso não é verdade.

- Você é muito pessimista, Duo.

- Eu diria que sou realista. Não há mal nenhum em sonhar, mas tudo tem um limite. A vida em nada se assemelha com estas comédias que passam na televisão durante a tarde.

E essa minha visão realista me levava de volta ao ponto que tentava ignorar quando aceitei o convite de Dorothy : um certo rapaz japonês de olhos azuis cobalto.

- Acho que o filme não deve retratar nada sonhador demais para você, então.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. A música conhecida que tocava na rádio em nada contribuía com a minha tentativa miseravelmente frustrada de não pensar em Heero. Não demoramos muito a chegar no cinema e compramos as entradas, além de pipocas e refrigerantes. Sentamo-nos atrás e o cinema estava relativamente vazio. Era a última sessão.

Repousei minha mão confortavelmente no braço da cadeira e prestei atenção ao filme, que me parecera um pretexto para mostrar um casal se agarrando. Mas, à medida que a história foi evoluindo, pude perceber que ele se tratava de aparências e até de hipocrisia. Isso até sentir uma mão cobrindo a minha e uma cabeça no meu ombro.

Ela continuava assistindo ao filme calmamente, como se não tivesse feito nada demais. E na verdade não tinha, afinal qual o problema de dois amigos assistirem a última sessão de um filme do jeito que estávamos ? Nenhuma, exceto que parecíamos _um casal_.

"_E é exatamente isso que ela quer._", disse uma voz no fundo de minha cabeça; ignorei-a.

Eu acho que só tem graça assistir a filmes na última sessão. É a mais silenciosa, a mais gostosa de se ver. Sair com aquele friozinho da noite batendo no seu rosto e seguir até algum local que ainda esteja aberto a fim de comer. E foi exatamente isso que fizemos.

Entramos numa lanchonete bem conceituada na cidade e nos sentamos, um de frente para o outro. Ela parecia encantada com tudo.

- Hum... Eu vou querer um cheeseburger e um refrigerante médio. – falei para a garçonete e não pude deixar de notar, divertido, seu olhar cobiçoso para minha pessoa – E você, Dorothy ?

- Acho que vou querer um milk shake de chocolate, só isso. – ela esperou a garçonete ir embora para tornar a falar – Ah, Duo, foi tão bom ir ao cinema com você ! Os seus comentários são incríveis; não sei como consegui parar de rir com o "carrinho de compras assassino"(5) !

- Ah, mas qual a graça de ver um filme ou fazer algo sem comentar os detalhes ? As pequenas coisas são as mais engraçadas !

- Mas você repara em coisas que praticamente ninguém notaria !

- Fazer o que se sou bom observador ? – fiz um gesto como se me gabasse, ela riu.

- Não entendo como alguém como _você_ pode andar por aí sem uma _namorada_... – ela falou cheia de segundas intenções; tentei ignorar.

- Acho que as mulheres precisam de óculos, então. – dei uma piscadela divertida e agradeci mentalmente quando os pedidos chegaram, logo depois.

Conversamos animadamente sobre vários assuntos idiotas e terminamos a refeição, retornando ao carro. Ela dirigiu animadamente até o meu apartamento e estacionou na porta, descendo junto comigo.

- Você quer entrar, Dorothy ?

- Eu adoraria, mas é melhor voltar para casa. – ela se aproximou, ficando na minha frente – Amanhã temos plantão de dez horas, é melhor dormimos logo. – ela me abraçou, sussurrando em minha orelha – Muito obrigada por hoje, Duo.

Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha, muito próximo da minha boca, e me olhava em expectativa, ainda abraçada a mim. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria e estava pensando seriamente em fazê-lo.

Alguém está me chamando de louco ? Posso fazer a minha defesa ?

Estou apaixonado por Heero. Heero provavelmente está apaixonado por Relena e é correspondido. Dorothy está aqui na minha frente, me falando coisas doces. Ela está apaixonada por mim. É muito bonita, simpática e divertida.

Por que não tentar ? Por que não enfiar Heero em algum lugar muito distante e aproveitar o momento ?

Mandei tudo às favas; beijei-a com tudo que podia.

"_Si je vous le disais, que chaque nuit je veille,  
_(Se eu te dissesse que velo toda noite)  
_Que chaque jour je pleure et je prie à genoux;  
_(Que todo dia choro e me ajoelho;)  
_Ninon, quand vous riez, vous savez qu'une abeille  
_(Ninon, quando tu ris, tu sabes que uma abelha)  
_Prendrait pour une fleur votre bouche vermeille;  
_(Tomaria por uma flor tua boca vermelha)  
_Si je vous le disais, peut-être en ririez-vous.  
_(Se eu te dissesse, tu se ririas)"(6)

Foi realmente muito esquisito entrar no carro de Dorothy para ir até o hospital na manhã seguinte. Foi esquisito olhar para ela e lhe dar um selinho. E também foi esquisito pensar que nós estávamos _saindo_.

Mas desde quando eu era uma pessoa _normal_ ?

Catherine me dava sorrisos enviesados sempre que passava pela recepção, como que dissesse "_Ah, foi por isso que ela te deixou entrar naquele dia... Sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás..._". Aquela mulher era bastante legal, no fundo. Puxei uma conversa com ela um dia desses e descobrimos algumas coisas em comum.

Outra vez estava na lanchonete, a fim de ingerir alguma coisa que pudesse chamar de almoço decente, e ouvi murmúrios de um grupinho de enfermeiras que conversavam, alheias de minha presença.

- Eu não acredito que ele esteja saindo com Dorothy ! – disse uma ruivinha.

- Ah, eu tive tantas esperanças quando ele entrou aqui... – falou uma loira – Pensei que pudesse finalmente desencalhar...

- Filha... – terminou uma morena – O médico mais novo e gostoso que este hospital já viu jamais daria bola para você !

Não pude deixar de sorri. Médico mais gostoso que o hospital já vira ? Muito obrigado pela massagem de ego gratuita.

Ah, mas se elas _soubessem_... Tive vontade de fazer uma gracinha, mas me contive. Era bom demais ser elogiado, principalmente quando se ouvia por acidente. Era mais prazeroso e gratificante, acho que ganhei o dia.

Mas a reação mais inesperada foi a de Quatre. Pensando bem, nem tão inesperada assim. Ele me chamou até sua sala e pediu para que eu sentasse. Colocou no rosto uma expressão séria.

- Diga para mim que é mentira, Duo.

- Mas do que você está falando, Quat ?

- Daquilo que todos comentam... Você e Dorothy...

O silêncio vale mais do que mil palavras.

- Duo, como é que você _pôde_ ? – ele falou indignado, como se eu tivesse acabado de roubar um doce de uma criancinha – Você não gosta dela !

- Quat, o que você exatamente sabe sobre meus sentimentos ? Creio que não seja muita coisa...

- Mas eu sei que você não gosta dela ! E eu pensei...

- Pensou o que ?

- Pensei que você fosse... – ele fraquejou, mas completou – Apaixonado por Heero.

Um tapa na cara teria doído menos. Se Quat havia notado, isso poderia significar duas coisas : ou ele sabia me ler muito bem, ou estava realmente estampado na minha testa com letras néon. Considerando a conversa com Fei outro dia...

Deus, tomara que Heero não tenha percebido !

- Eu não estou apaixonado por Heero, você está terrivelmente enganado. – falei seco – Estou interessado em Dorothy, algum problema nisso ?

Era muito ruim mentir para ele, mas era o jeito.

- Não há problema nenhum, desde que você realmente goste dela, Duo. Sabe, ficar com uma pessoa pensando em outra, ou tentando esquecê-la, é brincar com os sentimentos de quem está a seu lado. Não se esqueça disso.

- Não vejo razões para me dizer isso. – me levantei e fui até a porta – Tenha um bom dia, Quatre. – e saí.

Muito obrigado por colocar um piano nas minhas costas, loirinho ! Quatre estava parecendo mais o meu Grilo Falante, oras ! Eu realmente estava longe de querer uma consciência pesada enquanto estivesse ao lado de Dorothy, apenas para tornar tudo ainda mais complicado.

Quando este nosso plantão acabou, marcamos de ir até uma boate nova na região. Roa, fazia um bom tempo que eu não dançava e não bebia como estava fazendo agora; de certa forma isso me fazia sentir mais vivo, quando na verdade queria me sentir mais morto. Depois de umas quatro músicas, tornamos a nos sentar no bar, para bebericar.

- O _pub_ está cheio hoje... – ela falou no meu ouvido para não gritar.

- O ambiente é novo, as pessoas gostam de novidades. Gostam de experimentar. Afinal, a vida é uma grande coleção de experiências...

- Não sabia que a bebida fazia você divagar.

- Eu não estou bêbado ! Só tomei duas tequilas !

- Eu não disse que você estava bêbado... – ela deu uma risadinha e me puxou para um beijo.

Dorothy beijava muito bem, mas tenho certeza de que ficaria extremamente irritada se soubesse que eu estava pensando nos lábios suculentos de um certo japonês ao invés dos dela. E as palavras de Quat vieram com força total na minha cabeça que quase achei que fosse explodir.

Mas o que diabos eu estava _fazendo_ ?

Ela me puxou pelo braço e me levou até a pista de dança antes que eu tivesse tempo de raciocinar. Ela realmente dançava muito bem e a batida estava nos acompanhando numa dança bastante sensual. No final da música, ela tornou a me beijar e notei vários olhares voltados para nós.

Arrastei-a de volta para uma mesa desocupada; não queria chamar atenção naquele momento. Ela continuava a falar sobre milhões de coisas, mas não prestava atenção em nenhuma delas, apenas fazendo acenos com a cabeça para não chateá-la. Senti uma mão em meu ombro e me preparei para replicar, quando ouvi uma voz rouca e sensual atrás de mim.

- Agora que arranjou um emprego se esqueceu dos amigos ?

- Heero... – minha voz saiu mais doce do que eu pretendera; virei-me de costas e o vi em pé, atrás da minha cadeira, com Trowa e Quatre lado a lado – O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui ?

- Viemos conhecer o ambiente. – Heero falou e se abaixou, falando em meu ouvido – Você dança realmente muito bem... Se o local fosse mais apropriado e você não estivesse acompanhado, pediria para dançar comigo. Uma outra vez, quem sabe. – ele tornou a levantar a cabeça – Vocês dois formam um belo casal. – falou casualmente – Nós agora vamos seguir para outro local e creio que os dois não vão querer nos acompanhar. Depois eu quero falar com você, Duo. – ele sorriu e se afastou.

Poderia jurar que Quatre me dera uma piscadela antes de sair.

Por todos os deuses, o que foi aquilo ? Alguém poderia me explicar ? Fora tudo rápido demais para o meu pobre raciocínio.

Primeiro ele falou comigo como se estivesse interessado, depois contradisse tudo ! Eu estava cada vez mais confuso, além de minha calça ter parecido diminuir alguns números em uma determinada região. Acho que deveria estar fazendo uma cara de bobo apaixonado pelo tom que Dorothy falou comigo.

- O que foi que Heero te disse, Duo ?

- Hum, nada... Apenas disse que queria conversar um pouquinho. – menti de maneira convincente.

- Acho melhor nós irmos andando também. Já está um pouco tarde.

Dorothy dirigiu até minha casa e se despediu com um beijo agressivo. Entrei no meu apartamento ainda um tanto abobalhado e fui tomar um banho; meu corpo cheirava a suor, cigarro e cerveja. Cainhei até a cozinha e tentei comer algo enquanto raciocinava.

Porém, quanto mais eu tentava, mais me confundia.

Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada.

E, então, o telefone tocou. Quem diabos seria aquela hora da madrugada ?

- Alô ?

- _Achei que pudesse ter voltado. Gostaria de te fazer um convite._

- Convite ? – falei divertido – Que tipo de convite, Hee-chan ?

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Ando quebrando o antigo ritmo de postagem de capítulos, mas vamos com calma. Esse capítulo, inicialmente, era para ser bem maior, mas minha querida consultora **Perséfone** me aconselhou a termina-lo onde está. De certa forma, ficou um bom final, não acham ? (prepara-se para se defender de alguma pedra que tentem arremessar). Ah, e este também foi o capítulo com mais referências musicais que já fiz em toda minha vida ! E outra coisinha : capítulo passado eu fiz uma discreta homenagem a o casal mais angst de todos os tempos, Subaru Sumeragi e Seishirou Sakurazuka, personagens do CLAMP. Alguém percebeu ?_

_Mando beijos especiais também para a **Megara-20**, **Litha**, **Shanty**, **Celly**, **Tina Chan**, **Anne**, **Ana Paula**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Koorime Shinigami** e **ninfa camaleão** – que me deixou uma review no capítulo 3. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, **chibi** ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto **br**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Notas :

(1) Referência a música _Ne me quitte pas_, de Edith Piaf.

(2) Trecho da música _Boys don't cry_, do The Cure, também inspiradora do título do capítulo.

(3) No kung-fu, são exercícios de seqüências de chutes, socos e posições.

(4) Trecho da música _Spanish Guitar_, da Toni Braxton.

(5) Referência ao filme _Infidelidade_, com Richad Geere e Olivier Martinez. É uma cena do início do filme e um comentário pessoal meu.

(6) Tanto este capítulo como o próximo possuem a poesia _À Ninon_, de Alfred de Musset, intercalando suas cenas.


	12. Capítulo XII : Decisões

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XII – Decisões_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... Infelizmente eu ainda não posso ter os G-boys só pra mim... __Depois que eu ameacei o Duo e o Heero de passarem um final de semana completo na "agradável" companhia de Relena, eles finalmente colaboraram e desempacaram o capítulo !_

- # - # -

"_Mais vous ne saurez rien. – Je viens, sans rien en dire,  
_(Mas tu não saberás de nada – eu venho, sem nada a dizer,)  
_M'asseoir sous votre lampe et causer avec vous;  
_(Sentar-me à tua lamparina e causar contigo;)  
_Votre voix, je l'entends; votre air, je le respire;  
_(Tua voz, eu a ouço; teu ar, eu o respiro;)  
_Et vous pouvez douter, deviner et sourire,  
_(E tu podes duvidar, adivinhar e sorrir,)  
_Vos yeux ne verront pas de quoi m'être moins doux.  
_(Teus olhos não verão o que me é menos suave.)"

Hoje eu estava satisfeito.

Estava vestido casualmente, cabelo na usual trança, sorriso no rosto. Quatre aparentemente tinha aceitado uma partida de pôquer na casa de Heero e ele me convidara. Ah, ele também disse que queria conversar comigo.

Eu poderia _não _estar com este sorriso de cabide no rosto ?

Tudo bem que ainda existia o fator Dorothy, mas, se ele de fato demonstrasse interesse em mim como aparentara na boate, me desembaraçaria dela o mais rápido possível. Crápula ? Sim, não vou negar. Se me sinto mal com isso ? De certa forma sim, ela é uma garota muito legal, mas possui um defeito grave.

_Ela não é Heero._

Estava me olhando pela última vez no espelho quando o telefone tocou insistentemente. Apressei-me e atendi.

- Alô ?

- _Duo ! Pensei que não fosse mais atender !_

- Olá, Dorothy. – por que ela tinha de ligar justo numa hora dessas ?

- _Queria saber se você não gostaria de passear no parque comigo agora de noite_.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho um compromisso. Tenho que dar atenção aos meus amigos também.

- _Tudo bem, fica para uma próxima. Tenha uma boa noite, Duo amor._

- Boa noite... Dorothy. – desliguei.

_Duo amor_ ? Aquilo estava indo mais longe do que eu pensava... Por um acaso aquela cabecinha loira achava que nós estávamos namorando ? Era o que estava parecendo ? Deus, ela não poderia estar mais enganada.

Por que eu pensei em _Deus_ ? Acho que é força de expressão.

Caminhei alegremente do ponto de ônibus até a casa dele e a minha passagem fora permitida imediatamente – talvez ainda estivesse desde que vim cuidar dele após a cirurgia. Subi e toquei na campainha. Quando ele abriu, quase fiquei sem fôlego.

Heero tinha uma pequena toalha acima da cabeça, enquanto uma mão esfregava os cabelos para secá-los. Vestia uma calça preta e tinha uma camisa azul em torno do pescoço, com o tronco despido.

Oh, eu realmente espero não estar fazendo uma cara estupidamente idiota ao observá-lo assim...

- Boa noite, Duo. – ele falou alegremente – Chegou cedo, pensei que fosse demorar mais. – abriu passagem, parando de secar os cabelos – Vamos, entre.

- Boa noite, Heero. Bem, você disse que queria conversar comigo, então cheguei mais cedo que o combinado.

- E não morreu de curiosidade até agora ? – falou divertido, enquanto, infelizmente, vestia a camiseta.

- Não, mas espero não ter de esperar muito mais para saber.

- Eu não tenho nada para te contar. – ele falou enquanto guardava a toalha.

- Não ?

- Eu disse que queria _conversar_, não que tinha algo a te _contar_.

- Espertinho. – dei língua – Como foi o aniversário do irmão de Relena ?

Em algum momento eu já mencionei que eu era um bastardo masoquista emocional ?

- Foi muito agradável, por incrível que pareça. Fomos a um restaurante, poucas pessoas. Quat e Trowa também foram, você deveria ter ido.

- Que nada, aquele com certeza não é o tipo de ambiente a que estou acostumado, não é o meu _habitat_. Acertou-se com ela ?

- Que mania a sua de me jogar para cima dela ! – ele falou rindo e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá; meu corpo queimava de ciúme.

Mais uma vez, ele não negava. Haveria uma certeza maior que essa ?

- Eu não te jogo para cima dela, cara. Você apenas é encucado demais com relação a esse assunto.

- Deixando Relena de lado... Por que não me disse que estava saindo com a Dorothy ?

Ele se reclinou no sofá como que para se sentir mais confortável, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os cotovelos no braço do assento. Olhava-me intrigado.

Ciúmes ? Quem sabe !

_Eu matava um só para que realmente fosse_.

- Achei que você não se importasse em saber. – dei uma cartada.

- Mas é claro que me interesso ! – ele deu um sorriso – E fico muito contente que tenha aceitado o meu conselho de dar uma chance a ela.

- Heero... Eu não sei se fiz o correto.

- Por que não ?

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Estou tentando esquecer a pessoa que gosto.

- E você tomou um fora desta pessoa que você gosta ?

- Não.

- E por que está tentando com ela ?

- Eu não me declarei.

- Por quê ? – ele me olhou indignado.

- Não. Não tinha futuro.

- Então você cometeu um erro. – ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e me vi grudado em seus orbes azuis – Se você tivesse tomado um fora, aí sim deveria dar uma chance a ela.

- Sou covarde demais para fazer o que me pede.

- Eu sei que levar um fora dói, mas é melhor do que ficar se remoendo por tudo aquilo que poderia ter sido e não foi. Essa pessoa demonstra interesse em você ?

- Hum... – mordi o lábio inferior, pensando numa resposta adequada – Não necessariamente. Acho que não é totalmente imune, mas tenho certeza de que gosta de outra pessoa.

- Como pode ter certeza se não perguntou ?

- Eu comentei algo a respeito e a pessoa não negou seu interesse na outra. Mas por que você se importa tanto com algo que não lhe diz respeito ?

- Eu não sou o monstro que pintam. Você primeiro deveria ter checado se realmente não havia possibilidade de ficar com a garota que você gosta.

Passamos vários instantes calados, apenas nos observando.

Eu tive vontade de lhe dizer que _não_ estava gostando de uma _garota_, mas sim de um _japonês_, de olhos _azuis_ e que estava sentado bem na minha frente. O silêncio estava pesando ao nosso redor e ele parecia tentar ler-me por inteiro.

Precisava mudar de assunto. _Urgente_.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo na boate ontem ?

- Conhecendo. Novidades sempre atraem as pessoas. E eu sou do tipo que gosto de _experimentar_. – falou de maneira um tanto... Sensual ?

"_Você dança realmente muito bem... Se o local fosse mais apropriado e você não estivesse acompanhado, pediria para dançar comigo. Uma outra vez, quem sabe._"

Se eu continuasse me lembrando da voz rouca dele sussurrando em meu ouvido, teria uma embaraçosa ereção bem ali onde estava.

- E para que lugar vocês foram depois que eu e ela poderíamos não querer ir ?

- Uma boate mais _liberal_. Afinal, Quat e Trowa precisavam de mais liberdade para ficarem juntos.

- E por que eu não iria querer ir ?

- Talvez ela não se sentisse confortável em ver duas pessoas do mesmo sexo se beijando, só isso. – ele me deu um sorriso enviesado e senti minhas pernas amolecerem – Embora a boate em questão tenha toda a sorte de casais, o que não os deixaria deslocados.

- Não pensei que _você_ fosse o tipo que se metesse nessas boates.

- Há muito em mim que você não conhece, Duo.

- Qual o nome do lugar ?

- Inferno.(1)

Assobiei.

- Belo nome para uma boate. Dá para fazer vários trocadilhos idiotas, perfeito para mim.

Silêncio.

Os mesmos olhos me inspecionando. O coração disparado. O bolo em minha garganta. A boate poderia ter sido uma abertura para mim; uma oportunidade destas poderia demorar a aparecer, assim como a súbita coragem que circulava junto com meu sangue.

A tensão era palpável; minhas mãos estavam frias, suadas e trêmulas. Respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca.

- Heero ?

- Sim ? – ele falou com uma certa expectativa; desviei meu olhar.

- Eu queria te dizer que eu...

_Ding dong_.

- Espere um minutinho, Duo. Quatre e Trowa devem ter chegado.

"_Je récolte en secret des fleurs mystérieuses :  
_(Eu colho em segredo flores misteriosas :)  
_Le soir, derrière vous, j'écoute au piano  
_(A noite, atrás de ti, eu ouço o piano)  
_Chanter sur le clavier vos mains harmonieuses,  
_(Cantar sobre o teclado tuas mãos harmoniosas,)  
_Et, dans les tourbillons de nos valses joyeuses,  
_(E, no turbilhão de nossas valsas felizes,)  
_Je vous sens, dans mes bras, plier comme un roseau.  
_(Eu te sinto, em meus braços, dobrar-se como um junco.)"

Aquilo com certeza era um sinal que eu deveria manter minha boca fechada.

Quatre e Trowa se aproximaram de mim e me cumprimentaram jovialmente. Todos nós sentamos a mesa de jantar de Heero.

- Não pensei que você fosse deixar Trowa jogar. – falei sorrindo.

- Acho que não tem problema se ele jogar de vez em quando comigo por perto.

- Vocês me tratam como um viciado em baralho. – ele cruzou os braços.

- E não é ? – Heero começou a embaralhar as cartas.

- Heero, hoje eu fui com Trowa providenciar os presentes e as comidas para a doação anual para a _Romefeller_.

- Muito obrigado Quat.

Aquele assunto de novo...

- Você não quer vir conosco fazer a doação ? – Quatre continuou – Heero não vai lá desde que irmã Helen morreu.

- Não, obrigado. – falei ríspido; ele franziu o cenho.

- Ora, pensei que quisesse voltar lá, Duo.

- Não, não quero.

- Voltar lá ? – Heero distribuiu as cartas e me olhou intrigado.

- Não é nada demais, vamos jogar o nosso pôquer.

- Ora, Heero, não me diga que não percebeu ! – Quat falou.

- Por que não encerramos esta conversa ?

- Perceber...?

Por que todos sempre me ignoravam ?

- Você gostava tanto da irmã Helen Maxwell, Heero... – Quatre falou de maneira sonsa.

Os lindos olhos azuis de Heero se arregalaram magicamente.

- Você ! – ele apontou para mim.

- Eu ? – falei com descaso.

- Então você era o sobrinho de quem tanto ela falava !

- Ela falava tanto assim de mim ?

- Sim ! Toda vez que eu ia entregar as doações, dizia-me que tinha um sobrinho encantador e que, se fosse uma _menina_, me apresentaria.

Atingi vários tons de escarlate.

- Eu não acredito que ela fazia isso ! Como ela _pôde_ ? – falei atônito.

- Ela gostava muito de você, mas nunca me contou o que você fazia lá.

- Eu sou órfão, oras.

- Hum... Desculpe.

- Sem problemas, cara.

- Se vocês continuarem assim, vou ganhar todas as partidas sem nem fazer esforço... – Trowa estava visivelmente contrariado, mostrando uma pequena pilha que já se formava do seu lado.

- Mas eu não me lembro de ter visto você por lá. – Heero simplesmente ignorou o comentário e continuou a conversar comigo enquanto jogava.

- Eu não sei se me lembro de você. Ela nunca nos apresentou...

Além disso, eu não costumava ver muitas caras estranhas na fundação. Irmã Helen não me colocara na lista de adoção, dizendo que queria me educar por si mesma. Fazia me estudar e me incentivava.

Mas eu me lembro de um moço jovem que entrou por lá no dia em que cheguei. Era mais velho, bonito e bem sério. Pensando bem, tinha olhos azuis, feições orientais e pele bronzeada...

- Eu me lembro de você, Heero. – falei, ganhando a partida.

- Lembra ?

- No dia em que eu cheguei lá, acho que era a primeira vez que você ia lá também, ainda não conhecia a irmã.

- Mas eu só me lembro de ter visto uma garotinha que estava lá enquanto a irmã trançava seus cabelos...

- _Hum-hum_. – pigarreei.

- Você era a pirralhinha ! – Quatre ganhou a partida.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – falei seco.

- Não quis te ofender, mas você parecia uma menina.

- E ainda parece, se soltar os cabelos.

- Quatre ! – olhei para ele, ofendido.

- O que tem demais nisso, Duo ? – Quat me olhou interrogativo.

- Nada, nada... Esquece e vamos mudar de assunto.

- Assim está melhor. – Trowa emendou.

Sei que parecer com uma garota poderia significar que eu era bonito, mas eu odiava quando alguém dizia isso para mim. Da primeira vez que Heero me falou isso, levei na esportiva e dei uma risada, mas não queria que isso se tornasse comum. Já bastava a minha falecida mãe.

Falar nela fazia a cruz no meu peito pesar. Dei uma pequena balançada na cabeça, como que para afastar os pensamentos. Era melhor me concentrar nas cartas à minha frente.

"_La nuit, quand de si loin le monde nous sépare,  
_(À noite, quando assim distante o mundo nos separa,)  
_Quand je rentre chez moi pour tirer mes verrous,  
_(Quando eu retorno para casa a fim de tirar minhas amarras,)  
_De mille souvenirs en jaloux je m'empare;  
_(De mil lembranças ciumentas eu aprendo;)  
_Et là, seul devant Dieu, plein d'une joie avare,  
_(E lá, apenas na frente de Deus, cheio de uma alegria miserável,)  
_J'ouvre, comme un trésor, mon coeur tout plein de vous.  
_(Abro, como a um tesouro, meu coração cheio de você.)"

Heero provavelmente estava com Relena. Eu estava com Dorothy. Eu amava Heero. Heero não me amava.

Tudo parecia uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto de um bastardo sádico que adoraria me ver arrancando os cabelos, completamente perdido. A grande verdade é que eu sentia, tinha certeza de que estava na hora de tomar algumas decisões.

E que eu não me arrependesse delas.

Toda esta história já estava me deixando enjoado. O primeiro ponto a ser concluído era o que eu chamava de fator Dorothy. Ela poderia ser muito bonita, simpática e tudo o mais, mas não era o que eu queria, o que precisava. E terminar algo que, para mim, nem mesmo havia começado seria difícil.

Eu não queria magoá-la, porém todas as alternativas que eu poderia imaginar terminariam em desaforos e discussões. E o pior é que eu nem sabia se realmente me declararia para _ele_.

Mas as tentativas frustradas com Dorothy me imploravam por um ponto final e eu não hesitaria em dá-lo.

Gostaria de saber o que Hilde diria se me visse nesta encruzilhada... De certa forma, era culpa dela eu ter conhecido Heero. Afinal, se ela não tivesse morrido, provavelmente eu não teria tentado me matar daquela forma e, por conseguinte, não teria despencado de pára-quedas na vida dele.

Por que Fei queria tanto que eu me declarasse ?

A teoria dele de "leve um fora e esqueça mais rápido" era válida, o problema era o quanto eu iria me machucar pelo caminho. Eu sou um masoquista emocional, mas nem _tanto_. Era estranho, não creio que Wuffie iria querer me ver sofrendo...

Por que Quatre queria tanto que eu me declarasse ?

Não era preciso que aquele loirinho dissesse... Os olhares furtivos que ele me lançava mostravam claramente a vontade que ele tinha de que eu jogasse Heero contra a parede e lhe desse um beijo selvagem. Mas eu não faria aquilo, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. O soco iria doer.

Aqueles lábios... Aqueles olhos... Aquele corpo...

Era impossível não desejá-lo. Sentir a sua pele quente e macia por entre os dedos, ouvir a sua voz rouca sussurrando palavras de amor... Quando eu poderia ter isso para mim ? Quando eu poderia provar daqueles lábios tão convidativos ?

Ele me dava constantes sinais de que não era indiferente a mim, mas aquilo não era o bastante. Ele estava com Relena e eu não competiria com uma mulher. Não que seja cavalheirismo, longe disso. Apenas acho que ele tem o direito de constituir família, de querer _filhos_. Algo que eu nunca poderia dar.

Tudo o que eu poderia lhe dar era o meu amor...

Talvez eu morresse por ele.

"_J'aime, et je sais répondre avec indifférence;  
_(Eu amo, e sei responder com indiferença;)  
_J'aime, et rien ne le dit; j'aime, et seul je le sai;  
_(Eu amo e não digo nada; amo e apenas eu o sei;)  
_Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère ma souffrance;  
_(E meu segredo me é caro, e caro, meu sofrimento;)  
_Et j'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance,  
_(E eu fiz o juramento de amar sem esperança,)  
_Mais non pas sans bonheur ; – je vous vois, c'est assez.  
_(Mas não sem felicidade : - vejo-te, é o bastante.)"

Acordei decidido.

As coisas não poderiam mais ficar do jeito que estavam. A situação toda estava fugindo do meu controle e já estava na hora de dar um ponto final naquela palhaçada.

Estava vestido com minha roupa branca, devidamente barbeado e com cabelos presos, comendo displicentemente uma torrada na cozinha. Eu iria ter uma conversa séria com Dorothy, depois do plantão.

O dia transcorreu em seu habitual corre-corre de pronto socorro, até que, antes de eu sair, Quatre me chamou até sua sala. Disse que queria conversar rapidamente e Dorothy ficou me esperando do lado de fora.

- Duo, sente-se. – ele sorriu, indicando uma cadeira na qual me sentei.

- Diga, Quat, por que me chamou aqui ?

- Você pode até não ter notado, mas hoje você deu o último plantão de penitência. Como você deu muitos plantões seguidos, semana que vem você não terá nenhum.

- Não pensei que já tivesse dado sete plantões... Isso realmente me distraiu, cara.

- Fico feliz em saber. Aproveitando a deixa, você sabe que terça é dia quinze de agosto... Aniversário do Heero...

- Sim, eu sei. Mas onde quer chegar ?

- Duo, nós dois sabemos muito bem que você gosta dele. Por que não aproveita a ocasião e se declara de uma vez ?

Eu já tinha pensado nisso, baby...

- Eu não sei... Eu nem sei se vou encontrar com ele no dia.

- Ele não vai fazer as doações para _Romefeller_, eu e Trowa que vamos. Nós já dissemos isso a você.

- Olha, Quat, com todo respeito, deixa que desse assunto cuido eu, tá legal ?

- Se você precisar de ajuda ou de conselho... – ele me deu um sorriso como se soubesse exatamente que eu iria responder aquilo.

- Tudo bem. Agora se me dá licença...

Sai pela porta e encontrei Dorothy.

- O que ele queria ?

E ainda me chamam de curioso !

- Disse que eu já paguei a minha punição por aqui, vou começar a receber pelos plantões.

- Ah, que maravilha ! – ela me deu um abraço caloroso.

- Dorothy, precisamos conversar. – falei com aquele tom que revela praticamente o assunto da conversa.

- Duo... Vamos para a lanchonete.

Ela me puxou pela mão até o local. Acho que ela preferiu aquele ambiente achando que eu me intimidaria com as pessoas ao redor. Que não a faria ficar constrangida por conta do local.

Eu não ligava nadinha.

Sentamos na mesa. Respirei fundo, era agora ou nunca.

- Dorothy, você é muito legal, eu gosto muito de você, mas acho que não deveríamos sair mais.

Ela soltou um suspiro, como quem já esperava por aquilo.

- Por que, Duo ?

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- É ele, não é ? Heero ?

- Por um acaso tem um letreiro em néon piscante na minha testa dizendo isso ? – falei um pouco contrariado.

- Não, Duo. Chame isso de percepção feminina. Nós mulheres, quando nos apaixonamos, conseguimos captar os interesses do objeto de afeição através de observações. Você fica diferente do lado dele, sua risada é mais verdadeira, seus olhos brilham diferente. Por isso eu imaginei.

- Eu fico feliz que tenha entendido...

- Você foi desonesto comigo. Por que não me disse desde o começo ? Você estava apenas brincando comigo, Duo ! Isso não é justo !

- Dorothy, eu sei que o que fiz não foi o correto, mas não me arrependo. Você é uma garota legal, eu realmente quis tentar...

- Ele não gosta de você. Ele não te ama. Será que você não enxerga isso ?

Ouch, isso doeu.

- Enxergo sim. Mas não quero ficar mais com você, não dá. Será que você não entende ?

- Entendo sim, entendo que você foi um canalha e não tem a mínima vergonha de admitir ! – ela falou mais alto, atraindo olhares – Bom, corra atrás dele, Duo... Depois não diga que eu não te avisei quando você levar uma patada ! Talvez nunca mais queira falar com você quando descobrir que você gosta dele !

- Eu não vou mais brigar com você, isso já não te diz respeito mais. Tchau, Dorothy.

Levantei-me e dei as costas, caminhando. Ela realmente sabia tocar na ferida de uma pessoa.

E se ele realmente não quisesse mais me ver depois que eu me declarasse ? Não que ele tivesse nojo – afinal aceitava Quat e Trowa e freqüentava boates mais _liberais_ – mas quisesse me repelir porque eu estava apaixonado por _ele_. Era uma possibilidade.

Heero, Heero... Se eu me declarasse para você, o que você faria ?

"_Non, je n'étais pas né pour ce bonheur suprême,  
_(Não, eu não nasci para esta felicidade suprema,)  
_De mourir dans vos bras et de vivre à vos pieds.  
_(De morrer nos teus braços e viver a teus pés.)  
_Tout me le prouve, hélas ! jusqu'à ma douleur même...  
_(Tudo me prova isso, droga ! Até mesmo minha dor...)  
_Si je vous le disais pourtant, que je vous aime,  
_(Se eu te dissesse, no entanto, que te amo,)  
_Qui sait, brune aux yeux bleus, ce que vous en diriez ?  
_(Quem sabe, morena dos olhos azuis, o que tu dirias ?)"

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Muito obrigada pelas cem reviews ! (faz uma reverência) Nunca pensei que pudesse chegar a tanto nesta fics de Gundam !  
__O nosso "querido" site disponibilizou um sistema de respostas de reviews, direto no e-mail da pessoa. É de grande praticidade e muito bem bolado, mas tem um defeito : só pode enviar respostas para as pessoas que mandam reviews assinadas, ou seja, são cadastradas no site. Desta forma, vou continuar a responder as reviews da mesma maneira, para ser igual com todos. __Eu sei que este capítulo demorou mais do que o normal, mas tive alguns contra-tempos por aqui... Perdões ! E, nossa, ninguém reparou a homenagem a Subaru e Seishirou no capítulo 10 ? Caramba...  
__Mando beijos especiais também para a **Blanxe**, **Litha**, **Perséfone**, **Tina Chan**, **Anne**, **Anna Malfoy**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Kitsune Lina**, **usagui no ashi** e **Athena Sagara**. As respostas das reviews estão lá no meu blog, **chibi** ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto **br**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Nota :

(1) _Inferno_ é uma singela homenagem a **_Celly_**, fazendo referência a sua fic homônima em parceria com a Elfa Ju - uma ótima fic de _Saint Seiya_, que eu recomendo (espero que não se importem de ter usado o nome da boate).


	13. Capítulo XIII : Presente de Grego

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XIII – Presente de grego_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... Eu acordei de madrugada ouvindo um barulho estranho e flagrei o Duo desmontando o meu computador por falta de atualizações... Então eu o amarrei na cama e o fiz colaborar comigo !_

- # - # -

"_Quel que soit le souci que ta jeunesse endure,  
_(Independentemente da preocupação que a tua juventude suporta,)_  
Laisse-la s'élargir, cette sainte blessure  
_(Deixa alargar-se esta santa ferida)  
_Que les noirs séraphins t'ont faite au fond du coeur;  
_(Que os serafins negros fizeram a você do fundo do coração;)  
_Rien ne nous rend si grands qu'une grande douleur.  
_(Nada nos torna tão grandes como uma grande dor.)  
_Mais, pour en être atteint, ne crois pas, ô poète,  
_(Mas, para ser atingido, não crê, ó poeta,)  
_Que ta voix ici-bas doive rester muette.  
_(Que a tua voz inferior deva continuar muda.)_  
Les plus désespérés sont les chants les plus beaux,  
_(Os mais desesperados são os cantos mais bonitos,)  
_Et j'en sais d'immortels qui sont de purs sanglots.  
_(E sei que os imortais são os choros mais puros.)"  
_**Trecho de Le pélican, de Alfred de Musset **_

- # - # -

Acordei tranqüilo.

Olhei para o calendário que eu tinha e verifiquei a data. Terça-feira, 15 de agosto. _Aniversário do Hee-chan_, era o que tinha escrito neste dia.

Ora, ora, ora, chegara o dia da verdade ! Absolutamente não passaria deste dia. Eu finalmente teria de tomar uma atitude definitiva com relação a este assunto, fosse esta boa ou ruim.

Quatre havia me dado uma bela oportunidade ao me deixar de folga por estes dias. Tempo para pensar, conceber uma idéia plausível para me declarar a ele. Não seria fácil – eu nunca disse que seria. Mas reuniria toda a minha coragem e cara de pau para fazê-lo.

Levantei-me e cocei o queixo, percebendo a barba por fazer. Olhei bem para o meu quarto e me surpreendi com o fato de ele estar organizado, apesar do pouco tempo que dedicava ao mesmo. Rumei ao me banheiro e deixei meus pensamentos flutuarem em assuntos diversos enquanto cuidava de minha aparência, vagando entre um prontuário interessante e uma nova peça que entrara em cartaz.

Amenidades serviam para acalmar meus nervos.

Depois de um café da manhã não muito apropriado, respirei fundo. Estava na hora de por em prática a primeira fase do meu plano para passar uma noite bastante agradável. Segui até o telefone e disquei o número que, apesar de não ser muito discado, estava gravado em minha mente como se fosse o meu próprio.

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques.

- _Alô ?_ – a voz rouca que fazia meus joelhos amolecerem atendeu.

- Como está o aniversariante de hoje ? – falei animado.

- _Ah, olá Duo ! Não pensei que nove horas fosse um horário em que você costumasse acordar._

Ele reconheceu minha voz. Bom sinal.

- Que conceitos vocês possuem sobre a minha pessoa... – falei divertido e ele riu.

- _Então quer dizer que você se lembrou do meu aniversário !_

- Eu jamais poderia esquecer.

- _Nossa, que honra. Creio que você não pretenda ir ao orfanato hoje_.

- Acertou na mosca. Mas acho que você deve ter programas para fazer hoje.

- _Até que não. Como Quat e Trowa vão lá na Fundação Romefeller, pensei em te chamar para sair, jantar em algum lugar. Topa ?_

- Mas é claro que sim ! – minha voz saiu mais eufórica do que eu pretendia.

- _Ótimo. Você poderia vir aqui às oito e então poderemos ir a algum restaurante conversar. O que acha ?_

- Perfeito. Estarei aí pontualmente.

- _Finjo que acredito._ – ele falou divertido.

- Como é seu aniversário, vou desconsiderar. Um beijo, Heero.

- _Outro, Duo_.

Ele me mandou um beijo.

Ele me chamou para sair.

Como eu poderia ser mais feliz ?

Bem, se ele me jogasse na parede, me beijasse e me fizesse dele, aí sim eu explodiria de felicidade. Mas quem sabe a noite não me reserve esta doce surpresa ?

Saltitei pela casa, cantando sozinho. O homem por quem me apaixonara me chamou para sair ! Eu terei uma noite estonteante ! Eu vou provar a Dorothy que ela estava pateticamente errada ! Eu vou deixar aquela tal de Relena com a cara no chão !

Eu _vou_ porque eu sei que eu _posso_.

Não sei como me tornei tão confiante, mas isso não me importa realmente.

Agora eu tenho um pequenino problema : eu preciso de um presente para ele. O que comprar ? Ele deve ter milhares de roupas, perfumes e outras coisas deste tipo. Na verdade, eu gostaria de um presente mais _original_.

E agora, quem poderá me ajudar ?

Hum... Fei poderia servir para algo, correto ?

Corri para o telefone e disquei.

- _Alô ?_ – uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Pequena Po ! Como vai ? Heero te deu folga hoje, foi ?

- _Duo ! Há quanto tempo ! Heero resolveu fechar a empresa hoje, disse que queria fazer esta extravagância. A que devo a honra do seu telefonema ?_

- O chato e arrogante do seu marido está por aí ?

- _Está. _– ela falou divertida e o chamou – _Um beijo, Duo querido._

- Outro. – aguardei o outro atender.

- _O que quer, baka ?_

- Bom dia para você também, Wu-man. Vou ser direto ao ponto.

- _Exatamente como eu gosto._

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa que o Heero goste muito ? Uma sugestão qualquer ?

- _Procurando presente de aniversário ? Por que não pede ajuda a Quatre ?_

- Deixa de ser chato ! Tinha alguma coisa que ele gostava muito antigamente ?

- _Por que não dá um livro ?_

- Mas ele tem milhares !

- _Dê algo original, algum livro que você tenha certeza que ele não possui. Acho que não posso ajudar mais do que isso._

- Obrigado _por nada_, Fei-Fei.

- _Tchau, Maxwell_.

Aquele chinês mal humorado praticamente desligou na minha cara ! E que bela ajuda ele me deu ! Hora de voltar ao ponto de partida.

_Presente original_.

Roupas eram uma péssima idéia. Além de não serem nada originais, roupas devem ser compradas apenas por quem vai usá-las. Por mais que se conheça o gosto de uma pessoa, nada como a própria para escolher o que vai vestir.

Livros, cds ou dvds estavam simplesmente descartados. Com a grande quantidade que ele possuía, seria quase um milagre comprar algo que ele já não o tivesse. Vamos, Duo, pense... O que poderia ser original ?

_Algo feito por mim mesmo_.

De fato, esta era uma opção maravilhosa, exceto por um mero detalhezinho : eu era péssimo com qualquer coisa manual, exceto quando se tratava de minha profissão. Hum... Mas o que eu poderia fazer ? Talvez pudesse cozinha algo...

Cozinhar para um cozinheiro ? Que patético.

Mas um bolo era o máximo que minha criatividade medíocre desta manhã poderia projetar. Vasculhei a casa em busca de algo e dei um sorriso triunfante quando achei, escondido na minha estante de livros. O livro de receitas de Hilde, que havia pedido emprestado semanas antes dela morrer.

Olhar para ele me dava saudades. Porém não eram saudades negativas, não desta vez. Era uma alegria imensa e orgulho de poder dizer que a conheci, que conheci a mulher extraordinária que atendia pelo nome de Hilde Schbeiker. Saudades dos sorrisos, da risada, da alegria de viver. Uma centelha de vida que, talvez, estivesse morando dentro de mim agora, atendendo pelo nome de Heero Yuy.

Folheei as páginas manuscritas e encontrei a minha receita predileta : bolo de chocolate. Verifiquei os ingredientes e notei que precisava comprar alguns, então me troquei e caminhei calmamente até o mercadinho da esquina. Lembrei do dinheiro que ainda havia sobrado do que Heero me dera quando voltei para casa e resolvi fazer uma extravagância. Se eu ia me encontrar com ele, então por que não cuidar do meu visual ?

Não que isso fosse típico de mim, mas tinha meus arroubos de vaidade.

Comprei um shampoo, um condicionador e um perfume numa loja, antes de ir ao mercadinho. Ainda parei em uma outra loja e provei uma camisa azul de botões; acabei me excedendo e a comprei também.

Achei melhor voltar para casa antes que a minha exceção me causasse graves prejuízos.

Passei uma adorável tarde cozinhando o bolo. Irmã Helen sempre me dizia que, se eu fosse um pouco mais atencioso e menos energético, eu poderia cozinhar maravilhas.

Até que ela estava certa, o bolo tinha uma aparência ótima.

Chequei o relógio, vendo que ainda marcava cinco horas. Deixei o bolo esfriando e fui a minha sessão de terapia e beleza. Primeiro, nada melhor do que um banho quente para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Guardar Hilde na gaveta _lembranças_ e abrir a gaveta _presente_, tirando Heero e analisando todas as possibilidades dos mais variados ângulos.

O shampoo e o condicionador tinham uma agradável fragância de erva-doce, invadindo as minhas narinas e me tranqüilizando. Aquele costumava ser o cheiro da mamãe. Apesar de nosso relacionamento não ter sido um mar de rosas, ela ainda fora a minha mãe, por mais que não gostasse de alguns _detalhes_ em mim. E sempre queremos ir para o colo da mamãe quando a situação aperta, mesmo que seja uma mãe idealizada por nossas mentes. E a minha mãe idealizada também tinha esse cheirinho. Erva-doce é o aroma da imagem intitulada _lar_ na minha cabeça.

Enrolei minha toalha na cintura e caminhei até o espelho, reparando novamente na imagem refletida. Minha barba tinha sido feita naquela manhã e meu rosto parecia saudável. Passei desodorante e continuei a me observar enquanto meus cabelos secavam um pouco. A cruz reluzia em meu peito e estranhamente não parecia tão pesada quanto sempre foi.

Nós iríamos ter um agradável jantar e, como as coisas fluíssem da maneira mais adequada possível, poderíamos dar uma esticada até a tal boate _Inferno_ a qual ele tinha me falado antes.

"_Se o local fosse mais apropriado e você não estivesse acompanhado, pediria para dançar comigo._"

Mas será que dançaríamos apenas na vertical ou na horizontal também ?

Oh, eu teria de cobrar este pedido dele... Hoje, definitivamente, seria um excelente dia no _Inferno_.

Vesti minha nova blusa azul-marinho, uma cueca boxer preta e uma bela calça da mesma cor da cueca. Trancei meus cabelos – eles poderiam ser soltos em uma outra hora mais apropriada. Passei a nova colônia e coloquei o bolo num recipiente adequado.

Estava na hora de mais uma extravagância : eu iria de táxi, não de ônibus.

Não foi difícil achar um quando saí do prédio. A viagem passou como um borrão, deixando-me um tanto ansioso. Paguei a corrida e me dirigi até uma floricultura que tinha ali perto, comprando uma única tulipa vermelha para finalizar o presente. A minha subida no prédio foi mais uma vez permitida sem questionamentos e subi no elevador com destino ao nono andar.

A primeira coisa estranha que notei foi o fato da porta do apartamento dele estar entreaberta. Ouvi duas vozes falando, mas não pude distinguir exatamente o que falavam. Provavelmente uma daquelas visitas meteóricas de feliz aniversário. Aproximei-me.

Oh, eu realmente desejei nunca ter feito aquilo.

Estava lá, perfeitamente visível pela fresta da porta. Heero, sem camisa e de calça social, acompanhado de Relena, com um vestido azul da mesma cor de minha blusa. As mãos dela estavam na cintura dele e as dele, nos ombros dela. Os dois estavam muito próximos.

_Eles estavam se beijando_.

Fiquei tão chocado com a cena que passei alguns segundos estáticos. Minha mente estava em branco, exceto pela cena que meus olhos divisavam e que bailava na minha mente como uma dança infernal.

E, então, senti meus joelhos amolecerem, minhas mãos esfriarem e tremerem. Meus olhos umedeceram e meus pés finalmente obedeceram ao comando de me tirarem imediatamente dali. Caminhei a passos largos até a escadaria do prédio, fechando a porta e me sentando em um dos degraus.

_Meu mundo caiu_.

Como eu pudera ser tão estúpido em acreditar que Heero estava afim de mim ? Eu sempre tive provas indiretas de que ele sentia algo por Relena e, sendo correspondido, nada era mais natural que ele ficasse com ela. Merda, merda, merda ! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo, não agora que eu estava me reerguendo.

As lágrimas fugiam velozmente dos meus orbes.

Então para que ele me chamara aqui ? Ele armou toda esta situação ridícula, deixando aquela maldita porta daquele jeito propositalmente só para me dar um fora ? Só para me machucar, ferir, destroçar ? Ele era um maldito que merecia morrer !

Não, ele não merecia morrer. _Eu merecia_.

A voz de Dorothy ecoou amargamente dentro da minha cabeça.

"_Bom, corra atrás dele, Duo... Depois não diga que eu não te avisei quando você levar uma patada !_"

Acho que ela se sentiria bastante satisfeita caso se deparasse com esta situação toda. Quando se trata de relacionamentos, mulheres tendem a ser mais vingativas que os homens. Mas por que Quatre me apoiara ? De todas, esta é a única atitude que não entendo. Quat nunca tentaria me magoar. Ou será que até nisso eu me equivocara ?

Esta minha nova viagem ao inferno não estava sendo nada agradável. Por que eu meti na cabeça que poderia conquistá-lo, que ele estava afim de mim ? Por que fui tão pateticamente confiante hoje cedo quando pensei que deixaria Relena com a cara no chão ? Desde quando eu tinha tido tanta auto-confiança ?

Eu não sei se consigo resistir a mais este golpe. Acho que a idéia de me matar logo depois do aniversário dele revela-se tentadora neste momento. Afinal, o que eu tenho a perder ?

_Nada._

Bem, se toda aquela história sobre Deus da irmã Helen estiver correta, eu perderia uma possível estadia no céu. Mas eu já estava afundado no inferno mesmo.

Com os olhos inchados e o rosto úmido por todas as minhas lágrimas, comecei a descer os degraus rapidamente. Eu não iria de elevador, a caminhada deixaria minha mente mais apurada.

Eu já havia cumprido a minha punição no hospital, minhas contas estavam pagas. Eu não devia nada a ninguém, então poderia muito bem me desprender deste mundo. Sim, era exatamente isto que eu faria assim que colocasse meus pés em casa. Seria realmente uma pena não me juntar a Hilde e Solo no outro mundo.

Talvez eu acabasse encontrando a mamãe no inferno.

A cruz em meu peito estava pesando novamente, queimando contra minha pele. Eram momentos assim que quase me faziam pensar que minha mãe olhava por mim onde quer que estivesse. Bem, eu disse _quase_.

Só espero que a senhora Noventa não tenha um enfarto quando encontrar o meu corpo no apartamento.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao térreo, enxuguei meu rosto na camisa e saí, sem chamar a atenção do porteiro. Havia uma senhora muito pobre em pé na esquina – uma raridade de se encontrar em Sank – e resolvi fazer minha última boa ação em vida.

- Minha senhora ? – ela me olhou espantada, provavelmente com o fato de alguém ter reparado nela.

- Sim ?

- Eu presumo que a senhora ficará muito feliz em ganhar este bolo de chocolate. Você deve estar com fome.

- Muito obrigada, meu filho ! – ela ficou comovida – Que Deus o abençoe !

Apenas sorri e voltei correndo para atravessar a rua, já que não havia nenhum carro passando naquela hora.

Deus me abençoar ? Improvável, principalmente depois do que eu estava prestes a fazer. É melhor eu colocar um aviso na porta do meu quarto alertando sobre o que há lá dentro, não preciso matar ninguém do coração ao ver o meu cadáver repentinamente. Coloquei a pobre tulipa vermelha no bolso de minha calça e corri, atravessando a rua. No meio da pista, ouvi um alto ruído de pneus cantando e me virei, vendo um clarão em minha direção e um louco barulho de buzina.

_Não daria tempo._

Será que a minha última boa ação deixou Deus tão emocionado que ele resolveu me levar para o céu, me impedindo de me matar ?

Seria essa a minha bênção final ?

Senti um impacto em meu abdome e caí no chão. Minha vista estava turva e ainda distingui gritos apavorados das pessoas, incluindo aquela senhora. E, subitamente, eu fui assaltado por uma visão antiga. Eu não deveria ter mais que oito anos, correndo até a mamãe que me aguardava com um sorriso no rosto e os braços abertos.

A cruz estava leve novamente... Será que mamãe está aqui, do meu lado, sem nenhuma mágoa ?

E então toda a dor desapareceu.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Desta vez demorei menos para atualizar, non ? Progresso ! XD Tem um momento em que o Duo pensa na fic "Oh, e agora, quem poderá me ajudar ?" que quase imaginei o telefone tocando e uma voz dizendo "Eu, o Chapolin Colorado !" (risos).  
__Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas sobre a falta de respostas das reviews do capítulo XI. Acontece que o meu "querido" weblogger teve um ataque e não me deixava logar. Duas semanas depois, quando resolveu colaborar, simplesmente achei que não havia mais sentido postar as respostas. Então eu vou fazer diferente : para as reviews assinadas, as respostas serão mandadas pelo novo sistema do fanfiction. Para as "anônimas", as respostas continuarão constando no meu blog (**chibi **ponto **weblogger** ponto **com** ponto** br**), se ele assim me permitir. Ah, e a minha fofinha **Persefone**fez para mim um fanart do Heero, vou colocá-lo lá no blog junto com as respostas mais tarde.Mando beijos especiais para a **Blanxe**, **Litha**, **Celly**, **Anne**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Kitsune Lina**, **usagui no ashi**, **Shanty** e **Athena Sagara**. Muito obrigada e mil beijos ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	14. Capítulo XIV : Fatos e probabilidades

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XIV – Fatos e probabilidades_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... __Extraordinariamente, este capítulo será apresentado pela **Ophiuchus no Shaina**_ :

COLUMBIA PICTURES APRESENTA...

RÉQUIEM DE ESPERANÇA...

UMA HISTÓRIA MARCADA PELAS OCILAÇÕES NA VIDA DE UM JOVEM, EM SEU NOVO CAPÍTULO... O CAPÍTULO XIV.

SERÁ QUE A RELENA É A VADIA DA HISTÓRIA OU O HEERO SIMPLESMENTE SEGUIU O CONSELHO DO DUO POR QUE É UM IDIOTA ?

NÃO PERCAM...

_Agora continuemos com a nossa programação normal._

- # - # -

"_Que tu venhas do céu ou do inferno, que importa,  
__Beleza ! Monstro horrendo e ingênuo ! Se de ti  
__Vêm o olhar, o sorriso, os pés, que abrem a porta  
__De um Infinito que amo e jamais conheci ?"  
__**Trecho de Hino à Beleza, de Charles Baudelaire.**_

- # - # -

Hoje era meu aniversário.

Eu estava sozinho neste dia e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, isso me soava triste. Era como se faltasse uma pequena parte de mim, uma pequena alegria que ainda não sabia como preencher.

Quatre e Trowa fariam hoje as doações anuais para a _Fundação Romefeller_. Lembro-me bem de como elas começaram. Fazia dez anos, no dia em que nós ganhamos o reconhecimento pelo então presidente da época, Treize Kusherenada. Saiu nos jornais, tenho um deles aqui em casa. Quem sabe um dia não dê uma bela olhada nele ?

Foi nesse dia em que eu conheci o Duo também, embora não tenhamos nos falado. Ele era uma bela _menininha_, já que fora isso o que eu pensei na época. E ele continua muito belo, estonteante. Até que seria uma boa poder passar meu aniversário com ele.

Segui até o banheiro e comecei a fazer a barba quando o telefone tocou. Por que ele sempre toca em situações que não podemos atender ? Andei até o quarto com o creme de barbear ainda no rosto e o atendi.

- Alô ?

- _Como está o aniversariante de hoje ?_ – a voz animada de Duo falou e eu me senti confortado.

- Ah, olá Duo ! Não pensei que nove horas fosse um horário em que você costumasse acordar.

Apesar das gracinhas costumarem partir dele, eu não conseguia deixar passar certas coisas quando estava falando com ele.

- _Que conceitos vocês possuem sobre a minha pessoa..._ – ele falou muito animado e eu sorri.

Sorri não. Ri.

- Então quer dizer que você se lembrou do meu aniversário ! – minha voz saiu mais animada do que eu pretendera.

- _Eu jamais poderia esquecer._

Duo... Isso significa o que eu penso que significa ?

- Nossa, que honra. Creio que você não pretenda ir ao orfanato hoje.

- _Acertou na mosca. Mas acho que você deve ter programas para fazer hoje._

Como ele teria adivinhado que eu acabara de divagar sobre isso ? Mas uma idéia surgiu de repente : Duo poderia preencher a alegria que estava faltando em mim.

- Até que não. Como Quat e Trowa vão lá na _Fundação Romefeller_, pensei em te chamar para sair, jantar em algum lugar. Topa ?

- _Mas é claro que sim !_ – ele falou tão eufórico que meus joelhos tremeram.

- Ótimo. Você poderia vir aqui às oito e então poderemos ir a algum restaurante conversar. O que acha ?

- _Perfeito. Estarei aí pontualmente._

- Finjo que acredito. – não resisti a mais uma gracinha.

- _Como é seu aniversário, vou desconsiderar. Um beijo, Heero._

Meus joelhos amoleceram estranhamente.

- Outro, Duo.

Eu não costumava mandar beijos para ninguém, mas Duo simplesmente despertava meus instintos mais carinhosos. Não sei se era pelo fato de eu ser dez anos mais velho ou se pelo olhar de constante carência que ele apresentava. Só sei que simplesmente adorava mimá-lo.

Terminei minha barba e segui para a cozinha, tomando um copo de suco de laranja que tinha preparado ontem à noite. Se nós iríamos sair, que fosse para algum lugar diferente e divertido. Poderíamos até esticar e passar naquela tal boate, _Inferno_, caso ele topasse.

Olhei uma lista dos melhores restaurantes de Sank e escolhi um italiano, sem tantas sofisticações. Aquele _baka_ não iria gostar de ir a algum lugar extremamente chique. Liguei para o local e reservei uma mesa para dois, afinal não correria o risco de não haver mais lugares quando chegássemos lá.

Esta seria uma noite _perfeita_.

Passei o resto da tarde recebendo telefonemas e algumas visitas meteóricas, estando finalmente livre às seis horas. Segui para o meu banho e escolhi minha roupa. Calça social preta, blusa verde musgo e um belo par de sapatos. Vesti minha calça e, quando iria colocar minha blusa, a campainha tocou.

Não pensei que Duo chegaria tão cedo.

Caminhei até a porta e a abri, vendo a última pessoa que gostaria naquele momento : Relena, completamente trajada em azul.

- Parabéns, Heero ! – ela falou eufórica, entrando e me dando um abraço.

Apenas empurrei a porta, mas sem ouvir o característico barulho de quando ela fecha. Melhor assim, não queria que ela se demorasse. Eu tinha outros planos para aquela noite.

- Obrigado, Relena. Mas como você conseguiu subir ? – saí do abraço.

- O porteiro me reconheceu e permitiu que eu passasse, ou você achava que ele barraria uma _Peacecraft_ ?

- Muito obrigado mesmo pela visita, Relena, mas eu vou sair daqui a pouco, então receio que você terá de ir embora.

- Vai sair ? Então eu te faço companhia !

- Não pode ser deste jeito, Relena. Conversamos uma outra hora, eu preciso terminar de me arrumar.

- E você vai sair sozinho ?

- Não, eu já tenho uma companhia.

- É aquele tal de Duo, não é ? – ela falou arrogante.

- Sim, é o Duo. Agora você pode ir ?

- Não, eu não vou ! – ela falou alto; minha paciência já estava no limite – Por que você prefere a companhia dele a minha ? Eu sou uma garota !

- Eu sei que você é uma garota, Relena. E eu realmente prefiro estar com ele a estar com você.

- Por quê ? Por quê ? – ela falou chorosa – Você o ama, é isso ? Então eu posso fazer você me amar também !

- Relena, não complique as coisas. Por favor, vá em...

Eu juro que não esperava por essa.

Ela veio rapidamente em minha direção e colocou as mãos na minha cintura. Quando dei por mim, nossos lábios estavam colados. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, com a intenção de empurrá-la.

Não sei por que diabos não fiz isso logo de uma vez. Talvez tenha sido necessidade. Talvez tenha sido porque ela beijava bem. Ouvi alguns passos no corredor, provavelmente do vizinho, e recobrei a consciência.

Eu estava _beijando_ a Relena ?

Empurrei-a pelos ombros e ela me dirigiu um olhar aborrecido.

- Já chega, Relena. – falei ríspido – Você extrapolou todos os limites. É melhor você ir para casa e passar um bom tempo sem me ver.

- Esse foi o meu presente de aniversário, Heero. Espero que ele te faça perceber que eu sou melhor do que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa que esteja em sua vida. – ela saiu do meu apartamento e bateu a porta.

Tranquei-a imediatamente e fui até o interfone, esculhambando o porteiro e dizendo para que ele nunca mais a deixasse entrar naquele prédio.

Eram oito e quinze da noite. Duo estava atrasado, para variar.

Voltei ao quarto e escovei os dentes, tirando o gosto dela da minha boca. Ouvi uma freada violenta vinda da rua, mas ignorei. Não deveria ter acontecido nada demais com ninguém, estava acostumado a ouvir estes sons e nunca eram nada. Terminei de me aprontar e verifiquei o celular.

Oito e vinte e cinco e nenhum sinal de Duo. Isso já estava ficando estranho.

Segui até a varanda e olhei para baixo, vendo uma grande mobilização. Hum, desta vez realmente acontecera um acidente. Tinha um carro vermelho e uma ambulância partindo, provavelmente algum maluco atropelara alguém no sinal. Mais algum bêbado no volante, que perigo.

Quatre e Trowa já deveriam ter terminado na Fundação, já estava tarde. Mas onde estava Duo ? Será que ele não vinha ? Ele me deixaria plantado, esperando ? Esse pensamento me deixou triste, como nunca pensei que pudesse me deixar.

O celular tocou. O relógio marcava oito e quarenta e cinco.

Pensei que era Duo, me dando alguma bela justificativa, mas o visor indicava Quatre. Intrigado, atendi.

- Quatre ?

- _Heero... _– a voz dele estava grave e tive medo – _Acho melhor você vir até o hospital agora_.

- O que houve ?

- _O Duo... Ele foi atropelado na porta de sua casa, você não ouviu ?_

- Eu já estou indo, Quat. – minha voz saiu mecanicamente.

Então fora ele naquele momento ? Eu o ouvi ser atropelado e simplesmente o ignorei ? Eu não lhe dei o socorro ?

Meu coração estava pequeno, do tamanho de uma ervilha.

Eu não poderia perdê-lo. Não podia. E foi neste momento que eu percebi que Duo não preencheria a pequena alegria que estava faltando dentro de mim. Ele já fizera isso e eu ainda não tinha me dado conta.

_Eu estava apaixonado por Duo_.

Tudo passou como um borrão e me vi entrando rapidamente no hospital, encontrando Quatre com os olhos brilhando estranhamente. Não... Não poderia ter acontecido o pior... Não agora...

- Quatre... Onde ele está ? – minha voz saiu com dificuldade.

- Espere um pouco Heero, ele está dormindo agora.

- Então está tudo bem com ele ? – um lampejo de esperança se apoderou de mim.

- Graças a Deus, ele só quebrou o braço direito. Isso só pode ter sido algum milagre, a pancada foi violenta.

- # - # -

Dói.

Dói pra burro.

Se eu morri, por que tudo está doendo ?

Alguém anotou a placa daquele maluco ?

Meus olhos estão pesados, não consigo abri-los. Tem uma imagem que quer aparecer na minha mente, mas tenho a impressão de que não quero revê-la. Estou com sono...

_Chovia muito lá fora, dava para ver das janelas da sala. Eu gostava de ver a chuva, mesmo perdendo algumas explicações sobre sistema circulatório e como reconhecer vasos num microscópio. Não queria saber neste momento que artérias têm paredes mais grossas que veias, apenas queria continuar olhando a chuva lá fora._

_Ouvi vagamente a porta da sala bater e voltei ao meu estado normal quando a voz do professor irrompeu num forte "Maxwell" dentro da minha cabeça. Tinha uma freira lá fora, eu a reconheci. Irmã Susan, da Fundação Romefeller. O que diabos eles queriam comigo agora ?_

_- É melhor pegar suas coisas, Maxwell. – o professor falou num tom tão sério e obedeci automaticamente._

_Hilde apertou carinhosamente minha mão e lhe dei um sorriso._

_Os olhos verdes de Irmã Susan estavam estranhamente nublados._

_- Boa tarde, irmã Susan. – falei jovialmente – O que houve ?_

_- Duo, querido... Irmã Helen..._

_- O que houve com ela ? – falei intrigado._

_- Ela está morrendo, Duo... E ela quer muito se despedir de você._

_Minha tia estava morrendo ? Simples assim ? Aquela que cuidou de mim durante a minha infância, depois que eu... Que eu fiz aquilo ? Ela... Ela não poderia me deixar, poderia ? As coisas poderiam ficar ainda pior ?_

_Caminhei com a mente vazia até a Fundação e encontrei o local com um aspecto mórbido. Todos me olhavam quando passei, como se eu fosse alguma espécie de monstro de duas cabeças. Eu odiava isso, só Irmã Helen os fazia parar. E agora, se ela partisse, todos voltariam a me tratar como uma aberração ?_

_Era a primeira vez que via minha tia de cabelos soltos. Ela era loira e era linda, se não estivesse tão pálida._

_- Duo... Meu pequeno, se aproxime._

_Obedeci e me ajoelhei em sua cama, segurando sua mão. Era impossível impedir meus olhos de lacrimejarem._

_- Irmã... Você não vai morrer !_

_- Duo... Shh... Ouça-me, não tenho muito tempo. – apertei sua mão carinhosamente e ela sorriu – Seja forte, meu pequeno. Algumas pessoas podem te recriminar pelo que aconteceu entre você e Lily, mas erga a cabeça e continue em frente._

_Ouvir o nome dela fazia meu coração doer e a cruz em meu peito pesar. _

_Senti a mão livre dela soltar minha trança e pentear meus cabelos, colocando a cruz para fora de minha roupa em seguida. Ela passou alguns segundos em admiração._

_- Você se parece tanto com Lily... Seus olhos desta cor peculiar... Como se eu a tivesse em minha frente agora, incrível. É uma pena, Duo querido, é realmente uma pena... Você seria uma garota absolutamente linda.,_

_Fechei meus olhos para não demonstrar a indignação que sentia. Ela tinha de lembrar disto justo num momento como este ? Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo ? Senti que ela já não mais apertava a minha mão e compreendi que ela se fora para sempre._

_Eu não pretendia usar mais esta cruz maldita na minha vida._

- # - # -

Meu coração voltou ao tamanho normal depois da notícia de Quatre.

- Então ele está perfeito ?

- Creio que sim. Ele vai continuar em observação até amanhã, mas acredito que tudo ficará bem.

- Que bom ! – dei um sorriso genuíno e notei que Quatre se animou.

- Venha, vamos ver se ele já acordou.

Seguimos até o elevador e o chamei.

- O que o Duo ia fazer na sua casa ? – os olhos curiosos me fitaram de uma maneira que não pude deixar de saciar a vontade deles.

- Eu o chamei para sair comigo. – Quatre sorriu de orelha a orelha – Calma, cara. Como amigo.

- Sei. Até parece que você não tinha nenhuma intenção a mais.

Dei um meio sorriso em resposta e o elevador chegou. Entramos.

- Bem, acho que a sua resposta me explica o que encontrei no bolso da calça dele.

- E o que foi ?

Ele colocou a mão dentro do bolso da bata e me entregou uma tulipa vermelha um tanto amassada.

- Mas por que isso estava no bolso da calça dele se ele ia me entregar ?

- Boa pergunta, Heero. Faça você mesmo a ele, vamos.

Coloquei a flor no bolso da minha calça e saímos, chegando rapidamente no quarto em que ele estava. Quatre abriu a porta e quase perdi o fôlego ao vislumbrá-lo de cabelos soltos, ressonando com o peito desnudo. A cruz ganhava um destaque entre seus mamilos róseos, subindo e descendo com sua respiração.

Embora não parecesse que ele estava tendo um sonho agradável.

Aproximei-me um tanto hipnotizado dele e me sentei na cama, sem me importar com os resmungos de Quatre sobre o quão errado era aquilo. Afagava gentilmente seus cabelos como que para espantar seus pesadelos. Pareceu funcionar um pouquinho.

Céus, eu realmente este apaixonado por este cara remendado na minha frente.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu vagarosamente os olhos violetas. _Aqueles olhos violetas_. Olhou-me em confusão e, assim que percebeu meu carinho, se afastou como se eu pudesse maculá-lo de alguma forma. E isso doeu.

- Heero ? – ele falou devagar – Então eu não morri ?

Eu sorri em resposta.

- Não, Duo. – Quatre se aproximou – Você apenas quebrou o braço direito, vai ter de passar um bom tempo longe da sala de cirurgia. Mas pode continuar atendendo os pacientes no hospital.

- Tudo bem, Quat. Não há nada em minha cabeça ?

- Aparentemente não, mas você ainda está em observação. Se tudo estiver bem, amanhã será liberado.

- Obrigado.

- Agora vou deixá-los a sós.

Quatre saiu e um silêncio incômodo pairou no quarto. Ele estava me ignorando e eu detestava isso.

- Duo ? – ele parou de olhar para o teto e dirigiu sua atenção a mim – O que houve, por que não está falando nada ?

- Não aconteceu nada. A propósito, feliz aniversário, Yuy, e foi uma pena não termos saído, mas acho que não deve ter sido um problema para você.

Os _meus_ lindos olhos violetas tentavam transparecer indiferença, mas eu via apenas mágoa neles. Será que ele...?

- Eu gostava quando me chamava de Hee-chan.

Ele lançou-me um olhar esperançoso que logo foi substituído por dor novamente.

- Não parecia. – falou seco.

- Olha, Duo, eu não sei o que foi que eu te fiz para você estar assim comigo, mas eu vou vir te buscar amanhã de manhã.

- Não precisa. – ele tornou a fitar o teto.

- Mas eu quero, _baka_.

- Não perca seu tempo, eu sei o caminho de casa.

- Engraçado como volta e meia um de nós está internado no hospital.

Silêncio.

- Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinho ?

- Sim.

Ele conseguia destruir todos os assuntos que tentava puxar.

- Vejo que estou te incomodando. Vou indo, amanhã passo aqui para te pegar.

- Já disse que não precisa.

Esta não era hora de rebater, mas de tomar alguma atitude diferente. Aproximei-me e encostei delicadamente meus lábios em sua testa, fazendo um breve carinho em seus cabelos. Ele me fitou em confusão, mas nada respondi além de um sorriso.

Era hora de voltar para casa e refletir.

Ele sempre fora tão receptivo aos meus carinhos, então por que estaria tão arredio de repente ? É verdade que ele poderia ter me visto beijando Relena, mas não fora ele que sempre me incentivou a ir atrás dela ?

Não entendo. Pela primeira vez eu não entendo e me sinto frustrado com isso.

Uma música melosa estava tocando no rádio e me senti tentado a cantarolar junto.

_"Entrou no meu coração  
Um pouco de felicidade  
Da qual eu conheço a causa_(1)"

Não consigo delimitar o exato momento em que me apaixonei por ele. Pensei que ele sentisse o mesmo por mim, mas a mágoa que eu vi hoje me fez duvidar de que eu devesse tentar alguma coisa.

A mágoa dele me machucou também.

Gostaria muito de tentar algo com ele. Afinal, uso de todos os métodos para conseguir o que quero, conseguir com _perfeição_. Tudo bem que Duo não era um objeto, mas se ele me desse ao menos um sinal, um mísero sinal de que ele esperava do nosso jantar o mesmo que eu, eu agiria.

Não gostava de ver as oportunidades desaparecerem bem diante do meu nariz, por mais remotas que fosse. Afinal, a vida era feita de escolhas e riscos e Duo valia a pena. Eu queria salvá-lo. Queria que vivesse por_ minha _causa.

Egoísta, não ?

Estacionei o carro e subi. Já era tarde e amanhã me acordaria cedo para levar Duo para casa. Quem sabe ele já estivesse mais normal comigo até lá ? Entrei no meu apartamento vazio e rumei direto para o quarto, acendendo o abajur. Coloquei meus pijamas, estava morto. Mas tinha algo a fazer antes de dormir.

Segui até o quarto onde Duo dormira e peguei o livro que comprei quando o conheci. Procurei no índice e achei prontamente a resposta para a minha pergunta : o que significava uma tulipa vermelha ? E, mais precisamente, a que repousava em minha mão neste exato momento.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando li o que estava escrito no livro ! Olhei bem para a tulipa em minha mão e não pude deixar de sorrir. Era a minha deixa. Passei novamente os olhos naquelas três palavrinhas que me deram um novo impulso para tentar.

_Declaração de amor_.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Para todas que quiseram me matar, tenham calma ! As coisas estão tomando um rumo finalmente, não é mesmo ? É o meu presentinho de Natal para vocês ! Falando em Natal, eu adoraria se vocês não me matassem caso eu demore um pouquinho a atualizar... Universidade vai voltar da greve e eu voltarei a ser escrava...  
__Um aviso : depois de mais capítulos da novelinha "Chibi versus Weblogger", eu resolvi arrumar as malinhas e me mudar. Minha nova casinha agora se encontra no endereço **chibiusa-chan** ponto **blogspot** ponto **com**. Lá vão estar as respostas das reviews anônimas, comentários sobre o capítulo ou devaneios da minha pessoa. Mando beijos especiais a **Blanxe**, **Pipe**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Tina-chan**, **Litha**, **usagui no ashi**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Shanty**, **Anne** (não me importo nadinha, queridinha !), **Megara-20** e **Perséfone** (mas é lógico que postei seu fanart no blog, bobinha !). Um feliz Natal e próspero ano novo a todas (não sei se atualizo antes, mas quem sabe ?) ! E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Nota :

(1) Trecho da música _La vie en rose_, de Edith Piaf.


	15. Capítulo XV : Actions

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XV – Actions_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu...  
__Um certo baka de tranças estava me dando umas lições num retiro espiritual. Daí o motivo de tanta demora... E o pior é que vem outro..._

- # - # -

_"Nada posso lhe dar que já não exista em você mesmo.  
Não posso abrir-lhe outro mundo de imagens,  
além daquele que há em sua própria alma.  
Nada lhe posso dar a não ser  
a oportunidade,  
o impulso,  
a chave.  
Eu o ajudarei a tornar visível o seu próprio mundo,  
__e isso é tudo."  
__**Hermann Hesse**_

- # - # -

Acordei cedo, como de costume.

Hoje era o dia em que levaria o _meu _Duo para casa e resolveria toda esta situação, afinal viver novelas melodramáticas não está incluído no que eu chamo de meu plano de vida. É apenas uma espécie de _background_ mental das situações em que caio fora imediatamente.

Esses romances românticos antigos não me agradam muito. Do que adianta viver eternamente suspirando por alguém e, no fim, morrer por isso, sem tê-lo nos braços ? A vida vale muito mais a pena, existem milhares de oportunidades fantásticas loucas para serem vividas, o que soa muito mais tentador do que ser uma espécie de _Werther_ moderno. E é exatamente isso que quero fazer aquele _baka_ enxergar.

A tulipa vermelha ainda repousava no meu criado-mudo, amassada, seca, mas cheia de significados. O que vale é a intenção e, neste caso, a intenção foi extremamente válida. Essa tulipa nada mais é que a chave, que o impulso para que eu acabe de uma vez por todas com esta situação enrolada em que nos metemos.

Minha bexiga está acusando que é hora de ir ao banheiro.

Banheiros me lembram Duo. Ou melhor, os banheiros da minha casa me lembram do Duo se tocando. Aquela visão fora absolutamente divina e abençôo aquela cabecinha esquecida de ter se enganado e não me dar os analgésicos. Nunca me senti tão excitado na vida, acho que vou querer mais surpresas como aquelas quando estivermos juntos.

Juntos ? Este pensamento me é tão surpreendente ! Não achei que um dia fosse me apaixonar desta forma. Sempre buscava beijos, carícias. Mas desta vez não é somente o sexo que procuro em Duo. É uma alegria, um sorriso, um abraço. Acho que a idade já está afetando o meu cérebro, querendo a cura para a solidão em que me meti. E são nessas horas que descubro um romantismo que nunca pensei existir dentro de mim. Ando muito sentimental estes dias.

Com a cabeça fresca, conseguia refletir melhor sobre as atitudes dele. Ele não _poderia_ ter me visto beijando Relena, mas ele _vira_. Pensou que eu havia seguido seus conselhos e até me odiou por isso, sendo ele o suposto "responsável" por "minha atitude". Já estava mais do que na hora de mostrar a ele que eu não tenho nada com aquela _mulherzinha_. Estava na hora de atitudes mais radicais.

Segui até a cozinha e abri uma caixa de suco de laranja previamente resfriado.

Não é difícil acreditar que ele tenha se distraído tanto com emoções a ponto de ser atropelado. Mas o que mais me preocupa é que, talvez, ele tenha _querido_ ser atropelado, o que torna a situação muito mais grave. Engraçado como apenas um mísero detalhe pode reverter completamente uma situação. O mesmo aconteceu com ele quando viu o beijo.

Demorei tempo demais para enxergar uma situação que se desenrolava bem na frente do meu nariz. Dizem que só percebemos o quão valioso nos eram as coisas e as pessoas quando as perdemos. Todavia, desta vez, _Deus_ – ou seja lá o que for – me deu a oportunidade de abrir meus olhos. Eu não me chamaria _Heero Yuy_ se deixasse a chance escapar como água por entre os meus dedos.

Hora de buscar Duo.

Refiz aquele trajeto, agora quase habitual para mim, até o hospital e entrei. Encontrei a atendente ruivinha de cabelos curtos e me aproximei.

- Boa tarde. – ela sorriu – O senhor é visitante ou vai se consultar ?

- Visitante. Quarto 203.

Ela digitou no computador e franziu o cenho.

- O quarto 203 está vazio, senhor.

_Piada._

- O senhor Duo Maxwell está ocupando o quarto, não ?

Ela tornou a olhar a tela.

- O sr. Maxwell já recebeu alta e saiu há aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos, senhor...?

- Yuy. Por favor, preciso falar com Quatre. Urgente.

Meus dedos tamborilavam a mesa tão rapidamente que quase fizeram depressões. Duo _saiu_ ? Simplesmente foi embora, sem me esperar ? Aquele _baka_ maldito, eu não acredito que ele fez isso ! Foi proposital !

- Heero ? O que houve ? – Quatre se aproximou como um raio.

- Duo foi _embora_ ?

Sua expressão facial se anuviou.

- Da próxima vez você me mata de preocupação. Ele recebeu alta hoje de manhã e foi embora. Ele não te avisou ?

- Ah, claro, e eu estou aqui só por estar mesmo, fazendo um passeio.

- Também não precisa ser ignorante comigo, Heero. Desconte suas frustrações em outra pessoa. – ele soou magoado.

- Desculpe-me, Quat. Isto tudo está começando a me tirar do sério.

- Então vá atrás dele logo ! Ele deve ter ido para casa. Qualquer coisa me ligue.

- Tudo bem.

Não posso dizer exatamente que andei até o meu carro. Acho que dei alguns saltos.

A casa dele era um pouco distante daqui, então o melhor atalho era pegar a Avenida Peacemillion. Liguei o rádio para preencher os meus pensamentos. Engraçado como ultimamente tenho buscado _soundtracks_ para a minha vida... Seria um mal de quem está apaixonado ?

A baladinha romântica e melosa não me impedia de ter meus pensamentos negativos. Existem determinados momentos em que nos angustiamos aparentemente sem motivo, como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado de nós. Agora era um destes momentos para mim. Eu precisava me certificar de que tudo estava bem com ele.

A minha atenção foi novamente se voltar para a realidade quando me vi preso num engarrafamento gigantesco. _Um atalho é sempre a distância mais longa entre dois pontos._ Maldito Murphy !

- _E atenção ! Gostaríamos de avisar aos nossos ouvintes que evitem trafegar pela Avenida Peacemillion. Um grande engarrafamento se formou na região do cruzamento entre ela e a Avenida Meteoro devido a um atropelamento ocorrido mais cedo. Felizmente a vítima está passando bem. Agora vocês irão escutar..._

Jura ? Agora me conta uma novidade !

Mas que diabos... As coisas realmente só dão errado quando mais queremos que tudo dê certo ! Que barulho estranho é esse ? Ah, é o meu celular. Agora onde foi que eu o coloquei...?

Soltei o volante – afinal, tudo estava parado – e olhei dentro do porta-luvas. Porta-luvas... Engraçado como determinados objetos possuem nomes ilógicos. Se as pessoas não colocam luvas dentro dele, por que tal nome ? Afinal, seja um lugar requintado para que as damas usem luvas, seja um lugar frio, as pessoas saem dos carros com as luvas calçadas.

Mas voltemos ao meu celular. Olhei no visor : Trowa. O que ele queria agora ?

- Diga. – falei contrariado.

- _Heero, onde você está ?_ – ele falou tenso.

- Preso num engarrafamento quilométrico na Peacemillion.

- _Mas a reunião começa daqui a dez minutos !_

Merda, a reunião. Esqueci completamente enquanto focava no Duo.

- Confio em você. Decida tudo, você não nos levaria a falência.

- _O pessoal da Manguanacs exigiu a sua presença !_

- Ah, convenhamos. Você sabe dirigir a _White Fang_ sozinho, Trowa.

- _Para querer se livrar tanto assim dos caras, deve estar indo atrás do Duo. Não sabia que, quando apaixonado, você se tornava irresponsável. Está até parecendo um adolescente._

- Não sou um adolescente irresponsável. – falei a contragosto.

- _Vai tomar uma atitude de uma vez ? Quatre está ansioso._

- Pretendo. – a fila começou a andar num ritmo que perderia para uma tartaruga.

- _Já não era sem tempo._

- E quem foi que passou um mês saindo com um médico para poder tomar a iniciativa de dar um beijo ?

- _Ora, Heero, não me culpe ! _– eu quase conseguia vê-lo corar – _Você via como o Quatre era, corava quando eu pegava na mão dele !_

- Mas pelo visto você deu um belo tratamento de choque nele...

- _Eu dei tratamento ? Mais fácil ter recebido um ! Você não sabe o que aquela carinha esconde..._

Dei uma risada gostosa.

- Vá para a reunião e dobre aqueles árabes. Você sabe fazer isto muito bem.

Foi a vez dele gargalhar.

- _Boa sorte com o Duo._

A fila andava tão devagar que se tornava agoniante. Passei pela frente do local do acidente e não vi nada grave, era apenas um atropelamento leve. No máximo alguns ossos quebrados. Sank está realmente um caos; qualquer diferença no monótono ritmo de suas ruas é capaz de fazer um alvoroços destes. E só para me atrapalhar.

Vinte minutos depois, consegui entrar numa rua secundária e me dirigi com menos transtornos até o prédio dele, estacionando. Cumprimentei o porteiro, que já me conhecia das outras vezes e permitiu a minha entrada.

Corri até as escadas e ouvi um som alto, que certamente estava incomodando a todos. Era uma melodia depressiva e uma voz masculina começou a cantar, sendo acompanhada de outra mais rouca, que prontamente reconheci ser a de Duo – graças.

"_Eu sonho em como isso tudo vai acabar  
Aproximando-se rapidamente de mim  
Deixando uma vida de medo  
Apenas quero que minha mente fique clara"_(1)

Pulei os degraus de dois em dois e, mesmo assim, o caminho me pareceu uma eternidade. A voz rouca e carregada com que ele cantava perfurava os meus tímpanos e me ordenava inconscientemente para ir mais rápido. Quando finalmente cheguei em seu andar, corri até o apartamento 301. Ironicamente, a porta estava entreaberta.

Atualmente tenho receios de portas entreabertas. Às vezes elas nos mostram aquilo que não queremos ver. Sentia-me agora como um personagem secundário de um filme de terror B que segue até a porta para dar de cara com o assassino. Espero sinceramente estar enganado.

"_As pessoas fazem graça de mim  
__Por nenhum motivo a não ser o ciúme  
__Eu fantasio a minha morte  
__Eu vou me matar, prendendo a minha respiração"_

Ok, ok. Algumas palavras me chamaram a atenção nesta música e não foram nada agradáveis. Aproximei-me silenciosamente, com a intenção de observá-lo melhor e tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Ele estava de costas para mim, usando apenas uma calça folgada de moletom cinza, com os cabelos perfeitamente trançados como uma corda. Mas não era seu corpo que me chamava atenção desta vez. Era a sua emoção.

"_Meu sonho suicida  
__Vozes me dizendo o que fazer  
__Meu sonho suicida  
__Tenho certeza de que você também terá o seu"_

Às vezes imagino como deve ser a cabeça do Duo. Imagino exatamente como ele estava cantando com tanto empenho; acho que "vozes" lhe dizem o que fazer. Na verdade, ele deve ter um verdadeiro conflito em sua cabeça, entre aquilo que lhe manda morrer e o que lhe pede para viver.

Eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu queria ser a voz que dizia ao Duo o que fazer, não como um mestre ou um dono, mas como alguém que o guiaria, que lhe queria bem. Queria que ele me escutasse, que vivesse. Pelo Quatre. Pela memória de Hilde. Por mim.

"_Ajude-me, me conforte  
__Faça parar o que estou sentindo agora"_

Engraçado como as músicas podem muitas vezes falar pelas próprias pessoas. Enquanto cantava, ele se abraçava como conseguia, por conta do braço; se encolhia como um bebê que precisava da proteção de uma mãe. Eu sentia a nota de dor com que ele cantava e interpretava tão bem as próprias emoções, algo que já não consigo fazer. Os sentimentos estavam todos lá, bailando na minha frente em cada movimento e cada palavra, para que eu pudesse parar, apreciar e refletir sobre os mesmos. Quase conseguia imaginar a expressão que seus olhos violetas devem estar transparecendo.

_Ele estava implorando por ajuda_.

Agora, mais do que nunca, via o que realmente estava sentindo. Não sei se poderia chamar isto de amor, mas é o mais próximo que já cheguei disto. Eu quero substituir os seus braços, envolvê-lo contra mim e lhe dizer tudo aquilo que ele tanto quer e precisa ouvir. Dar-lhe todas as alegrias que ele merece. Ver o seu sorriso iluminar o mundo todas as manhãs. Quero fazê-lo esquecer das memórias tristes, pois estas jamais serão apagadas, sejam elas quais forem.

Nunca isso foi tão verdadeiro, assustador e, ao mesmo tempo, um acalento para mim.

"_A corda está aqui  
__Agora acharei uma utilidade  
__Vou me matar,  
__Vou colocar minha cabeça numa forca"_

Da maneira mais angustiante possível, vi-o usar o próprio cabelo como uma corda fictícia, simulando com a mão sã um enforcamento contra o próprio pescoço. Sua voz estava mais convicta, como se ele tivesse realmente tomado esta terrível decisão. Eu não era masoquista o suficiente para continuar ouvindo e vendo tudo isso.

Estava na hora de curá-lo do jeito que podia.

Até agora não entendi o motivo de meu cérebro ter assimilado "cura" de uma maneira tão bruta. De um certo modo, somos todos animais no fim das contas. E pior : _nós_ é que somos os _irracionais_.

Meus pés ganharam vida própria e me vi vencendo a curta distância que me separava dele. Apesar do volume da música, ele foi ágil o suficiente para perceber a aproximação e se virou. Seu cenho franziu ligeiramente e ele entreabriu os lábios. O que ele ia falar, não faço a mínima idéia.

Sem me importar com seu braço engessado, atirei-o contra a parede e ataquei sua boca com a minha.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade. Sei que muitos vão olhar e dizer "um mês para atualizar e só escreveu isso ?". Sim, só escrevi isso. Falta de inspiração ? Não necessariamente. O capítulo era curtinho mesmo na idéia original, mas acho que sete provas enormes são uma excelente justificativa para que vocês me perdoem, né ? Não desistam da fic !  
__Beijocas especiais a **Blanxe**, **Pipe**, **Karoru & Thifa-sama**, **Tina-chan**, **Litha**, **usagui no ashi**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **AganishLottly**, **Aryam **(postei o fanart novamente, viu ?), **Celly**, **Anne**, **Ayame Yuy**_,_ **Megara-20** e **Perséfone**.E um beijo mais do que especial para o **Tomas**, que deixou um comentário absolutamente lindo lá no meu blog. Adorei, viu moço ?E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Nota :

(1) _Suicidal Dream_, do Silverchair.


	16. Capítulo XVI : Reactions

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XVI – Reactions_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu... __Depois de rolar no chão com o Duo, que insistia em me dar mais e mais doses de glicose, o capítulo acabou saindo ! Divirtam-se !_

- # - # -

"… _mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui."  
__**On ne badine pas avec l'amour (acte 2 scène V) – Alfred de Musset**_

"... mas há no mundo uma coisa santa e sublime, é a união de dois destes seres tão imperfeitos e tão terríveis. Frequentemente é enganado no amor, aleijado e infeliz; mas gosta-se, e quando se está sobre a beira do seu túmulo, volta-se para olhar para trás e diz: sofri frequentemente, enganei-me algumas vezes, mas gostei. Fui eu quem viveu, e não ser factício criado pelo meu orgulho e meu aborrecimento."

- # - # -

Acordei com batidas na porta.

Uma enfermeira sorridente entrou e me cumprimentou, me examinando rapidamente enquanto uma outra moça colocava meu café da manhã numa bandeja. Já estava na quinta colherada da sopa quando Quatre abriu a porta sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Duo.

- Bom dia, Quat. Recebo alta hoje mesmo ?

- Assim que eu terminar de te examinar. Você teve muita sorte em não ter um hematoma ou uma fratura de base de crânio depois daquela pancada.

- Eu que não queria ficar parecendo um guaxinim com aquelas duas manchas de sangue nos olhos.

Ele riu.

- Não sei como às vezes conseguimos rir de coisas tão sérias. – falou cheio de culpa.

- Ah, Quat, precisamos nos descontrair um pouco para não enlouquecer.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos iluminados e iniciou os exames. Analisou minhas pupilas, meus reflexos. Tudo que pudesse afastar a possibilidade de uma lesão neurológica tardia devido a um hematoma por conta do trauma.

- Você está perfeito, Duo. Seu braço vai demorar mais para ficar bom.

- Eu sei... Fraturei o rádio e a ulna.

- Pelo menos não foi exposta. Por pouco você exemplificaria uma perfeita fratura de _Colles_, mas foi mais acima.

- É, o que são uns três meses com o antebraço engessado ? – falei divertido.

- Você continua atendendo como clínico, Duo. – assenti com a cabeça – Não quer me contar a história do seu atropelamento por completo ?

Oh, não. Não queria lembrar _daquilo_. Doía demais.

Devo ter feito uma cara estranha, porque Quatre se condoeu.

- Não precisa contar se não quiser. Mas, quando doer menos, você me diz.

A bondade dele me assustava às vezes.

- Obrigado por tudo, Quat. Você tem sido um verdadeiro anjo desde que apareceu na minha vida.

- Faço isso por você. Se posso vê-lo sorrir e tirar pensamentos ruins da sua cabecinha de vento, por que deixaria de fazê-lo ? – não pude deixar de sorrir – Heero está vindo te buscar.

- Não quero ir com ele. Posso tomar um táxi sozinho. – falei rispidamente e ele me olhou interrogativo.

- Não é bom você ficar sozinho por um tempo, Duo, você sabe disso.

- Eu ligo para alguém quando chegar em casa, talvez o Wufei ou Sally me façam companhia por hoje até eu me resolver.

- Duo... – ele me falou cheio de censura.

- Não vou com Heero e ponto final.

Ele ficou calado de um jeito que achei tê-lo magoado. Caminhou e pegou minhas roupas, voltando até a cama e me ajudando a me vestir.

- Avise a ele pelo menos.

Continuei calado por um tempo.

- Pronto, Duo. Você já pode ir.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Quat. Amanhã venho para o plantão.

- De jeito nenhum ! Vai passar uma semana em casa. Quem já se viu ser atropelado e ir trabalhar no dia seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido ?

Apenas sorri e lhe dei um abraço amigável.

Saí pela frente e notei que Catherine ainda não tinha chegado. Tomei um táxi e indiquei as coordenadas do meu apartamento.

Eu tinha evitado pensar até este momento, mas sabia que não adiantava mais. Bancos traseiros de carros têm esse efeito sobre mim. É aquele ambiente mais ou menos aconchegante que parece ter sido feito para reflexões. Um lugar onde, por mais que se tente o contrário, sua mente viaja até os confins do universo.

Aquele beijo parecia ter partido algo dentro de mim. Especular sobre possíveis envolvimentos amorosos é uma coisa. Ver tudo acontecer bem na sua frente é outra, e muito pior. Era verdade que tinha pensado em me matar quando chegasse em casa, mas o atropelamento serviu para colocar minhas engrenagens nos eixos.

Não que a vontade de me matar tenha desaparecido. Ela nunca me abandonou por um segundo sequer.

Acontece que tudo ainda era muito recente. Percebi que ainda não havia digerido bem os fatos e utilizaria desta semana livre para pensar bastante em tudo que já me ocorreu na vida. Poderia ser que eu achasse uma alternativa diversa de enfiar uma faca em meu peito. Poderia ser que não.

Ouvi um grande barulho de freio e uma pancada. Olhei alarmado para o lado e vi que um carro acabara de atropelar uma bicicleta que era conduzida por um rapaz que não deveria ter mais de quinze anos. Meus instintos se acenderam e, aproveitando o semáforo vermelho, desci do carro, correndo até o local. O taxista ficou um tanto perplexo e encostou o carro.

Ciclistas costumam ser imprudentes no trânsito. Se passassem ao menos um dia no banco de motorista de um carro, veriam o perigo que correm.

Analisei-o rapidamente e vi que ele tinha fraturado o punho, nada mais. Confortei-o da melhor maneira que pude e chamei o serviço de saúde. Não podia fazer nada mais com o braço engessado. Aliás, não havia nada mais para se fazer.

O menino sorriu agradecido, enquanto o condutor do carro suspirou aliviado. Retornei ao carro, para terminar a corrida, e me sentei novamente no templo de reflexões que era o banco traseiro.

Ainda não entendia todos aqueles gestos de Heero para comigo. Todos aqueles malditos gestos que me deram um fio de esperança. Uma tola esperança de que ele pudesse gostar de mim. Todas as atitudes eram bastante estranhas para simples amigos. Afinal, não é todo dia que um cara diz para outro que está com vontade de dançar com ele.

Era mais uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente não tinham explicação.

A única vontade que tinha agora era de chegar em meu apartamento, ouvir umas músicas e cantar bem alto. E nada de Heero. Queria passar um bom tempo sem vê-lo. De preferência, a minha vida inteira.

E, atendendo ao meu pedido, o taxista se virou, indicando-me o preço da corrida. Paguei-o e desci, cumprimentando a senhora Noventa na porta, que me desejou melhoras. Subi os degraus sem pressa. Na verdade, eu não tinha pressa para sequer respirar.

Abri meu apartamento, sem me preocupar em fechar a porta. Ninguém viria me incomodar, as pessoas aqui são mais preocupadas com as próprias vidas medíocres. Caminhei até o quarto e troquei minha roupa, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza. O calor estava insuportável por esta época do ano. Busquei o bolso de trás da minha calça, para retirar a boba tulipa vermelha que, a esta altura, já deveria estar em frangalhos. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao constatar que ela não estava mais lá.

Engraçado... Eu tinha certeza de tê-la colocado aqui e de não retirá-la em momento algum. Será que haviam tirado-a no hospital ? Mas então por que ninguém veio me dizer nada a respeito ? Mexer em pertences pessoais dos pacientes sem aviso não era uma das coisas certas a se fazer num hospital. Vou comunicar o Quatre depois.

Passei incontáveis minutos apenas contemplando a cruz que repousava no meu peito. Lembro-me de tê-la sentido mais leve quando fui atropelado. Será que mamãe realmente estava lá para me proteger depois... Depois daquilo ? Pensar que ela, que sempre foi desequilibrada, encontrou um pouco de sanidade após a morte era reconfortante. Mas isso era admitir que realmente existia algo _do outro lado_, algo que não poderia garantir. E, se não posso garantir, então não posso acreditar.

Bebi um copo d'água, estava com muita sede. Caminhei até o som, ligando-o. Um pouco de música sempre ajuda os pensamentos a fluírem melhor. Apertei _play_ sem nem me dar o trabalho de verificar o cd. Sorri quando ouvi os primeiros acordes de _Suicidal Dream_. Não me importei com o volume do som, tampouco em presentear os poucos vizinhos com a minha voz desafinada. Eu precisava extravasar um pouco.

As músicas sempre tiveram sua importância na minha vida. Muitas vezes, elas falam exatamente o que queremos dizer, mas não sabemos como transmitir. Essa era uma destas vezes, mas não tinha ninguém para me ouvir.

Sempre procurei alguém que pudesse me ajudar, preencher este vazio e acabar com o sentimento de inferioridade e auto-depreciação que tenho. Hilde me ajudava muito, me colocava para cima, ralhava comigo quando estava triste. Ela dizia que eu tinha um sorriso lindo. Mas ela teve de morrer atropelada, justamente no dia do meu aniversário. Aliás... Eu não gosto dos meus aniversários. Minhas piores memórias sempre acontecem nesta data.

Já estou cansado de procurar por este alguém fictício que vai me ajudar e, como num conto de fadas, me fazer feliz para sempre. Não sou tão idiota, sei que isto não vai acontecer. Esta era uma das razões para ter vontade de me matar. Ver, cada dia que passa, a indiferença e frieza das pessoas, que nem sequer se preocupam se os outros estão bem, se elas o machucam desnecessariamente.

Esse mundo não precisa de paz. Precisa de amor.

Brinquei com a minha trança, simulando meu próprio enforcamento. Talvez fosse assim mesmo que as coisas acabassem no final. A morte da minha esperança, com um belíssimo réquiem ao fundo em sua homenagem.

A menos, é claro, que um anjo caia de pára-quedas na minha frente.

Ouvi passos e olhei para trás. Pensei ser a senhora Noventa, para reclamar do som, mas franzi o cenho ao ver a figura de Heero se aproximando de mim. Abri os lábios, pronto para lhe dar um belo fora. Mas, com uma certa violência, ele me jogou contra a parede, quase magoando meu antebraço.

Acho que me deram algum tipo de alucinógeno no hospital sem o meu conhecimento.

Senti os lábios macios dele pressionarem os meus, com uma certa urgência. Os fios bagunçados da franja dele roçavam no meu rosto, fazendo cócegas. Sua língua atrevida rodeou a minha boca e permiti a sua passagem, naquele beijo que eu tanto sonhara nos últimos tempos.

Os dedos dele pressionavam minha cintura com força e ele me beijava com selvageria. Parecia querer me dizer algo com tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia entender o que. Retribui da minha melhor maneira possível, afinal, sendo sonho ou não, não seria tolo de desperdiçar.

Não sei quantos minutos passamos assim até ele me soltar. Seus olhos azuis fitavam quase que vidrados os meus. Senti meus músculos faciais tentarem esboçar um leve sorriso quando me lembrei _dela_, atracada na boca dele.

Lembrei que eu estava com raiva dele.

Tudo aconteceu em menos de um segundo. Dei um sonoro tapa na cara dele com meu braço esquerdo e ele me olhou desconcertado, sem esperar aquela reação. Depois ele me olhou com fúria e, quando tomou fôlego para me atacar, disparei.

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar na minha casa e me beijar ?

- Mas você estava retribuindo ! – ele falou entre os dentes.

- Você não tem o direito de invadir a minha privacidade ! – explodi – Vá embora, Heero, suma daqui !

- Você enlouqueceu ! Manda uma declaração de amor e, quando te beijo, só falta me matar !

- Ah, então você deu um sumiço na _minha_ flor ? – apontei para ele, com mais fúria na voz do que verdadeiramente sentia – Muito prepotente da sua parte achar que a tinha comprado para você.

- Se você ia sair comigo, ela só poderia ser para mim. – falou num tom triunfante.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Vá embora, Heero, volte para os braços da _querida_ Relena e me deixe quieto ! – falei com deboche – Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo que trairia alguém !

Ele olhou para mim e piscou algumas vezes. Então fez uma coisa completamente inesperada : gargalhou. A risada cristalina, rouca e linda invadiu os meus ouvidos enquanto assistia-o se contorcer de tanto rir. Minha confusão não poderia ter atingido um maior valor que agora.

- Mas que diabos...? Pare com isso ! Não ria da minha cara, saia daqui !

- Ah, então era isso, Duo. – ele respirou fundo, retomando o fôlego – Toda esta reação são _ciúmes_.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você ? – senti-me corar.

Vi-o se aproximar de novo, segurar o meu queixo e falar baixinho.

- Porque você gosta de mim, bobinho.

- Você está com a Relena. – falei entre os dentes.

- Se engana. Eu não tenho nada com aquela lá.

- Como não ?

- Você deve ter visto o beijo que ela me deu de aniversário. Mas eu não consenti com aquilo.

- Ah, não, você só estava abraçando-a pelos ombros e com a língua na boca dela. – ele começou uma nova gargalhada – E não ria !

- Aprenda a não espiar por brechas de portas e não tirar conclusões precipitadas antes de ver todo um acontecimento.

- Olha só quem fala. Você estava espiando pela minha porta agora. – desviei o olhar.

Por que ele conseguia ter tanto poder sobre mim a ponto de me fazer ignorar a raiva que estava sentindo ? Eu estava amolecendo, era notável. Mas estava emburrado, como uma colegial.

- Duo. Olha para mim. – sua voz soou mais séria desta vez e acabei obedecendo – É sério, eu não tenho nada com a Relena. Eu gosto de você, Duo.

Meus joelhos amoleceram tanto que achei que fosse cair. Ele tinha dito que gostava de mim ! Heero tinha dito que gostava de mim ! Que gostava de mim !

Fazia um bom tempo que as borboletas no meu estômago não me visitavam.

- E isso significa...? – falei, incerto.

- Que eu quero namorar você. Aceita ? – ele sorriu.

Sorri tão verdadeiramente como nunca mais tinha feito na vida. Aquilo que pensei ser impossível estava realmente acontecendo ! Meus braços ganharam vida própria, se enroscando em seu pescoço, enquanto aproximava nossos rostos, olhando em seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Como se você duvidasse disso, Hee-chan.

Nossos lábios começaram uma pequena guerra de idas e vindas, sem necessariamente se tocar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se rendeu, roçando delicadamente sua boca na minha. Sorri enquanto ele sugava meu lábio inferior, afagando seus cabelos curtos com minha mão livre do gesso.

Seus braços se aconchegaram em minha cintura enquanto ele deslizava sua língua para a minha boca. Heero beijava muito bem, isso era inegável. Passava meus dedos por sua orelha, descobrindo cada contorno daquele e sentindo sua pele se arrepiar. Não sei quanto tempo passamos assim, até ele apartar e olhar nos meus olhos.

Distribuí pequenos beijinhos pela sua bochecha, acariciando aquela maciez que era sua pele. Foi com satisfação que ouvi-o suspirar quando beijei atrás de sua orelha. Sorri e o puxei pelo braço, com a mão livre, até o sofá. Ele se sentou, com as pernas estiradas no móvel, e me posicionei entre suas pernas, deitando em seu tórax.

- Tive medo de tudo não passar de um sonho. – confessei.

- Você não vai acordar nunca deste. – ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Assim espero. – entrelacei minha mão livre na dele – Como foi que você descobriu que gostava de mim ?

- Eu já suspeitava antes, mas foi por conta do seu gesso aí.

- Então quer dizer que, de certo modo, a Relena nos ajudou ? – falei com um ar de riso.

- É, para você ver só. Curioso, não ? – ele riu.

- Quatre vai soltar gritinhos de alegria quando souber.

- Falando nisso... Precisamos comemorar, não é todo dia que um médico _baka_ de tranças começa a namorar comigo. – falou divertido.

- Prepotente... Mas nós podemos sair com os meninos sim. Só que depois, agora quero ficar curtindo você.

- Vai me deixar ficar aqui agora, é ? Não queria tanto que eu saísse ?

- Bobo ! – esfreguei uma almofada na cara dele, que riu.

Era tão bom poder ter Heero assim... Dava-me uma esperança de ter finalmente encontrado algo que pudesse chamar de lar. Senti seus dedos passearem por minha trança e o característico barulho do elástico sendo puxado. Ele desfazia o meu penteado com calma, cuidando do meu cabelo.

- Sabia que eu adoro o seu cabelo ? Você deveria deixá-lo mais tempo solto. Além de ficar mais bonito, a trança quebra os fios.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Ele sorriu, mordendo a minha bochecha.

- Vou cozinhar para você hoje.

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de mimar alguém.

- Só quando a pessoa é importante para mim.

- Tão doce... – dei um pequeno selinho – Só tem um problema.

- Qual ?

- Eu não fiz feira esta semana... – corei de leve.

- Eu vou até o mercadinho, se você deixar.

- Eu vou junto.

Coloquei uma blusa e me calcei, indo com ele do jeito que estava. Saímos na rua, com um vento levemente quente bagunçando os meus cabelos. Conversávamos amenidades até chegarmos ao mercadinho.

Eu não podia deixar de pensar no quão familiar era a nossa cena, indo fazer compras juntos. Era muito bom pensar que nós não só _parecíamos_ um casal, como de fato _éramos_. Uma gostosa esperança de que ele fosse, finalmente, me mostrar o significado da palavra lar.

Gostava de ver aquela pequena ruga se formar em sua testa quando analisava algo, como agora fazia com os peixes à venda. Sentir aquele cheiro levemente almiscarado e, mais recentemente, os seus beijos. Porque Heero beijava muito bem, é claro. _Perfeito_, como em tudo.

- Hee... O que nós vamos almoçar ?

- Sushi. E vou te ensinar a usar os _hashis_ desta vez. – falou num tom divertido.

- Será que você consegue ?

- Aposto que sim. – falou com uma ligeira superioridade, colocando o peixe na cesta.

- Prepotente...

- Terceira vez que você diz isso hoje. – falou com um ar de riso – Desse jeito, vou acabar acreditando.

- E é bom mesmo, é a verdade.

Tive vontade de lhe dar um beijo estalado, mas definitivamente não era um bom lugar.

Compramos e retornamos ao apartamento. Tranquei a porta e busquei um telefone sem fio enquanto ele organizava as coisas na cozinha. Sentei-me num banquinho, para vê-lo cozinhar.

- Vai ligar para quem, Duo ?

- Vou contar ao Quat.

Ele sorriu, limpando o peixe. Disquei o número de Quat e esperei.

- _Alô ? Duo ?_

- Olá, Quat ! – falei animado.

- _O que foi ? Está sentindo algo ?_

- Paixão. – falei divertido e vi uma sobrancelha de Heero se erguer.

- _Paixão ? Duo, não me diga que...?_

- Mas você percebe as coisas rápido demais, assim não tem graça ! – falei divertido.

- _Duo, eu não acredito ! _– a voz dele era a de quem dava pulinhos – _Finalmente, Duo ! Ah, que maravilha !_

- Sim, nós estamos namorando. – falei com um ar mais apaixonado do que pretendi.

- _Trowa já sabe ?_

- Não, pode contar você mesmo.

- _Ah, Duo... Ah, Duo ! Estou tão feliz ! Aproveitem bastante, viu ? Vocês ficam lindos juntos._

- Obrigado, Quat. Depois podemos marcar para sairmos os quatro juntos.

- _Boa idéia. Mas não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos. Tenham uma ótima tarde._

- Você também. – desliguei.

O dia transcorreu como um sonho. Heero me dava aulas desastradas de como comer com os pauzinhos, lavou a louça e me mimou a tarde inteira. À noitinha, assistimos a um dvd, comendo pipocas e fazendo comentários engraçados sobre detalhes do filme. Até que adormeci em seus braços, pensando que finalmente eu poderia ser feliz.

Afinal, Heero estava comigo.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Demorei de novo, eu sei, mas tive meus motivos...  
__Depois deste capítulo, meus dentes estão doendo... Os de vocês também ? Acho que nunca escrevi tanto açúcar na vida... Mas para tudo se tem uma primeira vez, non ? (risos). Foi um capítulo particularmente difícil de começar, porém, por incrível que pareça, fluiu muito melhor nos doces... E logo eu, que achava que não conseguiria escrever algo assim...  
__Beijocas especiais a **Shanty**,que me mandou uma música linda, **Blanxe**, **Tina-chan**, **Litha**, **Athena Sagara**,** Anna Malfoy**, **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, **Aryam**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Anne**, **Ayame Yuy**_ _e__ **Megara-20**. As respostas das reviews "anônimas" e comentários do capítulo estão no meu blog, **chibiusa-chan **(ponto) **blogspot** (ponto) **com**.E lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_


	17. Capítulo XVII : Espoir

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**Capítulo XVII – Espoir _(1)

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu. **Inferno** é uma criação de **Celly M** e **Elfa Ju Bloom**, numa fic homônima de autoria delas. Utilizado com autorização._

- # - # -

_À Shii-chan, na falta da fic que te prometi e que nunca veio. Amorinha, que tua mão fique logo 100 para que possa voltar por inteiro pra gente que te adora !_

- # - # -

Acordei sentindo o cheiro gostoso dos cabelos dele impregnado em minhas narinas. Seu corpo doce estava repousado sobre o meu e sua respiração tranqüila afagava a minha pele.

_Meu Duo_.

Era simplesmente maravilhoso estar do lado dele agora, com tanta cumplicidade. Quando tivemos a nossa conversa inevitável ontem, pensei por um instante que ele não cederia. Que seria teimoso para não enxergar o óbvio. Graças que não chegou a tanto.

- Hee ? – a voz sonolenta dele me trouxe de volta a realidade.

Ele estava simplesmente adorável. A trança parcialmente desfeita, a carinha de sono e aqueles lindos olhinhos violetas me olhando enquanto ele os coçava com o braço livre do gesso. Puxei-o delicadamente pelo queixo e lhe dei um beijo amoroso.

Quem diria que eu poderia ser tão melosamente apaixonado ?

- Bom dia, Duo. – sorri e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Bom dia, Hee. – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos iluminados – Faz café da manhã ? – perguntou com aquela manha inegável.

- Claro. Mas você vai sair da cama também, viu ?

Ele me deu língua e me levantei, puxando-o pela mão. Fomos até o banheiro e terminei minha higiene pessoal mais rapidamente, deixando-o lá enquanto preparava o nosso café.

Pretendia acordar assim todos os dias. Duo era um pequeno anjo que tinha caído diretamente nos meus braços, naquele dia do parque. E pensar que uma pequena rebeldia pessoal de não querer atender Relena durante um almoço renderia a maior alegria da minha vida.

Ele era exatamente o que faltava em mim. Os opostos _realmente_ se atraem, no fim das contas.

Terminei de colocar o café na mesa e encontrei-o sentado, segurando uma caneta a qual levava aos lábios num ar pensativo, enquanto analisava o jornal. Vestido apenas num blusão, a trança ainda parcialmente desfeita, os olhos violetas levemente interrogativos. Dispensável dizer que isto afetava uma outra parte do meu corpo que não a vista.

- Duo ? O que está fazendo ?

- Palavras cruzadas. – ele me olhou e sorriu – Hee-chan, você sabe o que seria "_Formulou a lei dos três estágios_", relacionado com sociologia ?

- Com quantas letras ? – me aproximei às suas costas, olhando para o papel.

Ele apontou para um espaço decinco letras, donde a segunda era um "o" formado pela inicial de "_Pequena flauta ovóide_", que era _ocarina_.

- _Comte_, Duo. _Auguste Comte_, positivista.

- Obrigado, Hee. – ele sorriu e deu um beijo carinhoso em minha mão, completando a palavra.

É impossível ver alguém completando umas palavras cruzadas sem dar alguns palpites. Depois de algumas dicas, deparei-me com algo que nunca tinha visto antes. "_O praticante da mixoscopia_", relacionado à psicologia, 6 letras. Duo deveria saber.

- Duo, o que é "_O praticante da mixoscopia_" ? Você sabe ?

Os olhos dele automaticamente rolaram para o final da página, onde eu apontava a palavra. Vi um sorriso malicioso se formar em seus lábios e ele olhar para mim, cheio de significados.

- Não sabe, Hee ? Logo você, não sabe o que é mixoscopia ?

Ergui uma sobrancelha e o vi girar a caneta nos dedos, segurando-a firmemente. Deslizou sua mão boa sem pressa até os espaços em branco e começou a escrever a palavra com capricho.

V.

O.

U.

Y.

E.

R.

_Vouyer_.

Devo ter feito uma cara bem engraçada, pois sua risada cristalina invadiu a sala. Quando finalmente a situação se fechou na minha cabeça, olhei-o com uma falsa indignação.

- _Baka_ !

- # - # -

"_You washed away my sad face  
And flooded all my empty space  
You take away life's heartbreak  
And I know with you it's gonna be okay  
Before I met you  
I was lost  
Now that you're standing here  
I don't want you to go  
Cause I know that your love keeps me alive"_(2)  
**_Rushing Through Me, Backstreet Boys_**

- # - # -

Duo acabara de adormecer no sofá, após nosso almoço.

Era simplesmente maravilhoso passar os minutos apenas admirando-o, vendo seu peito subir e descer cadenciadamente. Seu rosto sereno, a franja sobre os olhos que tanto amava.

Ausentei-me da sala somente para lavar os pratos, pois sabia que, se não o fizesse, ele choramingaria e imploraria para não fazê-lo. Decerto que eu detesto atividades domésticas, mas já mencionei que o _baka_ me inspira a fazer coisas que não sou acostumado ?

Deve ser a paixão.

Ouvi o característico toque de meu celular e corri para atendê-lo, antes que Duo despertasse.

- Diga, Trowa.

- _Interrompo ?_ – ele falou cheio de segundas intenções.

- Não. Algum problema na empresa ?

- _Está tudo absolutamente normal. Mas acho que você vai ter de retornar ao trabalho logo, você sabe como as pessoas gostam de ver tudo funcionando normalmente._

- E por que não estaria funcionando normalmente com você aí ?

- _Você praticamente morava aqui dentro, Heero. Mas não era sobre isso que queria falar._

- Então diga.

- _Adivinha quem quer fazer um documentário comemorativo sobre a White Fang._

- São tantos os jornais em Sank que não posso adivinhar.

- _Mireille Bouquet._(3)

- A editora-chefe do _Noir_ ?

- _Exatamente. Edição comemorativa de aniversário._

- Mas o aniversário de dez anos da empresa só é daqui a seis meses.

- _Ela tem um projeto ambicioso, ao que parece. Disse que queria marcar uma reunião para comentá-lo e vermos se concordamos, para que ela possa realmente se dedicar a ele. Ela compete com você pela alcunha de perfect soldier. _– completou divertido.

- Marque a reunião. Um almoço deve ser suficiente.

- _Se eu fosse você já ia me preparando para tirar toda a velharia do baú. Ela vai remexer todo o histórico da empresa._

- Está tudo metodicamente guardado, não terei problemas.

- _Imaginei. Depois eu aviso a data do almoço._

- Perfeito. Mudando de assunto, estava pensando em sairmos juntos hoje.

- _Você ou o Duo estava pensando nisso ?_ – falou divertido e grunhi.

- Eu. Aceita ?

- _Pra onde ?_

- Inferno ?

- _Que romântico, uma ida ao inferno a quatro._

Gargalhamos.

- _Acho que Quatre vai ter um acesso se souber que pretende tirar Duo do repouso._

- Diga a ele que Duo está precisando viver, e não descansar.

Trowa passou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de completar.

- _Deixe-o comigo, eu o convenço. Hoje as onze, na porta da boate ?_

- # - # -

Eram dez e meia e Duo terminava de calçar os sapatos. Vestido numa calça preta justa e com uma camisa vermelha, ele estava fabulosamente lindo. Estava sentado atrás dele, em cima da cama, trançando-lhe os cabelos sedosos.

- Como conseguiu convencer Quat a me deixar ir ?

- Não sei, Trowa ficou responsável por isso. Você deve receber milhares de recomendações quando chegarmos lá.

- Imagino. Vai ficar meio esquisito quando estiver dançando com o braço quebrado.

- Só é ter cuidado e não acertar a cara de ninguém. – falei divertido.

- Bobo. – ele me deu língua – Não via a hora de finalmente sairmos para comemorar.

- Tem certeza de que não se sente cansado ?

- Absoluta. Não perderia a chance de ir ao Inferno com você por nada neste mundo. – ele me deu uma piscadela e ri com a conotação da frase.

- A boate é aqui perto, podemos ir a pé. – prendi sua trança com um elástico – Vamos, Duo ?

Ele se levantou e se inclinou, me beijando. Retribuí carinhosamente e me levantei, trancando a casa e indo até o elevador com ele. Ganhamos a rua e senti o ar fresco contra meu rosto. A noite estava linda.

Notei que ele se aproximara instintivamente de mim, mas não me tocara. A idéia de que estávamos juntos, mas que não podíamos demonstrar afeto em público era simplesmente terrível. E isso mexia um pouco com ele, pela maneira que olhava as outras pessoas. Ele sentia uma acusação muda que _ainda_ não existia.

Tive vontade de abraçá-lo, porém isto só pioraria as coisas.

Andávamos atrás de um grupo de garotas, onde uma delas, ruiva, caminhava a passos mais lentos, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas. Provavelmente estava grávida. Só então me toquei que, com as minhas escolhas e as de Trowa, ninguém viria a se tornar o herdeiro da _White Fang_.

Olhei Duo pelo canto dos olhos e vi que ele mirava a ruiva intrigado. Ganhou um pouco de velocidade e se aproximou dela. Ouvi sua voz doce murmurar :

- Marimeia ?

A ruiva virou-se, um tanto surpresa. Tinha olhos azuis claros, genuinamente lindos, e estava grávida, como supus. Ela sorriu e Duo a abraçou com carinho. Quem diabos era esta garota que tinha tanta intimidade com o _meu_ _namorado_ ?

- Duo ! Eu não acredito ! – ela enlaçou o pescoço dele – Meu Deus, quantos anos que eu não te vejo ! Desde que... – ela parou, com um sorriso vacilante.

- Desde que fui para o orfanato. – ele completou e a soltou, sorrindo.

Aproximei-me e fui para o lado dele. Minha presença simplesmente não seria ignorada.

- Você cresceu tanto ! Está lindo ! – ela sorria.

- Você também está linda, Meia.

Pigarreei. Duo me olhou e sorriu.

- Meia, este é Heero. – ele sorriu e a cumprimentei educadamente – Hee, Marimeia é minha amiga de infância.

- Prazer, Marimeia. – sorri.

- Prazer, Heero. Você não é o dono da _White Fang _?

- Sim.

- Meu marido é um dos donos da _Manguanacs_. – ela sorriu – Vocês têm negócios juntos.

- De fato. – assenti.

- Meia, querida, que barrigão é este ? – Duo falou divertido.

- Duo, Duo, Duo... Você nem imagina ! Estou grávida de 5 meses de uma linda menininha !

- Ah, Meia, que bom ! – ele sorriu – Casou e nem avisou aos amigos... – fez um tom magoado.

- Não me culpe ! Você sumiu depois que foi para a faculdade, como poderia te enviar um convite ? E você nem sequer imagina quem é o meu marido... – ela deu um sorriso cúmplice.

- Quem é ? – Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Era nítido que eu estava sobrando ali, diante de tanta nostalgia.

- Rashid.

- Hein ? – ele arregalou os olhos – O... Rashid ? Aquele Rashid ?

- Exatamente. – ela sorriu – O mundo dá voltas, não é ?

- Estou vendo... – ele falou, ainda perplexo.

- E você e Heero são...?

Duo me olhou e sorriu, rosado.

- Sim.

- Parabéns, Duo querido. E o que foi isto no seu braço ?

Não era uma boa pergunta.

- Fui atropelado, mas nada demais.

- Graças ! Agora preciso ir, as meninas estão me esperando. Além do mais, estou grávida. – ela sorriu.

- Tchau, Meia. A gente se cruza por aí de novo.

Ele a observou sair com um sorriso saudoso.

- Pelo visto, ela foi importante para você.

- Nem imagina o quanto, Hee. Minha amiga de infância e, confesso, meu primeiro amor também. Aliás, ela meio que foi um marco na minha vida.

- Marco positivo ?

- Hum... – ele pareceu pensar – Estou com você, não estou ? Então sim, foi um marco positivo. – sorriu.

Olhei para o relógio, onze e dez.

- _Baka_, estamos atrasados. – recomeçamos a andar.

- Calma, Hee, não era aqui pertinho ?

- E é, mas não gosto de atrasos.

Ele riu e vi seus lábios formarem um _perfect soldier_ mudo. Grunhi.

- Duo... Ela sabia que você se interessava por rapazes ?

- Não, eu tinha dezesseis anos quando a vi pela última vez e nunca tínhamos falado sobre o assunto.

- E por que ela não se espantou ?

Aquela mesma insegurança em seus olhos violetas.

- Talvez porque eu estivesse feliz e isso bastasse. – sorriu, olhando-me.

Sim, era somente isso que bastava para nós dois.

Caminhamos por mais alguns minutos e encontramos dois rostos familiares na porta da boate, onde lia-se _Inferno_. Quatre nos olhava com uma cara de que tínhamos discutido com Papai Noel e Trowa fitava o namorado divertido.

- Duo ! – Quat correu atrás dele – Que invenção foi essa de sair, depois do acidente ? Você deveria estar repousando, sabe disso !

- Você bem sabe que os médicos são os piores pacientes, Quat querido. Lembro que você mencionou isso quando era meu professor. – replicou divertido.

- Ora, Duo, não tente me envergonhar de minhas próprias palavras ! – ele falou corado e Trowa e eu rimos – E não estou vendo graça, meninos. – fez um pequeno bico.

- Vamos, Quat, deixe Duo se divertir. – Trowa se manifestou – Apenas lhe dê algumas recomendações. Com você e Heero aqui, ele será obrigado a cumpri-las.

Duo deu um muxoxo e sorri. Ele sabia que não teria escapatória.

- Olhe aqui, _mocinho_. – o árabe levantou o indicador, ameaçadoramente – Nada de bebidas nem danças exageradas. E vai repousar sempre. Se eu achar que você está se excedendo, puxo as suas orelhas !

- Sim, mamãe. – Duo respondeu divertido.

- Lá dentro você briga mais com ele, Quatre. Vamos entrar, já está na hora.

Puxei Duo pela mão e entramos.

O ambiente fazia jus ao nome da boate. Era uma pequena amostra do Inferno, apinhado de pessoas dançando sedutoramente ou bebendo em algumas mesas ou no bar. Fazia bastante sucesso apesar das críticas ferrenhas da imprensa de Sank.

Nós quatro entramos e nos sentamos numa mesa, onde um lindo garçom loiro e de olhos azuis se aproximou. Entregou-nos um cardápio.

- Poderiam escolher suas bebidas ? – seu sotaque era grego e ele encarava discretamente o _meu _Duo.

- Uma batida para mim e um _campari _para ele. – Quat falou por si e pelo namorado.

- Um _bloody-mary_. – lancei um olhar assassino.

- Err... Água ? – Duo falou incerto e o garçom sorriu.

- Água, querido ? Vamos lá, você precisa beber algo mais forte.

- Água. – falei com firmeza e o garçom se afastou.

Duo deu uma risada.

- Sabia que você fica lindo com ciúmes, Hee-chan ? – ele me deu um beijo apaixonado o qual não pude recusar.

O garçom trouxe nossas bebidas, mas sem tanto entusiasmo.

- Duo, querido... Eu estive pensando e tive uma idéia. – Quat falou.

- O que foi ?

- Bem, você não fez sua residência. Conversei com os outros diretores do hospital e, devido a sua conduta exemplar, decidimos te dar uma bolsa caso você passe na residência.

Duo deu um sorriso lindo, de orelha a orelha. Quatre era realmente um anjo.

- Não é ótimo, meu amor ? – falei em seu ouvido e ele se arrepiou.

- Quando são as provas de seleção, Quat ?

- Teremos provas daqui a um mês, mas é claro que o convite é para as provas do ano que vem. É impossível estudar tantas coisas em apenas um mês.

- Ano que vem ? Nada disso ! Eu vou fazer as provas mês que vem, Quat, e vou passar.

- Mas Duo, é impossível ! Você teria de revisar todos os assuntos do curso em apenas um mês !

- Quat... Não custa nada tentar, custa ? – me manifestei, percebendo o quão importante aquilo era para Duo. Ele me lançou um olhar agradecido.

- Isso mesmo. Deixe-me tentar, por favor.

- Não acho isso certo... Não, não é o mais adequado e...

- Quatre ! – Trowa falou, cansado – Já conversamos sobre isso. Duo faz as provas do mês que vem e, se não passar, tenta depois de novo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – deu um gole em sua batida – Vocês me convenceram.

Duo deu um sorriso iluminado e seu olhar de determinação me dizia que ele daria tudo de si nesta próxima prova. E eu iria apoiá-lo da melhor maneira possível. Afinal, se ele estava dizendo que conseguiria, não deveria ser algo assim do outro mundo. Além do mais, isto representaria um objetivo para ele.

Objetivos são as coisas mais fundamentais da vida. Pessoas sem objetivos perdem-se no meio da multidão, tendem a desistir de tudo. Provavelmente foi isto que aconteceu com meu _baka_ e não deixarei que isto se repita. Vou ajudá-lo a viver, nem que seja por minha causa.

Já disse o quão sou egoísta ?

A nossa atenção foi despertada para o barman, que, com um sotaque francês incrível, anunciou com um megafone :

- Atenção ! Se os anjos ou os demônios estão na casa, apareçam agora !

Senti Duo se assustar e passei os braços pelos seus ombros, trazendo-o para perto de mim.

- Calma, Duo. Agora é que tudo vai ficar ainda melhor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele se arrepiou, sorrindo para mim.

Houve uma gritaria ensurdecedora quando três mulheres – uma ruiva, uma loira e uma morena – subiram em cima do balcão do bar, acompanhadas de um rapaz loiro. Os quatro trajavam roupas mínimas e dançavam sensualmente, instigando a todos os espectadores. Senti a respiração de Duo pesar a meu lado e sorri, abraçando-o pela cintura com força. Ele me beijou de maneira quente.

Voltamos a olhar o show dos dançarinos até que, ovacionados, eles concluíram a apresentação e desceram. O barman ruivo servia a contragosto e senti nossos olhares se cruzarem. Ele seria uma boa opção se eu não tivesse o _baka_ lindo que estava entre meus braços neste momento.

- Hee... Eu quero dançar. – ele falou em meu ouvido.

Levantei-me com ele e o puxei até a pista, onde todos dançavam num ritmo sensualmente frenético. Quatre me lançou um olhar de censura, claramente dizendo que eu estava fazendo-o sair do repouso. Dei de ombros e continuei meu caminho com ele.

Duo inicialmente fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo se mover no ritmo da batida. Senti-o se aproximar de mim e ele apoiou seu braço engessado em meu ombro. Rodeei sua cintura e segui seu ritmo, vendo-o dar um sorriso.

- O que foi ? – falei em seu ouvido.

- Lembrei que já tinha me convidado pra dançar antes.

Sim, como poderia esquecer ? Ele dançava sensualmente, atracado naquela garota loira no meio da pista de dança, como se fossem se engolir. Quem aquela maldita pensava que era pra dançar com o _meu_...

- Você fica lindo enciumado, Hee. – ele cortou meus pensamentos.

Minha cara deveria estar muito psicótica para que ele relacionasse logo àquela garota.

Virei-o de costas e colei meu peito nele, passando minhas mãos em seus quadris. Dançava num ritmo sensual e calmo. Excitante.

- Danço melhor que ela ?

- Sem dúvidas. – ele segurou minhas mãos, roçando seus quadris em meu membro.

Coisa perigosa de se fazer no meio de uma multidão.

- Duo... – senti meu corpo corresponder a seus movimentos.

- Relaxa. Está escuro, ninguém vai ver o que tem aí escondido. – falou divertido.

Grunhi e ignorei. Eu também podia jogar este jogo, afinal de contas. Puxei-o contra mim pela cintura e passei a mordiscar sua orelha, sentindo-o amolecer em meus braços.

Não pensei que seria tão fácil rendê-lo. Talvez fosse a paixão.

Ele se virou de frente para mim e me beijou de maneira doce, continuando a dança. Senti seus dedos roçarem minha nuca e me arrepiei; era um dos meus pontos fracos. Ele beijou demoradamente aquele ponto atrás da minha orelha que fez meus joelhos virarem água.

Dois pontos fracos em menos de dez segundos.

Foi quando vi de relance que Quatre nos lançava um olhar nada amigável.

- Duo, hora de descansar.

- Já ? – fez manha.

- Quatre vai me esganar.

Duo olhou para trás e deu uma risada. Puxou-me pela mão até a mesa e nos sentamos.

- É bom o mocinho tratar de descansar. – Quat desatou a falar quando chegamos perto.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – Duo fez um sinal de rendição – Eu vou obedecer às ordens médicas.

- Eu vou garantir. – emendei.

- Agora, se nos dão licença... – Trowa se levantou com Quatre – Vamos nos divertir um pouco.

Duo deu risinhos que fizeram Quatre corar.

Inferno nos foi agradável até as quatro da manhã, quando saímos praticamente expulsos pela dona da casa, que tinha um gênio forte, acompanhada do dono italiano. Trowa e Quatre se despediram na porta e eu e Duo voltamos caminhando para casa.

As ruas estavam completamente desertas e ele não se sentia mais acuado. Tinha seu sorriso doce, um braço agarrado no meu, e olhos sonhadores. Era assim que sempre gostaria de vê-lo e fazê-lo se sentir. Um pássaro livre.

Repentinamente, ele se soltou e correu até o poste mais próximo, rodando-o desajeitadamente com a mão boa, no estilo de Gene Kelly em Cantando na Chuva. Ouvi sua voz cantar, um pouco desafinada.

- _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars..._(4)

Sorri. Frank Sinatra, huh ? Eu poderia acompanhá-lo nesta.

- _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..._

Vi seu rosto surpreso me olhar. Ele não esperava que fosse acompanhá-lo nesta cantoria.

O fato era que eu gostava de cantar, por incrível que pareça.

- _In other words, hold my hand._

Ele sorriu e se aproximou, segurando minha mão carinhosamente.

- _In other words, darling, kiss me._

Beijamo-nos apaixonadamente, às quarto da manhã, no meio de uma avenida deserta. Longe dos olhos preconceituosos de uma sociedade hipócrita, baseada em conceitos morais os quais ela mesma desobedece, às escondidas. Longe da censura, da acusação, dos olhares horrorizados e das exclamações. Protegidos de um julgamento idiota de que seríamos anormais ou loucos.

Duo saiu rodopiando pelo meio da pista, solto e cheio de alegria. O que poderia ser mais certo do que duas pessoas se amarem e serem felizes ?

- _Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more._ – ele falava enquanto girava e girava.

Notei que Duo ficara tonto e me posicionei atrás dele. Ele amoleceu em meus braços, com um sorriso bobo.

- _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._ – cantei enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

Nada, mas nada seria mais certo que aquilo. Era o que seus olhos me diziam.

- _In other word, please be true..._

Sim, era um pedido sincero. Ele não agüentaria se machucar mais, eu podia sentir. Eu representava o fio que o unia à vida. Peguei-o em meus braços e sai rodopiando, sentindo sua risada cristalina invadir os meus ouvidos.

Não estávamos preocupados que alguém pudesse acordar. Estávamos em nossa própria redoma de vidro, livres de tudo. Respirei fundo e entoei os últimos versos.

- _In other words, I love you_.

Sentia seu polegar fazer um carinho circular em minha bochecha e capturei seus lábios num beijo doce. Devolvi-o ao chão e passei seu braço engessado pelo meu pescoço, caminhando com ele de volta. Que Quatre nunca soubesse destes nossos rodopios.

- Gostou da noite ? – perguntei enquanto girava a chave da porta de seu apartamento.

- Foi perfeita. Não sabia que o Inferno era um lugar tão agradável.

Rimos juntos. Ele era um grande piadista. Poderia perder um amigo, mas nunca uma piada. Este era Duo Maxwell, meu _baka_.

- Se o inferno lhe foi assim tão agradável, imagina quando você conhecer o paraíso.

- E quem vai me levar até lá ? – ele me olhou cheio de segundas intenções.

Foi só então que percebi o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Duo veio caminhando em minha direção e me beijou de uma maneira quente, passando a mão boa pelas minhas costas. Apertei sua cintura e ele passou as pernas pelo meu tronco, fazendo uma trilha de beijos pela minha mandíbula.

Ele sabia ser quente.

Seus dedos trabalhavam com grande agilidade para tirar minha blusa, mesmo com um braço engessado. Senti seus dedos em minha pele, tocando meus pontos sensíveis, enquanto o deitei sobre a cama que nem notei que minhas pernas buscavam.

A cama deu um rangido quando cedeu aos nossos pesos. Duo se contorcia a cada carícia nova que era testada, gemendo baixinho e aguçando ainda mais o meu cérebro a pensar em algo mais prazeroso. Seus dedos se emaranhavam em meus cabelos curtos enquanto meus lábios o aliviavam de alguma forma.

Soltou um muxoxo quando evitei que tudo terminasse rápido demais. Mas sua risada cristalina invadiu o quarto logo a seguir, como uma criança, quando beijei seu umbigo. Ergui minha cabeça, intrigado, e admirei sua beleza.

Era estonteante.

Seus cabelos, agora soltos, caíam pelo colchão, formando um mar castanho que contrastava com sua pele. Seus olhos, tão claros, agora estavam escuros de desejo. O crucifixo brilhava fracamente com a luz escassa, entre os mamilos róseos cheios de marcas avermelhadas dos meus dentes.

Duo se entregou de uma forma que pensei não ser capaz. Corpo, alma e mente. Sinto que também fiz o mesmo. Era a primeira vez que tudo era algo mais além de sexo.

E, sentia também, satisfeito, que tudo aquilo era um novo marco na vida dele. Um marco positivo, finalmente.

A respiração dele afagava meu peito enquanto ele sorria, adormecido. Brincava carinhosamente com uma mecha de seu cabelo sedoso, ainda pensando se tudo aquilo fora real de fato. Mas a felicidade que sentia dentro de mim garantia tudo.

Duo era muito mais do que eu pudesse pensar. Era muito mais do que pensei que teria.

Será que eu realmente merecia alguém como ele ?

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_(escondida das pedras) Err... Eu demorei MUITO mais do que o previsto... (abaixa de uma pedra perdida) E, bem... Eu não tenho desculpas a dar, acho que ninguém quer ouvi-las... (choramingando baixinho) Será que todo mundo desistiu da minha fic ? Não gosto de atrasar, mas não teve jeito... E essa tentativa de lemon foi péssima. __Beijocas especiais a **Litha**,** Blanxe**, **Tina-chan**, **Pipe**, **Athena Sagara**,** Shii-chan**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Anne** e **Ayame Yuy**. As respostas das reviews "anônimas", assim como alguns comentários, estão no meu blog, o **chibiusa-chan **ponto **blogspot** ponto **com**. E, caso alguém ainda esteja aí, lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

_PS.: Gostaram da participação especial do Miro e do Kamus ?_

Notas :

(1) _Espoir_ significa esperança, em francês.

(2) A tradução significa : "Você levou embora a minha cara triste/ E preencheu todo o meu espaço vazio/ Você levou embora a dor no meu coração/ E eu sei que com você tudo ficará bem/ Antes de te conhecer/ Eu estava perdido/ Agora que você está aqui/ Eu não quero que você vá/ Porque Eu sei que seu amor me mantém vivo"

(3) _Mireille Bouquet_ é uma personagem do anime _Noir_ e, portanto, não me pertence. Aqui também se encontra fora de sua rotina original.

(4) A música cantada é _Fly me to the moon_, de Frank Sinatra, já cantada no capítulo 4 desta fic. Tradução : "Leve-me até a lua e deixe-me brincar por entre as estrelas/ Deixe-me ver como a primavera é em Júpiter e Marte/ Em outras palavras, segure minha mão/ Em outras palavras, querido, me beije/ Preencha meu coração com música e deixe-me cantar eternamente/ Você é tudo que eu sempre esperei, tudo o que venero e adoro/ Em outras palavras, por favor seja verdadeiro/ Em outras palavras, eu te amo".


	18. Capítulo XVIII : Miracles

_**Réquiem de Esperança  
**__Capítulo XVIII – Miracles_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu. _

- # - # -

_"Ses longs cheveux épars la couvrent tout entière:  
La croix de son collier repose dans as main.  
Comme pour témoigner qu'elle a fait as prière,  
Et qu'elle va la faire en s'éveillant demain."  
__**Alfred de Musset**_

"Os seus longos cabelos dispersos cobrem-na inteira :  
A cruz do seu colar descansa como um ás na mão.  
Como para testemunhar que realmente fez a oração,  
E que vai fazê-lo quando despertar pela manhã."

- # - # -

Acordei de um jeito um tanto inesperado.

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto e um cheiro de café invadia minhas narinas. Além disso, podia ouvir a voz de Duo soando em meus ouvidos.

- Acorda, Hee... Você tem que ir trabalhar !

Pisquei algumas vezes e o vi sorrir, já vestido. Ele me puxou e me entregou uma roupa limpa, das que havia trazido comigo anteriormente.

- Vai, faz a barba e se troca logo, preparei um café da melhor maneira que consegui. Trowa ligou pra você, parece que quer te dar a data de uma reunião importante.

- Deve ser o almoço com a Mireille. – cocei os olhos e me vi refletido no espelho.

- Do _Noir_ ?

- Ela mesma. Quer fazer uma reportagem comemorativa do aniversário da empresa.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu – Agora vai logo. Almoça aqui ?

- Creio que não. Mas durmo aqui, vou cuidar de você enquanto está com o braço engessado.

- Vou passar o dia estudando para a prova. Vê se não chega muito tarde. – ele saiu, me deixando só no banheiro.

O fato de ele ter acordado cedo e preparado o café me deixavam animado. Demonstrava que ele estava ansioso pela prova de residência, que aquilo se tornara um objetivo para ele. Era um bom começo.

Fiz minha barba e tomei um banho, vestindo-me. Trowa iria gostar de me ver pisando na empresa. Segui até a sala e vi Duo com uma torrada na boca, folheando um livro dentre vários que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Quantos livros ! Para que tantos, se não vai terminar nenhum ?

- Na medicina, um assunto puxa o outro, Heero. – ele me olhou com determinação – É sempre bom ver os detalhes de tudo. Um erro pode ser fatal.

- Eu sei disso, Duo. Não só na medicina, como em outras profissões. Um erro de cálculo de um engenheiro pode fazer um prédio inteiro desabar.

Ele me deu um sorriso e enchi uma caneca com café.

- Vai estar bem sem mim ?

- Sim. – ele sorriu, a caneta nos lábios.

- Não se esqueça de almoçar. – esvaziei a caneca de uma vez e lhe dei um selinho – Qualquer coisa, liga.

- Tudo bem, Hee.

Lancei um olhar para aqueles vários livros, alguns com vários desenhos do corpo humano, músculos, vasos e nervos. Medicina deveria ser bastante difícil. Mas a informática também o era.

Desci as escadarias do apartamento de Duo e entrei no meu carro, estacionado na porta. Era maravilhoso ver Duo tão determinado, estudando duro. Era bom vê-lo focar em outra coisa que não fosse as próprias dores. Quatre era realmente um anjo para ele.

Que mal poderia haver em ele fazer a prova daqui a um mês ? Por pior que fosse o resultado, era uma experiência válida. E, se ele disse que era capaz de passar mesmo só tendo um mês, eu acreditava. Duo não voltaria atrás em suas palavras, esse era o jeito dele.

Quatre era muito exagerado às vezes. Duo não era uma boneca de porcelana.

Estacionei e subi o elevador. As pessoas me cumprimentavam à medida que completava meu caminho. Na minha ante-sala, Sally conversava com Chang.

- Bom dia, Sally, Chang.

- Bom dia, Heero. – Sally me deu um sorriso.

- Yuy. Trowa me falou algo sobre Maxwell, o que houve ?

- Entre aqui na minha sala, trocamos algumas palavras lá.

Chang me seguiu e entramos. Sentei em minha cadeira e indiquei que ele fizesse o mesmo em uma das que ficavam a frente da minha escrivaninha. Ele aceitou.

- Duo foi atropelado. – ele fez uma careta – Mas não houve nada demais. Apenas quebrou o braço.

- Yuy, se eu souber que teve dedo seu nesta história...

- E teve.

Os punhos dele se fecharam.

- Yuy, maldito, o que foi que você fez com ele ?

- Joguei-o contra a parede e o beijei.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e eu sorri divertido. Era bom fazer isto às vezes.

- Vocês estão juntos ?

- Namorando. E ele vai fazer prova de residência daqui a um mês.

- Ele não passa. – foi categórico – Mas isso não importa agora. Pelo menos você fez algo útil.

Dei um meio sorriso.

- Ligue para ele, ele vai gostar. A propósito, mudando de assunto, como vai o desenvolvimento do software para os _Manguanacs_ ? Trowa me disse que fechamos o negócio e você ficou responsável.

- Está em perfeita ordem.

- Ótimo. – ele se levantou – Poderia pedir a Sally para chamar Trowa para mim ?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Por que todos diziam que Duo não passaria ? Deveras o teste deveria ser difícil, mas ele teria chance. Verifiquei meus e-mails e suspirei, vendo a quantidade de lixo que Relena me mandara. Será que aquela garota não desistiria nunca ?

Ouvi duas batidinhas na porta e Trowa entrou.

- Pensei que não viria mais por aqui. – sorriu e se sentou.

- Duo praticamente me expulsou de casa.

- Encheu da sua cara. – falou divertido.

- Acho que queria sossego para estudar. – falei divertido.

- Ele está animado ?

- Muito.

- E Quatre ainda tinha receios sobre ele fazer esta prova... Bem, mas vamos tratar de negócios que estamos em horário de trabalho.

- Marcou o almoço com Mireille ?

- Sim. Daqui a quinze dias, meio dia, no _Les Soldats_(1).

- Está empolgado com esta idéia dela ?

- Por que não ? É marketing para nós, e gratuito ainda por cima.

- Sempre pensando nos lucros. O que estamos nos tornando ?

Trowa e eu rimos.

- Tem umas papeladas para eu revisar com você, alguns contratos pequenos. Disposto a perder a manhã inteira ?

- O que posso fazer ? – falei divertido – Não tenho opção.

- # - # -

Entrei em casa oito horas da noite. Apenas a manhã inteira, hein, Trowa ? Belo eufemismo. Foi um massacre de contratos, objetivos e análises dos produtos desenvolvidos. Pelo menos ele pagou o almoço.

Toquei a campainha e Duo me atendeu ainda com a mesma roupa que estava de manhã, os cabelos soltos e bagunçados. A mesa continuava bagunçada, cheia de livros e ele tinha uma cara cansada. Apenas me deu um beijinho e deu meia-volta, sentando de frente para eles de novo.

- Vai continuar a estudar, anjo ? – tranquei a porta, me aproximando.

- Claro, apenas comecei.

- Por isso mesmo, ainda tem um mês inteiro pela frente.

- Se eu pensar assim, não estudo nunca.

- Está bem, está bem. – dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dele – Almoçou ?

- Sim.

- E jantou ?

- Na verdade, não. Esqueci.

- Vou fazer uns sanduíches para nós dois, volto já.

Livrei-me do paletó e da gravata e arregacei as mangas da camisa azul. Lavei as mãos e abri a geladeira, pegando alguns pães que havíamos comprado. Preparei dois sanduíches simples, apenas para não deixá-lo sem comer. Esta empolgação toda deveria ser pelo simples fato de recomeçar. Depois de um tempo, vai amornar. Tudo amorna.

Voltei para a sala e coloquei o prato na sua frente, sentando a seu lado. Ele me lançou um sorriso e pegou o sanduíche, mordendo-o enquanto continuava a ler. Não gosto de ser ignorado desta forma.

- Duo... Pára um pouco de ler enquanto come.

- Ah, Hee... É só um pouquinho.

- Pára. – repeti com firmeza e ele obedeceu.

- Como foi seu dia ? Fei me ligou, disse que tinha lhe contado que estávamos namorando.

- Sim. Conversaram bastante ?

- Mais ou menos, sabe como ele não é muito de falar.

- Mas você compensa. – completei divertido.

- Eu tinha de estudar, então foi rapidinho.

- Duo !

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Está estudando o que ?

- Estou revisando alguns assuntos do primeiro e segundo ano. – ele terminou e recolhi o prato, colocando-o na pia.

Voltei, ele de novo grudado naqueles livros. Sentei ao seu lado e tomei um, olhando a capa. _Tratado de Fisiologia Médica, Guyton & _Hall(2) O livro era enorme. Folheei um pouco, lendo alguns trechos.

"_A ligação de hormônios ao receptor permite o acoplamento do receptor a uma proteína G. Se a proteína G estimular o sistema da adenilil-ciclase-cAMP, ela é denominada proteína GS, indicando que se trata de proteína G estimuladora. A estimulação da adenilil-ciclase, uma enzima ligada à membrana, pela proteína GS catalisa, então, a conversão de pequena quantidade de trifosfato de adenosina (ATP) do citoplasma em cAMP no interior da célula._"

Rolei os olhos pela página e vi que ainda existiam mais nomes esquisitos, todos relacionados a tal proteína G. Medicina era realmente uma coisa complicada. Preferi voltar ao começo do livro e abri no primeiro capítulo. Talvez aqui pudesse haver algo mais simples, dentro da minha pequena compreensão biológica. Surpreendi-me com o que encontrei.

"_Na fisiologia humana, estamos voltados para as características específicas do corpo humano que fazem dele um ser vivo. O fato de que permanecemos vivos está quase fora de nosso próprio controle, pois a fome nos faz procurar alimento e o medo faz com que busquemos refúgio. As sensações de frio nos fazem produzir calor. Outras forças fazem com que busquemos amizades e que queiramos nos reproduzir. Assim, o ser humano é, na verdade, um autômato, e o fato de sermos seres com sentimentos e dotados de conhecimento é parte da seqüência automática da vida; esses atributos especiais nos permitem existir sob condições muito variáveis._"

Então era isso que a universidade ensinava aos médicos ? Que o ser humano é apenas uma máquina e que os sentimentos, na realidade, são mecanismos de auto-preservação que em nada se relacionam com a nossa própria vontade ? Por mais lógico que isto parecesse, eu não queria aceitar. Não _podia_ ser verdade.

Os sentimentos são justamente aquilo que nos diferem de uma máquina, dos computadores com os quais convivo diariamente. Não somos meros _softwares_, onde sorrir, fazer amizades ou ter medo está programado. Admitir isso é o mesmo que admitir que não temos controle sobre a nossa própria vida e nossas próprias vontades. Que não importa se vivemos ou morremos, porque, no íntimo, somos todos um conjunto de chips chamados células, formando um todo, uma máquina chamada ser humano.

Talvez seja por trechos como estes nos livros que os médicos são tão frios e impessoais. Que não olham nos rostos de seus pacientes, que não se importam com eles. Somos todos umas máquinas, mesmo. Raras exceções realmente se preocupam com a dor que cada um de seus pacientes carrega e estes são os verdadeiros escolhidos para exercer a medicina.

Porque, por mais lógico que seja a afirmação do livro, não se deve ignorar o que cada um sente. O senso comum. Aquilo que nos cria e nos faz ser quem somos.

Fechei o livro com um baque e Duo se assustou, olhando para mim. Eu não ia deixar uma medicina nojenta como aquela ganhar de mim. Ele já havia estudado demais e agora era hora de descansar. De sentir de verdade o que era ser uma pessoa.

- Heero, o que foi ? – ele tocou em minha bochecha, preocupado.

- Por hoje chega, Duo. – ele fez menção de abrir a boca – E não adianta reclamar, você vai dormir comigo agora. Não aceito um não como resposta.

Levantei-me e o coloquei nos braços.

- Heero ! – ele se agarrou em meu pescoço, um pouco assustado com as minhas reações.

Continuei meu caminho até o quarto e o beijei apaixonadamente. Sorri quando ele retribuiu, exigente, acariciando a minha nuca. Suguei seu lábio inferior e ele me olhou, cheio de carinho.

Isso era o certo. Isso era ser um humano.

- # - # -

Mireille Bouquet era uma bela mulher. Assim que pôs os pés no _Les Soldats_, chamou a atenção de todos. Alta, loira, olhos azuis e aquela pose autoritária.

Junto dela, Kirika Yumura(3). Aparência de garota, cabelos curtos e negros, olhos da mesma cor. Diziam as más línguas que eram amantes.

A verdade é que eram imbatíveis juntas.

Trowa assobiou baixinho em meu ouvido, num claro sinal de divertimento pela atenção que elas chamavam. As duas sentaram-se à nossa frente.

- Obrigada por aceitarem o convite, Trowa, Heero. – Mireille falou com um breve sorriso.

- Por nada. Mas vamos ao que interessa ?

- Claro. – ela sorriu e fez um gesto a Kirika, que nos entregou um pequeno encadernado com os planos.

Ela realmente era metódica como eu.

- Como podem ver, dedicaremos uma edição inteira do _Noir_ para contar a história da _White Fang_. Será vantajoso para vocês, terão publicidade gratuita. Não que precisem depois de terem acabado com a _Preventers_.

Trowa deu um sorriso e relaxou na cadeira. Ele fora o responsável por aquilo, muito mais do que eu.

- E o que vocês ganhariam com toda esta publicidade gratuita ? – não controlei a pergunta que não queria calar dentro de mim desde que aquela história começou.

- Dinheiro, Heero. Uma edição dedicada exclusivamente a _White Fang_ atrairia um público bastante peculiar. Primeiramente, os acadêmicos. Sonhadores, comprariam a revista por fanatismo e para terem algo em que se espelhar para alcançarem seus objetivos. Segundo, os concorrentes. Saber mais sobre o inimigo é sempre a base de tudo. E terceiro, os populares, admirados com tudo aquilo. Histórias de grandes sucessos, principalmente estreladas por pessoas que vieram do nada, atraem as pessoas.

Ela era realmente boa.

- E o que pretende exatamente colocar nesta edição ? – Trowa tomou um gole de seu Martini.

- Quero contar a história de vocês do zero. Farei entrevistas com vocês e com os mais próximos, pesquisarei tudo o que puder encontrar e farei uma coletânea. Seria bom se vocês me ajudassem com material.

- Tenho algumas revistas e jornais guardados em casa. Quando precisar deles, avise.

- Perfeito. – Mireille deu um sorriso.

O plano dela era bom e interessava a nós. As informações reveladas em nada influenciariam as empresas concorrentes. A competência era o que valia neste caso e eu e Trowa a tínhamos de sobra. Com Chang conosco, praticamente não existiam possibilidades de sermos ultrapassados.

Tomei um gole de meu campari e só então percebi o olhar vago de Kirika. Estava alheia completamente ao rumo que a conversa seguia, perdida num mundo próprio. Esquadrinhava o restaurante com o olhar, mais interessada nisso que na edição do _Noir_ que discutíamos.

- O conteúdo desta edição é estritamente sobre trabalho, correto ?

A pergunta de Trowa não era em vão. Com a sociedade atual, um deslize poderia arruinar Quatre e Duo, além de nós dois.

- _Noir_ é uma revista séria, não de fofocas. Pouco me importa a vida pessoal de vocês dois e jamais ganharia dinheiro em cima disso.

- Confio em vocês. São as melhores no que fazem, por mim, eu aceito. E você, Heero ?

- Por que tanto tempo de antecedência ?

- Fechar uma edição de revista é sempre um problema. Matérias que ficaram faltando, buracos que precisam ser preenchidos. Nós estamos apostando alto nesta edição especial, não pode haver falhas. É precaução.

- Vamos ser informados do andamento da edição ?

- Regularmente. Ela irá depender de vocês tanto quanto de mim ou de Kirika.

- É um projeto audacioso. Posso realmente confiar na capacidade de vocês ?

- Mireille já provou que sim. – Kirika respondeu com um ar aborrecido, ainda esquadrinhando o restaurante.

Então ela estava prestando atenção, apesar de tudo ?

Hn. Gostei.

- Tudo bem, aceito.

Mireille deu um meio sorriso e Kirika finalmente relaxou. Isso ia ser interessante.

- # - # -

Cheguei no apartamento de Duo ainda com a cabeça cheia de idéias. Aquela edição do _Noir_ prometia ser sensacional, se as duas conseguissem realmente pôr em prática o que planejavam. Ia ser fantástico.

Toquei a campainha e Duo abriu a porta.

Cabelos bagunçados, olheiras, parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão. Eu me sentia mal com todo aquele esforço e só agora entendia os receios de Quatre sobre ele se esforçar tanto em um mês. Duo estava definhando na frente de uma pilha de livros e eu não parecia ser capaz de fazer algo.

Quando não estava estudando, ia para o hospital dar os plantões como clínico. E sempre voltava com a cara ainda mais cansada do que estava antes. Ele deu um curto sorriso e se virou, voltando para a maldita mesa e para os malditos livros.

- Você precisa de uma cópia da chave, Hee.

- Não seria uma má idéia. – fechei a porta e me aproximei – Você não acha que deveria descansar ?

- Daqui a pouco. Estou encerrando um assunto aqui, assim que acabar, vou dormir.

- Lembre-se de que tem plantão amanhã, logo cedo.

- Não vou me esquecer. – a atenção dele se voltou para o livro.

- Duo... Vai, descansa um pouco, só hoje.

- Hee... Vai assistir ao jogo daquele campeonato, começa daqui a pouco. Antes de terminar eu apareço por lá.

- Se não aparecer, volto e te arrasto pra cama.

- Tá.

Era sempre assim. Minhas tentativas pareciam não surtir efeito diante daqueles livros. Eu precisava era falar com Quatre sobre aquilo tudo, para que ele me aconselhasse. Ele deveria ter algo útil para me dizer.

Passei na cozinha e peguei um pacote de biscoitos que Duo havia comprado, levando para o quarto. Liguei a televisão e vi que o jogo já ia começar. Tirei a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca, e me deitei na cama. Futebol era uma boa distração para mim e simplesmente adorava os campeonatos internacionais. Era quase uma prévia da Copa do Mundo.

Estava muito empolgado para contar sobre o almoço com Mireille, mas ele não parecia se lembrar. Aqueles livros ocupavam todo o tempo dele e, confesso, estava enciumado. A medicina era uma concorrente desleal comigo.

Não sei ao certo quando adormeci, mas abri meus olhos e vi que eram duas da manhã. A televisão permanecia ligada e Duo não estava do meu lado. Merda... Eu não deveria ter caído no sono. Aquele baka ainda deveria estar estudando.

Levantei-me e fui até a sala. Sorri com a cena. Duo estava adormecido, com a cabeça por cima dos livros. O cansaço o estava vencendo, afinal. Talvez agora ele estivesse mais disposto a me ouvir sobre descansar e se distrair, além de ficar com a cara enfiada naquele monte de linhas.

Delicadamente, coloquei-o nos braços e o depositei na cama, deitando-me ao seu lado e velando seu sono, até que adormeci.

- # - # -

Quatre me recebeu no dia seguinte com uma ruga de preocupação.

Fingi não perceber e me sentei na cadeira, olhando para ele.

- Heero... Pensei que não iria tomar posição sobre este assunto.

- Não vou deixar meu namorado se acabar na frente de uma pilha de livros.

- Eu disse que era melhor ele não fazer estas provas de agora.

- Receio ter de concordar tardiamente. Mas ele agora vai fazer, é fato.

Quatre suspirou.

- A aparência dele não é das melhores e me sinto culpado. Só deveria ter feito o convite depois que estas provas passassem.

- Não se culpe, Quat. Vamos ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

- Heero... Pra ele, tudo isso é normal. Como você acha que ele conseguiu entrar na universidade ? Como você acha que ele conseguiu concluir o curso ? Sem desmerecer as outras profissões, mas medicina é um curso muito puxado !

- Você sempre disse que Duo era inteligente.

- E é ! É brilhante ! Em medicina, fica claro dois tipos de pessoas : os naturalmente inteligentes e os esforçados. Os esforçados são aqueles que não têm muita facilidade em aprender, mas que se acabam nos livros para compensar. Duo faz parte do segundo grupo. Ele tem uma capacidade de aprendizagem incrível e nunca precisou se exceder tanto em estudos. Mas agora é diferente ! Ele precisa revisar tudo para uma prova dificílima ! Residências são provas onde você tem centenas de pessoas concorrendo a uma única vaga !

As bochechas de Quatre estavam afogueadas, ele realmente tinha se exaltado. E a culpa bailava em seus olhos azuis.

Suspirei.

- Quatre, acalme-se. Eu ainda acho que ele pode passar. Ele tem sorte, que é aliada dele. E tem também a nós. Eu só quero que me ajude a fazê-lo descansar algum tempo por dia.

- Não sei se vai conseguir. Faça-o se alimentar corretamente. Ele pode não ceder por bem, mas você vai ter de ser insistente. Tente não brigar. Eu não sei mais o que dizer.

- Vou fazer o meu melhor. E não demonstre a ele esta preocupação, ou ele pode se irritar.

- Tentarei.

Saí daquela sala decidido. Duo iria passar na maldita prova, mas sem se destruir no processo.

- # - # -

Foi muito difícil, mas eu consegui.

Convenci Duo a voltar com o kung-fu, mesmo com o braço engessado. Eu mesmo o levava até Chang, todas as noites, e ele passava uma hora se exercitando. No começo foi difícil, ele me xingava de todas as formas. Mas depois percebeu o quanto aquilo estava fazendo bem a ele.

Com o tempo, também convenci-o a almoçar fora de vez em quando e a dormir mais cedo quando estava extremamente cansado. Ele melhorava bastante e Quatre agradecia aos céus todos os dias, segundo Trowa me informava. Cheguei até a levá-lo ao cinema uma vez.

Eu havia vencido a batalha, afinal de contas.

E a coisa mais incrível aconteceu : Duo conseguiu passar. Quatre quase foi às lágrimas quando soube do resultado e Duo finalmente relaxou em meus braços. Ele era realmente um anjo e, por mais que não acreditasse, alguém do outro lado o protegia.

Porque Duo era um milagre vivo.

A felicidade durou entre nós por um tempo incontável. Para mim, assim como para ele, durou uma eternidade feliz, onde tudo era possível. Onde tudo ia bem e estava sendo construído um futuro maravilhoso.

Até o dia em que o vi cair pela primeira vez.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem. Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas aconteceu...  
__Gostaria de esclarecer que o Duo conseguir passar na prova de residência foi licença poética. Porque, sinceramente, não creio que conseguiria. Assim como foi licença poética o Duo não ter morrido no primeiro capítulo desta fic. Qualquer um não conseguiria chegar ao hospital e sobreviver sem, no mínimo, uma seqüela grave.  
__Beijocas especiais a **Perséfone**, **Litha**,** Blanxe**, **Tina-chan**, **Pipe**, **MaiMai**,** Shii-chan**, **Kitsune Lina**, **Anne** e **Ilia**. As respostas das reviews "anônimas", assim como alguns comentários, estão no meu blog, o **chibiusa-chan **ponto **blogspot** ponto **com**. E, caso alguém ainda esteja aí, lembrem-se : reviews são sempre bem vindas !_

Notas :

(1) _Les Soldats_ é outra referência ao anime _Noir_.

(2) O livro em questão é verdadeiro. O trecho a respeito da proteína G encontra-se no capítulo 74, página 788 e o trecho introdutório encontra-se no capítulo 01, página 02 (edição brasileira).

(3) _Kirika Yumura_ é outra personagem do anime _Noir_ e, portanto, não me pertence. Aqui também se encontra fora de sua rotina original.


End file.
